Harry Potter et Le mystère des trois sceaux
by Laurent94
Summary: Suite du tome 6.7ème année à Poudlard.Nouveaux profs de DCFM et Métamorphose.Les horcruxes ne sont plus le principal souci d'Harry.Voldemort recherche 3 sceaux qui, s'ils venaient à être brisés, plongeraient le monde sorcier dans la terreur et le chaos...
1. Prologue

Harry Potter et le mystère des trois sceaux

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Elle se passe directement après le tome 6 et ne prend pas du tout en compte le tome 7. J'aimerais que vous me disiez vos impressions sur cette fiction. J'ai essayé de coller au caractère des personnages.

Rating : K+

Résumé : 7ème année à Poudlard…qui commence plus tôt que prévu. Les horcruxes ne sont plus le principal souci d'Harry. Voldemort recherche trois mystérieux sceaux qui pourraient changer la face du monde sorcier s'ils venaient à être brisés. Face à cela, Harry peut compter sur ses deux amis de toujours mais aussi sur un allié supplémentaire, en la personne du nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Dislaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rolling.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

Bonne lecture...and enjoy it !

* * *

Prologue

_Assis derrière son bureau, Albus Dumbledore savait que cette journée n'était pas ordinaire. Le jeune Harry Potter allait fêter ses onze ans cet été et rentrerait donc à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Pourtant, telle n'était pas la préoccupation actuelle du Président du Magenmagot. Non, ce qui le préoccupait, c'était le jeune garçon de seize ans qui se trouvait debout devant lui._

_Haut d'un peu moins d'1 mètre 75, il avait des cheveux bruns assez courts et des yeux bleu clair d'une grande intensité. Ces mêmes yeux étaient fixés sur le feu de bois qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Vêtu de l'habituelle robe de sorcier des étudiants de Poudlard, il avait le blason des Griffondor cousu au niveau du torse._

_-Est-ce que tu as pris ta décision, Gabriel ? Demanda le directeur de son habituelle voix à la fois douce et imposante._

_Le garçon se tourna alors vers lui, posant sur le vieil homme son regard déterminé. Albus ne put s'empêcher de voir la ressemblance entre ce garçon et un autre qu'il avait connu. Un jeune sorcier plein de bonne volonté et surtout une soif incommensurable de connaissance…ce même sorcier, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne le voyait plus dans le miroir. C'était bien normal, le temps avait fait son œuvre et son exaltation d'autrefois était à présent une sagesse durement acquise._

_-Oui, j'en suis certain. A la rentrée prochaine, je commencerai mon apprentissage d'Auror._

_Le vieil homme se leva et contourna le bureau pour se tenir en face de lui. Dépassant le garçon de quelques centimètres, le directeur savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'arriverait à le faire changer d'avis. Il se contenta donc de poser une main sur son épaule, en esquissant un sourire._

_-Mon garçon, j'ai été témoin de tout ce que tu as pu faire pendant ces sept années et…je dois dire que je suis vraiment impressionné._

_-Impressionné ? Répéta le garçon, surpris._

_-Oui. Impressionné car tu as toujours eu les meilleures notes à tes examens alors que tu trouvais le temps de t'embarquer avec les frères Weasley dans je ne sais quelle aventure…_

_-S'il te plaît, ne punis pas Bill et Charly pour ça, je suis le principal responsable. Répliqua l'adolescent sans laisser au vieil homme le temps de continuer._

_Ainsi coupé dans son élan, Albus put constater qu'il n'y avait pas que le physique de ce garçon qui lui était semblable. Cet esprit intelligent mais raisonnable, et tout particulièrement responsable alors qu'il était encore si jeune._

_Eclatant de rire, Dumbledore secoua la tête avant de fixer de nouveau l'adolescent du regard._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'avait rien d'un reproche. D'ailleurs sans tes amis et toi, nous n'aurions jamais retrouvé ceci._

_Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le directeur se dirigea vers une armoire fermée qu'il ouvrit avec sa baguette. Il en sortit une épée argentée dont la lame était gravée au nom de « Godric Griffondor »._

_L'adolescent eut un geste instinctif en levant sa main comme s'il désirait prendre l'épée. Dumbledore la lui tendit, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire._

_-Tu ne m'as toujours pas bien expliqué comment tu l'as récupéré. Déclama Albus, d'un ton faussement réprobateur._

_Mais le garçon ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de l'épée qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La maniant avec dextérité, il fit quelques moulinets et fendit l'air dans un léger sifflement. Puis, comme si elle avait été l'objet le plus précieux au monde, il la déposa avec délicatesse sur le bureau avant de se retourner vers lui._

_-Si je te disais que j'ai dû terrasser un dragon pour l'avoir, tu me croirais ? Demanda l'adolescent, d'un ton léger._

_-Hmm…ça dépend si tu me dis qu'il était grand d'environ huit mètres, couvert d'écailles vert émeraude et que ses flammes pouvaient non seulement brûler mais aussi faire fondre la matière. Répondit le vieux sorcier, amusé._

_-Je me doutais que tu serais au courant. Après tout, tu sais toujours tout. Cependant, en ce qui concerne l'épée, il me paraît peu prudent de la laisser simplement dans une vitrine._

_-J'y ai déjà pensé. Je lui jetterai un sort dès ce soir avant de la mettre dans le choipeau magique. Ainsi, seul un véritable Griffondor sera capable de la retirer._

_Le dénommé Gabriel resta un moment sans voix suite aux paroles de Dumbledore. Puis il esquissa un sourire et sortit de sa poche une petite bille argentée de la taille d'une balle de ping pong. N'ayant pas besoin d'énoncer la formule à voix haute, la bille s'éleva lentement dans les airs avant de s'illuminer d'une lumière argentée._

_Puis la bille changea de forme, se transformant en un petit médaillon, lequel était recouvert de l'emblème d'un phénix rougeoyant._

_Dumbledore était sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Gabriel y arriverait si tôt. Seize ans…c'était presque impossible. Et pourtant le garçon se tenait bien devant lui, avec le médaillon en main._

_-Tu voulais une preuve que je suis prêt. Elle est à portée de main._

_-Tes…tes parents auraient été très fiers de toi. Réussit à articuler le directeur d'une voix émue._

_Et le vieil homme ne put retenir les petites larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux, sous le regard à la fois gêné et heureux de l'adolescent._

_-Je…je sais que je ne suis pas encore prêt mais je ferai mon possible pour t'aider dans la recherche des sceaux._

_Albus Dumbledore se raidit. Sur cette terre, un nombre très réduit de personnes était au courant de l'existence des « trois sceaux ». D'ailleurs, ce nom en lui-même ne signifiait rien pour un non-érudit. Gabriel était entré dans ce cercle très restreint à peine trois mois plus tôt. Et en ces trois mois, il avait fait plus de progrès qu'Albus ces trente dernières années._

_C'était l'aventure de toute une vie et le vieil homme avait longtemps hésité à confier ce fardeau au garçon. Malheureusement, parmi les personnes connaissant ce secret, se trouvait Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort._

_Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait aucun doute que le leader incontesté des mangemorts avait entrepris des recherches sur les sceaux mais d'après ses informateurs, durant les quelques semaines qui avaient précédé l'assassinat des époux Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait rien trouvé de concluant._

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il nous reste encore un peu de temps. Répondit le vieil homme._

_-D'accord. Quand tu auras besoin, tu sauras quoi faire. Déclara l'adolescent en brandissan le médaillon._

_Le grand sorcier acquiesça de la tête puis se rassit sur son confortable fauteuil avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur l'adolescent._

_-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais cassé trois côtes à un imprudent qui aurait essayé de s'attaquer à mademoiselle Donovan._

_Gabriel déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait eu l'audace de croire qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet dans cette conversation._

_-Je…je suis désolé mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. _

_-Je peux parfaitement comprendre cela, je te demanderai juste de modérer un peu tes réactions à l'avenir._

_Gabriel leva la tête vers le vieux sorcier et réussit à apercevoir la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du vieil homme, cachés par sa paire de lunettes en demi-lune._

_Mais la lueur disparût aussitôt, pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude._

_-Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?_

_Gabriel savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, il n'y avait jamais eu ou presque d'amitié entre des Griffondors et des Serpentards. Alors comment avait bien pu naître le sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plusieurs mois ?_

_-Même s'il peut se tromper, le cœur ne saurait mentir. Déclara l'adolescent._

_Dumbledore sut à cet instant qu'il était prêt. C'est pourquoi il esquissa un sourire, tout en rangeant l'épée de Griffondor dans le choipeau magique, avant de se retourner vers le garçon._

_-Tu as prouvé que tu n'avais pas à rougir de ton héritage. Par conséquent, je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'avenir, Gabriel Allen William Dumbledore._

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu. Je vais publier le premier chapitre d'ici quelques minutes. J'attends vos impressions :D 


	2. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM

Voici enfin le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal

Une heure…une heure encore avant qu'il n'entre dans sa dix-septième année. Telle était la première pensée qu'eut Harry Potter alors qu'il se tenait assis, juste devant la fenêtre, en train de scruter la rue déserte qui bordait la maison des Dursley.

Un an auparavant, il aurait hurlé de joie à l'idée de pouvoir quitter le domicile des Dursley de façon définitive. Malheureusement, en un an, les choses avaient changé…il avait changé…

Peut-être son changement avait-il commencé bien avant cela. Peut-être le soir où il avait vu sous ses yeux la mort de Cédric Diggory…ou bien la nuit où Sirius avait disparu dans le département des mystères...

Une chose était sûre, ce changement s'était terminé deux mois auparavant, au sommet d'une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard. Ce jour là, les mangemorts avaient investi Poudlard. Ce jour là, l'école des sorciers avait perdu son plus grand directeur. Ce jour là…Harry avait juré la perte de Drago Malfoy et Severus Rogue.

Contrairement à d'habitude, sa valise était déjà prête et Hedwige se trouvait déjà dans sa cage, dormant paisiblement. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait permis de dormir là, cette chambre n'avait jamais été aussi propre et bien rangée.

Tous les emballages de bonbons et autres sucreries magiques avaient été jetées. Tous ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés et rangés dans sa valise, de même pour ses affaires magiques.

A côté de sa valise, le jeune Potter avait posé un petit sac à dos, contenant quelques affaires utiles, dont sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur.

Sa baguette magique rangée dans la poche de son jean, Harry descendit sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige devant la porte. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Ouvrant la porte machinalement, il se retrouva face à Mr Weasley, accompagné de Lupin et Tonks.

-Bonsoir Harry. Comme tu devais t'y attendre, nous sommes venus te chercher pour t'emmener au QG. Déclara le père de Ron.

-Est-ce que tu as préparé toutes tes affaires ? Demanda Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte rose.

-Oui, tout est là. Répondit l'adolescent.

-Parfait. Hâtons-nous de partir, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Alastor réussisse à les maintenir encore longtemps à distance. Finit Lupin, visiblement inquiet.

Tous les quatre sortirent de la maison, sans un mot. Malheureusement pour eux, un comité d'accueil les attendait de pied ferme. Une quinzaine de mangemorts les encerclait, tous pointant leurs baguettes magiques sur eux.

Les trois membres de l'Ordre avaient également sorti les leurs, protégeant Harry de leurs corps.

Harry sentait que son rythme cardiaque s'était étonnement accéléré, à cause de la peur qu'il éprouvait dans une telle situation. Et si jamais Mr Weasley venait à mourir ? Mrs Weasley le détesterait et Ron aussi. Non, il ne pouvait pas se produire une telle chose…

L'un des mangemorts se mit à ricaner tout en avançant de quelques pas vers eux.

-Vous allez mourir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra enfin faire régner sa loi sur tout le continent magique ! Avada…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, un rayon verdâtre toucha le mangemort en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, l'œil vitreux, ayant rendu son dernier souffle.

Les autres mangemorts paraissaient tout aussi surpris que les sorciers de l'Ordre. En effet, personne n'avait vu qui avait jeté le sort de mort sur lui.

-Montre-toi, vermine ! Cria un premier mangemort.

-Ose nous affronter en face, lâche ! Renchérit un second.

-Lâche ? Etes-vous donc aveugles au point de ne pas me voir, pauvres fous ?

Celui qui venait de parler se tenait juste à côté de la dépouille du mangemort ; Entouré d'une légère brume argentée, il était grand, environ 1 mètre 80. C'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait dire de lui, car il portait une longue robe bleu marine ainsi qu'un capuchon qui le masquaient totalement.

Les mangemorts détournèrent leur attention des membres de l'Ordre pour la fixer sur le nouveau venu, l'encerclant de toutes parts.

Se remettant à rire, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui et d'une même voix, ils crièrent le nom du sortilège impardonnable.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !!!

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Tous les rayons convergèrent vers leur cible mais au moment de le toucher, elles se heurtèrent à une barrière invisible. Et comme par enchantement, chaque rayon repartit vers celui qui l'avait lancé.

En un instant, la quasi-totalité des serviteurs de Voldemort avaient trouvé la mort, sous le regard horrifié du seul survivant, qui n'avait pas osé lancer le sort.

L'inconnu se tourna lentement vers lui, pointant sa baguette dans sa direction.

-Stupefix.

Un nouveau rayon partit de sa baguette et percuta le mangemort, qui s'écroula, stupéfixé. Le nouveau venu se retourna alors vers Mr Weasley, Lupin et Tonks, qui n'avaient toujours pas osé baisser leurs baguettes. Au contraire l'inconnu rangea la sienne dans sa robe et ôta sa capuche.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt-trois ans, aux cheveux bruns assez courts. Les traits de son visage étaient totalement inexpressifs. Seuls ses yeux bleu clair semblaient fixer Harry avec attention. Le jeune Potter se surprit à frissonner tant il avait l'impression que ce regard était capable de lire jusque dans son âme.

Au bout de quelques instants, Tonks se décida à prendre la parole.

-Gabriel ? C'est bien toi ?

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier fit quelques pas vers elle et passa sa baguette dans les cheveux couleur chewing-gum de la jeune femme, les faisant devenir orange.

-Je t'ai pourtant toujours dit qu'une Griffondor se devait de toujours porter les couleurs de sa maison. Répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

Eclatant de rire, la métamorphomage se jeta sur lui, l'étreignant avec joie. Le dénommé Gabriel accentua un peu son sourire tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tonks se serra contre Lupin tout en gardant son sourire enjoué.

-On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur quand on a vu que tu ne venais pas à l'enterrement d'Albus.

Le sorcier se tourna vers Mr Weasley qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Ses yeux reflétaient à présent une grande tristesse mais son visage ne se déparait pas de son imperméabilité.

-C'est une longue histoire, Arthur et je ne pense pas que le lieu soit très approprié.

-Il a raison, Arthur. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre le QG au plus vite ! Renchérit Lupin.

Mr Weasley acquiesça et sortit un objet de son sac. Il s'agissait d'une coupe en argent aux armoiries des Black. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin.

-Allons-y.

Et les cinq sorciers posèrent en même temps la main sur l'objet enchanté. Harry avait presque oublié à quel point il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une maison. Une maison de sorciers plus précisément, si l'on en croyait les portraits magiques sur les murs. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de celle de Sirius.

-Mon dieu, que vous est-il arrivé ?!

Harry reconnut sans peine la voix inquiète de Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière se précipita vers son mari, qui la rassura d'un sourire et lui montra qu'aucun d'eux n'était blessé.

Se tournant vers Gabriel, le jeune Potter remarqua qu'il était adossé au mur, les yeux fermés, comme s'il cherchait à se faire discret.

-Harry !

A peine eut-il relevé la tête à l'évocation de son nom que le jeune Potter se retrouvait plaqué sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Cette longue chevelure rousse et ce parfum familier incitèrent Harry à étreindre la jeune Weasley.

Je suis content de te voir moi aussi. S'exclama Harry, en souriant.

C'était son premier sourire depuis deux mois mais il était véritablement heureux de la revoir. Il échangea un regard chargé de tendresse avec Ginny avant d'entendre deux autres personnes en train de dévaler un escalier. Se redressant tout en tenant Ginny par la talle, Harry put voir Ron et Hermione s'élancer vers lui.

La sœur de Ron s'écarta juste à temps pour qu'Hermione puisse l'étreindre elle aussi. Le jeune Potter ne put dire pourquoi mais quand il sentit la présence de sa meilleure amie tout contre lui, il ressentit une étrange sensation en lui.

-Si tu savais comme on a eu peur !

Plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns de son amie, il put lire un réel soulagement en elle. Dans un geste qui lui parut tout naturel, il posa une main sur sa joue avec délicatesse tout en esquissant un sourire de reconnaissance.

-Après que Fol'œil soit revenu gravement blessé, on s'inquiétait, tu sais.

Ce fut cette fois-ci sur Ron que le fils de James posa les yeux. Lui aussi avait une expression rassurée sur son visage quand il le gratifia d'une chaleureuse accolade.

-Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué vous aussi. Répondit Harry.

-Comment ça « des dizaines de mangemorts » ?!!

La voix aigüe appartenait une nouvelle fois à Mrs Weasley. Elle avait parlé si fort que tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle. Cette dernière avait les yeux fixés sur Arthur, le mitraillant du regard.

-Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis face à tant de sorciers ?!

-C'est grâce à Gabriel. Il nous a sauvé la vie ! S'exclama Tonks en posant une main sur l'épaule du principal concerné.

La mère de Ron se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de l'ami de Tonks. Mais au lieu de s'énerver, elle fit quelques pas vers lui, tremblante et l'étreignit chaleureusement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, à la grande surprise des adolescents.

-Oh mon pauvre Gabriel ! Après l'attaque au QG des Séraphins, on a cru que tu étais mort comme Albus !

Le sorcier parut touché par ces paroles et lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes.

-J'ai bien failli ne pas en réchapper, c'est vrai. Mais il faut croire que j'ai de la chance, Molly.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda discrètement Ron à son père.

Le père de Ron le regarda avec effarement, comme si son fils venait de prononcer une question absurde.

-Voyons Arthur, ne le regarde pas comme ça. Il avait six ans la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu. Répondit Gabriel, amusé.

-Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu au Terrier ?! S'exclama Mr Weasley.

-Oui, papa, depuis son entrée avec Charlie à Poudlard.

Tous se tournèrent vers Bill Weasley qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce, en compagnie de Fleur. C'est lorsque Gabriel aperçut son visage défiguré qu'Harry put voir une première émotion sur le visage du sorcier.

-Qui t'a fait ça, Bill ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Allons, on ne s'est pas vus depuis six ans et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Toujours aussi terre à terre, Gabe. Mais pour ton information, c'est Greyback qui m'a fait ça.

Suite au ton joyeux de Bill, le sorcier aux yeux bleus se contenta de sortir sa baguette, la pointant sur son visage.

-Voyons voir si je peux faire revenir ta face d'écureuil, Weasley. S'exclama Gabriel, amusé.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'abimer davantage surtout. Répondit Bill sur le même ton.

-Purgare Morbus !

Un rayon rougeâtre partit de la baguette de Gabriel et percuta le visage du frère de Ron. La lumière se diffusa sur tout le corps du fiancé de Fleur, éblouissant l'assemblée, avant de disparaître doucement.

Lorsque l'aura pourpre se fut totalement dissipée, toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception du jeteur de sort, furent stupéfiés par le visage de Bill.

Le visage défiguré par Greyback était redevenu pratiquement comme avant, hormis deux petites cicatrices sur sa joue droite. Ce dernier fut peu étonné de le sentir en touchant son propre visage.

-Tu n'as pas perdu la main, même si je reste balafré.

-Tes cicatrices se résorberont d'ici deux jours. Considère ça comme ton cadeau de mariage, mon vieux Bill. Ça aurait été quand même dommage que tu te maries avec un visage de momie. Réplique Gabriel, cynique.

Puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire, avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les yeux de l'assistance, toujours effarée.

-Mais…madame Pomfresh avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, même à Ste Mangouste, ils ne pouvaient rien faire ! Renchérit Mrs Weasley.

-C'est pas le petit-fils de Dumbledore pour rien ! Rétorqua Bill en passant un bras autour du cou de Gabriel pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Harry crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Le petit-fils de Dumbledore ? Mais il avait pourtant entendu dire que le professeur Dumbledore n'avait aucune famille, excepté son frère. Apparemment, Hermione et Ron paraissaient tout aussi surpris que lui. Molly remarqua leur étonnement et prit la parole.

-Gabriel est l'arrière-petit-fils d'Albus et son seul descendant encore en vie. Expliqua la mère de Ron. Ses parents…

-Je te serais reconnaissant d'attendre mon départ pour commencer ma biographie. La coupa Gabriel, sèchement.

Sous le regard réprobateur du sorcier, elle se tut. Gabriel se tourna alors vers les adolescents, leur distribuant à chacun une lettre. Ceux-ci furent étonnés de voir qu'elle comportait le cachet de Poudlard.

-C'est la liste d'affaires nécessaires pour cette année. Minerva m'a chargé de vous les remettre en main propre. Expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-elle demanda ça à vous ?

Ron sut qu'il avait dit une parole de trop lorsqu'il sentit le pied d'Hermione écraser le sien. Mais loin de s'énerver, le sorcier esquissa un sourire malicieux.

-Elle me l'a demandé tout simplement parce que je serai votre professeur cette année.

-Et quelle sera la matière que vous enseignerez… professeur ?

C'était Harry qui avait posé la seconde question. Le jeune Potter eut de nouveau droit au regard pénétrant du descendant de Dumbledore. En observant bien ces yeux bleus, Harry en vint à se demander comment il n'avait pas vu la ressemblance avant.

Bien sûr, les deux hommes n'avaient pas le même âge, ni la même silhouette mais de tels yeux…impossible de s'y tromper.

-Je serai votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, monsieur Potter.


	3. Mise au point

**Lena-malefoy**, je tiens à te remercier pour tes coms.

**Wilfrid54**, merci aussi pour ton com.

Voici la suite que vous attendiez. :D

J'attends vos impressions avant de commencer le chapitre 3, pour être sûr que cela vous plait toujours.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mise au point

A la grande déception de Mrs Weasley, Gabriel était reparti très rapidement, expliquant que le professeur McGonagall l'avait chargé d'une autre mission avant de retourner à Poudlard. Une fois le petit-fils de Dumbledore parti, Molly fut étonnée de trouver les quatre adolescents campés devant elle, attendant manifestement des éclaircissements en ce qui concernait le sorcier.

-Nous en parlerons durant le diner, les enfants ! D'ailleurs Ginny, j'aurais besoin de ton aide !

-Mais maman…

-Pas de « mais », jeune fille !

Résignée, Ginny se dirigea vers la cuisine, après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Harry. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un signe de la main avant de suivre Ron et Hermione à l'étage. Prenant la première porte à droite, Harry pénétra dans une chambre assez grande, pourvue de deux lits côte à côte.

Les murs étaient décorés de posters de Quiddich et de diverses affiches qu'Harry était sûr d'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Au bout de quelques instants, il se rappela que certaines d'entre elles se trouvaient dans la boutique de Fred et George.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry, bien que se doutant déjà de la réponse.

-Nous sommes dans la maison que Fred et George avaient acheté à papa et maman pour qu'ils passent leurs vacances, dans le quartier sud de Londres. Répondit Ron.

-A présent, elle sert de QG aux membres de l'Ordre puisqu'on n'était plus en sécurité square Grimmaurd.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius. Plus d'un an avait passé depuis la mort de son parrain mais il le voyait presque toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars, lorsque ce n'était pas les fantômes de Cédric Diggory ou Dumbledore qui venaient le hanter.

Hermione dut s'apercevoir de son trouble car elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune Potter posa inconsciemment sa main sur la sienne, la serrant doucement alors que son regard était toujours perdu dans le vague. Quand il se rendit compte de son geste, il retira sa main immédiatement.

-Désolé, Hermione. J'avais pas fait attention. S'excusa Harry en détournant la tête.

-Y a pas de mal. Répondit-elle, légèrement troublée.

-Eh ! Harry !

Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Ron. Ce dernier tendit à son ami un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, qui datait vraisemblablement de ce matin. Harry n'avait pas lu la gazette depuis plusieurs jours, lassé par les tragédies à répétition perpétrées par Voldemort.

La première page arborait une image du Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, en compagnie de diverses autres personnes, affolé.

Les quelques lignes en dessous disaient : _« Le ministre de la Magie n'a souhaité exprimer aucun commentaire concernant l'infraction au ministère. Certains affirment qu'il s'agirait une nouvelle fois du département des mystères…suite page 3_ »

-Une infraction au ministère ? Répéta Harry en relevant la tête.

-Maman n'a rien voulu nous dire mais à en voir sa tête, il s'agit encore d'un coup de Tu-sais-qui. Répondit Ron.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien chercher là-bas ? La prophétie a été détruite.

-On ne sait pas, Harry. En fait, on comptait un peu sur toi pour nous en dire plus. Ajouta Hermione.

Celui qu'on appelait « l'Elu » semblait bien songeur en cet instant. Durant leur courte escapade au département des mystères, ils avaient vu bien des choses étranges mais ils n'avaient pas pu tout voir.

-Et sinon, comment s'est passé votre été ? Demanda Harry, désirant changer de sujet.

-Oh…et bien Hermione et moi avons passé deux semaines au Terrier mais comme ça devenait trop dangereux, on nous a fait venir ici.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie à leur égard. Ils avaient pu rester ensemble tout ce temps alors que lui avait dû rester chez les Dursley, à ressasser ses idées noires. Comprenant qu'il s'avançait sur une voie dangereuse, qui le ramènerait à la même dispute que deux ans plus tôt, il préféra se taire.

C'est le moment que choisit Mrs Weasley pour leur demander de venir à table.

-Dépêchez-vous de vous mettre à table ou ça va refroidir !

Molly avait préparé un véritable festin mais il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient une dizaine autour de la table. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, Harry fut étonné de voir Lupin sortir une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre, dont il but une gorgée avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

Apparemment, il se rendit compte que le fils de James l'avait remarqué, c'est pourquoi il se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Demanda Lupin.

-Et bien…je t'ai vu boire quelque chose dans une fiole.

-Ah, ça ? Répondit l'ancien professeur en sortant la dite fiole de son sac.

-Oui.

Remus esquissa un sourire et tendit un parchemin à Harry. Ce dernier le prit en main et le parcourut du regard, étonné.

_Potion anti-loup_

_Boire une gorgée deux fois par jour (si possible le plus espacé possible) pendant trois semaines. En espérant qu'elle ait bien l'effet escompté._

_Amicalement,_

_G.D_

Lorsque le jeune Potter leva la tête, il n'avait toujours pas bien compris ce que cette lettre signifiait. En effet, il connaissait la potion tue-loup, qui permettait à un sorcier atteint de lycanthropie de ne pas se transformer lors des nuits de pleine lune. Mais la potion « anti-loup » lui était totalement inconnue.

Remus se pencha vers lui et lui parla à voix basse.

-C'est Gabriel qui me l'a donné. D'après lui, ça devrait soigner ma maladie.

-Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun remède. Répondit Harry, surpris.

-Officiel, oui. Ceci est une potion venant de l'est et pas encore homologuée par le ministère. Mais Gabriel l'a étudié et expérimenté. Selon lui, elle est efficace dans 95 des cas.

-Et tu fais confiance à ce Gabriel ?

Lupin esquissa un sourire avant de donner une tape amicale dans l'épaule d'Harry.

-Harry, crois-moi, s'il y a une personne suffisamment intelligente dans ce monde pour faire ça, c'est bien Gabriel. Il est comme son grand-père, un génie.

-Maman ! Est-ce que tu peux nous parler de ce nouveau prof ? Demanda Ron, avalant avec difficulté.

Mrs Weasley sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas esquiver la question une nouvelle fois. C'est pourquoi elle posa ses couverts et prit une grande inspiration.

-Et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Gabriel Dumbledore est l'arrière-petit-fils d'Albus. Toute sa famille, exceptés Albus et Abelforth, sont morts, assassinés par Voldemort, environ deux ans avant sa chute. Par la suite, c'est Albus qui l'a élevé et c'est par son autorisation spéciale qu'il est entré à Poudlard avec un an d'avance.

-En gros, il est rentré parce qu'il s'appelait Dumbledore, non ?

-Tu te trompes totalement, petit frère.

Bill avait pris la parole, tout en découpant un morceau de steak. Il l'aimait toujours saignant mais ne souffrait plus d'aucun instinct sanguinaire à la vue de viande fraîche.

-Gabriel est particulièrement intelligent et quand il est entré à Poudlard, il devait être au moins aussi cultivé que l'était ton amie Hermione dans les mêmes conditions.

-Il était donc studieux ? Demanda Hermione.

-Studieux ? S'exclama l'aîné des Weasley. Le mot est faible, il était carrément surdoué. Il lui suffisait de lire un livre une fois pour tout se souvenir, mot pour mot. Il réussissait toujours ses sortilèges du premier coup. Flitwick a dû lui accorder une bonne centaine de points durant l'année pour tous ses sortilèges réussis !

Harry en resta pantois, comme ses deux amis apparemment. Il ne se serait pas imaginé que le jeune homme à l'air si désinvolte était un sorcier si doué.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de poser la question suivante.

-Et il a réussi tous ses examens ?

-Oh, les examens. Et bien…il était un peu déçu. Bien qu'il ait eu ses douze BUSE, et les ASPIC qui allaient avec, il a toujours regretté de n'avoir eu qu'un « Effort exceptionnel » en divination alors qu'il avait « Optimal » dans toutes les autres matières. Répondit Bill, pouffant de rire.

-Et Bill, je te rappelle que si tu as eu toi aussi 12 BUSE, c'est grâce à Gabe alors un peu de d'humilité ne te ferait pas de mal ! S'exclama Tonks en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Oui, oui, je sais et je lui en serais toujours infiniment reconnaissant. Mais n'empêche, tu te rappelles pas sa tête à la rentrée en sixième année ? On aurait dit qu'il allait incendier Trelawney sur place. Il était un peu revanchard le petit Gabe à l'époque…

-Et que s'est-il passé après sa sortie de Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il a commencé sa formation d'Auror. Il était très doué, paraît-il.

-Tu parles ! Il a fini la formation d'Auror en deux ans alors que ça m'en a pris quatre ! Répliqua Tonks, visiblement jalouse.

Un auror ? Là, Harry ne comprenait plus du tout. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, il aurait juré qu'il appartenait à une organisation qui s'appelait les « Séraphins ».

-Qui sont les séraphins ? Demanda finalement Harry.

S'il s'attendait à une réaction, ce n'était sûrement pas celle-là. A l'évocation de ce nom, tous restèrent muets. Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la gêne des adultes. Voyant que personne n'était décidé à répondre, Lupin poussa un soupir, avant de prendre la parole.

-En fait, les Séraphins sont un corps d'élite composé de sept membres, les sept sorciers d'Europe les plus aguerris en termes de lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Ils sont sélectionnés selon des critères très stricts et généralement, il n'y a qu'un nommé, tous les dix ou quinze ans.

-Gabriel y est entré il y a trois ans, après avoir participé à la destruction d'une école secrète de magie noire dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

-Et qui les dirige ? Demanda Hermione, qui n'en avait visiblement jamais entendu parler.

-Un conseil magique européen, constitué de chaque représentant de la justice magique. Au Royaume-Uni, c'est le président du Magenmagot qui nous représentait.

-Donc Albus, qui a occupé ce titre jusqu'à son décès. Continua Mrs Weasley dont la tristesse était perceptible dans sa voix.

-Mais c'est génial si un tel groupe existe ! Pourquoi ne l'envoie-t-on pas régler son compte à Vous-savez-qui ?! S'exclama Ron en se levant de sa chaise.

Malheureusement, ses paroles n'avaient pas eu non plus l'effet escompté. Au contraire, les visages des différents membres de l'Ordre étaient plus moroses que jamais.

Compte-tenu des pouvoirs dont avait fait preuve Gabriel, Harry ne comprenait pas qu'ils ne sautent pas de la même joie que Ron. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que Mrs Weasley avait parlé d'une « attaque au QG des Séraphins ».

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette attaque dont vous parliez, Mrs Weasley ? Se hasarda Harry.

Molly frémit puis se leva de table avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint avec un exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers dans les mains, qu'elle tendit à Harry. Cet exemplaire datait du mois de Mai, bien qu'Harry ne fit même pas attention à la date.

-Attaque n'était pas le mot juste. Déclara Bill d'une voix étonnement grave. Il s'agirait plutôt de « massacre ».

Ron et Hermione se penchèrent vers Harry pour lire la première page, dont l'image était vraiment choquante.

Dessus, on pouvait apercevoir une tour à moitié détruite, au pied de laquelle gisaient plusieurs corps de sorciers, tellement abimés qu'on n'aurait pas pu les reconnaître.

Dans le ciel se trouvait la marque des mangemorts, étincelant dans la nuit. Harry baissa alors son regard vers la légende sous la photo : « _Le QG des Séraphins a été attaqué hier soir par des mangemorts. On décompte plusieurs dizaines de cadavres, dont la plupart sont des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les corps de cinq des sept séraphins ont été retrouvés et identifiés. Il est impossible de dire pourquoi…_

-Voldemort les a exterminé ?! S'écria Harry en relevant la tête.

-Oui. La veille de la mort de Dumbledore. Ça explique que Voldemort n'ait pas été présent en personne.

-Mais comment…

-Assez de questions pour ce soir ! S'exclama Molly. Il est déjà très tard, vous devriez aller dormir. Demain, nous irons acheter vos fournitures au chemin de Traverse. Il faut que vous soyez en forme.

Les adolescents voulurent répliquer mais ils sentaient eux aussi que la fatigue ne tarderait pas à venir à bout de leur volonté. C'est pourquoi ils saluèrent tout le monde avant de monter à l'étage.

Ginny déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue d'Harry avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Le jeune Potter se surprit à penser que ses sentiments pour la jeune Weasley avaient peut-être changé. Il ne ressentait plus la même chose qu'avant la mort de Voldemort. Peut-être était-ce dû au choc qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là, ou bien était-ce autre chose.

-Bonne nuit les garçons. Ne veillez pas trop tard. Les avertit Hermione d'un regard appuyé.

-A vos ordres ! Répondit Ron en se mettant au garde à vous.

Finalement, les deux garçons rentrèrent eux aussi dans leur chambre. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'endormir, ce fut que cette année, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal allaient sûrement être bien plus intéressants que les deux années précédentes…


	4. Confrontation sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Girl-of-Butterfly**: La rentrée approche à grands pas! Elle pourrait même avoir lieu plus tôt pour certains... ;) Merci aussi pour ton conseil, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien les fonctionnalités de ce site donc j'apprends au fur et à mesure.

**Wilfrid54**: Gabriel en nouveau mentor de Harry? C'est très probable mais attention, comme tu pourras commencer à le voir dans ce chapitre, il est assez différent d'Albus.

**Lena-malefoy**: Désolé, j'avais pas vu ta review avant de publier ce chapitre. Oui, les cours de DCFM vont valoir le coup d'être suivis (plus que ceux d'Ombrage en tout cas!)

Pour le couple Harry/Hermione, je reconnais que j'avais très envie d'essayer de le mettre en place. Comme c'est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter, j'espère que je fais les choses correctement (et que si ce n'est pas le cas, vous me préviendrez :D ). Par contre, ce ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite, je préfère prendre mon temps pour installer quelque chose de crédible (ayant lu pas mal de fics, j'ai vu dans certaines des scénarios assez...déroutants qui ressemblaient beaucoup à une version HP d'un roman à l'eau de rose, où tout arrive sans raison à coups de "je t'aime, moi aussi et hop, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" lol. Donc je préviens d'avance que ce n'est pas ma préférence ni ma vision des choses.

Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture! (je préviens qu'il y aura un peu d'action, contrairement au chapitre précédent)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Confrontation sur le chemin de Traverse

-Alors Harry, heureux de retrouver le grand air ?

Mrs Weasley avait posé cette question en toute innocence mais le jeune Potter se devait de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Pendant deux mois, il était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre, à cause de l'interdiction de sortir de la maison des Dursley qui lui avait été imposée par les membres de l'Ordre.

Aujourd'hui, le simple fait de marcher sous un temps ensoleillé, en compagnie de ses amis, remplissait son cœur d'une sérénité nouvelle.

Seule ombre au tableau : les rues étaient presque désertes, les rares passants ne s'arrêtant pas et se contentant d'adresser des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

Pas un seul endroit du monde sorcier n'était épargné de la crainte qu'inspiraient Voldemort et ses partisans. Et à en croire les agressions de plus en plus nombreuses contre les moldus et les sorciers issus de parents moldus, on pourrait penser que les mangemorts ne cessent d'accueillir de nouveaux membres au fil du temps.

Son regard se posa tout naturellement sur Hermione. Combien de fois Malefoy avait-il traité sa meilleure amie de « sang-de-bourbe ». Harry ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à elle et à la simple idée de la perdre elle-aussi, son sang se glaçait.

Pourquoi tant de préoccupations envers elle en particulier ?

Parce que Ron et Ginny étaient des sang-pur et même s'ils étaient considérés comme des « traîtres-à-leur-sang », ils ne seraient pas sur la liste prioritaire de personnes à abattre.

En revanche, Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et probablement l'une des filles les plus intelligentes de toute l'histoire de Poudlard…

Son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine et il dut se résoudre à se calmer. Certaines nuits, c'était son visage qu'il voyait en compagnie de ceux de Dumbledore, Sirius et Cédric. Mais jamais, non jamais il ne la laisserait mourir.

-Harry ? Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

L'adolescent sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit d'Hermione. Le ton de sa voix, chargé d'inquiétude, avait un effet étrangement apaisant sur lui. De tous temps, elle avait toujours joué le rôle de soupape de sécurité, quand il était à deux doigts de craquer ou de faire une bêtise.

-Tout va bien Hermione, j'ai juste du mal à perdre l'habitude de broyer du noir. Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Et bien tu as intérêt à retrouver le moral très vite ! Déclara-t-elle, faussement autoritaire.

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda Harry, qui s'était campé juste devant elle.

Peut-être s'était-il un peu trop rapproché. D'habitude, être à proximité d'Hermione ne le gênait pas. C'était peut-être même la fille avec laquelle il avait été le plus à l'aise. Alors pourquoi depuis qu'il l'avait revu la veille, se sentait-il…bizarre en la voyant ?

Harry chercha la réponse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui réfléchissait apparemment à la répartie la plus adéquate. Au bout de ce laps de temps qui avait dû durer tout au plus quelques secondes, elle rompit le contact visuel et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

-J'ai trouvé. Si tu ne retrouves pas le sourire, je me chargerai moi-même de ton entraînement de Quiddich. Et crois-moi qu'au bout d'une semaine, tu seras tellement fatigué que tout le reste te semblera agréable en comparaison !

Sachant que la jeune Griffondor n'avait déjà pas une folle passion pour le Quiddich, le simple fait de l'imaginer sur un balai en sa compagnie fit éclater de rire le jeune Potter. Rire qui fut contagieux car Hermione ne put retenir le sien.

Il prit alors la main de son amie dans la sienne et y déposa un léger baiser avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

-Merci Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

-Mais arrête, tu ferais pareil pour moi. Répondit la jeune femme, en rougissant légèrement. Allez viens, on doit rattraper les autres !

La suivant au pas de course, Harry se rendit compte que son cœur était plus léger. Comme quoi, la complicité de ses meilleurs amis était peut-être suffisante pour mettre fin à ses soucis.

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres du chemin de Traverse, dans une salle sombre, seulement ornementée par une cheminée et quelques meubles d'un style ancien, Lord Voldemort était assis dans un confortable fauteuil au coin du feu.

Le feu était d'ailleurs la seule source de lumière de la pièce. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années pénétra dans la pièce silencieusement, avant de s'agenouiller devant le seigneur des ténèbres, son visage apeuré n'était visible que par la lumière des flammes.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, maître.

-Que veux-tu, Bellatrix ?

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs et au visage émacié ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le ton froid et implacable et son maître. Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa main de trembler en sachant les mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle avait à lui apprendre.

-Maître, Alecto, Amycus et les autres mangemorts que vous aviez mis sous leurs ordres, ont échoué dans leur tentative de tuer le jeune Potter.

-Cela ne me surprend qu'à moitié. Dis moi plutôt qui les a arrêté, car ça m'étonnerait que le garçon ait fait ça tout seul.

-Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à encercler Potter et les trois membres de l'Ordre qui devaient l'escorter mais un autre sorcier, probablement un membre de l'Ordre, a rejoint Potter et a abattu tous les mangemorts d'un seul coup.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres haussa un sourcil, légèrement étonné. Il était rare que d'autres sujets qu'Harry Potter arrivent à retenir son attention mais là, Bellatrix savait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

-Je suppose qu'ils sont tous à Azkaban à présent ? Demanda Jedusor.

-Et bien…il s'avère que non, maître. Sur la vingtaine d'hommes que vous avez envoyé, un seul en est sorti vivant. Il serait interrogé par le ministère en ce moment.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a tué les autres ?

-Précisément, seigneur. Confirma la mangemort en baissant la tête.

Le mage noir parût réfléchir un instant. Puis il daigna poser à nouveau son regard sur sa servante.

- Je vois…et concernant le problème Malefoy ?

Bellatrix déglutit avec difficulté en entendant ce nom. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant au sort funeste qu'avait connu sa pauvre sœur.

-Lucius a mis un terme à la vie de Narcissa comme vous le souhaitiez. Mais il semblerait que Drago ait réussi à s'enfuir. Nous ignorons où il se trouve à l'heure actuelle.

-Severus a-t-il une idée sur la question ?

-Selon lui, il ne rejoindra pas l'Ordre et préférera fuir. C'est plus dans « les gênes familiaux » d'après ses propres mots. Termina Bellatrix, révulsée.

-Il est de bon conseil, comme toujours. Retire-toi à présent et trouve donc où se cache Potter.

-Bien, mon seigneur.

Et elle quitta la pièce, le plus discrètement possible. Le seigneur des ténèbres claqua alors des doigts, faisant apparaître un verre d'un liquide pourpre entre ses doigts squelettiques.

-Et toi, que penses-tu de tout ceci, Serena ?

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années sortit de l'ombre. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombaient sur les épaules et descendaient avec grâce dans son dos. Ses yeux d'un noir perçant fixaient l'âtre de la cheminée d'un regard inexpressif. Sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée et ses traits fins la dotaient d'une beauté envoûtante.

-Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'aurait pu se débarrasser d'autant de mangemorts d'un seul coup, je soupçonne quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'Ordre d'être venu au secours du jeune Potter.

-Je suis de cet avis. A présent, je vais te charger d'une mission assez particulière, ma chère.

-Je suis à vos ordres, maître.

-Tout d'abord, je veux que tu te rendes sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est là que se trouve Potter en ce moment. La priorité n'est pas de le tuer, pas encore en tout cas, je veux juste savoir à quel point il est protégé. Pour ça, je t'autorise à en prendre une trentaine avec toi dans l'aile ouest.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que la jeune femme disparaissait à nouveau dans l'ombre. Maintenant qu'il était seul dans la pièce, le seigneur des ténèbres se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait pas que des imbéciles parmi ses subordonnés. La preuve, Rogue lui avait permis d'ôter la vie à Dumbledore. Quant à Serena, elle lui avait rendu un service qui était également d'une grande importance. Et d'ici peu, la mort de Potter et l'acquisition du contrôle du Ministère lui donneraient toute légitimité pour mettre en oeuvre ses projets...

Trois heures avaient passé depuis leur arrivée sur le chemin de Traverse et les adolescents avaient acheté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Leur dernière étape avant de repartir serait de visiter le magasin des jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient tenu à ce qu'ils leur rendent visite.

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin, Harry ressentit une sorte de malaise indescriptible. Une sorte de froid intense avait effacé la chaleur de l'été et il avait l'impression que toutes ses pensées tristes lui revenaient en pleine figure…Non ! Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être eux !

Levant immédiatement la tête, le jeune Potter eut la confirmation de ses pires craintes. Plusieurs dizaines de détraqueurs voltigeaient au dessus d'eux, tels des rapaces sur le point de fondre sur leur proie.

-Ron ! Hermione ! Ginny ! Faites un patronus !

Mais quand il se retourna vers eux, il constata que ses amis étaient déjà prostrés sur le sol, grelottant et à peine conscients. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry sortit sa baguette et cria avec le plus de force possible.

-SPERO PATRONUM !!!

Une lumière argentée sortit de sa baguette, avant de faire apparaître un magnifique cerf. Concentrant toutes ses forces, Harry dirigea le cerf autour du petit groupe pour protéger ses amis. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, les détraqueurs n'avaient pas fui mais ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés non plus, comme si…comme s'ils étaient contrôlés par quelqu'un.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un applaudir à quelques mètres de lui. Faisant volte-face, baguette levée, Harry se retrouva face à une jeune femme tout de noir vêtue. Ses cheveux également étaient noirs de jais et il en allait de même avec ses yeux envoûtants.

-Ravie de te rencontrer, Harry Potter. Je vois que tu exécutes à merveille le sort du Patronus mais…je crains que tu ne sois pas assez puissant pour tous les repousser. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix légère.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à mes amis !

-Oh, comme c'est touchant. Tu me rappelles un vieil ami à moi. Un ancien ami, devrais-je dire. Lui aussi avait le don pour sortir ce genre de tirades…

C'est alors qu'elle sortit lentement sa baguette avant de la braquer droit sur Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait bouger un muscle, toute sa concentration lui servant à garder son patronus sous sa forme corporelle.

-…et aujourd'hui, il est probablement six pieds sous terre. Comme toi, d'ici quelques secondes...

-Et toi, tu as le don d'être toujours trop sûre de toi. Déclara une autre voix, juste derrière elle.

La jeune femme frissonna en entendant ce ton si caractéristique. Pourtant, elle était certaine de l'avoir blessé mortellement…Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ?!

-Tu as oublié qui je suis, tout simplement. Auras-tu l'audace de te retourner et de regarder ta « victime » en face, Serena ? Murmura le sorcier.

La jeune femme fit aussitôt volte-face, braquant sa baguette sur le torse du sorcier. Ces cheveux bruns, ce sourire sarcastique et surtout…ces yeux d'un bleu si pur, comment de fois avait-il prié pour ne plus jamais les revoir !

-Tu n'es pas sensé être encore en vie, Gabriel.

-Toi non plus. C'est pourquoi je vais arranger tout ça immédiatement.

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle devait à tout prix l'empêcher de l'attaquer tout de suite. Elle devait absolument laisser le temps aux détraqueurs pour venir à bout du patronus d'Harry.

C'est alors que le jeune Dumbledore accentua son sourire cynique et lui fit signe de relever la tête. Ce qu'elle vit alors aurait suffi à la stupéfixer sur place.

Un oiseau venait d'apparaître au milieu des détraqueurs, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel oiseau. Ce plumage flamboyant, ce bec à l'étincelante couleur dorée et surtout…ce chant si insupportable à ses oreilles !

-Fumseck ! S'écria Harry, émerveillé.

La mangemort tomba à genoux, complètement terrifiée sans savoir pourquoi. Elle comprit alors en entendant Gabriel ricaner à côté d'elle.

-Tu as donc oublié ? Le chant du phénix renforce le courage chez ceux qui ont le cœur pur et provoque la terreur chez ceux qui ont le cœur mauvais. Pas de chance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu…tu savais que je viendrais ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Gabriel éclata d'un rire sans joie et braqua sa baguette sur elle, les yeux étincelants.

-Evidemment. Qui Voldemort aurait-il pu envoyer d'autre que celle qu'il pensait être la dernière des Séraphins encore en vie. Celle qui avait trahi les siens contre la promesse de devenir le bras droit du plus puissant mage noir. Celle dont je me languissais de voir la mort depuis deux longs mois…

-Gabriel, nous savons tous les deux que tu es incapable de me faire du mal alors me tuer…Commença-t-elle, d'un ton sarcastique.

-ENDOLORIS !!!

Une profonde surprise fut la première expression qui fut lisible sur le visage de la servante de Voldemort en entendant prononcer cette incantation. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il était capable de lancer un sortilège impardonnable, surtout à elle !

La seconde expression fut celle d'une douleur incommensurable qui lui arracha un cri déchirant et la força à se rouler par terre.

Levant la tête vers le ciel alors que ses pensées étaient désordonnées, elle remarqua que le ciel était redevenu bleu. Ça signifiait donc que les détraqueurs avaient été chassés par le phénix. Ce même phénix qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de Gabriel, frottant avec affection son bec contre la joue du sorcier. Ce dernier caressa le plumage de l'oiseau de sa main libre, tout en ne perdant pas la jeune femme des yeux.

-Je sais, Fumseck. Je vais en finir maintenant…

Alors qu'il allait lancer un nouveau sort, un « crac » caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre, laissant apparaître Bellatrix Lestrange. Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'adressa aucune remarque blessante à Harry et se contenta d'attraper Serena par le bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas partir ! Sectumsempra!!! S'écria Gabriel.

Mais les deux mangemorts transplanèrent au même moment, laissant le professeur seul en compagnie d'Harry. Ce dernier tomba à genoux et laissa disparaître son patronus, complètement épuisé.

Tombant en avant alors que ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes, il fut rattrapé par Gabriel, qui essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Malheureusement, il avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience…

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plait toujours. J'attends vos reviews pour écrire la suite. :D 


	5. Rapprochement et séparation

**Girl-of-Butterfly:** Je ne peux que te dire que la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre :D .En tout cas, je suis heureux que l'histoire t'intéresse.

**Lena-malefoy**: C'est une impression ou tu n'aimes pas beaucoup cette charmante Serena? lol. La relation Harry/Hermione avance un peu dans ce partiel. Tu me diras si c'est à ton goût. ;)

Je suis content que le chapitre vous ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci vous ravira tout autant. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Pas vraiment d'action mais pas mal d'émotions et surtout de révélations. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement et séparation

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry prit conscience qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le Chemin de Traverse. La première chose dont il s'aperçut, c'était qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre allouée à Ron et lui dans la maison des Weasley.

Rassuré d'être dans un lieu qui lui paraissait sécurisant, il baissa alors son regard, remarquant la présence d'une personne à côté de lui.

Assise sur une chaise tout près de son lit, Hermione dormait d'un sommeil profond, les bras croisés, à moitié sur le lit.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un ange, tant elle paraissait innocente en cet instant.

Se redressant tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, le jeune Potter se rendit compte qu'il avait dû dormir pas mal de temps puisqu'il faisait nuit à l'extérieur.

Il avait un mal de crâne qui lui rappelait beaucoup ses désastreuses séances d'occlumancie avec Rogue. Non, tout compte fait, mieux valait ne pas penser à son ancien maître des potions. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver davantage et de réveiller de vieilles rancœurs.

Reposant de nouveau son regard sur la jeune Griffondor, il resta un moment ainsi, à simplement la regarder et se demanda pourquoi était-elle restée là à le veiller ? Après tout, il était juste épuisé par le sortilège qu'il avait jeté, il n'y avait aucun danger pour sa vie.

-Elle n'a pas quitté la pièce depuis que tu as été amené ici. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une amie qui tient autant à toi, Harry.

Harry tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, constatant la présence de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, adossé au mur. Toujours vêtu de sa longue robe bleu marine, son visage avait retrouvé ses traits impassibles, bien que ses yeux bleus laissaient entrevoir une légère mélancolie.

Il se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur une chaise se trouvant à côté de celle d'Hermione.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais j'ai profité de ton inconscience pour vérifier certaines informations. Commença le sorcier.

-Vous vous êtes introduit dans mon esprit ?! S'exclama Potter, surpris.

-Bien sûr. Il fallait que je sache jusqu'à quel point mon grand-père t'avait instruit en ce qui concerne…les horcruxes.

Harry ne put retenir un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Hormis ses deux amis, et Voldemort lui-même, personne n'était au courant de l'existence de ces objets, ou en tout cas de l'usage que le seigneur des ténèbres en avait fait.

Alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, Gabriel sortit un sac de sa robe de sorcier et le déposa devant Harry.

-Ouvre-le.

Harry s'exécuta, un peu étonné. Il en sortit un lourd médaillon en or avec un S, semblable à celui des Serpentard, gravé dessus, une coupe en argent avec les armoiries d'Helga Poufsouffle et un diadème portant la marque des Serdaigle.

Tous trois avaient l'air en assez mauvais état, comme si un objet assez tranchant les avait entaillés en plusieurs endroits. Il y avait même plusieurs traces d'impacts à leur surface.

Le jeune Potter mit du temps à réaliser ce dont il s'agissait.

-Ce sont…ce sont des horcruxes.

-C'en étaient, effectivement. J'ai mis plus d'un mois à les retrouver. Heureusement, être professeur à Poudlard donne quelques avantages…

Harry lança à Gabriel un regard de profonde stupéfaction. Alors que Dumbledore avait quasiment perdu une main pour venir à bout de la bague des Gaunt et que lui-même avait failli perdre la vie face à la réplique fantomatique du Journal de Jedusor…le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui avait détruit trois horcruxes en UN MOIS !

C'était tout simplement impossible, ça dépassait la limite du raisonnable !

-Co…comment ? Articula difficilement le jeune Griffondor.

-Oh, une fois qu'on connaît le truc, ce n'est plus si compliqué…

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, le sorcier ôta ce qui semblait être un étui qu'il portait dans son dos. Il en sortit un objet qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu oublier. Faite de l'argent le plus pur et incrustée de rubis, le nom de Godric Griffondor était gravé sur la lame de cette épée dont le jeune Potter avait eu l'honneur de se servir une fois.

-L'épée de Godric Griffondor…

-Précisément. En réalité, c'est grâce à ton escapade dans la Chambre des secrets que grand-père a compris l'importance de cet objet. Il faut dire que c'est une épée faite de magie pure et qu'il faut un courage et une abnégation incomparables pour la manier. A seulement douze ans, tu as été capable d'un véritable prodige en te débarrassant à la fois du journal et du Basilic alors qu'il s'agissait de ta première utilisation de l'épée.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à une telle avalanche de compliments. Il pensait au contraire que son interlocuteur le réprimanderait de ne pas avoir agit plus vite et plus efficacement. Après tout, s'il s'était mis plus sérieusement à la recherche des horcruxes, peut-être que Dumbledore serait encore de ce monde…

-Non, Harry. Tu n'es pas responsable.

Relevant la tête, étonné que le sorcier ait lu dans ses pensées, Harry put lire une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux bleus, perdus dans le vague.

-Il y a trois responsables à cette tragédie. Voldemort qui l'a commandité, Severus Rogue qui l'a assassiné de ses mains…et Serena qui a trahi les Seraphins, nous empêchant ainsi d'intervenir.

-Pardonnez-moi de poser cette question mais…qui est cette Serena ?

Gabriel s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y répondre mais il lui devait la vérité. Passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, il se dit qu'après tout, mieux valait ne pas avoir de secrets pour celui qui était peut-être destiné à les sauver tous.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer, il décida de raconter son histoire depuis le début.

-Serena Donovan est une sorcière de Sang-pur, qui est rentrée à Poudlard la même année que Tonks, Charlie et moi. A la différence de nous trois, elle est allée à Serpentard, ce qui paraît somme toute assez logique quand on connaît son caractère de l'époque…

Le sorcier esquissa un léger sourire, comme s'il revoyait devant ses yeux, cette époque où tout était si facile et qu'aucune préoccupation ne venait perturber le petit train de vie de leurs cours à Poudlard.

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle…elle était très douée. Incroyablement douée. Elle brillait dans tous les cours et nous n'arrivions jamais à nous départager. Elle a d'ailleurs été la première, peut-être la seule, capitaine de Quiddich de l'équipe de Serpentard. Chaque équipe remportait la coupe une année sur l'autre…hm, je crois que je m'écarte un peu du sujet.

-C'était donc votre rivale ? Votre ennemie ?

-Un peu des deux, à vrai dire. Sauf que nos affrontements constants nous attiraient souvent des heures de retenue et à force de passer plusieurs heures par semaine seuls dans une salle de classe…disons simplement qu'on a noué des liens. Pas une franche amitié mais disons de la sympathie et un certain respect l'un pour l'autre.

-Et votre relation a évolué, c'est ça ?

Le jeune professeur acquiesça de la tête mais Harry put voir qu'il serrait tellement les poings que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

-Tout a changé en septième année. Une épreuve qui nous a rapprochés plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû…Bref, nous sommes finalement sortis ensemble et avons embrassé la carrière d'Auror. Même si nous formions un couple, cette rivalité n'avait pas disparu. C'est pourquoi nous fûmes les deux plus jeunes de notre promotion à devenir des Aurors confirmés mais aussi les deux plus jeunes sorciers à être nommés Séraphins.

-Alors…pourquoi vous-a-t-elle trahi ? Demanda Harry, décontenancé.

Les épaules du sorcier s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il avait l'air un peu perdu mais malgré ses réticences, il consentit à répondre à la question.

-Le caractère des Serpentard…toujours plus de puissance et de pouvoir. Etant arrivée au sommet de l'échelle, elle a dû penser que Voldemort lui permettrait d'accéder à un niveau supérieur. En échange, il lui demandait juste un petit « sacrifice ». Déclara Gabriel, dégoûté.

-Et est-elle aussi puissante que toi ?

-Il y a deux mois, je t'aurais répondu oui. Mais crois-moi que cette boucherie a été une véritable révélation pour moi. Etrangement, je n'ai jamais été aussi puissant qu'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis venu, Harry.

Le jeune Griffondor leva la tête lorsque son professeur quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'entrouvrir.

-Je vais t'emmener à Poudlard. Il est temps pour toi de commencer ton entraînement. En attendant, repose-toi bien. Je te laisse une semaine pour profiter de tes amis, ensuite, nous partirons.

Et avant même que le jeune Potter n'ait pu répliquer, le sorcier referma la porte derrière lui.

Comme ce dernier avait claqué la porte sans le vouloir, le bruit fit sursauter Hermione qui leva immédiatement son regard sur le jeune Griffondor.

-Harry ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?!

-Calme-toi Hermione, c'est juste la porte qui se refermait.

La jeune femme se releva lentement, étirant ses membres. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui semblait pensif.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Et si nous allions rejoindre Ron ? Proposa-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de lui, avant de prendre la tête d'Harry entre ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Le jeune Potter était gêné et faisait tout pour détourner le regard.

-Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, tu n'as jamais su mentir, Harry.

-Je…ce n'est pas important, Hermione. C'est juste que je devrai partir à Poudlard un peu plus tôt que vous.

-Plus tôt ? S'étonna-t-elle. Quand ça ?

-Dans une semaine. Le professeur Dumbledore, enfin le nouveau professeur Dumbledore, était venu me l'annoncer quelques instants avant que tu ne te réveilles.

-Mais pourquoi dois-tu y aller plus tôt ? C'est pour ta sécurité, ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

-Je dois commencer mon entraînement, selon lui. Il m'a dit de profiter de cette semaine avec vous, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler ! S'exclama Harry en la fixant du regard.

La jeune femme eut une expression triste. Harry s'attendait à la voir quitter la chambre en courant mais non, elle se contenta de poser son front contre le sien tout en fermant les yeux.

-Je suis désolée, Harry mais…cette distance que tu mets peu à peu entre nous me rend malade…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda l'adolescent, perdu.

Elle détacha son front du sien et plongea son regard empli de larmes dans les yeux émeraude de son ami. Ce dernier ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Ça fait déjà un moment que tu t'éloignes de nous. Tu passes de plus en plus de temps seul et même l'année dernière, tu étais surtout avec Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je connais la prophétie et les atrocités que tu as endurées mais…mais c'est trop dur. Tout le monde te voit peut-être comme un être immortel et intouchable mais je sais pertinemment que c'est faux !

-Hermione…

-Ne m'interromps pas…s'il te plaît. Ron ne s'en rend pas compte parce qu'il n'est pas très observateur mais moi, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux le soir où tu es revenu après la mort de Cédric, je l'ai vu aussi l'année suivante quand Sirius nous a quitté…tu as de plus en plus mal, ton cœur est déchiré et tu n'as qu'un seule envie, c'est que ça s'arrête mais…

Elle fut stoppée net dans son élan. En effet, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot mais il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec douceur mais aussi avec fermeté. Il se mit alors à parler, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui était à la fois triste et douce.

-Je te remercie de te préoccuper de moi et c'est vrai que je n'allais pas très bien ces temps-ci…mais quand vous êtes auprès de moi, je me sens tout de suite mieux…

Puis il se pencha à son oreille et ajouta dans un murmure seulement audible par la jeune Griffondor.

-Surtout quand _tu_ es là, Hermione.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras du garçon. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient eux aussi à cause de l'émotion mais ses yeux restèrent secs. Il avait tant pleuré qu'il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir encore le faire…

Toutefois, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rompre ce moment de tendresse qu'il partageait avec sa meilleure amie.

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué de réagir ainsi devant son chagrin ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Comme souvent dans ces cas-là, il préférait laisser parler son instinct et son cœur, les deux seules qualités qui ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut.

Et peut-être à cause de leur fatigue commune, ils s'endormirent ainsi, loin de se douter que quelqu'un les avait aperçus par la porte entrouverte et les observait avec un mélange de jalousie et de frustration…

* * *

Je commence à aborder une partie délicate, j'aimerais donc vraiment avoir vos impressions. :D 


	6. Le repentir d'un Serpentard

**Girl-of-Butterfly**: En effet, tu ne t'étais pas trompée. Quant au fait qu'il sera difficile pour lui de la détruire...oui, c'est possible mais ça dépend du point de vue dans lequel on se place. ;)

**Lena-malefoy**: Je ne savais pas que mes écrits avaient un tel pouvoir hypnotique! lol En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que ma manière de mettre en scène leur rapprochement ne plaise pas. En ce qui concerne la personne derrière la porte, hm...je vais attendre un ou deux partiels avant de le révéler. :p Il faut bien un peu de suspens après tout. Pour Serena, que veux-tu, on ne change pas les Serpentard...quoique, ce partiel pourrait démontrer le contraire. ;)

Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous continuerez à me laisser vos impressions. :D Voici donc le nouveau partiel, un peu plus long que d'habitude, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le repentir d'un Serpentard

Les premiers rayons du jour vinrent se poser sur le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit alors ses paupières lentement et leva une main pour cacher la lumière qui le gênait.

Sentant un étrange poids contre lui, il baissa la tête pour constater la présence inhabituelle d'une longue chevelure brune sous ses yeux. Mais plus que la chevelure, c'était le visage endormi à laquelle elle appartenait qui faillit faire sursauter Harry.

Essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs, le jeune Potter revit défiler dans sa tête les événements de la veille. Les horcruxes détruits, les révélations de Gabriel et…Hermione.

Son pouls s'accéléra à la simple idée des mots qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. Apparemment, ils avaient dû s'endormir tous les deux puisqu'ils étaient dans la même position que la veille au soir.

Regardant plus attentivement le visage de la belle assoupie, il fut surpris de constater que malgré les traces de larmes séchées sous ses yeux, elle souriait. Etait-ce à cause d'un rêve ou bien de leur discussion de la veille ?

Harry eut la peur subite que quelqu'un les voie dans une telle position et se fasse des idées, en particulier s'il s'agissait de Ron ou Ginny. Ginny…c'est vrai qu'il avait rompu avec elle mais les raisons qu'il lui avait données à l'époque n'en étaient plus la principale cause désormais. Toutefois, il n'avait aucune envie de lui briser le cœur et désirait donc se tirer de cette situation pour le moins…gênante.

Alors qu'il tenta de lever un des bras de la jeune femme pour se dégager, celle-ci émit un soupir et resserra son étreinte sur le jeune Potter... Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant un instant si son amie était vraiment endormie.

-Her…Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais il faudrait vraiment que tu te réveilles.

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse à celui escompté. Non seulement la jeune Griffondor ne semblait pas se réveiller mais elle avait roulé sur le côté, bloquant à présent complètement Harry. Pire encore, dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient si proches l'un de l'autre et même si cela troublait un peu le jeune homme, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire même, il aurait voulu voir son amie ouvrir les yeux et…et quoi ? Frissonnant rien qu'à l'image de ce qu'il venait d'imaginer, le jeune Potter fut pris de panique.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entendit les marches de l'escalier grincer. Quelqu'un montait.

-Harry ! Hermione ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

Mrs Weasley ?! Oh non, Harry n'osait imaginer son expression si elle les découvrait dans une telle position. Décidant de prendre la décision qui s'imposait, autant pour se sortir de cette situation gênante que pour échapper à l'imminente réalisation de son désir, le sorcier attrapa sa baguette et prononça à voix basse.

-Wingardium Leviosa !

Alors qu'Hermione s'était élevée de quelques dizaines de centimètres, Harry se glissa sur le côté. Puis il la fit se reposer tout en douceur sur le lit avant de s'asseoir rapidement sur une chaise.

Le timing n'aurait pu être plus parfait car à cet instant précis, la mère de Ron ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Harry…Commença-t-elle.

Elle stoppa net en constatant que ce n'était pas Harry mais Hermione qui était allongée sur le lit. Le jeune Potter se leva de la chaise et lui demanda sans bruit de rester muette le temps qu'ils sortent de la pièce.

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Harry se tourna vers Molly.

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hermione m'a veillé presque toute la nuit, Mrs Weasley. Je trouve ça normal de la laisser reposer un peu. C'est moi qui l'ai allongé sur le lit quand je me suis réveillé.

Harry fut lui-même étonné de n'avoir dit que la vérité dans sa phrase. En effet, Hermione l'avait bien veillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Et quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, il l'avait bien allongé sur le lit grâce au sortilège de lévitation. La seule chose qu'il avait omise, c'était qu'ils étaient quasiment dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, même s'ils n'avaient fait que dormir.

Apparemment Mrs Weasley fut satisfaite de sa réponse car elle esquissa un grand sourire.

-Quel gentleman, avec un tel charme, tu n'as toujours pas de petite-amie ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles après une telle remarque puis il esquissa un sourire avant de secouer la tête. On ne peut pas avoir de petite-amie quand on n'a pas le droit d'avoir une vie à soi, se mit à penser le jeune homme avec déception.

-Allez, viens donc manger quelque chose. Tu es toujours trop maigre à mon goût !

-Je vous promets pourtant que je mangeais à ma faim. En tout cas, depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Sirius était mon parrain.

-Ah ces moldus ! Aucun savoir-vivre ! Enfin…essayons de te faire rattraper le temps perdu !

C'est de bon cœur que le jeune Potter descendit les escaliers derrière Mrs Weasley, remerciant intérieurement le professeur Flitwick de leur avoir enseigné le sortilège de lévitation en première année. Comme quoi, les sortilèges les plus simples se révèlent souvent être les plus pratiques…

* * *

-Que…qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

La voix appartenait à un adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Il avait froid, non pas que la température soit basse. Non, c'était simplement ce vent d'altitude, à la fois puissant et glacial qui le frigorifiait. Ses yeux gris n'exprimaient que la peur car il avait pris conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Allons Drago, tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était il y a seulement deux mois mais tu as peut-être besoin que je te rafraichisse la mémoire…Memoria Recentis !

-Non !

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé le mot que des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait permis aux mangemorts de s'introduire dans Poudlard…Ces mêmes mangemorts avaient blessé ou tué un grand nombre de gens…il s'était retrouvé face à Dumbledore en personne, vulnérable, mais n'avait pas pu le tuer…chose que Rogue avait fait à sa place…_Avada Kedavra…_

A son retour, Voldemort avait mis son père devant un choix impossible. Prouver sa fidélité à son égard en tuant sa famille ou bien disparaître avec eux…

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier le regard froid de son père lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers sa mère et avait dit ces deux mêmes mots : _Avada Kedavra !_

Après cela, le seigneur des ténèbres avait dit à Lucius de l'enfermer et qu'il ne l'exécuterait que le lendemain matin. C'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait…

Le souffle court, Drago leva la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, baguette levée et dont le visage était masqué par l'ombre.

-Nous…nous sommes au sommet de la tour où Dumbledore est mort. A Poudlard.

-Exactement. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton inconscience a causé des dégâts irréparables, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago serra les poings. Il en avait assez. Assez qu'on lui dise toujours ce qu'il devait faire. Assez qu'on lui fasse sans cesse des reproches. Il avait vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, il se foutait bien du reste !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Me tuer ?! Et bien allez-y, vous me rendrez service !

-Te tuer ? Me crois-tu aussi indulgent que Voldemort ? Tu ne mérites pas la mort, Malefoy !

La voix était si puissante que le jeune Malefoy en tomba par terre, terrorisé. Cette voix…aussi puissante que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres…non, elle ne dégageait pas la même chose. On aurait plutôt dit…

Les traits du garçon se crispèrent en réalisant ce à quoi il pensait.

-N…non, vous êtes mort ! Vous ne pouvez pas être là ! J'ai vu Rogue vous tuer !

-Tu fais erreur sur la personne, Drago.

L'inconnu s'avança dans la lumière. Non, ce n'était pas du tout Dumbledore. Beaucoup trop jeune et pourtant, ce regard…il n'oublierait jamais ces yeux bleu clair qui l'avaient fixé avec la même intensité.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ?

L'homme s'avança un peu plus vers lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit et d'une cape de la même couleur, le jeune homme d'environ vingt-trois ans indiqua alors deux objets qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de l'adolescent.

Il s'agissait de deux coupes, celle à sa gauche étant de couleur verte alors que celle de droite était rouge.

-Ces deux objets représentent les deux options qui s'offrent à toi. Celui à ta gauche est un portoloin qui t'amènera sur le chemin de Traverse. Celui à ta droite est une coupe contenant du veritaserum. Le choix t'appartient. Soit tu utilises le portoloin et tu es libre mais sans protection, ni le droit de revenir à Poudlard, soit tu bois la potion et réponds à mes questions, mais aussi à mes ordres.

-Où est l'arnaque ? Demanda Drago, méfiant.

-Il n'y en a pas. Comme je viens de te le dire, le choix t'appartient. Soit tu fuis comme un lâche mais tu seras sauf, soit tu fais face à la difficulté en sachant que cela peut racheter tes fautes passées.

Le jeune Malefoy sembla hésiter un instant puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'inconnu.

-Dites-moi d'abord votre nom.

-Je suis Gabriel Dumbledore, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Bien qu'il tiquât un peu en entendant son nom de famille, Drago sut qu'il ne mentait pas. Pourtant, le choix était toujours aussi draconien pour lui. Il était tellement plus facile de fuir les problèmes et d'aller vivre une existence idyllique dans un autre pays…

Mais le visage de sa mère agonisante vint alors le frapper avec d'autant plus de force et de réalisme que lorsqu'il l'avait vu mourir.

Jetant un regard haineux au professeur, il demanda d'une voix tremblante.

-Si j'accepte de vous obéir, vous me rendrez plus fort ?

-Assez fort pour te venger de ton père, tu veux dire ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas mes ses yeux gris acier le firent à sa place. Observant un moment le jeune Serpentard, il finit par esquisser un sourire.

-Si c'est moi qui te forme, je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à en venir à bout.

Rassuré, autant par les paroles que le charisme qui se dégageati de cette homme, Drago attrapa la coupe remplie de potion et la but d'un trait, manquant de s'étouffer. Puis il se releva et fit face au sorcier.

-J'attends vos questions, professeur.

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Harry resta sans voix. Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table, Mr Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred et Georges, sans oublier Lupin et Tonks. Le jeune Potter sentit une vague de joie incommensurable en les voyant tous réunis pour lui.

-Mais…je croyais…

-Qu'on avait oublié ton anniversaire ? Termina Ginny.

-Nous aurions bien voulu te le fêter il y a deux jours, Harry mais à cause de l'insécurité actuelle, nous n'avions pas pu acheter tes cadeaux. S'excusa Mr Weasley.

-Et on en a profité hier en allant sur le chemin de Traverse…commença Fred.

-…et tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien. Un jeu d'enfants. Termina George.

Une pile de cadeaux l'attendait devant lui. Emu, il finit par les ouvrir. De Mr et Mrs Weasley, il reçut une paire de gants tricotée par Molly ainsi qu'une boîte de chocogrenouilles. Bill lui offrit un portefeuille magique célèbre pour son inviolabilité. Il reçut de Charlie un gilet en peau de dragon, réputé pour encaisser les sorts parmi les plus puissants. Fred et Georges lui firent cadeau d'une boîte contenant un certain nombre d'articles de leur boutique qui pourraient lui être utile.

Quant à Ron et Ginny, ils lui avaient offert respectivement un nouveau nécessaire à balai et un livre sur les plus grandes équipes de Quiddich.

Lupin et Tonks se rapprochèrent ensuite de lui pour lui donner son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une glace à l'ennemi, mais plus petite que celles qu'il avait déjà vu.

Elle était en tout cas suffisamment petite pour qu'il puisse la transporter dans un sac à dos.

-On s'est dit que tu pourrais sûrement en avoir besoin. S'exclama Tonks, souriante.

-Même si elle n'est pas aussi grande que la moyenne, elle fonctionne très bien. Renchérit Lupin.

Harry les remercia tous alors que Molly se chargeait de faire monter les cadeaux dans sa chambre sans bruit. Le jeune Potter lui-même remonta dans sa chambre, tout en regardant toujours le miroir qui ne reflétait que des silhouettes indistinctes.

Refermant doucement la porte de sa chambre, il se rassit sur sa chaise avant de se rendre compte qu'Hermione n'était plus allongée sur le lit.

C'est alors que deux mains se refermèrent sur ses yeux. Connaissant bien ce parfum, Harry esquissa un grand sourire avant de poser ses mains sur celles de son amie.

-Je t'ai reconnu, Hermione.

Il se tourna alors vers cette dernière, qui lui tendit un paquet. Certain qu'il s'agissait d'un livre, le jeune Potter fut étonné de constater que c'était plutôt un album qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'ouvrant précautionneusement, il put voir diverses photos de ses deux amis en sa compagnie, de leur première à leur sixième année à Poudlard. Il y avait aussi Ginny, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de Griffondor, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et surtout Sirius.

Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler mais encore une fois, aucune larme ne coula. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son amie, il arborait un sourire si tendre qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée.

-Merci beaucoup, Hermione.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, un cri se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur. Baguette à la main, les deux adolescents se ruèrent dans les escaliers, avant de stopper net devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ron, Ginny, Fred et George avaient pointé leur baguette sur l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants, qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise et n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, se contentant de détourner la tête. A ses côtés se trouvait Gabriel, qui avait formé un dôme de protection autour de Drago.

Harry ne put contenir la rage qui le consumait. Levant sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore, il lui adressa le regard le plus chargé de haine qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici ? Demanda Harry, tremblant de rage.

-Drago a choisi de réparer ses erreurs en nous venant en aide mais rassure-toi, il ne va pas rester ici.

Le jeune Potter se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Racheter ses erreurs ? Il était responsable du meurtre du directeur de Poudlard ! Il avait aidé les mangemorts à s'y introduire, semant la panique parmi les élèves !

-Ce…mangemort est responsable de la mort du professeur Dumbledore et vous…vous parlez de racheter ses erreurs ?

-Tout à fait, Harry. D'ailleurs, Drago a suffisamment perdu dans cette affaire pour se rendre compte de la gravité de ses actes.

-Vous êtes comme Dumbledore…vous ne voyez pas à quel point il est dangereux…Et vous, vous l'avez tranquillement amené ICI !

-JE suis aussi présent, Potter ! Et ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui tenais à m'excuser en personne. Répondit Malefoy.

Drago regretta amèrement ses paroles quand il sentit le regard brûlant de haine que le jeune Griffondor lui adressait. Harry tourna sa baguette vers lui et sans même faire un geste, le dôme de protection autour du Serpentard explosa.

Gabriel lui-même était impressionné par un tel prodige. Se plaçant devant Malefoy, il commença à murmurer une formule à voix basse pour reformer le dôme.

-Dumbledore est mort à cause de lui…combien de victimes les mangemorts devront-ils faire avant d'être punis ?!

-ILS ONT TUE MA MERE !!

Harry resta figé en entendant les derniers mots de Malefoy. Ce dernier était tombé à genoux et pleurait à présent. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais il n'avait vu le Serpentard pleurer en sa présence.

-Il…il m'avait dit que si jamais je ne réussissais pas ma mission, il la tuerait…mais…j'ai pas pu ! J'ai pas pu le tuer ! Hurla-t-il en frappant le sol avec son poing.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le jeune Potter abaissa sa baguette. Il se souvenait trop bien du soir où Voldemort avait exécuté ses parents, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. De la même manière implacable, Queudever avait tué Cédric et Bellatrix Lestrange avait assassiné Sirius.

Les mangemorts n'avaient pas de doute, pas de remords face aux atrocités qu'ils commettaient. Le garçon qui se trouvait sous ses yeux n'était rien de tout ça. Harry savait qu'il était sincère.

Il se rappela alors une phrase de son ancien directeur et mentor, qu'il articula avec difficulté.

-Ce…ce sont nos choix, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes.

Drago releva la tête et fut surpris de voir Harry debout juste devant lui, qui lui adressait une main tendue. Le Serpentard plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude du Griffondor. Il put y lire la tornade d'émotions qui animait son esprit mais au milieu de ça, il y avait l'espoir, l'espoir que le professeur ait dit la vérité, l'espoir que les choix que nous faisons puissent réellement changer notre nature.

C'est pourquoi le jeune Malefoy accepta la main tendue vers lui et se releva. Il jeta ensuite un regard circulaire à l'assistance. Il était toujours mal à l'aise mais il avait puisé dans le regard d'Harry suffisamment de courage pour ouvrir la bouche.

-Il…il n'y a pas de mot pour dire à quel point je vous ai fait souffrir. Aussi bien Weasley que Granger, mais surtout toi Potter. Je…je suis un Malefoy et je crains ne pas pouvoir changer facilement de caractère. Toutefois…j'ai compris que les idéaux de mon père sont une chimère, rien d'autre que les idées d'un fou sanguinaire.

Il déglutit difficilement, revoyant une nouvelle fois les nombreux Doloris infligés à sa mère sous le visage souriant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je veux laver l'honneur de ma famille et racheter mes fautes. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu m'excuser aujourd'hui. Je n'attends pas votre pardon, juste…que vous me considériez comme un allié dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tous restèrent sans voix après la déclaration de Drago. Gabriel aurait voulu faire durer ce moment un peu plus longtemps mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. C'est pourquoi il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui se tourna alors vers lui.

-Désolé Harry, je sais que je t'avais donné une semaine mais le temps nous est compté. Rejoins-nous dès que tes affaires seront prêtes, nous partons à Poudlard ce soir.


	7. Petit échauffement

**Wilfrid54** : Je suis content si tu en viens à adorer ma fic. Pour Serena, l'idée m'était venue dès le départ mais tu verras qu'on ne sait encore pas grand chose de ses véritables motivations (malgré ce que pense Gabriel :D ). Le pouvoir est utile mais c'est comme l'alcool ou le chocolat, à consommer avec modération ! lol Pour The Fight en question, j'en prévois plutôt un gros qu'un petit mais pas pour tout de suite. Alors comme ça, tu as une idée sur l'identité du perso jaloux ?

**Girl-of-Butterfl**y : Pour être franc, je vais sûrement faire un petit break la semaine du 7 au 11janvier (partiels obligent) mais dès le 11 au soir, je reprendrai l'écriture. Alors je ne peux pas t'assurer que ça restera toujours un chapitre par jour mais vu que ce sont des chapitres assez courts, en une heure ou deux, c'est écrit. Pour le moment, Harry retombe sur ses pattes mais il n'est pas dit qu'il aura toujours la chance de son côté. Pour Drago…je te laisse le soin de le voir par toi-même.

**Lena-malefoy** : Non non, tu ne sauras pas qui était caché derrière la porte, à moins que Wilfrid54 ne le devine. Eh non, ce n'est pas une question de sadisme mais juste de suspens ! En revanche, je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait de Drago un éphèbe, dans mes souvenirs, c'était plutôt un Serpentard pleurnichard et revanchard. Mdr. Harry ne doit en effet pas être sous-estimé mais l'inverse est également vrai, comme il va s'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre. Et oui, j'ai sciemment arraché Harry des bras d'Hermione pour un petit moment et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi. :p

Pour le postscriptum, oui, je suis un garçon. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Laurent est un prénom masculin d'origine latine si j'ai bonne mémoire. Pourquoi avais-tu un doute ? lol

**Naruto194** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, et aussi de t'être inscrit pour pouvoir la poster. Par contre, je précise que si le couple Harry/Hermione sera l'axe principal niveau romance, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il se concrétisera tout de suite (j'aime bien mettre des difficultés lol)

**Saïka Garner** : C'est pas grave. Je suis déjà content que tu en aies mis une. J'espère juste que tu continueras. :D

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Maintenant, voici le chapitre tant attendu et encore un peu plus long que le précédent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Petit échauffement

Harry était parti précipitamment en compagnie de Gabriel et Malefoy en utilisant un portoloin. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu parler à Hermione en particulier mais le temps lui avait manqué et s'entretenir seul à seul avec elle, aurait pu éveiller des soupçons chez Ron et Ginny.

En un instant, ils étaient arrivés devant le grand portail de l'école de Sorcellerie.

Le jeune Potter resta un moment à contempler le château, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que sans Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard ne serait plus jamais la même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? Le prof est déjà loin devant.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

Le Griffondor suivit Drago, le cœur empli de découragement. Et dire qu'il allait passer presque un mois avec Malefoy alors qu'il aurait pu le passer avec ses amis…

Le visage d'Hermione s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit et l'espace d'un instant, il regretta d'avoir utilisé le sortilège de lévitation…

Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensées. S'infligeant une gifle mentale, il secoua la tête et se remit au niveau de Malefoy.

-A ton avis, quel genre d'entraînement on va avoir ? Demanda Drago.

-Hm…je sais pas exactement mais à mon avis, il va nous enseigner des sortilèges pouvant vraiment nous défendre contre la magie noire.

-De quel genre ?

-Je n'en connais pas le nom mais je sais qu'il a repoussé au moins une bonne quinzaine de sortilèges de mort en même temps.

Le Serpentard se figea dans une expression de stupeur, la mâchoire presque décrochée tellement sa bouche était ouverte.

Nul n'ignorait que le sortilège de mort était réputé pour être à la fois imparable et sans contre-sort connu. Albus Dumbledore lui-même n'avait jamais repoussé un Avada Kedavra directement, ou en tout cas pas sous les yeux d'Harry.

-Comment il sait faire ça ? Demanda Drago, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

-C'est un ancien Auror. Et il aurait fait parti d'un groupe appelé les Séraphins…

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Les deux élèves sursautèrent en entendant la voix du professeur. En effet, ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur du château, probablement dans l'une des tours mais le décor n'était pas familier à Harry.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Potter.

-Non loin de l'endroit où vous aviez trouvé le Miroir de Riséd lors de votre première année à Poudlard. Maintenant, veuillez reculer d'un pas.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent alors que le professeur avait levé sa baguette devant un mur complètement vierge, récitant une incantation complètement inaudible.

Au bout de quelques instants, sa baguette s'éclaira d'une lumière bleue qui se répercuta sur le mur. Une clarté aveuglante s'en échappa, avant de laisser apparaître une porte.

Sculptée dans une matière qui ressemblait à du métal, la porte était recouverte d'inscriptions runiques qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'était capable de traduire.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, Gabriel ouvrit la porte et invita ses élèves à entrer.

-Dépêchez-vous, comme je vous l'ai dit, plus tôt nous commencerons, mieux ce sera.

Ils se hâtèrent donc de pénétrer dans la pièce, dont la porte se referma doucement derrière eux.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était assez sombre mais d'un claquement de doigt de Gabriel, toutes les torches s'allumèrent.

Ils purent ainsi se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir assez étroit, dont la seule source de lumière naturelle se trouvait au fond du couloir.

-Bien. La première porte à gauche contient une chambre avec des lits jumeaux, c'est là que vous dormirez. Celle de droite est identique et sera ma chambre. La deuxième porte à gauche comporte une salle de bain comparable à celle de vos préfets ainsi que des toilettes. Celle de droite, c'est la cuisine. Posez vos affaires et rejoignez-moi à l'extérieur dès que vous le pourrez.

-Euh pardon professeur mais…c'est quoi cette salle ? Demanda Drago.

-Je vous l'expliquerai dès que vous m'aurez rejoint. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent dans leur chambre. Bien que seulement meublée par deux armoires, deux lits et deux commodes, elle était un peu plus agréable que celle qu'Harry avait chez les Dursley. En revanche, la chambre ne semblait pas beaucoup plaire à Drago, qui faisait une moue dégoutée.

-C'est « ça » qu'il appelle une chambre ? On n'a même pas de fenêtres ! Ni de balcon ! Et où sont les elfes de maison ?!

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de consternation devant les répliques de son nouveau colocataire. Et dire qu'ils allaient passer un mois dans cette…pièce ?

N'y tenant plus, Harry déposa juste sa valise sur son lit et se dirigea dans le couloir, suivi par Drago. Arrivant à la porte du fond d'où provenait une lumière aveuglante, le jeune Potter hésita quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ouvre là !

Acquiesçant, Harry ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dehors. Ce que les deux adolescents virent les laissa dans un profond état de stupeur. Aucun d'eux n'était capable de dire un mot tant ils étaient absorbés dans la contemplation de qu'il y avait devant eux. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'y avait pas.

Hormis le bâtiment duquel ils venaient de sortir, il n'y avait rien autour d'eux. Rien d'autre qu'un sol d'une blancheur immaculée, s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon.

Assis sur un confortable fauteuil à quelques mètres d'eux, le professeur esquissa un sourire en voyant les visages ahuris de ces deux nouveaux élèves.

Lui-même avait réagi de la même manière quand son grand-père lui avait montré cette pièce.

-Bienvenue dans ce que l'on appelle communément « La salle du Temps »

-Et…c'est quoi au juste ? Demanda Drago.

-En fait, vous savez que théoriquement, nous n'avons qu'un mois avant la reprise des cours, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, grâce à cette salle, vous aurez un an.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent puis posèrent à nouveau leurs yeux sur le professeur, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison,

-Non, je suis sérieux. Le temps passe douze fois plus vite ici qu'à l'extérieur. Une minute ici n'équivaut qu'à cinq secondes à l'extérieur de cette salle. Ainsi, vous allez pouvoir bénéficier d'une formation accélérée.

Ils parurent réfléchir un instant puis Harry se décida à prendre la parole.

-Je veux bien que le temps s'écoule plus vite ici mais…comment expliquez-vous l'existence d'une salle si vaste à Poudlard ?

-A Poudlard ? Mais en quittant cette pièce, vous avez aussi quitté Poudlard. Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans une autre dimension, Harry. Oh, ça n'a rien de très fantastique, comme vous pouvez le voir. Cette « pièce » n'est autre qu'une sphère ayant une circonférence semblable à celle de la Terre. Vous y respirez un air quasiment identique et la gravité est la même. Seulement, rien ne peut pousser ici, c'est une terre complètement stérile puisqu'elle est artificielle. De plus, les dégâts que vous pourrez potentiellement infliger à cette salle ne se répercuteront pas sur l'extérieur. C'est pourquoi il s'agit du lieu parfait pour un entraînement. A présent, trêve de bavardages.

Il se leva de son siège et fit face aux deux adolescents, accentuant son sourire.

-Messieurs, sortez vos baguettes. Nous allons commencer par un petit échauffement en matière de duel…

* * *

-Hm…au vu de votre curriculum, je vois mal pourquoi je vous refuserais ce poste. Mais, puis-je savoir pourquoi votre choix s'est porté sur cette école en particulier? Après tout, vous avez commencé votre scolarité en France et c'est là-bas qu'une majeure partie de votre famille réside, si je ne m'abuse.

Celle qui avait posé cette question n'était autre que le professeur McGonagall, qui était assise derrière le bureau qu'occupait autrefois son ami et mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

En face d'elle se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, dont les longs cheveux blonds aux reflets dorés, étaient noués dans son dos par un fin ruban bleu. Son visage aux traits juvéniles avait une expression bienveillante et rêveuse.

Ses yeux noisette ne s'étaient pas posés sur Minerva mais sur l'un des tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Il s'agissait dans le cas présent de celui d'Albus Dumbledore, qui dormait paisiblement dans son cadre.

-En effet, j'aurais pu choisir Beaux-bâtons. Mais ayant été élève de Poudlard pendant les cinq dernières années de ma scolarité, j'ai gardé la nostalgie de cet endroit et j'ai toujours désiré y enseigner, surtout…

Elle arrêta sa phrase, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard attendit la fin de la phrase, qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. N'étant pas douée en légilimencie, elle préféra toussoter avant de demander.

-Surtout ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix de Minerva, comme si elle s'était éveillée d'un rêve. Esquissant un sourire d'excuse, la jeune femme acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre.

-Surtout depuis que j'ai appris qu'un de mes anciens camarades de classe avait obtenu lui aussi un poste de professeur à Poudlard.

-Tiens donc ? S'exclama McGonagall en haussant un sourcil. Je suppose que vous parlez de notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Gabriel Dumbledore.

-En effet.

La directrice remarqua que la jeune femme avait rougi en entendant le nom de son « camarade de classe ». Elle se souvenait aussi du regard triste que lui avait lancé ce dernier lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son histoire après Poudlard, notamment la trahison de son amie et amante, Serena Donovan, ainsi que des projets qu'il faisait sur Harry Potter afin d'en faire un sorcier accompli.

Peu habituée à jouer les entremetteurs, Minerva se mit à penser qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à réunir deux anciens Griffondor parmi ses professeurs. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils avaient une telle expérience et un tel pouvoir magique.

C'est donc en arborant un sourire sincère qu'elle tendit une main à la jeune femme.

-Miss Claire Angelin, vous voici titulaire au titre de professeur de Métamorphose à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

-M…merci, madame la directrice. Répondit Claire en serrant la main tendue.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Minerva. Termina-t-elle, dans un sourire.

* * *

-Vous allez devoir m'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'un de vos sorts ne me touche. Je vous laisserai une minute pendant laquelle je ne répliquerai pas donc profitez-en. Etes-vous prêts, messieurs ?

Harry et Drago avaient tous deux sortis leurs baguettes, prêts à attaquer dès que le professeur leur en donnerait l'ordre. Le jeune Potter avait fait remarquer que deux contre un était un peu inégal mais Gabriel s'était contenté d'élargir le sourire malicieux qu'il arborait en cet instant.

-Allez-y !

Harry et Drago s'écartèrent soudainement, avant de pointer leurs baguettes en direction du professeur.

-Expelliarmus !!

-Impedimenta !!

Gabriel avait évité sans le moindre effort le sortilège de désarmement d'Harry, ainsi que le sortilège d'entrave du Serpentard, tout en gardant les pieds fermement collés au sol.

En voyant ça, les deux adolescents s'étaient rapprochés, dans l'espoir qu'il ne puisse les éviter à nouveau.

-Incarcerem !! S'exclama Drago.

Gabriel effectua alors un saut de quelques mètres avant de s'apercevoir qu'Harry l'avait pris pour cible.

-Petrificus Totalus !!!

Malheureusement pour le jeune Potter, le professeur effectua un mouvement circulaire lui permettant d'esquiver le sort d'Harry.

Il se rétablit alors sur le sol avec souplesse, à l'endroit précis où il avait sauté, avant de prendre la parole.

-Une minute.

Sentant l'imminence du danger, Harry et Drago se précipitèrent sur lui en courant, et commencèrent à réciter leurs formules.

-Petrificus…

-Expel…

-Stupefix !!

Un éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette de Gabriel et alla percuter Drago en pleine poitrine, le stupéfixant. Alors qu'Harry se tournait vers lui pour le prendre pour cible, le sorcier avait disparu.

Sentant un léger courant d'air dans son dos, le jeune Potter roula sur le côté, esquivant un nouvel éclair rouge.

Malheureusement, il ne put éviter le troisième qui le stupéfixa au sol.

Gabriel se tenait face à eux, pensif, avant de finir par acquiescer de la tête en prononçant :

-Enervatum !

Les deux sorciers s'écroulèrent, à bout de souffle. Et dire que l'affrontement n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute et ils étaient déjà vidés alors que leur professeur paraissait toujours en forme, peut-être même plus qu'à leur arrivée.

-Sachez qu'un Auror en première année de formation aurait le même niveau que celui que j'ai manifesté face à vous. Il est donc inutile de vous dire qu'un mangemort moyen est deux ou trois fois plus puissant que ça. Quant à Voldemort…mieux vaut ne même pas chercher à comparer.

-Vous…vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas à fond ?! S'exclama Drago, stupéfié.

Gabriel l'observa un instant puis, comprenant qu'il était sérieux, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela n'était pas pour rassurer les deux adolescents, qui étaient un peu perdus.

-A fond ? J'ai dû utiliser un centième de mon niveau habituel, Drago.

Le Serpentard resta abasourdi en entendant cette réplique et ne put s'empêcher de frapper le sol de son poing face à son impuissance. A côté de lui, Harry tremblait légèrement, tête baissée.

Gabriel en fut étonné et l'observa plus attentivement. Lorsque le Griffondor releva la tête, le professeur put se rendre compte qu'il ne tremblait pas de peur. Non, il riait. C'était une réaction inédite, à laquelle l'ancien Auror ne s'attendait pas.

-Cent…cent fois plus fort que ça. C'est magnifique. S'exclama Harry.

Le Griffondor se releva, non sans quelques difficultés puis se dirigea vers Drago avec lequel il échangea quelques mots à voix basse. Le visage du Serpentard parut un instant surpris avant d'esquisser un sourire rusé.

-Pouvons-nous réessayer, professeur ?

Gabriel resta sans voix l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il eut croisé le regard du jeune sorcier. Ses yeux émeraude ne laissaient place à aucune peur. Non, il n'y avait que le courage et…une détermination à toute épreuve. Le Séraphin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'excitation. Finalement, ce garçon posséderait-il bien un potentiel suffisant pour défier le seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il remarqua également que Drago s'était également relevé, ses yeux brûlant aussi d'une détermination nouvelle.

-Je t'en prie, Harry.

-Parfait. SPERO PATRONUM !!!

Une vive lumière blanche apparut au bout de la baguette de Potter, avant de laisser apparaître un magnifique cerf argenté. Drago avait fait de même, son patronus représentant une sorte de lézard, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une salamandre. Rouvrant les yeux l'instant suivant, Gabriel se rendait compte qu'Harry ne se trouvait plus au même endroit.

Mû par un réflexe, il roula sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter :

-STUPEFIX !!!

Alors qu'il se relevait, Gabriel se rendit compte de l'ingéniosité du garçon. Le patronus avait été une manière détournée de l'aveugler afin de faciliter son déplacement.

Toutefois, le cerf argenté était toujours présent aux côtés d'Harry, ce qui signifiait une grande concentration pour le garçon.

-Le patronus était une bonne idée. Toutefois, ça ne suffira pas…

-Petrificus totalus !!

Gabriel effectua un saut, esquivant ainsi le sort que venait de lui lancer Malefoy. Peut-être leur stratégie était-elle plus au point qu'il ne le pensait.

-Prêt Malefoy ?! S'exclama Harry.

-Quand tu veux Potter ! Répondit Drago.

Alors qu'il se reposait en douceur le sol, Gabriel sut que quelque chose clochait. Il remarqua qu'il était encerclé. Respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche se trouvaient Harry et Drago. Alors devant et derrière lui, leurs deux patronus lui barraient la route.

-STUPEFIX !!!

Les deux adolescents avaient lancé leur sort en même temps, lui rendant impossible à la fois toute fuite et tout contre-sort. Puisque les deux jets de lumière provenaient de deux directions parfaitement opposées.

-PROTEGO !!

Malheureusement pour les adolescents, le charme du Bouclier fut si puissant qu'il repoussa non seulement leurs deux sortilèges vers leurs expéditeurs mais il fit également disparaître leurs patronus. Le résultat fut que Harry et Drago se retrouvaient stupéfixés dans la position où ils se trouvaient en jetant le sort.

-Enervatum ! Leur lança le professeur.

Le Griffondor et le Serpentard s'écroulèrent au même moment, épuisés et inconscients. Gabriel devait avouer que l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur d'être touché. Heureusement pour lui que son entraînement et ses capacités magiques lui donnaient un petit avantage par rapport aux garçons. Son visage s'éclaira un sourire amusé.

-Pas mal, les enfants. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos. Mais demain, je vous ferai tellement travailler que vous regretterez d'être nés…

* * *

Peut-être certains d'entre vous auront remarqué que le concept de la "salle du temps" n'est pas nouveau. Dans un certain manga que vous connaissez peut-être, il existe un endroit nommé la "salle de l'esprit et du temps" qui possède des propriétés similaires. J'ai repris le concept, en atténuant un peu les conditions de vie, pour créer cette salle. 


	8. Les failles du coeur

**Naruto194** : C'est super si tu l'apprécies de plus en plus. Pour la salle du temps, j'ai pensé aussi que c'était pas mal de la mettre à ce moment. Pour la question de l'animagus…je dois t'avouer que j'y ai pensé mais je ne pense pas le laisser apparaître tout de suite. J'ai ma petite idée du moment précis où ça arrivera. En revanche, Harry connaît quand même quelques petits changements depuis le début de son entraînement.

**Wilfrid54 **: On reconnaît tout de suite un fan du légendaire manga, Dragon Ball ! lol Comme tu le devines, Harry et Drago ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines. Pour Claire Angelin, je te donne un indice : tu peux lui faire confiance (jusqu'à un certain point mdr). Pour Harry et Hermione, tu vas peut-être être déçu par ce chapitre. :p

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Une petite semaine d'abstinence, ce ne sera pas très long. Mdr. Pour Claire Angelin, pas de nouveaux éléments dans ce chapitre mais tu seras peut-être ravie par le prochain (qui arrivera sûrement demain :D ). Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Lena-malefoy** : C'est vraiment la première fois que tu lis une fanfiction écrite par un garçon ? J'avoue que je suis surpris, j'en connais quelques uns qui écrivent (mais pas sur ce site). En tout cas, merci pour le compliment au sujet de mon écriture. Oui, tu dois attendre la déduction possible de Wilfrid54, quoique…tu as un bon indice dans ce chapitre. ;) Ah, si tu as trouvé cruel leur séparation, tu vas carrément me trouver sadique ici. Lol. En revanche, Harry a encore pas mal de progrès à faire pour atteindre le niveau de Gabe, mais il se rapproche, je dois l'avouer.

Voici maintenant la suite ! Un peu moins d'action, c'est une unique scène mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Merci encore pour vos reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les failles du cœur

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry était reparti à Poudlard et Hermione devait avouer qu'elle se sentait perdue. C'est vrai qu'il arrivait à son ami de ne pas lui écrire très souvent mais après ce qui s'était passé…ou plutôt, ce qui avait failli se passer, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un peu plus soucieux de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, à elle mais aussi à Ron.

Ron…son autre meilleur ami, qui s'avérait particulièrement gentil et serviable depuis le départ d'Harry. C'était comme s'il s'était mis en tête de combler le vide qu'avait laissé le jeune Potter après son départ. Ou bien peut-être était-ce autre chose…

Dans tous les cas, elle était heureuse qu'il soit avec elle, qu'il soit présent lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui se confier aussi.

« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru en ce dicton mais elle se rendait compte qu'il était plus réaliste qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Peut-être avait-il une bonne raison de ne pas lui écrire ? Peut-être était-il dans un endroit où même les hiboux ne pouvaient pas pénétrer ? Non, c'était stupide. Il n'existe aucun endroit de ce genre, sinon elle l'aurait su.

Soupirant, la jeune femme n'entendit pas Ron entrer dans sa chambre après avoir frappé trois coups.

-Eh Hermione ! On va au Chemin de Traverse pour aller rendre visite à Fred et George, tu veux venir ?

-Non merci, Ron. Je crois que je vais rester ici.

-Allez, tu ne vas pas rester là à broyer du noir ! Si Harry se décide enfin à nous écrire, son message sera encore là à ton retour !

-Mais…je suis tellement inquiète, tu sais.

-Arrête de t'en faire ! Il est avec notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ! A Poudlard ! Entouré par tous les autres professeurs ! S'il y a bien un endroit au monde où il ne craint rien, c'est là-bas !

Hermione était obligée de reconnaître que les arguments de Ron tenaient la route. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, le départ précipité, la présence de Malefoy…quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait forcément une raison pour qu'il ait dû aller à Poudlard une semaine plus tôt que prévu.

Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle se réfugia dans les bras du jeune Weasley pour pleurer. Ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière…mais elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Etait-ce prudent de se laisser aller ainsi ? Sa raison lui disait que non. Elle lui murmurait qu'Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, qu'il resterait fort.

Mais elle n'était pas comme lui et son cœur lui dictait qu'elle était en sécurité avec Ron. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive…

Dans une autre dimension, un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille se trouvait à genoux, cherchant par tous les moyens à se relever. Des mèches de cheveux, noires de jais, retombaient sur son front en sueur, cachant un peu sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il avait pris la relève de Drago, un peu plus de trois heures auparavant. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas dépassé son record, qui était de trois heures et vingt-trois minutes.

Gabriel se trouvait face à lui, son visage impassible ne laissant entrevoir aucune émotion. Pourtant intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour la ténacité et la persévérance du jeune homme.

-Pas mal, Harry. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais un piètre occlumens mais il faut croire que tu as fait des progrès pour le moins prodigieux.

-Je…j'avais de bonnes raisons…

-Tu veux faire une pause ?

-Est-ce…est-ce Voldemort s'arrête pour faire une pause entre ses massacres ?

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. En six mois, Harry avait beaucoup changé, et de plusieurs manières. Physiquement déjà, puisqu'il avait gagné un ou deux centimètres depuis qu'il était entré dans cette salle. De même, il commençait à se muscler un peu, ce qui était normal après l'entraînement draconien qu'il leur avait fait subir.

Toutefois, le pire n'avait peut-être pas été l'entraînement physique. Non, lui et Drago avaient plutôt bien réagi au traitement de choc qu'il leur avait fait subir pendant les cinq premiers mois, alternant entraînement physique sans baguette, duels avec baguette, techniques d'esquive, apprentissage de nouveaux sorts offensifs et défensifs…

Non, les difficultés avaient commencé avec l'entraînement mental. L'apprentissage de l'occlumancie s'était révélé particulièrement difficile mais ça commençait à rentrer. Harry avait un caractère fort, c'était ce qui le rendait résistant à l'Imperium. Son principal problème à résister à la legilimancie, venait du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses émotions.

C'est pourquoi, au vu de respecter la vie privée du garçon, il avait décidé d'alterner les cours entre lui et Drago. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Gabriel cherchait à déloger le sentiment le plus puissant d'Harry afin de le pousser à se défendre plus efficacement qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

-On réessaie ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Je suis prêt. Déclara Harry, qui s'était remis complètement debout.

-LEGILIMENS !!!

Gabriel eut de nouveau accès à l'esprit d'Harry. Il put y voir son premier match de Quiddich, en première année. Sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione dans le Poudlard Express. Son combat contre le Basilic…Non, ça ne suffisait pas. Même s'il luttait, ce genre de souvenirs ne suffisait pas à le pousser à réagir. Cherchant quelque chose de plus récent, de plus puissant, il tomba sur un souvenir datant de la nuit avant son départ :

_Elle fut stoppée net dans son élan. En effet, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot mais il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec douceur mais aussi avec fermeté. Il se mit alors à parler, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui était à la fois triste et douce._

_-Je te remercie de te préoccuper de moi et c'est vrai que je n'allais pas très bien ces temps-ci…mais quand vous êtes auprès de moi, je me sens tout de suite mieux…_

_Puis il se pencha à son oreille et ajouta dans un murmure seulement audible par la jeune Griffondor._

_-Surtout quand _tu_ es là, Hermione._

-NON !!!

Gabriel se sentit repoussé avec une telle force de l'esprit d'Harry qu'il faillit tomber et dut reculer d'un pas. L'espace d'un instant, quand Harry avait crié, il avait ressenti un pouvoir magique absolument incroyable, se dégager du garçon.

-Hermione…il…il ne devra jamais savoir…pour elle…

Et le garçon s'écroula, inconscient. Gabriel regarda sa montre. Presque quatre heures…et il avait enfin réussi à le repousser de son esprit. C'était un grand pas en avant et il avait encore six mois pour l'aider à se développer à sa juste valeur. Parallèlement, il venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui constituait peut-être la plus grande force mais aussi la plus grande faille d'Harry Potter.

D'un habile mouvement du poignet, silencieusement, Gabriel utilisa le sortilège de lévitation pour soulever le corps du jeune Potter et l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre.

Drago était assis sur son lit, un peu hagard mais réveillé. Le Serpentard jeta un regard inquiet vers Harry, qui était étrangement pâle et fiévreux.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Drago, visiblement inquiet.

-Tiens, tu te soucies de lui, maintenant ? Répliqua Gabriel d'une voix amusée.

-Pas du tout ! Se renfrogna Malefoy. C'est juste que s'il est trop amoché, qui prendra le relai quand je m'effondrerai ?

-Evidemment…Bon, rejoins moi dans deux minutes.

Et le professeur referma la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls. Drago se leva, un peu chancelant et prit un linge propre avant de le tremper dans une bassine d'eau fraîche. Si un an auparavant, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il se préoccuperait du sort de Potter, il lui aurait ri au nez.

Et pourtant…même s'ils n'étaient pas devenus aussi complices que ne l'était Harry avec Ron, le jeune Malefoy devait reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte de son ancien ennemi. Il n'avait pas une vie aussi idyllique qu'il le croyait et surtout, il comprenait maintenant la souffrance de perdre un parent.

L'enfant gâté qu'il était depuis sa naissance, avait commencé à mourir lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère. Son entraînement avec Gabriel et Harry avait contribué à le faire mûrir, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Déposant le morceau de tissu humide sur le front d'Harry, il esquissa un léger sourire ironique avant d'attraper sa cape.

-T'en fais pas Potter, je tiendrai suffisamment longtemps pour que tu aies le temps de faire une petite sieste…et je battrai ton record par la même occasion.

Puis il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte sans bruit alors que le jeune Potter dormait d'un sommeil qui allait bientôt cesser d'être paisible…

_Son esprit avait quitté son corps, il avait même quitté cette dimension. Il se trouvait à présent sur le chemin de Traverse, cherchant désespérément à rejoindre ses amis. C'est alors qu'il les aperçut, isolés à quelques mètres de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient l'air en train de se disputer._

_-Tu ne pourras pas l'attendre toute ta vie, Hermione !_

_-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron ?_

_L'adolescent aux cheveux roux la prit par les épaules, la forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Alors qu'elle cherchait à fuir son regard, le jeune Weasley ne bougeait pas, attendant qu'elle daigne lever les yeux sur lui._

_-Hermione, je t'en prie…_

_Son regard se perdit dans les yeux bleus de Ron, qui la fixaient avec intensité. Harry cherchait désespérément à crier quelque chose à Hermione mais elle ne l'entendait pas, toujours ensorcelée par le regard de Ron._

_Tout ce que le jeune Potter entendait, c'était un rire sardonique qu'il connaissait bien. L'ombre de Lord Voldemort planait sur le ciel et ses deux amis ne le voyaient pas, alors qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches…_

_-Tes amis t'ont déjà oublié, Harry…pourquoi t'évertuer à les défendre quand eux ne savent que te trahir…_

_-C'est faux…c'est encore une de tes visions pour chercher à me piéger ! Mais ça ne prendra pas cette fois !_

_-Crois-tu ? Et bien non, Potter, ceci est la bien triste réalité…tu pourras le constater par toi-même car, dans mon infinité bonté, j'attendrai peut-être jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour attaquer Poudlard…le temps que ton cœur soit vraiment réduit en morceaux…HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !_

_-SOMNIUM LUSTRARE !!!_

_-Non ! Qui a osé faire ça ?!!_

_Une intense lumière blanche était apparue dans le rêve et le seigneur des ténèbres se retrouvait en pleine lumière, disloqué de toutes parts._

_Gabriel était présent lui aussi, pointant sa baguette sur le mage noir._

_-Répète la formule, Harry ! Tu peux le chasser !_

_-So…Somnium Lustrare !!_

_La lumière s'intensifia encore, à tel point que Voldemort disparaissait, comme une tempête de sable, en rugissant de rage. Ses yeux rouges le fixaient toujours, déversant toute leur haine sur lui._

_-Je ne sais pas où tu es Potter ! Mais je te jure que tu le paieras ! JE TE TUERAI POTTER !!!_

Et il disparût. Au même moment, Harry se réveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Gabriel et Drago étaient à ses côtés, l'observant avec inquiétude.

-Ça va, Harry ? Demanda Malefoy.

-Ou…oui, je crois. C'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de rêves, où il se manifeste directement en face de moi…

-C'est parce que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, Harry.

Le jeune Potter leva la tête vers le professeur, qui l'observait avec un mélange de tristesse et de compassion. D'un geste, il intima à Drago de s'asseoir. Le garçon s'exécuta et lui-même prit une chaise pour se mettre au niveau de son élève.

-Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais…pendant ton rêve, tu as réussi une projection astrale.

-Une…projection astrale ? Vous voulez dire que je suis sorti de mon corps ?

-Oui, en partie. Ton esprit s'est tellement focalisé sur tes amis qu'inconsciemment, tu as projeté ton esprit vers eux, en traversant la barrière dimensionnelle. Apparemment, Voldemort t'a repéré et t'a rejoint. Heureusement que ton corps lui était inaccessible, sinon ça aurait été plus grave…

-Alors ça veut dire que…ce que j'ai vu, c'était…réel ?

Gabriel ne put dire un mot et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, l'adolescent réalisait que lorsque la rentrée viendrait, il y aurait de grandes chances pour qu'Hermione ait cédé face à Ron…Mais était-ce vraiment un mal ? Ron n'avait pas tort, il était beaucoup plus apte à la protéger et à la consoler puisqu'il serait toujours à ses côtés.

Serrant les poings, il faisait son possible pour ne pas craquer. Gabriel le sentit et se leva.

-Viens Drago, nous allons reprendre là où nous en étions restés. Harry, repose-toi un peu, tu en as besoin.

Et le professeur se dirigea vers la porte. Drago le suivit plus lentement, lançant un dernier regard triste à son camarade, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune Potter s'effondra alors sur son lit, frappant du poing sur son lit tout en étouffant ses cris.

Il revit alors le visage de Voldemort et sa peine se transforma en colère. C'était sa faute, sa faute s'il n'était pas auprès de ses amis en ce moment, sa faute s'il devait s'entraîner tous les jours comme un fou, sa faute s'il n'était pas aux côtés d'Hermione…

Relevant la tête, ses yeux verts étincelaient d'une nouvelle détermination. Sa souffrance allait se transformer en une force, une force suffisante pour vaincre celui qu'il haïssait à présent de tout son être.

-Mes parents, mon parrain, mes amis…Tu m'as tout volé…Alors je te tuerai comme tu le souhaites…Je te tuerai après avoir anéanti tes mangemorts, Tom Elvis Jedusor !


	9. Rentrée mouvementée

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Je ne savais pas qu'il était rare qu'un garçon écrive des fanfictions, ou peut-être est-ce le cas pour Harry Potter. En tout cas, je suis content si tu as aimé le changement d'Harry, tu ne seras peut-être pas déçue par ce nouveau chapitre alors.

**Wilfrid54** : Allons, douterais-tu de ma fidélité entre le couple Harry/Hermione ? En revanche, tu as raison sur un point, quelqu'un va recevoir un coup de poignard dans ce chapitre mais pas celui que tu penses… ;)

**Harmonyforever07** : Je suis content que tu te sois inscrite spécialement pour me laisser une review et aussi que tu adores ma fic. Ce chapitre pourrait te surprendre mais dans le bon sens. :D

**Saïka Garner** : Merci beaucoup du compliment, c'est moi qui devrais m'incliner devant tant d'éloges. Je reste quand même surpris d'être le meilleur écrivain masculin de fics que tu connaisses, je ne pensais pas être aussi doué (désolé, j'essaie de rester modeste mais là, je me dois de rougir lol).

**Naruto194** : Si tu as aimé ces rebondissements, tu vas peut-être davantage apprécier ceux-là. Ne t'en fais pas pour Harry, il y a parfois des scènes qui peuvent être mal interprétées selon l'angle dans lequel on les voit. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre ne rendra pas cette fiction trop banale à tes yeux lol. Sinon, j'ai déjà mon idée sur la forme de l'animagus mais il faudra encore un peu de patience :D

Bon, éclaircissons un point, voulez-vous ? La raison d'être d'une fanfiction, c'est justement de changer des choses qui ne nous ont pas plu dans l'œuvre originale, que ce soit une trame, une romance ou tout simplement une fin.

Le couple Ron/Hermione tout comme Harry/Ginny ne m'a pas semblé crédible dans le tome 7 (j'adore les Harry Potter mais je dois avouer avoir été un peu déçu par l'exploitation des sentiments dans le dernier tome). Je trouve la complicité Harry/Hermione beaucoup plus intéressante à exploiter, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que j'en ferai la relation de couples principale de cette fiction. Par conséquent, soyez rassurés, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de trahir vos attentes. Lol

Après ce long monologue, je vous laisse enfin lire ce chapitre, qui comme son long l'indique, traite d'une rentrée pour le moins…mouvementée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rentrée mouvementée

Trois heures déjà qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et toujours aucune trace d'Harry. Hermione commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Assise à la table des Griffondor comme tous les ans, Ron s'était délibérément détourné d'elle pour discuter avec Seamus.

Son ami était comme ça depuis deux semaines, ou plus exactement depuis leur dernière sortie sur le chemin de Traverse.

Flash back

_-Tu ne pourras pas l'attendre toute ta vie, Hermione !_

_-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron ?_

_L'adolescent aux cheveux roux la prit par les épaules, la forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Alors qu'elle cherchait à fuir son regard, le jeune Weasley ne bougeait pas, attendant qu'elle daigne lever les yeux sur lui._

_-Hermione, je t'en prie…_

_Son regard se perdit dans les yeux bleus de Ron, qui la fixaient avec intensité. Le jeune Weasley avait à présent resserré son étreinte sur elle, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Ce dernier ressentait à présent une joie immense. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle qu'il désirait désespérément. Pour une fois qu'Harry n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait…_

_-Ron, arrête…_

_Mais il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. C'est pourquoi il se pencha vers elle lentement, fermant les yeux pour ce qui devait être son premier baiser avec Hermione._

_Malheureusement c'est quelque chose d'un peu plus douloureux qui frappa le Griffondor en plein visage. S'effondrant en arrière sous l'effet de la gifle monumentale que lui avait infligé sa meilleure amie, Ron la regardait avec effarement._

_-Pour…pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!_

_-Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter ! Cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_Le cadet des frères Weasley se releva, tout en se massant la joue. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Cela faisait pourtant deux semaines qu'il se trouvait constamment auprès d'elle, à la rassurer, à la consoler…alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ?_

_-Je…je suis désolée, Ron…je tiens à toi, oui mais…pas comme ça._

_Ces paroles, prononcées avec douceur, avaient pourtant été ressenties comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur du jeune Weasley. Alors qu'Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule, il l'avait violemment repoussée en arrière._

_-Non…c'est pas juste !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue._

_-Harry…Harry a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait ! L'argent, la gloire, il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Il est sorti avec Cho Chang, il était l'élève préféré de Dumbledore et…et même maintenant, c'est lui qui t'a eu !_

_La jeune femme resta un moment sans voix avant de finalement comprendre. De la jalousie…il était jaloux de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Harry. C'est pour ça qu'il était devenu si prévenant à son égard, il pensait pouvoir se l'approprier._

_Hermione sentit une vague de colère l'envahir à l'encontre de son ami aux cheveux roux._

_-JE NE SUIS PAS UN TROPHEE, RON !_

_Ce dernier parût choqué de la voir dans un tel état. Hermione tremblait littéralement de rage à l'idée qu'il ait pu la manipuler ainsi…_

_Puis elle était repartie vers le magasin des frères Weasley, sans adresser un regard au garçon qui la regardait, le visage triste…_

Fin du flash back

Voilà pourquoi ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus depuis deux semaines, à part pour dire « bonjour » et « bonne nuit ». C'était un véritable calvaire et la jeune femme espérait qu'Harry arrive bientôt pour y mettre fin.

Pendant ce temps-là, les première année avaient commencé à défiler devant eux, passant chacun leur tour devant le choipeau magique, afin de décider dans quelle maison ils seraient répartis.

Alors que les portes de la Grande Salle allaient se refermer, elles se rouvrirent avec fracas, faisant sursauter Hermione. Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait de trois personnes que la jeune Griffondor n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître.

En tête se trouvait Gabriel Dumbledore, toujours vêtu de sa robe de sorcier bleu marine et d'une longue cape de la même couleur. Il arborait une expression impassible et se dirigea d'une démarche gracieuse vers la table des professeurs sans dire un mot. Hermione crut apercevoir une légère lueur de surprise dans ses yeux au moment où il avait posé son regard sur la table des professeurs.

Ensuite venait Drago Malefoy. Vêtu de l'habituel uniforme des Serpentard, il avait l'air d'avoir un peu grandi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière et son regard acier était plutôt jovial. Ses lèvres trahissaient un sourire en coin lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond lorsqu'elle reconnut la troisième personne. Il s'agissait d'Harry, incontestablement et pourtant…

Il était plus grand que ne l'était Harry un mois plus tôt, d'au moins deux ou trois centimètres. Bien qu'il portât sa longue robe de sorcier, Hermione pouvait deviner une musculature plus développée que lorsqu'il était allongé un mois plus tôt.

Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du cou, malgré ses habituelles mèches rebelles. Certaines de ses mèches noires de jais retombaient sur son front mais aucune n'arrivait à masquer sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il marchait avec une élégance rare, qui lui rappelait beaucoup celle de Gabriel. Le jeune Potter semblait aussi plus sûr de lui et ça ne lui donnait que plus de charme. En revanche, son visage n'exprimait plus la même joie de vivre qu'auparavant. Il était totalement fermé et même ses yeux verts n'étaient plus les mêmes. Seule une froide détermination semblait les animer. Mais qu'était-il donc arrivé en un mois pour qu'il change à ce point ?

-Bonjour. Déclara-t-il d'un ton jovial en s'asseyant auprès d'eux.

-Salut Harry ! S'exclama Neville. Où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le train.

-Je suis venu avec un peu d'avance. Répondit le Griffondor, en esquissant un léger sourire.

Le Survivant se retourna alors vers ses deux amis et ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua le regard noir qui lui adressait Ron. Quelque chose clochait. Dans la vision qu'il avait eu d'eux plusieurs mois auparavant…ou plutôt deux semaines plus tôt dans cette dimension, ils étaient particulièrement proches, pour ne pas dire collés l'un à l'autre.

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put retenir un frisson. Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Etait-il capable de lire dans les pensées ? Savait-il ce que Ron avait essayé de faire deux semaines auparavant ?

Apparemment, la réponse était oui puisque le jeune Potter adressa ensuite un regard perçant à Ron, qui laissait entrevoir une colère noire. Malgré son caractère borné, le jeune Weasley ne put s'empêcher de trembler sur sa chaise.

-Nous réglerons ça dehors après le dîner, Ron. Déclara-t-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

-De…de quoi parles-tu, Harry ? Demanda Weasley, gêné.

-Du mal que tu as fait à notre meilleure amie…par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide avec tes caprices et ta jalousie…

La nervosité de Ron était à présent palpable. D'un côté, il aurait voulu frapper Harry de toutes ses forces pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort, que lui seul était digne d'Hermione…mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait ignorer l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait du Survivant, une aura si puissante que Ron pouvait presque toucher cette magie extraordinaire.

-Je vous demande un peu de silence ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, laissant momentanément de côté leurs conversations. Voyant qu'elle avait retenu toute leur attention, la directrice poursuivit.

-Cette année, nous accueillons parmi nous deux nouveaux professeurs. Je vous présente Gabriel Dumbledore, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les murmures ne tardèrent pas à se répandre entre les élèves suite à l'évocation de ce nom si célèbre. Gabriel en profita pour adresser un clin d'œil à ses deux élèves, qui lui répondirent par des sourires malicieux.

Le professeur McGonagall réussit finalement à ramener le calme et reprit la parole.

-Et voici Miss Angelin, votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, qui nous vient de France. Je vous demanderai d'être particulièrement prudents cette année. Les rumeurs selon lesquelles les mangemorts se dirigeraient vers notre école sont fausses. Toutefois, des Aurors ont été dépêchés par le Ministère afin d'assurer la sécurité de l'école. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous restaurer !

Alors que les plats apparaissaient comme par magie devant eux, Harry se pencha vers Hermione et commença à lui raconter son entraînement. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte en apprenant l'existence de la Salle du Temps mais un sourire de son ami suffit à la dérider.

Il évoqua les différentes choses qu'il avait appris de Dumbledore, en compagnie de Malefoy. Toutefois, il laissa de côté son expérience pour le moins périlleuse, de projection astrale, estimant qu'il était inutile de tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Harry avait dû mal à cacher sa joie. En effet, pendant presque six mois, il avait cru que ses deux amis s'étaient mis en couple et avait plutôt mal réagi. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu la vérité dans l'esprit d'Hermione, son cœur s'était soudainement ravivé d'une flamme qu'il croyait éteinte.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué à en croire le regard que lui lançait son amie par intermittences.

Une fois que les élèves eurent commencé à quitter la table, Harry se retourna vers Ron. Au grand malheur de ce dernier, le Survivant n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait promis.

-Allons sur le terrain de Quidditch. Nous serons plus tranquilles. S'exclama Harry d'un ton glacial.

-Harry…Es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ce que je crois nécessaire, c'est que certaines choses doivent être mises au clair. Donc ne perdons pas davantage de temps.

Une fois arrivés sur le terrain de Quidditch que le jeune Potter affectionnait tant, ce dernier se laissa quelques secondes pour admirer les étoiles. Le ciel…c'était peut-être ce qui lui avait le plus manqué de voir, après Hermione.

Mais sa nostalgie disparût aussitôt lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur Ron avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Tu envies la vie d'Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, celui que tout le monde magique semble vénérer, celui qu'Albus Dumbledore avait pris sous son aile, celui…qui t'a volé Hermione. Ton esprit est tellement perméable, c'en est risible.

-Que…qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Weasley, qui avait lui aussi sorti sa baguette.

-Te donner ce que tu veux. Pendant quelques instants, tu vas savoir ce que c'est que d'être « Harry Potter »…LEGILIMENS !!!

Le sortilège frappa Ron avec d'autant plus de force qu'il se figea sur place. Harry n'avait pas utilisé ce sort pour soutirer des informations à son ami. Non, il l'avait utilisé pour lui transmettre ses souvenirs, ses émotions, ses peurs…

Et apparemment, ce n'était pas au goût du jeune Weasley, dont les yeux étaient à présent exorbités. Il tomba à genoux, suant à grosses gouttes.

-Le…le Basilic ! Noooon !

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers elle, lui adressant un sourire emprunt de tristesse.

-J'utilise le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour lui démontrer qu'être le « grand Harry Potter » n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai volontairement diminué l'intensité du sortilège, il ne verra donc que deux ou trois souvenirs et n'en gardera aucune séquelle.

-Vol…Voldemort…Non ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! NOOON !!

-Finite Incantatem !!

Harry avait délibérément fait cesser le sort car il savait parfaitement ce que Ron avait été sur le point de voir : la mort de Cédric Diggory, de la main de Queudever et sur ordre de Lord Voldemort.

Le jeune Weasley s'écroula sur le flanc, le visage marqué par une profonde terreur. Mais ni Harry, ni Hermione ne se précipitèrent vers lui. C'était une épreuve qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne seul.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se redressa, toujours haletant.

-C'était…un rêve ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non. Ce que tu as vu, ce sont mes souvenirs. Voilà ce qu'on peut appeler « la rançon de la gloire ». Etait-ce à ton goût ? L'interrogea le jeune Potter, esquissant un sourire ironique.

Ron secoua vivement la tête pour signifier que non. Harry se dirigea alors vers lui et posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il adressa un sourire compatissant à Ron.

-Ron, tu sais maintenant que tu as beaucoup moins de raisons d'être jaloux de moi que je n'en aurais d'être jaloux de toi. Toi qui as une famille aimante, des parents, des frères et une sœur qui feraient tout pour toi et un foyer où te sentir en sécurité. J'échangerai volontiers mon enfance chez les Dursley contre la tienne au Terrier, quitte à donner tout l'or de mes parents.

-Je…je suis désolé, Harry. S'excusa Ron, honteux.

-C'est pas grave, je peux comprendre tes sentiments. En revanche, si tu essaies encore une fois de traiter Hermione de cette façon, tu auras affaire à moi Ron, et je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas quelques visions de mon passé qui feront office de punition. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Weasley acquiesça de la tête et les deux garçons se relevèrent avant de se serrer la main. Quant à Hermione, elle restait sans voix devant le charisme dont venait de faire preuve Harry. Après qu'il lui eut dit quelques mots, Ron repartit dans le couloir sombre, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Griffondor.

Elle se retrouva alors seule avec Harry, un peu gênée.

-Euh, Harry…je voulais te dire que…

-Toi aussi, tu m'as énormément manqué, Hermione. La coupa Harry, souriant.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas très poli de lire dans les pensées des autres ! Rétorqua Hermione, faussement en colère.

Puis ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire mais au rire de la jeune femme vinrent s'ajouter des larmes. Elle était heureuse, très heureuse même, que son ami soit de nouveau auprès d'elle…mais elle ne pouvait retenir les larmes retenues pendant plusieurs semaines en son absence.

L'étreinte du jeune homme la prit totalement de court. Contrairement à celle de Ron deux semaines plus tôt, il n'y avait aucune violence dans ce geste. La jeune Griffondor ne sentait que la douceur et l'affection qu'il lui portait alors qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras.

Relevant la tête, elle ne put éviter le regard émeraude qu'Harry portait sur elle. La flamme brûlait de nouveau dans ses yeux verts et elle se sentit rougir en réalisant qu'elle y était pour quelque chose.

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés, Hermione. Je sais que ça a été dur.

-Arrête, il n'y a rien à se faire pardonner. Je…je veux juste rester là avec toi.

Les mots lui avaient échappé mais son cœur prenait peu à peu le contrôle de sa volonté. Harry ne sembla pas mal le prendre, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur.

-Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras plus. Déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

-Je te le promets. Répondit-il sans hésitation.

A quelques mètres de là, tapi dans l'ombre, une autre personne observait la scène. Portant fièrement les armoiries des Serpentard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire attendri devant la scène. Sans que les deux tourtereaux ne s'en soient rendus compte, il avait jeté un sort de confusion autour d'eux pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

-Et bien, je vois que tout va bien pour toi, Potter. Ça fera au moins un point positif à cette rentrée. En attendant, je ferais bien de me trouver aussi quelqu'un pour combler mon cœur…

La voix du garçon n'était qu'un murmure mais ses lèvres ne tardèrent par à esquisser un sourire malicieux. _Décidément, j'ai peut-être un peu trop changé_. Se surprit à penser Drago, en parcourant silencieusement le couloir qui le mènerai au dortoir des Serpentard…

* * *

A l'autre extrémité du château, au sommet de l'une des tours, Gabriel Dumbledore attendait, adossé au mur. Il sortit de nouveau de sa poche le morceau de parchemin froissé qu'on lui avait adroitement déposé dans sa poche.

_Attends-moi au sommet de la tour Nord, il faut que je te parle._

Cette écriture soignée ne lui était pas étrangère mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où il la connaissait. De plus, il avait ressenti une drôle d'impression lorsqu'il avait rejoint la table des professeurs…comme si une présence familière s'y trouvait.

Pourtant, même s'il avait côtoyé la plupart des professeurs présents lors de sa scolarité, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable.

-Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais, Gabriel. Tu as toujours été d'une curiosité insatiable.

Le professeur fit volte-face en entendant cette voix fluette. Il se retrouva en face d'une jeune femme blonde qui s'avérait être le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses, Miss…Angelin ou quelque chose comme ça.

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait parvenir ce message ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

En ces temps troublés, n'importe qui pouvait constituer un ennemi potentiel à la solde de Lord Voldemort. C'est pourquoi le jeune professeur était constamment sur ses gardes.

-En effet. D'habitude, tu reconnaissais facilement mon écriture et tu n'étais pas aussi suspicieux, à moins que…tu ne m'aies oublié ?

Oublié ? En effet, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu cette jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Blonds…blonds…si, il avait connu une fille blonde, qui était aussi une Griffondor mais…elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts et…

Elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui, dévoilant son visage souriant dans la lumière de la Lune. Le cœur du sorcier rata un battement. Il savait à présent qui se trouvait en face de lui et il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu l'oublier. Ses yeux noisette…il aurait reconnu leur expression rieuse parmi toutes.

-Claire ? C'est toi « Miss Angelin » ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Elle lui répondit par un éclat de rire. Ce rire cristallin qu'il connaissait bien. Pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il n'avait fréquenté que trois filles, l'une d'entre elles était entrée à Poudlard la même année que lui, et avait constitué une bonne amie, Tonks. La seconde n'avait été autre que Serena, sa rivale chez les Serpentard…

Quant à la troisième, il réalisait qu'elle se trouvait sous ses yeux, lui souriant avec malice.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Je croyais que tu étais retournée dans ta famille, en France, après les ASPIC.

-En effet, c'était le cas. J'ai d'ailleurs changé de nom, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne m'as pas reconnue. Mais ça fait sept ans, Gabriel et…quand j'ai appris que tu avais obtenu un poste de professeur à Poudlard, j'ai eu envie de te revoir. Le regrettes-tu ?

Pour toute réaction, le professeur l'attrapa par la taille avec délicatesse avant de la faire virevolter dans les airs, la faisant rire aux éclats. Pour toute personne autre qu'eux deux, ça aurait ressemblé une crise de folie. Mais eux savaient parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

Il la reposa alors sur le sol, arborant un sourire radieux dont il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude.

-Par Merlin, j'ai dû mal à croire que tu sois là, Claire ! Est-ce que tu as revu Charlie et Tonks ?

-Non, tu es le premier que je revois. Comment vont-ils ?

Il lui raconta alors l'idylle entre Remus et Tonks, ainsi que le futur mariage de Bill et Fleur. Claire ne put retenir un frisson lorsque Gabriel lui parla des blessures de l'aîné des Weasley. Heureusement, elle retrouva vite le sourire lorsqu'il lui apprit sa guérison.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien, à s'échanger leurs souvenirs. Alors la Lune décroissait lentement à l'horizon, ils restaient assis sur les remparts, la tête de la jeune femme reposant sur l'épaule de son ami.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de sept ans. Lui confia-t-il dans un murmure.

-Moi aussi. Je ne regrette pas mes choix mais ça m'a fait du bien de te revoir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas parlé de Serena. Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

La question avait été posée innocemment mais le cœur du sorcier en fut d'autant plus touché. Reprenant une expression impassible, il se mit à lui raconter les mêmes choses qu'à Harry, concernant leur apprentissage d'Auror puis leur accession au poste de Séraphin, en rajoutant toutefois certains détails qu'elle-seule pouvait comprendre.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle le laissa appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Malgré toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait pour lui, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de joie. Car si Serena avait brisé le cœur du sorcier, elle lui avait également rendu sa liberté, chose dont Claire avait envie de profiter…

Tout en caressant doucement sa joue, elle se jura de lui rendre le sourire et de le faire revenir le garçon intrépide et joyeux qu'il avait été dans leur adolescence. Mais plus que tout, elle voulait être celle qui serait à ses côtés pour toujours.


	10. Le calme avant la tempête

**Wilfrid54** : Ravi de voir que les événements actuels t'enthousiasment. Les pendules avaient bien besoin d'être remises à l'heure, et qui de mieux pour ça que le grand Harry Potter ! (tiens, je me mets à faire des rimes, mauvais signe… lol). J'essaie d'actualiser le plus possible et je vais pas tarder à retrouver le rythme.

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Pour Ron, je dois reconnaître que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le remettre à sa place (non, non, je ne suis pas sadique :p ). Pour Harry et Hermione, ça viendra peut-être mais pas dans ce chapitre ! Pour Claire et Gabriel…ça demande réflexion, je n'ai pas encore tranché sur la question. ;)

**Harmonyforever07** : Content que tu sois rassurée. J'avais pourtant prévenu de mes « aspirations » quant au couple Harry/Hermione. :D

**Saika Garner** : Lol, je sais pas si je suis celui qui en fait le plus souvent mais c'est peut-être à record à battre. Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai une sainte horreur du rose, ainsi que des histoires à l'eau de rose, donc dans la mesure du possible, je resterai sur la droite ligne que je me suis fixé. ;)

**Spiders-killer** : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic. C'est vrai que je suis assez pointilleux sur l'orthographe, je trouve que c'est plus agréable à lire et j'essaie de garder une écriture assez fluide. Le Harry/Hermione est assez important dans cette fiction (et je pense avoir bien exprimé précédemment mes idées quant au couple « Ron/Hermione » voire « Harry/Ginny ». Et oui, j'ai pour but d'arriver au bout de cette histoire qui ne fait que commencer !

**Lena-malefoy** : Des heures que tu essaies ? Je pensais pas l'avoir fait si long ! lol. Et oui, notre petit Ronny est un incroyable jaloux (et aussi un voyeur, puis qu'il a effectivement espionné Harry et Hermione mdr) mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il ait retenu la leçon. ;) Drago a changé, c'est un fait, et tu vas en avoir un plus grand aperçu dans ce chapitre (sachant que tu adores apparemment ce personnage, considère ça comme un petit cadeau :p ). Claire…toute une histoire à expliquer mais le moment n'est pas encore venu, dans le prochain partiel peut-être ? J'espère continuer à voir tes reviews de temps en temps, sinon je devrais peut-être diminuer le rythme de mes partiels (non, ce n'est pas du chantage :p ).

**Naruto194 **: Tu apprendras que j'ai une véritable passion pour les rebondissements. Mon esprit ne se nourrit que de suspens à profusion ! lol. Drago et Ginny ? Hmm…ce n'est pas à exclure mais je n'imagine pas trop ça possible. J'essaie de rester un minimum dans l'esprit original des personnages et leur compatibilité me laisse un peu sceptique. Mais cupidon frappe parfois au hasard, qui sait ? En revanche, tu vas être peut-être surpris par Drago dans ce chapitre. ;)

**Eterna de Solary** : Merci et bravo d'avoir tout lu en une seule fois ! (même si mes chapitres sont un peu courts, je le reconnais ;) ). J'espère continuer à voir tes commentaires !

Bon, un petit topo. Voilà cinq jours que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres mais à présent que mes partiels sont (ENFIN) terminés, je m'y remets immédiatement (vous aurez même peut-être un autre chapitre dans la soirée si je m'y mets dès maintenant).

Merci encore de vos reviews et de votre fidélité. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite. Lol

Maintenant, voici le chapitre, un peu d'humour, un peu de sérieux, un mélange, je l'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le calme avant la tempête…

Alors que le Soleil venait à peine d'apparaître à l'horizon, le jeune Potter avait déjà quitté la salle commune des Griffondor. Assis à l'une des tables de la Grande Salle, il fut rapidement rejoint par Drago, qui paraissait tout aussi frais et dispo.

-Impossible de te rendormir, je suppose ? Demanda Harry en lui tendant un bol de corn-flakes.

-Tu parles, à force de nous faire lever aux aurores pendant un an, c'est normal que notre corps ait pris l'habitude. On peut dire adieu aux grasses matinées…

Tous deux soupirèrent de découragement avant de se tourner vers la table des professeurs. Peu d'entre eux étaient présents mais ils notèrent quand même l'absence de Gabriel Dumbledore.

-Etrange…d'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui venait nous tirer des bras de Morphée. Et aujourd'hui, il est en retard. Remarqua Harry.

-Peut-être était-il en galante compagnie hier soir et aura-t-il oublié de rentrer dans sa chambre…Répondit Malfoy d'un ton malicieux en portant à ses lèvres son jus de citrouille.

C'est alors que le professeur en question fit son entrée en compagnie du professeur de Métamorphose, tous deux portant apparemment les mêmes habits que la veille. Drago faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille alors qu'Harry leur jetait un regard effaré.

-Drago, tu sais que tu pourrais faire devin comme métier. S'exclama le jeune Potter, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Franchement, moi-même j'ignorais que j'avais de tels dons. Il faut le voir pour le croire…

-A ton avis, ils ont vraiment…

Drago ne put s'empêcher de recracher son jus de citrouille cette fois-ci, sous le regard d'Harry, complètement plié en deux de rire.

-Potter, si tu veux atteindre l'âge d'avoir des petits-enfants, je te déconseille de recommencer…

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, de nos deux, c'était toi qui semblait le plus proche de la mort à l'instant…

-Vraiment irrécupérable…

Les épaules de Malefoy s'affaissèrent et il secoua la tête avant de prendre des toasts. Pour les quelques autres Griffondor et Serpentard qui étaient déjà levés, voir Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy assis à la même table, en train de discuter comme les meilleurs amis, était un spectacle des plus étranges. Qui aurait pu dire que durant les six années précédentes, ces deux là avaient été les pires ennemis.

-Harry, c'est moi où plusieurs demi-portions sont en train de nous dévisager d'un drôle d'œil ? Demanda Drago, en train de beurrer son toast.

-Non, je crois qu'ils sont vraiment en train de nous dévisager. Répondit Potter en soupirant.

-Super ! Ça va me donner l'occasion de m'exercer. Utilise le sortilège du bouclier au cas où, je pourrais y mettre un peu trop de puissance.

-Non, c'est à toi d'apprendre à viser. Déclara Harry en buvant tranquillement sa tasse de thé.

-Ok…RICTUSEMPRA !!!

Le sortilège fut si puissant que le rayon se divisa en plusieurs rayons plus fins, qui allèrent frapper précisément tous les élèves qui les observaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Tous furent alors pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable sous le regard consterné d'Harry.

-Tu étais vraiment obligé de leur lancer le sortilège de Chatouillis ? On va même plus pouvoir s'entendre maintenant…

-Mais si, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, ça redonne un peu de gaieté à cette école, on a l'impression d'être dans un cimetière…

-C'est le premier jour, c'est toujours comme ça.

-Ah…c'est vrai qu'avec Crabbe et Goyle, c'était toujours moi qui parlais et eux qui riaient. Maintenant, ils me regardent comme un pestiféré…ça me donne bien envie de les expulser de Poudlard, voire de ce monde…

-Bienvenue chez les parias. S'exclama Harry en lui tendant symboliquement la main.

-Ha Ha Ha. J'ai aucune envie de devenir un exclu, surtout que j'ai pas encore de petite-amie, moi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Potter en buvant son thé.

-Juste que j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir hier soir en charmante compagnie. Franchement chapeau, il t'aura fallu une ou deux heures tout au plus pour la faire tomber dans tes bras.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de manquer de s'étrangler suite aux paroles de Malefoy. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement s'amuser du teint rosâtre qu'avait pris le visage de Potter.

-Drago…

-Je sais, je sais. Je n'ébruiterai pas l'affaire avant que tu n'en aies parlé à Weasley et à sa charmante sœur cadette. Quoique pour la sœur, je crois que tu n'auras pas de difficulté. Elle était déjà casée avant d'arriver ici.

-Dis-moi, tu ne te serais pas reconverti en employé pour une agence matrimoniale ?

Drago adressa à Harry le regard le plus noir possible avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, l'air boudeur. Potter ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, au grand déplaisir du Serpentard.

-Oh ça va…nan mais c'est vrai, chez les Serpentard, y a quasiment pas de jolies filles, ou alors elles sont trop jeunes…

-Tu n'es vraiment pas observateur…il y a une fille à la table des Serpentard qui ne cesse de t'observer depuis tout à l'heure.

-T'es sérieux ? Demanda Drago.

-A l'extrémité gauche de la table, elle doit être en cinquième année, tu peux pas la rater.

Se retournant avec précaution, le jeune Malefoy put apercevoir une adolescente aux cheveux bruns qui se retourna précipitamment lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, gênée. Drago fit volte-face vers Harry, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Alors, qui est cette fille qui te dévore des yeux ?

-Euh…elle s'appelle Greengrass je crois, sa grande sœur est en septième année comme nous.

-Et comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies jamais remarqué auparavant ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, le jeune Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, non pas de gêne mais de honte. Harry s'en aperçut et lui adressa un regard plus grave.

-Réponds-moi.

-Ce…c'est une…une sang-mêlé. Expliqua Drago avec difficulté.

-Et alors ? Tu n'as plus aucun lien avec les mangemorts alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Harry avait marqué un point et il le savait. Le Serpentard se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle et se mit à méditer sur les paroles de son ami. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort et puis elle était jolie alors…

Malefoy se leva d'un bond et en adressant un sourire malicieux à son ami, se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Harry les observa un moment mais comme ils paraissaient en grande conversation, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Après tout, il devait voir quelqu'un lui aussi.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait les cent pas. Peu de ses fidèles l'avaient vu aussi agité mais heureusement pour lui, il était seul dans cette pièce en cet instant. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il l'avait envoyé en mission et il attendait des résultats. C'est alors qu'un crac sonore se fit entendre, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, agenouillée devant lui. 

-Tu es en retard, Serena. Déclara le mage noir avec gravité.

-Les informations que je vous rapporte sauront me faire pardonner à vos yeux, maître.

Voldemort devait avouer que peu de ses mangemorts auraient osé faire preuve d'une telle audace devant lui. Mais Serena avait toujours été à la hauteur de ses espérances, c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore puni. Toutefois, un accident est si vite arrivé…

-Parle, je t'écoute.

Il s'était rassit dans son confortable siège, attendant les informations qu'allait lui délivrer sa servante.

-Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je me suis renseignée sur les trois sceaux.

-Sais-tu où ils se trouvent ?

-J'y viens, mon seigneur. Après avoir visité tous les endroits indiqués sur votre liste et interrogé les témoins adéquats, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils se trouvent à Poudlard. Toutefois, je n'ai pu obtenir davantage de précisions.

La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, attendant la réaction de Voldemort. L'ayant déjà vu torturer plusieurs de ses mangemorts pour moins que ça, elle se préparait mentalement à recevoir le Doloris. Toutefois, et prouvant une nouvelle fois son inquiétante imprévisibilité, le mage noir éclata de rire, un rire qui aurait fait trembler de peur n'importe qui.

-Evidemment. Quel meilleur endroit pour cacher des choses aussi précieuses qu'au sein même de Poudlard…Cela ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant pour que j'attaque le château tout de suite. J'ai besoin de davantage d'informations…

-Puis-je vous faire une suggestion, maître ?

-Je t'écoute. Siffla-t-il.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, les enfants d'un certain nombre de vos mangemorts se trouvent à Poudlard. Peut-être pourriez-vous les utiliser afin d'obtenir des informations concernant les sceaux…de l'intérieur ?

-Ma foi, c'est une idée qui en vaut d'autres. Fais-moi une liste des enfants concernés et convoque leurs parents dès que possible.

Serena acquiesça de la tête mais ne bougea pas. Généralement, lorsqu'elle ne disparaissait pas immédiatement après qu'il lui ait donné un ordre, cela signifiait qu'elle avait d'autres informations à lui communiquer.

-Autre chose ?

-Oui, mon seigneur. Le fils de Lucius est réapparu.

-Où cela ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres dont les yeux rouges se mirent à briller d'un éclat surnaturel.

-A Poudlard, en compagnie d'Harry Potter et de Gabriel Dumbledore.

Le visage du seigneur des ténèbres se crispa. Dumbledore…Décidément, il devrait vraiment exterminer tous les membres de cette maudite famille pour avoir enfin la paix. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu faire le ménage puisqu'une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, il avait éliminé de sa main la quasi-totalité de ces sorciers, à l'exception du plus jeune.

Pour une raison qui lui restait encore obscure, le dénommé Gabriel avait également été en mesure de résister au sortilège de mort, même s'il ne le lui avait pas renvoyé comme l'avait fait Potter.

-Tu diras aux enfants de non seulement chercher des informations sur les sceaux mais aussi de noter tous les faits et gestes de Potter, Malefoy et Dumbledore. Je suis sûr qu'ils préparent quelque chose.

-Avec tout mon respect, ce n'est pas un petit professeur et deux adolescents qui pourront venir à bout de vous.

-Et avec tout le respect que _tu_ me dois, je t'ordonne de te retirer immédiatement.

Comprenant qu'elle devait partir, la jeune femme s'éclipsa. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était pour le moins troublée par l'attitude du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui qui avait tant de pouvoir et tant de serviteurs, qu'avait-il donc à craindre de trois malheureux sorciers ?

Non, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être Gabriel ne lui avait pas tout dit sur ses origines lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé autrefois. Il faut dire qu'il avait toujours été assez mystérieux, c'est ce qui lui avait plu chez lui…Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc ?! Dumbledore était son ennemi et ne tarderait pas à rejoindre ses ancêtres dans la tombe ! Elle ne devait pas s'y attacher de nouveau !

* * *

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, professeur ? 

Harry venait de pénétrer dans le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce dernier était comme d'habitude, calme, serein, mystérieux…malgré le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire en coin, plutôt…les vestiges de la nuit qu'il avait dû passer, pensa le jeune Potter. Il portait à présent de nouveaux vêtements, guère différents de ceux de la veille, mais qui dénotaient tout du moins qu'il était passé se changer.

Lorsque Gabriel posa enfin ses yeux sur le garçon, Harry sut que quelque chose clochait.

-Harry, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, cette année. De la tienne et de celle de Drago bien entendu mais avant tout la tienne.

-Que puis-je faire ? Demanda l'adolescent.

Le jeune Potter était en train de se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Généralement, lorsque leur professeur demandait un « service », il s'agissait toujours de quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, ou dont il ne pouvait se charger lui-même.

C'est pourquoi il fut particulièrement surpris de la requête du professeur.

-Je veux que tu reformes l'AD.

-Pardon ? Rétorqua le jeune homme, décontenancé.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, Harry. Je te demande de faire cette année ce que tu as fait en cinquième année. Entraîner des élèves à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal en tant que professeur.

-Mais…les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles, Ombrage nous avait interdit de nous défendre et ne nous enseignait rien d'utile. Cette année, vous êtes là, vous pourrez leur apprendre.

Lorsque le professeur réalisa les inquiétudes du jeune homme, il s'empressa d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Apparemment, le fils de James était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas rester leur enseigner pendant une partie de l'année et qu'il voulait qu'il prenne la relève.

-Tu te trompes. Je vais bel et bien enseigner durant toute l'année scolaire. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

-Alors pourquoi me demander ça ?! Remarqua Harry, effaré, en levant de sa chaise.

-Parce qu'il m'a fallu un an pour t'enseigner à toi et Drago les techniques essentielles de Défense. Et malheureusement, durant mes cours, je devrai m'occuper de sujets plus variés, que même à vous, je n'ai pas encore fait part. C'est pour ça qu'en termes d'entraînement, je veux que vous formiez les jeunes sorcières et sorciers susceptibles…de nous aider lors de notre prochain combat contre Voldemort et ses partisans.

Harry en retomba sur son fauteuil et médita un instant sur ces dernières paroles : «_Les jeunes sorcières et sorciers susceptibles de nous aider lors de notre prochain combat contre Voldemort…_ ». Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa les yeux bleus de l'ancien Séraphin, ainsi que la détermination qui les animait.

-En d'autres mots…vous pensez qu'il y a des apprentis mangemorts à Poudlard ou que Voldemort lui-même nous attaquera ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh, si je le pense ? Non, Harry, je le sais. Je suis même déjà en train de prendre des mesures avec le professeur McGonagall pour remédier au problème. Toutefois, tu dois comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une guerre. Une guerre qu'on ne pourra pas mener juste avec les membres actuels de l'Ordre.

-Mais…je n'arriverai jamais à les former comme vous ! Vous m'avez formé avec Drago jour après jour pendant UN AN ! Et vous voulez que…peut-être quelques heures par semaine, j'arrive au même résultat à la fin de l'année scolaire ?! Et puis ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça ! Il doit y avoir d'autres personnes plus compétentes pour nous aider !

Le professeur accentua son sourire amusé devant l'expression coléreuse d'Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec une scène de son passé, bien lointaine à présent. Gabriel comprenait aussi certaines décisions qu'avait dû prendre son grand-père, ainsi que ses propres réactions d'adolescent. Harry avait un grand potentiel…hélas, il était encore un peu jeune pour pouvoir faire seul la part des choses.

-Mon grand-père pensait qu'il suffisait de faire confiance aux gens. Plus précisément, il avait foi en eux, foi dans le bien qui se trouvait dans leurs cœurs. Je vais te dire un grand secret, Harry. Cette confiance aveugle était sa plus grande, et unique, faiblesse.

-Albus Dumbledore était un homme bon ! C'est parce qu'il faisait confiance sans condition qu'il était aussi aimé ! Répliqua vivement Harry.

-Crois-tu qu'il a eu raison de faire aveuglément confiance à Severus Rogue ?

Le sang d'Harry se glaça à la simple évocation de ce nom. Rogue…le prince de sang-mêlé...le mangemort qui avait abattu Dumbledore de sang froid. Les yeux verts du jeune homme s'emplirent d'une colère éblouissante alors qu'il serrait les poings à s'en fracasser les mains. C'est alors qu'il sentit la main de Gabriel posée sur son épaule. Le professeur ne le regardait pas. Son regard était perdu dans le lointain, comme s'il cherchait dans le paysage les réponses à ses interrogations.

-Harry, je connais ta colère et je la partage. Il me faut aussi te confier un autre secret, un secret qui n'est connu que d'un très petit nombre de gens.

La rancœur du jeune Potter s'atténua un peu et il reporta son attention sur Gabriel, dont le visage avait perdu son habituel sourire malicieux.

-Voldemort est à la recherche de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se trouve à Poudlard.

-Une nouvelle arme ?

-Non, Harry. Il s'agit de trois sceaux, particulièrement anciens. Mais…plus qu'un long discours, je vais te montrer de quoi il retourne.

Ajoutant les gestes à la parole, le jeune Dumbledore déposa un objet sur le bureau qu'Harry connaissait bien. Il s'agissait d'une bassine de pierre, peu profonde, dont les contours étaient recouverts d'une écriture runique très ancienne.

Déversant délicatement le contenu d'une fiole dans la bassine, celle-ci laissa échapper une lueur argentée.

-Une pensine ? S'exclama Harry, étonné.

-Ne sois donc pas si surpris. D'après ce que je sais, c'est loin d'être la première fois que tu en utilises une. Allez dépêche-toi, j'ai un certain nombre de choses à te montrer.

S'exécutant, le cœur battant tout d'un coup plus vite à cause de l'adrénaline, le jeune Potter tendit une main vers la substance, avant d'être aspiré à l'intérieur de la pensine…


	11. Sortilège héréditaire

**Wilfrid54** : Drago et Harry ont quand même passé un an ensemble à se côtoyer 24h/24, normal qu'ils aient fini par se supporter. Lol. En fait, tu as ici un début d'explication sur les trois sceaux mais ce n'est qu'un début. Serena…le mystère fait femme, on verra bien. Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis content qu'ils soient finis. Prions pour de bons résultats !

**Harmonyforever07** : Moi aussi, je l'ai trouvé incroyablement longue (aussi bien à cause des partiels que de mon incapacité à écrire lol). La scène de la pensine n'est pas « impressionnante » mais elle a le mérite d'être instructive. Oui, dans la mesure du possible, je veux maintenir le rythme actuel (même s'il est tard, il n'est pas encore minuit mdr). Même en ayant repris les cours, je devrais pouvoir le maintenir. On verra ça lundi. ;)

**Eterna de Solary** : Et oui, les deux ennemis deviennent amis, j'aime bien rendre possible et crédible les choses impossibles par nature. :D Si tu t'es régalée avec le dernier, j'espère que celui là te comblera aussi.

**Lena-Malefoy **: De rien lol. Je me doutais que tu voudrais être sa copine mais je ne peux pas te mettre dans la fic quand même, non ? (ou alors j'aurais besoin d'énormément d'informations mdr) Oui, ils étaient ennemis avant alors qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont plutôt « amis », même s'ils ne le reconnaîtront pas facilement lol. Ah, est-ce que Serena va s'en prendre à nos deux valeureux sorciers ? Hmm…c'est une bonne idée. Tu as envie de voir mourir Drago :p Moi ? Cruel ? Mais où vas-tu chercher ça ? lol Rassure-toi, le vieux Voldy aura ton message. :D Ah mince, et moi qui croyais que le chantage marcherait ! Mais je publierai que le week-end si tu veux (je sais pas si ça plaira aux autres lecteurs par contre mdr). Ton impatience se termine maintenant. ;)

**Saika Garner** : Merci, j'espérais faire une potion agréable avec ce dosage. ;)

**Naruto194** : Oui, j'ai pas tenu jusqu'à dimanche, je m'y suis mis vendredi, montre en main. Lol. Voici une partie de l'explication pour les sceaux !

Donc en résumé, un début d'explication pour les sceaux (mais comme c'est une mystère, je n'en dévoile pas beaucoup :p ) et aussi un rebondissement qui va peut-être plaire à certains à la fin.

Merci encore pour vos reviews et merci au groupe Lifehouse (car sans leurs chansons, plus particulièrement _Everything_, je n'aurais pas été en mesure d'écrire certains chapitres).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Sortilège héréditaire

Lorsque le jeune Potter rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lieu qui lui était familier : le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il faillit sursauter en voyant Albus Dumbledore assis dans son fauteuil comme autrefois. Il avait l'air pensif mais il allait bien. Ses lunettes en demi-lune cachaient ses yeux bleus mais les quelques rides sur son front montraient son air soucieux.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry voulut penser que les événements de l'été dernier n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve, et qu'en fait le vieil homme était toujours bien vivant.

Malheureusement, la silhouette qu'il vit entrer dans le bureau lui fit comprendre qu'il se trompait.

Il s'agissait de Gabriel, sans aucun doute, mais il était un peu plus jeune, âgé de dix-neuf ou vingt-ans. Ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu plus longs qu'à l'heure actuelle et son visage avait une expression moins sérieuse. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire et d'une cape de la même couleur. Son visage exprimait un franc sourire alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

-C'est officiel, grand-père. Après avoir passé les épreuves, j'ai été désigné comme meilleur Auror de ma promotion et il y a de grandes chances que j'intègre les Séraphins.

-Félicitations. Sache qu'en tant que président de Magenmagot, je ne m'opposerai pas à cette décision, toutefois…

Le regard du directeur laissa clairement transparaître un doute. Mais un doute à quel sujet ? Le jeune Dumbledore s'avança jusqu'au bureau et posa violemment ses mains dessus, l'air visiblement irrité.

-On en a déjà discuté, grand-père !

-Gabriel…je sais quelle importance tu accordes à cette jeune fille, tout comme tu es conscient de ma désapprobation. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais parler.

Quelque peu surpris, le jeune Gabriel s'assit sur sa chaise, son visage exprimant une profonde interrogation.

-De quoi s'agit-il alors ?

-Cela concerne Voldemort.

Le sang de Gabriel se glaça à l'évocation de ce nom. Mais Harry put constater que ce n'était pas à cause de la peur. Non, c'était plutôt une colère latente qui venait d'être soudainement réveillée. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme laissaient entrevoir une soif de vengeance et ses mains tremblaient de rage.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il avec une excitation non dissimulée.

-Il est revenu à la vie hier soir, en manquant de peu de tuer Harry, près de la tombe des Jedusor.

Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant les dernières paroles du directeur. _Il est revenu à la vie hier soir…_ Cela signifiait que ce souvenir datait de sa quatrième année, le lendemain de la mort de Cédric !

Gabriel paraissait en revanche plus songeur, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Relevant les yeux, l'air stupéfié, il s'exprima d'une voix calme.

-Il avait besoin du corps de son père, du sang de son ennemi qui constituait la protection d'Harry et du sacrifice d'un de ses partisans… C'est un sort de magie noir particulièrement puissant, j'en déduis donc qu'il a retrouvé la totalité de ses pouvoirs !

-Effectivement. Et maintenant qu'il est à nouveau à l'apogée de sa puissance, il va se remettre à la recherche des trois sceaux.

Harry put apercevoir le jeune Auror frissonner à l'évocation des trois sceaux. En connaissait-il déjà l'existence ? Alors pourquoi Gabriel l'avait-il envoyé voir ça ? Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, claquant des doigts pour allumer un feu. Gabriel n'avait pas bougé, le visage perdu dans des réflexions que le jeune Potter ne connaissait pas.

-Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit sur les sceaux, Gabriel ?

-Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? « Les trois sceaux ont été créés par trois des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard : Godric Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Si jamais ils venaient à être brisés, ça causerait la fin du monde sorcier ». Mais tu ne m'en as rien dit de plus.

-C'est parce qu'alors, je n'en savais guère davantage. Toutefois…cela n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Gabriel se leva à son tour et s'avança jusqu'à la cheminée, fixant, comme le vieil homme, les flammes qui y brûlaient et se mettaient à danser dans leurs yeux.

-Mais avant de t'en dire plus, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses la promesse que jamais tu n'en parleras à Serena.

-Pourquoi cela ? Tu sais que je lui fais entièrement confiance et…

Gabriel se figea net. Le regard que lui lançait Albus était sans appel et pour les rares fois où il avait vu ce regard, le jeune Dumbledore savait qu'il devait l'écouter.

-Me le promets-tu ?

-Je te le jure, sur mon honneur de sorcier et sur ma vie. Promit le jeune homme en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le directeur parut se détendre un peu et posa une main sur l'épaule de son descendant. Gabriel baissa légèrement la tête, le visage soudainement triste. Tous deux avaient l'air de partager un secret par ce silence pesant mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Le vieil homme fut le premier à relever la tête et à reprendre la parole.

-Les trois sceaux sont trois objets magiques servant à garantir la stabilité de la source d'énergie magique de Poudlard. En effet, l'école a été construite sur une source de magie aussi puissante que dangereuse. C'est grâce à cette source de puissance que les sorts de protection de l'école sont actifs depuis des siècles. Toutefois, lors de la construction de Poudlard, trois des quatre fondateurs pensaient que l'énergie était trop instable pour être contrôlée, c'est pourquoi, à l'insu de Salazar Serpentard, ils y imposèrent chacun un sceau. Un sceau d'une puissance inégalée et qui se préserverait dans le temps.

-C'est impossible ! Tout sort de magie, même de très haut niveau, doit se dissiper au bout d'un certain temps et même les sorts de très longue durée prennent fin à la mort de ceux qui les ont lancés !

Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire. Harry connaissait ce sourire, il voulait le plus souvent dire que la théorie en soi était exacte mais que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose que seul l'esprit génial du directeur était capable de comprendre. Pourtant, Gabriel n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour résoudre l'énigme, juste de quelques secondes supplémentaires.

-A moins que…non, c'est formellement interdit par la Loi des sorciers !

-Nous parlons de faits qui datent d'il y a très longtemps, mon garçon.

-Alors ils ont vraiment lancé… un sortilège héréditaire ? Normalement, il faudrait l'extinction complète du sang parmi les descendants pour l'annuler mais ça reviendrait à disséminer le sortilège de manière beaucoup trop importante…il y a une condition au sort, c'est ça ?

-En effet, et comme je m'y attendais, tu as compris tout aussi vite que moi, peut-être même plus vite.

Harry remarqua le regard de fierté qu'adressait Albus à Gabriel. Mais ce dernier n'y faisait pas attention, préoccupé par ce sort dont il recherchait les spécificités.

-Un sortilège héréditaire est un sortilège jeté à son propre sang, et par extension, à tous ceux dont ce même sang coulera dans leurs veines, c'est-à-dire ses descendants. Toutefois, la durée d'un tel sortilège est le plus souvent d'un siècle, voire deux dans le meilleur des cas. Car le sang de l'auteur initial du sortilège finit par devenir minoritaire, puis quasi-inexistant avec les générations.

Ça, je le sais déjà grand-père ! Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est comment ils ont pu réussir à contourner cette règle ?!

-En réalité, c'est à cause de…

Mais Harry ne put entendre le reste des paroles du vieil homme car il se sentait attrapé en arrière. Il dut fermer les yeux un instant, se doutant qu'il allait quitter ce souvenir d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, il aurait voulu rester, rester en compagnie de Dumbledore pour tenter de comprendre…

-Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !

Le jeune Potter rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant son professeur, qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. Harry poussa un soupir et s'assit sur la chaise derrière lui.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé voir la fin ? Demanda Potter sans préambule.

-Oh. Premièrement parce que tu n'as pas encore besoin de le savoir. Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais dit que je te révélerai l'intégralité du secret tout de suite. Crois-moi, ce serait un coup trop dur à encaisser, même pour toi. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as compris.

-Les sceaux maintiennent stable la source de magie de Poudlard. Ils ont été jetés par trois fondateurs et maintenus actifs grâce à leurs descendants. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si Voldemort est au courant.

-Non, il sait que les trois sceaux sont très importants pour le monde sorcier et qu'ils sont la source d'un pouvoir extraordinaire. Et depuis quelques heures, il sait qu'ils se trouvent à Poudlard.

-Que devons-nous faire ?

Gabriel esquissa un sourire. Décidément, ce garçon était rapide à la détente, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'ancien Séraphin. Plus vite il comprendrait l'importance des sceaux, plus vite il agirait pour les protéger.

-Tu vas choisir les élèves que tu jugeras dignes de confiance et assez courageux pour affronter Voldemort. Quand ce sera fait, tu les emmèneras dans la Salle sur Demande pour les entraîner avec l'aide de Drago. Le professeur McGonagall est au courant mais ça ne doit surtout pas s'ébruiter.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider à protéger les sceaux ? Demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

-Tu comprendras en temps utile mais l'important, c'est avant tout de protéger l'école. Et pour ça, on a besoin de sorciers prêts à affronter les mangemorts. Et surtout, ces mêmes sorciers devront être aptes à leur tenir tête, voire à les surpasser. Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Bien sûr. Je…je vais juste avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour choisir.

-Je sais. Mais avant de commencer, tu me remettras une copie de cette liste pour que je vérifie que d'éventuels fils de mangemorts ne s'y trouvent pas. Tu peux y aller.

Le jeune Potter se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois entrouverte, il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard triste.

-Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore était-il méfiant à l'égard de Serena ?

Gabriel se crispa légèrement mais ne trembla pas. Il se contenta de plonger son regard dans les yeux verts du garçon, comme s'il le sondait de l'intérieur.

-Peut-être parce qu'il avait senti qu'elle pourrait me trahir. C'est l'une des seules fois où il était réticent à faire confiance à quelqu'un, j'aurais dû tenir davantage compte de son avis…

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…Commença Harry.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aurais pu savoir si j'avais été objectif mais les sentiments obscurcissent le jugement et aveuglent notre raison. Je n'ai voulu voir que le bien en elle et ce fut une erreur, erreur qui coûta la vie de mon grand-père. L'ironie du sort, c'est que nous avons tous les deux fait confiance à des gens qui ne le méritaient pas. Malheureusement, c'est lui qui est mort et j'ai survécu.

Harry sortit et referma brusquement la porte derrière lui. Il commençait à comprendre l'attitude de son professeur. Plus que la colère, la vengeance ou la tristesse…c'était la culpabilité qui l'avait changé. Car il se sentait manifestement coupable de la mort de son grand-père, mort dont il n'était pourtant pas du tout responsable…

* * *

Gabriel se rassit sur son fauteuil et ferma les yeux un instant. Cette entrevue avait été plus éprouvante que prévu mais le sorcier avait la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un mal nécessaire. Harry devait savoir la vérité à propos des sceaux, car dans l'éventualité où lui-même perdrait la vie de manière fortuite, il devait savoir la vérité pour combattre Voldemort.

Il entendit alors la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et se redressa, de nouveau alerte et prêt à affronter l'invité mystère qui lui rendait visite. Harry avait-il d'autres questions à lui poser ? McGonagall voulait-elle lui parler ?

Finalement, le cœur du jeune homme reprit un rythme régulier lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme blonde qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau.

Claire s'avança vers lui, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Avait-il l'air si mal que ça ? Désireux de ne pas inquiéter son amie, il se força à esquisser un sourire. Mais cela n'eut pour effet que de l'inquiéter davantage. Elle ne s'assit pas sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un d'autre.

Il faut dire que la nouvelle professeur de Métamorphoses n'avait jamais fait les choses comme tout le monde…

-A quoi penses-tu, Gabriel ?

-Il y a quelques instants, je repensais à la mort de mon grand-père. Mais quand tu es entrée, je me suis rappelé comment tu étais quand nous étions à l'école.

Elle esquissa un sourire et se posta devant lui alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise. Contrairement à toute attente, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenta de lui saisir la main pour l'entraîner vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Gabriel, étonné.

-Tu as besoin d'air frais et d'espace, ce bureau est saturé de pensées tristes. Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mais…j'ai du travail ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu n'en as plus. McGonagall nous a donné un jour de congé. Allez viens maintenant !

Et le cœur troublé, bien qu'un peu allégé de sa peine, le sorcier se laissa entraîner par la bonne humeur de son amie, qui déteindrait peut-être sur lui…

* * *

Il courait. Certains auraient pu dire qu'il fuyait mais non, il courait, tout simplement. La révélation sur les sceaux et le fait d'avoir revu Albus Dumbledore dans ce souvenir avaient fait mal à Harry, même si c'était un mal qui lui semblait nécessaire. Pour l'évacuer, il devait faire le vide dans sa tête et pour ça, rien de mieux que voler. C'est pourquoi il s'élançait à toute vitesse vers la tour des Griffondor, dans le but de chercher son balai et de s'envoler, rejoindre le ciel, sentir le vent fouetter son visage…les seules sensations qui arrivaient à l'apaiser.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà attrapé son Eclair de Feu et était sorti de la salle commune. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il avait été vu.

Arrivant sur le terrain, Harry prit conscience des nuages noirs qui s'annonçaient à l'horizon. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument, seul le vol comptait à cet instant. Il s'envola l'instant suivant, enchaînant virage sur virage avant de remonter en chandelle…

Il exécutait mille et une cascades susceptibles de faire monter son taux d'adrénaline.

Au bout d'une heure, la pluie se mit à tomber et il lui fallut une demi-heure supplémentaire pour se rendre compte qu'il était trompé jusqu'aux os et qu'il grelottait.

Le jeune Potter redescendit alors doucement, et s'arrêta au niveau des vestiaires. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas laissé de tenue de rechange mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. S'il croisait Ron, ce dernier lui poserait mille et une questions et il ne voulait pas être interrogé pour le moment.

Il voulait juste être tranquille…tranquille pour à la fois oublier et assimiler les événements. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas familier contre le sol pavé.

-Harry ?

Le Griffondor tourna la tête et discerna la silhouette d'Hermione qui s'avançait vers lui. Les nuages avaient rendu le ciel si sombre qu'on avait presque l'impression que la nuit était tombée. Il voulait lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'elle devait le laisser un peu seul pour réfléchir et qu'il reviendrait en forme.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Ou plus clairement, il n'avait pas la force de lui mentir.

Elle arriva alors juste en face de lui, trempée elle aussi. La plus intelligente des Griffondor ne lui expliqua par comment elle l'avait trouvé. En fait, elle ne dit rien du tout.

Elle se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui et se plonger son regard dans le sien. Ce simple geste en disait plus que tous les longs discours qu'ils auraient pu faire. Harry prit conscience qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, qu'elle n'était pas là pour assouvir sa curiosité quant à son entretien avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Non, au moment où elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il sut qu'elle n'était pas là pour qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Elle était là pour lui donner quelque chose à lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Leur discussion de la veille lui revint alors à l'esprit et il ressentit les mêmes sentiments, cette même plénitude que dans la maison des Weasley où ils s'étaient enlacés.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent à nouveau. Là encore, les mots étaient inutiles à en voir les flammes qui brûlaient dans leurs yeux. Leurs yeux qu'ils fermèrent lentement tout en rapprochant leurs visages l'un de l'autre.

Elle était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il réalisait pleinement que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire changerait à jamais leur relation. Car ils ne seraient plus seulement des amis. Non pas qu'ils n'aient pas réalisé l'évolution de leur sentiments, c'était juste que cela rendrait plus réel ce nouvel état de fait.

Puis toutes ces pensées s'envolèrent lorsque ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celles d'Hermione, avant qu'ils n'échangent un doux baiser. Bien qu'il eut honte de penser ça, il constata que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ceux échangés avec Cho ou Ginny. Il y avait quelque chose…d'électrisant dans ce baiser…quelque chose qui le poussait à ne pas arrêter et à resserrer son étreinte. Le baiser se fit plus passionné alors que leurs cœurs s'étaient mis à battre à toute vitesse, tout en restant étrangement synchronisés.

Au bout de quelques instants, leurs lèvres se détachèrent et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Un sourire timide s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'Harry pressait sa main dans la sienne. Il eut alors une pensée pour Voldemort. Inconsciemment, il souhaitait que le lien psychique qu'il partageait avec le seigneur des ténèbres soit actif. Car si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu faire savoir à son pire ennemi qu'il venait pour la première fois de ressentir ce qu'était le bonheur...


	12. Quand l'amour succède à la souffrance

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Je l'espère aussi, on verra bien les résultats. Pour les sceaux et le mystère que Gabriel cache à ce sujet, tu ne le sauras pas avant un petit moment. Lol Je suis quand même content que la scène finale te plaise.

**Harmonyforever07** : Et oui, Harry et Hermione ont passé une nouvelle étape mais que leur réserve l'avenir ? Au sujet d'Harry…c'est une piste intéressante mais je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le suspens. :p

**Lena-malefoy** : L'emmerdeuse de service ? Mais non voyons, tu te fais du mal. :p Au sujet de ton futur avec Drago, oui en effet, j'aurais besoin de quelques informations (je vais essayer de pas trop en demander non plus mdr), du genre une petite description physique (taille, cheveux, yeux, traits physiques particuliers…) et psychique (pas de psychanalyse, t'inquiète, juste tes traits de caractère dominants lol mais tu peux répondre par mp). Ah, ce qu'il reste à savoir sur les sceaux ? Beaucoup de choses mais je n'en dirais pas plus, même si tu pries ou que tu chantes les louanges du seigneur (en revanche, si tu chantais mes louanges, pourquoi pas…mdr). Harry et Hermione sont-ils officiellement ensemble ? Ce n'est pas l'exacte impression que m'a laissée cette fin de chapitre… :p

**Saika Garner** : Très bonne question. Mais plus encore que leur identité, il faut déjà trouver leur nombre…(question piège, attention !)

**Wilfrid54** : Vous en savez quand même un peu plus. Harry et les actions des fondateurs…j'aurais peut-être dû mettre ça comme titre. Quoique non, tu comprendras pourquoi dans un ou deux chapitres. ;) Pour le baiser Hermione/Harry, oui, j'ai essayé quelque chose d'assez tendre en allant un peu plus loin que la description qu'aurait fait Rowling. Pour les conséquences…à découvrir dans le prochain chapitre (pas celui là, désolé lol). Et bien, un One Shot Harry/Hermione…je t'avouerai que j'y ai pensé mais je ne sais pas si ça donnerait un bon résultat parce qu'il faut penser à une seule scène, assez précise. Mais si tu as des idées, je veux bien les connaître.

**Naruto194** : Moi ? Sadique ?! Mais bien sûr que non, d'où te vient cette idée ?!! Lol Pour la suite du souvenir, il se pourrait qu'elle vienne un de ces jours, mais pas aujourd'hui. :D

**Eterna de Solary** : Seulement intéressant ? Tu me fends le cœur là ! lol Pour la peine, je retarderai l'explication sur la véritable nature des sceaux. :p Pour le moment de détente, j'espère avoir pu être un peu utile et puis je me doute que le droit administratif, ça doit être quelque chose ! Dis-moi quand tu as des examens et je te mettrai des chapitres pour te détendre quand ils seront terminés si tu veux. ;) Après tout, c'est avant tout pour les lecteurs que j'écris alors avoir ce genre de réactions, ça rend mes écrits un peu plus utiles. lol

Je précise tout de suite que ce chapitre est entièrement axé sur Gabriel (pas d'Harry et Hermione par conséquent, ça attendra le prochain chapitre, et donc demain…quoique, il est déjà plus de minuit lol).

Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, il y a quand même un peu de violence là-dedans.

Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 11 : Quand l'amour succède à la souffrance

-Claire…je peux te demander ce qu'on fait là ?

Se retrouver assis contre un vieil arbre, en plein milieu de la forêt interdite, n'était pas le premier endroit auquel il aurait pensé pour se détendre. Malheureusement, c'était là qu'avait choisi de l'emmener la jeune femme. Son amie avait esquissé un grand sourire, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda-t-elle, feignant l'innocence.

-Oh, je ne sais pas. La première fois que tu m'as demandé de te suivre en souriant de cette manière, on s'est retrouvés pris dans un conflit entre des centaures et des araignées géantes. Dois-je te rappeler que tu avais d'ailleurs passé une semaine à l'hôpital à cause de ça ?

-Une semaine pendant laquelle tu es resté à mon chevet, nuit et jour, en allant jusqu'à menacer McGonagall avec ta baguette pour pouvoir rester dans l'infirmerie…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et détourna la tête, visiblement gêné. Claire se rapprocha de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Gabriel, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

-Tu veux rire ? Je ne pourrais jamais oublier le plus beau jour de ma troisième année, et la première fois que je me battais en duel…

-Et mon premier baiser, même s'il était accidentel.

Flash Back

_Onze ans auparavant, couloirs de Poudlard._

_Une adolescente de treize ans, dont la chevelure blonde était coupée au carré et vêtue de l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, parcourait les couloirs d'un pas pressé. La rentrée s'était effectuée trois jours auparavant mais elle n'avait pas pu quitter la France plus tôt en raison de circonstances particulières. Hagrid lui avait pris sa valise, l'assurant qu'il en prendrait soin et la ferait monter dans sa chambre après sa répartition._

_Alors qu'elle arrivait près de la Grande salle, un groupe de trois élèves l'aperçut et lui barra la route. Le blason vert et argent de leurs robes ainsi que l'air suffisant de leurs visages ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur appartenance à la maison des Serpentard._

_-Tu t'es perdue ? Demanda l'un des Serpentard._

_Il s'agissait d'un garçon de treize ans lui aussi, à la peau d'une blancheur immaculée, aux cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière de manière impeccable et dont les yeux noirs exprimaient la malice et la ruse._

_-Je m'appelle Julian, Julian Stone. __Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?_

_Il avait l'air tellement gentil et attentionné que l'adolescente ne se méfia pas et acquiesça de la tête d'un air confus._

_-Je suis désolée, je viens de France et les couloirs sont tellement changeants ici…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave, suis-nous, on va t'emmener à la Grande Salle._

_Esquissant un sourire timide, la Française se laissa guider, ne voyant pas que les deux autres élèves derrière eux avaient sorti leurs baguettes, avant de la pointer en direction de la jeune fille._

_-Levicorpus !_

_L'adolescente poussa un cri lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol par la cheville, incapable de bouger. Elle essayait vainement de se débattre mais sa baguette se trouvait dans son sac, posé par terre, et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre._

_Les deux Serpentard lui adressèrent un sourire cynique alors que Julian n'avait pas encore réagi. Ce dernier se tourna vers ses camarades et lança :_

_-Relâchez-la voyons, vous n'avez pas honte ?!_

_L'espace d'un instant, elle se crut sauvée mais déchanta bien vite lorsqu'ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Stone leva la tête dans sa direction mais son visage n'exprimait plus aucune compassion, seulement une joie malsaine. Il pointa alors sa baguette dans sa direction._

_-Qui a envie de me voir la déshabiller ?_

_-Vas-y Julian !_

_-On va voir un peu ce qui se cache sous ce bel uniforme…_

_La Française ferma les yeux et se mit à sangloter. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal alors pourquoi lui faisait-on endurer ça ? Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait venir la sauver…Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse alors qu'elle tremblait._

_-Allons-y ! Vestis…_

_-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !!_

_Le rayon frappa le Serpentard en pleine poitrine avec une telle force qu'il tomba en avant, complètement paralysé. Ses deux compères se retournèrent et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le nouvel arrivant._

_Il s'agissait d'un garçon plus jeune qu'elle, d'environ douze ans, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux yeux bleus emplis de détermination. Il pointa lui aussi sa baguette sur eux mais n'arrêta pas sa course. Son blason rouge et jaune ressemblait à une sorte de lion._

_-Tu vas nous le payer, infâme sang-mêlé ! Serpens…_

_-IMPEDIMENTA ! _

_Le second Serpentard fut projeté en arrière, lui aussi incapable de bouger. Le troisième jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent, puis à ses compagnons, avant de se mettre à partir en courant._

_La Française baissa les yeux sur son sauveur, qui ne ressemblait pas exactement à ce qu'elle imaginait..._

_Il était plus petit qu'elle et visiblement plus jeune. Peut-être un élève de deuxième année ? En tout cas, elle éprouvait une grande reconnaissance pour ce qu'il venait de faire._

_-Liberacorpus. Déclara-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle._

_Malheureusement, il s'était placé en dessous et il ne réussit pas à la rattraper correctement. Elle tomba alors sur lui dans une telle position que lorsque le Griffondor releva la tête, il posa involontairement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Tous deux se mirent à rougir avant de s'écarter précipitamment._

_-Je…je suis désolé…Bredouilla-t-il._

_-Ce…c'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir libéré._

_Le Griffondor se releva rapidement et lui tendit une main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Une fois debout, il lui adressa un regard interrogatif._

_-Tu portes l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Je…je viens d'être inscrite à Poudlard en troisième année. Je m'appelle Claire Wilson._

_-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je m'appelle Gabriel Dumbledore, je suis en troisième année moi aussi, chez les Griffondor._

_L'adolescente rougit malgré elle en se rappelant qu'elle le croyait en deuxième année. Ils entendirent alors un éclat de rire venir de derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent face à deux élèves dont le blason était identique au sien. Le premier avait les cheveux roux et un sourire moqueur, quant à la seconde, elle avait des cheveux rose bonbon et un air rieur._

_-Très fort dans le genre sauveur, Gabe. Non seulement tu mets au tapis les agresseurs mais en plus, tu obtiens un baiser de la belle. C'est d'un romantisme…_

_Claire ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tout comme Gabriel apparemment. Mais le visage de ce dernier se fendit bientôt d'une expression irritée._

_-Charlie…_

_-Ça va, j'ai compris…bon, McGonagall attend cette demoiselle dans la Grande salle pour que le choipeau décide de sa maison donc si on pouvait se dépêcher…_

_-Allez viens. Enchaîna Gabriel en l'attrapant par la main._

_Alors qu'elle suivait le Griffondor au pas de course, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de prier pour qu'elle puisse être admise dans la même maison qu'eux. Elle aurait tellement voulu devenir leur amie…_

Fin du flash back

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et Claire en profita pour se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Gabriel avait été son premier ami à Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle s'était rapidement liée avec Charlie, Tonks et Bill mais…elle conservait toujours des rapports privilégiés avec lui.

-Wilson était un nom d'emprunt, choisi par le directeur Dumbledore. C'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, qui était anglaise.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Demanda Gabriel, surpris.

-Il m'avait demandé de ne le dire à personne et puis…c'était mieux comme ça. Je pouvais laisser mon passé derrière moi et recommencer à zéro. Ton grand-père a été vraiment très gentil avec moi en m'acceptant à Poudlard.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu repartie en France après ta septième année ?

Elle tourna alors son visage vers lui et le détailla. Sa question n'était pas totalement innocente et elle en avait conscience. Toutefois, lui dire la vérité reviendrait à aborder un sujet douloureux. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus.

-Tu allais commencer ta formation d'Auror et puis…tu avais déjà Serena.

La simple évocation de ce nom eut pour conséquence d'ôter toute joie du visage du Séraphin. En voyant cela, elle esquissa un sourire triste et ferma les yeux un instant, regrettant ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Serena était peut-être ma petite-amie mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je coupais les ponts avec mes autres amis.

-Sois honnête. As-tu revu Bill, Charlie ou Nymphadora pendant les six années qui ont suivi nos ASPIC ?

Gabriel devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Sa relation avec Serena avait été si passionnée qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste, à part son grand-père peut-être. Il y avait à la fois de l'amour et de la haine dans leur relation, comme si…comme s'ils étaient toujours en compétition. Malheureusement, il y avait eu l'épreuve de trop et la haine avait pris le dessus.

-Je n'ai revu aucun de vous. Je crois même que le simple fait d'être tombé amoureux d'elle fut une erreur fatale. Enfin…presque fatale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Claire.

-Elle nous a trahis…Elle m'a trahi. Et j'aurais à jamais ces cicatrices pour le rappeler.

Se levant, il ôta sa cape et sa chemise, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon bleu marine. La jeune femme ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Son dos était parcouru de longues estafilades, si profondes qu'elle avaient laissé des cicatrices qui s'entrecroisaient. Son torse en était aussi parcouru mais c'était surtout son torse qui était impressionnant. L'une des cicatrices se trouvait exactement à l'emplacement de son cœur et c'était la plus large.

Le professeur attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila, attachant les boutons d'un air absent.

-Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce soir là, Claire.

-Raconte-moi. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Tu ne m'as donné aucun détail sur l'attaque et visiblement, ça te fait du mal alors dis-moi !

Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers elle et son regard était rempli d'une telle tristesse qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : celle de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais il avait besoin de parler et il n'avait sûrement confié à personne ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Je suis désolé par avance pour ce que je vais te raconter mais...je sens que je n'arriverai pas à le garder plus longtemps pour moi.

Flash back

_Gabriel montait les marches avec rapidité. Le Quartier Général des Séraphins n'était autre qu'une gigantesque tour de plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur, se trouvant quelque part dans les Alpes. Camouflée par différents sortilèges de confusion, tout individu qui aurait regardé dans sa direction n'aurait vu qu'une montagne enneigée. Elle était aussi protégée par un sortilège semblable à celui de Fidelitas, ne permettant qu'à ceux connaissant l'emplacement exact de la tour d'y introduire d'autres personnes._

_-Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! Je reviens de Londres et la situation n'est vraiment pas brillante, je pense qu'on devrait y faire un tour et…_

_Il stoppa net. Arrivé en haut des marches, il était entré dans la salle commune à tous les Séraphins. La salle, habituellement décorée de couleurs dorées, argentées ou cuivrées, avait l'air d'avoir été repeinte en rouge. Sauf que ce rouge vif ne provenait pas d'une peinture…non, il venait des cadavres des autres Séraphins présents dans la pièce._

_Certains avaient été lacérés de partout, d'autres avaient même été découpés en morceaux. En voyant un tel spectacle, le jeune Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un haut-le-cœur et faillit vomir._

_Il frémit en pensant que Serena était peut-être quelque part dans le même état. Il s'élança vers leur chambre, montant les marches quatre par quatre en hurlant._

_-SERENA ! SERENA !!_

_Arrivant devant la porte, il l'ouvrit sans préambule et la trouva assise dans un fauteuil, en train de lire. Le cœur du sorcier reprit un rythme un peu plus normal, soulagé que sa compagne aille bien. Il se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa par la main._

_-Viens vite ! Les…les autres ont été tués, ce sont sûrement des mangemorts ! On doit partir sur le champ !_

_-Pourquoi cela ?_

_C'est alors que Gabriel remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Serena n'avait pas paru horrifiée, voire même surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Pire encore, des tâches de sang étaient visibles sur sa robe noire._

_Lorsqu'elle daigna lever les yeux sur lui, il ne put retenir un frisson en croisant son regard glacial._

_-Je suis au courant, Gabriel. Maintenant, assieds-toi et écoute-moi._

_-Que…qu'est-ce tu racontes ?! Ils sont tous morts et toi, tu veux qu'on reste là à discuter ?!_

_-Ils devaient mourir. C'était nécessaire pour l'accomplissement des projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Les yeux du Séraphin s'exorbitèrent, alors que la jeune femme s'était levée et rapprochée de lui. Elle l'enlaça avec tendresse avant de se pencher à son oreille._

_-Rassure-toi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura récompenser ton dévouement si tu te joins à nous. Il connaît ta réputation et tient particulièrement à te rencontrer._

_-Tu…tu es passée du côté de Voldemort ? Bredouilla-t-il, choqué._

_-En effet, je suis au service de Lord Voldemort. Et toi aussi dès à présent, si tu tiens à rester en vie._

_Le sorcier s'écarta d'elle et fit quelques pas. Elle avait indiqué aux mangemorts l'emplacement de la Tour. Elle leur avait permis de tuer tous les autres Séraphins. Et maintenant elle voulait…le rallier à sa cause ?_

_-Impossible….c'est impossible, tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça…_

_-Détrompe-toi, Gabriel. C'est pour nous que je l'ai fait._

_-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS ?! ILS SONT MORTS ! TOUS MORTS !_

_Elle lui adressa un regard exprimant une profonde pitié avant de sortir sa baguette, qu'elle pointa dans sa direction. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Gabriel aurait voulu que ce soit un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar…un horrible cauchemar…_

_-Endoloris !_

_-HAAAAA !!_

_Le sorcier tomba à genoux, parcouru de convulsions. Haletant, il releva légèrement la tête vers elle au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux remplis de larmes._

_-Serena…pourquoi…_

_-Pour que tu comprennes que c'est la seule issue possible. Endoloris !!_

_Gabriel hurla à nouveau, sous le coup de la douleur encore plus fulgurante. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps allait exploser et que son cœur allait sortir lui-même de sa poitrine tant il battait vite et fort._

_Il roula sur le côté mais se força à se relever, tremblant._

_-Gabriel, si tu n'acceptes pas de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je devrai t'exécuter._

_-Se…Serena…tu...ce n'est pas…toi…c'est…l'Imperium…forcément…_

_-Non, chéri. C'est bien moi mais peut-être qu'un peu de douleur supplémentaire te fera comprendre que je suis sérieuse. Endoloris !!_

_Il n'eut même pas la force de crier. Son être n'était plus que souffrance. Il remua légèrement, se tournant ainsi sur le côté. Elle le toisait avec froideur, comme s'il n'était qu'un étranger pour elle. Il ne rejoindrait pas Voldemort, elle allait donc le tuer. Mais il ne devait pas mourir…il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi…_

_C'est alors qu'il les aperçut à l'entrée de la pièce…Des mangemorts…des serviteurs de Voldemort…des fidèles de celui qui avait tué ses parents…Se venger…il devait se venger…_

_-IMPEDIMENTA !!!_

_Le sort jaillit de sa baguette et alla percuter l'un des mangemorts, le faisant basculer dans les escaliers. Gabriel s'était relevé avec difficulté. Il était trempé de sueur et ses mains tremblaient mais il devrait faire avec._

_-EXPELLIARMUS !_

_Un autre des mangemorts fut projeté en arrière, en entraînant un autre dans les escaliers._

_-Cela suffit ! Sectumsempra !!!_

_Le sort venait de derrière lui…Serena, il avait oublié Serena…elle lui avait envoyé le sortilège qui sert à découper. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il ressentait une douleur effroyable dans le dos en plus du reste…sans compter les gouttelettes pourpres qui s'écoulaient sur le sol._

_-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre, Gabriel ?! Sectumsempra !!_

_Ce fut cette fois-ci de face que le sorcier reçut le sortilège, qui lui lacéra le torse et l'abdomen. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte mais il faisait tout pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ne pas mourir, avertir son grand-père, ne pas mourir…telles étaient les seules pensées cohérentes de son esprit._

_-ACCIO BALAI !_

_Son balai arriva la seconde suivante et il l'enfourcha malhabilement. Il n'avait presque plus de sensation dans les doigts mais il s'élança en avant, traversant la fenêtre en évitant de justesse un nouveau rayon._

_Sa cape et sa chemise étaient en lambeaux et il perdait du sang en quantité importante. A peine conscient, il filait dans les airs, tout en voyant les mangemorts qui fonçaient vers lui de toutes parts._

_Levant sa baguette en concentrant toutes ses forces, il arriva à articuler._

_-Tempestas Flammae !_

_Un jet enflammé s'échappa de sa baguette et commença à tourner autour de lui, tellement vite qu'on avait l'impression de voir une tornade de feu. Les flammes se répandirent sur les balais des mangemorts, qui se mirent à hurler d'effroi lorsque leurs balais cessèrent de voler. Une bonne vingtaine avait ainsi péri et Gabriel se crut un instant soulagé. C'est alors qu'il la vit arriver vers lui sur son balai, pointant toujours sa baguette sur lui._

_-Se…rena…Je t'en prie…ne fais pas ça…_

_-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, Gabriel. Tel est le souhait de mon maître. Avada Kedavra !!_

_Il sut alors qu'il l'avait perdu. Celle qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur était devenue la servante des ténèbres. Tout espoir quitta son cœur alors que sa perte de conscience se faisait plus précise et que le rayon verdâtre le percutait exactement au niveau du cœur. Ne contrôlant plus son balai, ce dernier cessa de voler et il chuta._

_Alors que la silhouette de Serena se brouillait en même temps que sa vue, il se sentait tomber vers ce qui serait peut-être sa dernière demeure…_

Fin du flash back

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je me suis réveillé au bout de deux semaines, avec Fumseck à mon chevet. C'est grâce à ses larmes que je suis encore en vie, même s'il me reste ces quelques cicatrices. Je crois qu'une partie de moi est morte ce jour-là. A présent, je ne vis que pour former Harry à ce qui l'attend et accomplir ma vengeance sur Serena et Voldemort…

-Imbécile…

Lorsque Gabriel releva la tête, il s'aperçut que son amie sanglotait. Plus précisément, elle était en larmes. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se jeta sur lui et le frappa au torse de petits coups tout en continuant à pleurer.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça…tu m'entends ! Ne dis plus jamais que tu ne vis que pour ça !

-Mais…je suis désolé de t'avoir raconté ça, Claire mais c'est la vérité.

-ET TU N'AS PAS PENSE A CEUX QUI TIENNENT VRAIMENT A TOI ?!!

Le jeune homme resta sans voix devant la colère de Claire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle hurlait ainsi, il n'avait pourtant rien dit qui pourrait la blesser.

-Je…je ne comprends pas…

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je…je ne le supporterais pas…

Elle s'effondra à genoux et il se mit à son niveau pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pleurait tout son saoul mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui la mettait dans un tel état et surtout pourquoi elle le traitait d'imbécile.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu es un imbécile ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser à Serena…je croyais qu'elle ferait ton bonheur mais elle t'a anéanti ! Je la tuerai ! Je te jure que je la tuerai !!

-Claire, explique-moi…

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas avec des mots. Elle se contenta de capturer ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion. L'ancien Séraphin fut surpris sur le moment mais ne résista pas. Ce baiser était rempli d'amour mais aussi de tristesse et du goût salé de ses larmes. Mais il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête, il voulait continuer de sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le regard du jeune homme était perdu.

-Je…pourquoi…pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Tu étais heureux et moi…je voulais juste que tu sois heureux…c'est pour ça que je suis repartie en France, j'avais besoin…d'oublier.

-Ne repars pas.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi en prononçant ces mots. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait besoin d'elle et culpabilisait aussi pour ça. Mais elle était la seule personne capable de le comprendre et…de l'aimer.

-Je ne partirai plus. Je ne la laisserai plus te faire le moindre mal…mais en retour, promets-moi quelque chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux. Répondit-il.

-Promets-moi…promets-moi de ne plus jamais penser que ta vie n'a d'autre but que de détruire Voldemort et…promets-moi aussi de ne jamais oublier que ce qui nous distingue des mangemorts, ce n'est pas notre détermination, c'est…

Tout en parlant, elle lui avait pris délicatement la main pour la poser contre sa poitrine, lui faisant entendre les battements de son cœur.

-…c'est l'amour. L'amour qu'on porte naturellement aux autres et qui s'appelle la compassion, l'amour que l'on porte à nos proches et enfin…l'amour que tu ressens pour la personne que tu affectionnes le plus au monde.

-Claire…

-Promets-le !

-Je le jure !

Elle esquissa alors un léger sourire alors qu'il essuyait délicatement ses larmes. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre le sien.

-Parfait…maintenant je vais te faire comprendre pourquoi tu vas adorer avoir passé cette journée en ma compagnie plutôt qu'enfermé dans ton bureau…

-J'attends avec impatience de voir ça…Rétorqua-t-il en arborant un sourire malicieux.

Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser à son tour, Gabriel se surprit à constater que la douleur qui oppressait son cœur avait diminué. Il avait même l'impression que ses cicatrices n'étaient plus aussi étendues qu'auparavant. Et mieux encore...ce n'était plus la haine qui rythmait les battements de son cœur…


	13. Premier cours, premiers ennuis

**Wilfrid54** : Serena paiera-t-elle ? Possible mais peut-être pas de la manière dont tu penses. Pour Claire, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt tendre (avec Gabriel en tout cas lol). Possible que ce soit le calme avant la tempête, tu auras la réponse dans ce partiel.

**Naruto194** : Oui, à la base, je pensas pas faire un chapitre entièrement consacré à eux mais j'ai estimé que les informations devraient être mises en une seule fois pour mieux expliquer le dénouement du chapitre. Ce chapitre ci a un peu plus d'action mais pas beaucoup, ça dépend ce que tu entends par action. Lol Tant que c'est envoûtant à lire, je suis rassuré. :D

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Oui, il a le cœur un peu plus léger et ça peut être un bon facteur pour les prochains conseils qu'il donnera à Harry. Mais n'oublie pas que l'amour est un sentiment à double tranchant, par conséquent… « Vigilance constante » ! lol

**Saika Garner** : Pas grave, c'est déjà sympa de mettre une review. Je suis passé par le bac de français et généralement, on stresse beaucoup plus pour le bac blanc que pour le vrai. J'espère continuer de vous faire rêver, même si mon idéal est plutôt de vous faire voyager dans un autre univers… :p

**Harmonyforever** : Content que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Au fait, tu confonds pas Serena avec Claire ? Car certes, Serena a été avec Gabriel mais je croyais avoir été assez explicité quant à leur…rupture. Mdr. Faire en sorte que Harry et Hermione aient des problèmes ? Moi ? Mais nooooon ! Quoique…quelle bonne idée :D

**Feu du ciel** : En deux soirées, chapeau ! Merci en tout cas de l'avoir lu. J'essaie de garder un scénario cohérant, c'est pour ça que je me relis souvent (aussi pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient traîner lol). Je pars du principe qu'il faut montrer dès le départ au lecteur de quoi on va parler et de quelle manière (sans pour autant dévoiler le mystère). Comme ça, ceux à qui l'histoire plaît continueront à la lire et les autres comprendront que la trame n'est pas à leur goût. C'est plus honnête de mon point de vue et ça évite les déceptions. ;)

**Eldar-Melda** : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et laissé une review. Un duel Serena/Gabriel n'est pas exclu mais n'est pas non plus imminent. A voir selon l'évolution de l'histoire. ;) Merci de tes encouragements.

**Spiders-Killer** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une. Lol Oui, je me doutais que l'on me ferait remarquer le manque d'Harry/Hermione dans ce chapitre mais j'avais vraiment des choses à expliquer sur Gabriel et Claire. En voyant la longueur que m'avait pris la scène, j'ai estimé ne pas pouvoir prolonger le chapitre avec une scène Harry/Hermione, ça aurait été un risque de surcharge et ça n'est pas agréable à lire. :D

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolé pour cette attente, il a fallu que je m'organise un peu par rapport à la rentrée et le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt. Voici le premier cours de Poudlard, même si je n'ai pas traîné en longueur…(vous allez comprendre en lisant lol). C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, le prochain sera plus croustillant. :D

En attendant, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : Premier cours, premiers ennuis à Poudlard

Serena parcourait les sinistres couloirs du manoir d'un pas léger. Elle avait accompli la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres en un temps record, bien qu'il ignorait le nombre de mangemorts qui se réuniraient devant leur maître.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit avec lenteur les lourdes portes d'ébène et pénétra dans le salon plongé dans une semi-obscurité, elle fut surprise du grand nombre de mangemorts présents dans la pièce. Tous étaient agenouillés devant leur seigneur et maître.

-Heureux de vous voir si nombreux. Siffla Lord Voldemort.

Son ton laissait percevoir un cynisme non dissimulé mais aucun d'eux n'esquissa un mouvement. La jeune femme savait qu'ils ne feraient rien, la plupart servaient Voldemort depuis le début de son règne, plusieurs décennies auparavant et connaissaient les risques encourus.

-Goyle.

Le mangemort leva légèrement la tête en direction du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Oui, maître.

-Jusqu'où va ta loyauté envers moi ?

-Elle est sans limites, ma vie et mon âme vous appartiennent.

-Cela s'applique-t-il aussi à ta descendance ?

Serena crut discerner un léger tressaillement de la part du mangemort mais il n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Goyle posa son poing sur son torse et baissa un peu plus la tête.

-Les Goyle sont tous à votre service.

-Bien. J'ai une mission pour ton fils.

Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres expliquait les détails de ce que Goyle Junior aurait à faire pour lui, la sorcière put voir le teint du visage de son père devenir de plus en plus pâle, sans pour autant manifester le moindre son.

Une fois l'exposé terminé, tous furent congédiés, à l'exception d'elle-même, que Voldemort tenait à voir en particulier.

-Que puis-je pour vous, maître ?

-Je pense que tu as déjà compris le but de la manœuvre, non ?

-En effet. Cet acte coûtera sûrement la liberté du garçon mais nous libérera une place de choix dans la place forte. La question est...pourquoi se débarrasser de lui en particulier ?

Elle entendit alors le rire tonitruant du seigneur des Ténèbres, un rire si monstrueux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Lorsqu'il se retourna finalement vers elle, il plongea ses yeux d'une couleur écarlate dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Parce que je veux que tu te charges de la suite de la mission. Cela devrait être dans tes cordes, non ?

-J'arriverai peut-être à bluffer McGonagall mais en ce qui concerne Dumbledore, les chances sont proches de zéro.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu à ce sujet, tu n'auras même pas besoin de te déguiser...

Et Voldemort fit apparaître dans sa main une petite fiole dont le liquide qu'elle contenait était d'une étrange couleur violette. Il fit voler la fiole jusqu'à la jeune femme, qui s'en saisit avec précaution.

-Aussitôt que le fils de Goyle aura accompli sa mission, tu la boiras. Le reste...ça ne dépendra que de toi.

-Bien, maître.

Et elle transplana, laissant le mage noir seul dans la pièce avec ses pensées. Nagini, son gigantesque serpent, s'approcha de lui et siffla quelque chose en Fourchelang. Quelque chose qui fit sourire le seigneur des ténèbres, d'un sourire n'exprimant que la plus profonde cruauté.

-Tu as raison, Nagini. Plus elle souffrira, plus elle sera acquise à notre cause. Toutefois...s'il s'avérait qu'elle veut tourner sa veste, j'ai déjà pris les précautions nécessaires...

Harry parcourait les couloirs en compagnie d'Hermione, le visage rayonnant. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été et avait du mal à le cacher. En effet, ils s'étaient déclarés leurs sentiments et le baiser qui en avait résulté le laissait encore rêveur. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas encore croisé Ron ou Ginny et ils s'étaient promis de le leur dire avant les autres. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé que l'instant fatidique ne viendrait que le soir même, après le dîner dans la Grande salle.

Pour l'heure, ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour le premier cours de l'année. Il s'agissait d'un cours de potion, ce qui semblait visiblement réjouir Hermione.

-Cette année, je suis sûre de réussir l'examen de potions. J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'été à m'entraîner. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton assuré.

-Tant mieux pour toi. En ce qui me concerne, je vais devoir m'en remettre à la chance et au travail. Mais bon, Slughorn est quand même plus sympa que l'ancien professeur…

Il restait difficile pour Harry de citer le nom du professeur Rogue sans qu'il ne s'en suive un violent accès de colère. C'est pourquoi il ne le prononçait plus, se contentant de l'ignorer consciemment.

-Salut ! Vous étiez passés où tous les deux ?!

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent en même temps en entendant la voix de Ginny. Cette dernière s'approcha d'eux d'un pas guilleret, accompagnée d'un Ron grognon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Hermione en désignant Ron, dans le but d'éluder la question.

-Oh, je sais pas, il est comme ça depuis ce matin. On dirait qu'il a mal digéré un truc. Répondit la jeune Weasley avec nonchalance.

-Mais non ! C'est juste que tu aurais pu m'avertir que tu t'étais remise avec Dean Thomas…Répliqua Ron, apparemment mécontent.

Ginny se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et se retourna vivement vers Harry, comme pour tente de lui expliquer mais ce dernier riait, tout comme Hermione. A la grande surprise de la cadette des Weasley, le Griffondor n'avait pas l'air affecté le moins du monde par cette nouvelle.

-Sois un peu plus cool avec elle, Ron. S'exclama Harry, souriant.

-Il a raison, Ron. Ta sœur a seize ans, elle est suffisamment grande pour décider avec qui elle sort. D'ailleurs, si tu faisais un petit effort de mémoire, tu te souviendrais qu'elle excelle dans le sortilège de chauve-furie. Renchérit Hermione.

Elle remarqua alors la proximité de ses deux amis, ainsi que leurs mains enlacées. Ces derniers ne devaient même pas y avoir fait attention, toujours en train de converser avec Ron.

Ginny avait pris la décision de rompre avec Harry à cause des risques liés à la lutte contre Voldemort, comme celui-ci le désirait. Et puis elle s'était remise de leur relation et avait ressenti des sentiments envers Dean Thomas. Toutefois, le retour d'Harry la veille au soir, complètement transformé, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente…

Mais en voyant la manière dont il se comportait avec Hermione, il n'y avait pas de doutes qu'ils devaient être amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle fut interrompue par une voix derrière elle.

-Les septième année ! Le cours de Potions va commencer, veuillez entrer dans la salle s'il vous plaît !

A son grand regret, la jeune Weasley les regarda s'éloigner d'elle, et paradoxalement, elle avait l'impression que c'était Harry qui s'était éloigné d'elle…

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis au deuxième rang, chacun devant un chaudron. Jetant un coup d'œil du côté des Serpentard, le jeune Potter remarqua que Drago était seul, complètement exclu du groupe. Certains lui lançaient un regard dégoûté alors que d'autres murmuraient dans son dos. Lorsque Malefoy tourna la tête vers Harry, ce dernier put lire dans le regard de son camarade toute la colère qu'il réfrénait à l'intérieur de lui.

C'est alors qu'une fille alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, à la grande surprise du Serpentard. Il s'agissait de Daphné Greengrass, la grande sœur de la fille que Drago avait été voir au petit-déjeuner.

Apparemment, Astoria avait du parler de lui en bien à sa grande sœur parce qu'ils furent bientôt en grande conversation et Daphné réussit à le dérider un peu. Potter esquissa un léger sourire avant de se retourner vers ses deux amis, qui paraissaient aussi en grande conversation.

-…Dumbledore a l'air cool. C'est vrai qu'il t'a entraîné, Harry ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, je t'expliquerai ça dans les détails au dîner mais il nous a bien entraîné pendant le mois qu'on a passé à Poudlard.

-Quand tu dis « nous », ça veut dire toi et Malefoy ? Demanda Weasley, visiblement étonné.

-Oui. Et je ne veux rien entendre à son sujet, tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé alors restons-en là.

Ron allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par le toussotement du professeur. Slughorn paraissait un peu plus fatigué que l'année précédente mais il avait gardé son embonpoint et son air jovial.

-Bien, cette année, nous étudierons les potions de guérison ainsi que les…

-AVADA KEDAVRA !!!

Le jet de lumière verte percuta le vieil homme de plein fouet, le tuant sur le coup. Alors que les élèves regardaient leur professeur décédé avec horreur, Harry tourna son regard dans l'autre sens, voulant apercevoir qui avait jeté le sort impardonnable.

C'est alors qu'il reconnut Gregory Goyle, le visage déformé par la haine et dont la baguette était à présent pointée dans le dos de Drago.

-Avada…

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !!

Le sort du jeune Potter toucha le Serpentard en pleine poitrine, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Drago s'était lui aussi retourné et avait vu Goyle commencer à réciter l'incantation dans sa direction. Il en était d'ailleurs resté stupéfié pendant quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers lui en compagnie d'Harry.

-M…Merci Harry. Bredouilla-t-il, encore choqué.

Le jeune Potter fut un peu étonné de voir le Serpentard le remercier. Même s'ils avaient passé un an ensemble, il était rare qu'ils se gratifient de marques de remerciement de la sorte, surtout Drago. Pourtant, Harry appréciait le geste et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

-Oublie ça. Bon, on devrait prévenir McGonagall de ce qui s'est passé, et aussi Dumbledore pour…

-Je suis là, Harry.

Gabriel venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le professeur de potion, dont il ferma les yeux avec déférence. Puis il traversa la pièce en direction de ses deux élèves et leur adressa un regard compatissant.

En revanche, lorsque ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers Goyle, ils étaient dépourvu de toute compassion. Seule une colère froide était lisible dans ses yeux bleus ainsi qu'une impassibilité à toute épreuve.

-Weasley, Granger, prévenez la directrice de la mort du professeur Slughorn. Dites-lui que je m'occupe personnellement du coupable et qu'elle me rejoigne dans mon bureau.

-Mais…Commença Hermione.

-Allez-y !

Le regard sans appel que leur adressa leur professeur fit frémir Hermione et Ron, qui se dépêchèrent de sortir, non sans que la jeune femme ne lance un dernier regard inquiet en direction d'Harry. Gabriel se retourna ensuite vers le reste de la classe.

-Le cours est terminé, retournez dans vos dortoirs.

Alors que les élèves se levaient au fur et à mesure, le jeune Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry et Drago.

-Vous deux, vous allez venir avec moi. Nous aurons peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur cet assassinat…Wingardium Leviosa.

Le corps du Serpentard s'éleva dans les airs et sortit de la pièce en flottant, suivi par le professeur et les deux élèves. Tous trois savaient parfaitement ce qui allait advenir du meurtrier et que le ministère ne devrait pas savoir les détails de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire…

Assise dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée dans le manoir, la jeune femme coiffait ses longs cheveux noirs avec application devant un miroir. Alors qu'elle observait attentivement ses traits, elle remarqua que malgré son passage du côté de Voldemort, son apparence n'avait en rien changé. Elle avait gardé son visage aux traits fins, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi lisses et aucune ride n'était apparue. Par conséquent, les théories disant que la magie noire rendait laid étaient complètement fausses, hormis peut-être dans le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, mais il s'agissait d'un cas bien particulier…

Serena avait reçu la confirmation qu'Horace Slughorn avait péri suite au sortilège de mort lancé par Goyle Junior. C'est pourquoi elle avait sorti de sa robe la fiole que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'avait posé sur la commode devant elle. Avait-elle raison de faire confiance au mage noir ? Devait-elle réellement se rendre là-bas, même si les risques étaient incroyablement élevés ?

Pourtant, à l'instant même où elle avait juré allégeance à Voldemort et accepté de recevoir la marque des ténèbres, la sorcière avait su qu'elle devrait faire d'énormes sacrifices et encourir de gros risques. Mais en retour, ce qu'elle avait appris comme sorts de magie noire en deux mois grâce au puissant mage noir, l'avait rendue extraordinairement plus forte.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était qu'elle était maintenant vulnérable au chant du Phénix, chant dont son ancien amant avait très bien su se servir un mois auparavant, juste avant de la torturer avec le sortilège Doloris.

Gabriel…Il était devenu encore plus séduisant depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Le jeune Dumbledore n'était plus aussi sentimental que deux mois auparavant. Ses yeux montraient une détermination farouche et si son grand-père n'avait pas été tué sur ordre de Voldemort, la jeune femme aurait une nouvelle fois essayé de le rallier à sa cause.

Poussant un léger soupir, elle finit par attraper la fiole et à en retirer le bouchon avant de la porter à sa bouche. Certaine qu'elle faisait le bon choix, elle avala en une seule fois le breuvage puis reposa la fiole vide sur la table.

La jeune femme sentit une intense chaleur l'envahir alors qu'elle était prise de tremblements. Elle s'évanouit au bout de quelques instants, commençant à se demander si elle avait eu raison…


	14. Vivre dans l'instant présent

**Harmonyforever07** : Tiens, tu as deviné quelle est la mission de Serena ? Je suis curieux de la connaître… :D J'ai mis très peu d'Harry/Hermione dans le dernier chapitre mais les meilleures choses sont les plus courtes ! lol Est-ce que Ginny éprouve encore des sentiments pour Harry…la bonne question est : A quoi la pousserait le caractère d'une Weasley selon toi :p

**Naruto194** : Stupéfait ? Peut-être ce chapitre-ci te détendra-t-il un peu alors… ;) Moi aussi, je l'aime bien Slughorn mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Voldy… :D

**Wilfrid54** : Crois-tu réellement que Voldemort aurait envoyé un garçon sans aucune expérience tuer un professeur de Poudlard sans une idée derrière la tête ? Je ne sous-estimerais pas le seigneur des ténèbres à ta place… ;) Pour la potion de Serena, tu n'auras pas la réponse dans ce chapitre mais peut-être dans le suivant, qui sait… Ginny est certes déçue mais elle n'est encore sûre de rien. Ses prochaines réactions pourraient te surprendre… :D

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Tu es triste de la mort de Slughorn ? Peut-être devrais-je m'improviser dieu en ressuscitant les morts dans ce cas… :p Pour la potion que Serena a bu, il te faudra encore un peu de patience.

**Eldar-Melda** : Merci du compliment, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. lol

**Eterna de Solary** : Ravi que ces partiels t'aient mis de bonne humeur ! (et surtout qu'ils t'aient fait dansé mdr). Que tu sois ravie pour les couples que j'ai formé, c'est déjà une bonne chose mais le « mais » m'effraie un peu. Lol Pour les trois sceaux, j'en dirai bientôt un peu plus mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. En ce qui concerne Serena, le prochain chapitre devrait t'éclairer davantage. :D Je te rassure, tu n'es pas une « lectrice exécrable » et tes commentaires m'ont fait plaisir (car d'une part, j'aime bien les commentaires et d'autre part, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des gens qui prennent du temps pour te répondre après avoir lu ta fiction :D )

**Feu du Ciel** : Je fais de mon mieux pour maintenir le lecteur en haleine, je l'avoue. :p Manier le suspens est un exercice assez difficile et qui demande surtout de la pratique. Lol Je veux faire en sorte que les explications arrivent au fur et à mesure, entrecoupés par les actions de chacun, et qu'à la fin seulement, un petit détail permettre d'imbriquer entièrement le puzzle. C'est un style un peu particulier mais je l'ai adopté. lol

**Saika Garner** : Oui, je sais, c'est un peu court mais le temps m'échappe parfois. Il faut dire que le fait d'avoir des lecteurs insatiables est un facteur qui y remédie un peu. :D

Ce chapitre est le prélude à un petit changement dans Poudlard. Les rouages du destin sont en train de s'amorcer et les plans de chacun seront mis à mal par la partie adverse. Qui gagnera à la fin et quel en sera le prix ? C'est à vous…pardon, à moi d'en décider. :p

Bonne lecture à tous ! (j'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre assez rapidement, promis)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Vivre dans l'instant présent

Lorsque Gregory Goyle reprit connaissance, il se trouvait dans une pièce qui ne lui était pas familière. Il s'agissait d'un cachot sombre, probablement l'un de ceux qui se trouvaient près de la salle du cours de potions. Bien qu'il soit solidement attaché à sa chaise par des chaînes ensorcelées, le jeune Serpentard souriait. Il avait passé l'épreuve qui lui avait été confiée par son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il devait aller à Askaban, il était certain que les mangemorts le délivreraient, comme ils avaient permis l'évasion des autres mangemorts plusieurs mois auparavant.

Alors qu'un sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître le sorcier qui se trouvait à présent face à lui.

-Dumbledore…tu connaîtras bientôt le même sort que ton imbécile d'ancêtre ! Les traîtres à leur sang et les sang-de-bourbe seront les premiers à périr ! Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Contrairement à ce qu'escomptait l'apprenti mangemort, son interlocuteur n'avait pas du tout réagi à ses paroles. L'ex-Auror était resté impassible, comme si son visage avait été gravé dans la pierre. Quand il remarqua que Goyle avait fini son monologue, il sortit une fiole de sa poche et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Le Serpentard se sentit alors complètement incapable de contrôler son corps, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une marionnette désarticulée. Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités lorsque le professeur lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole d'un trait.

Puis il le libéra de son emprise invisible après que Goyle ait avalé, faisant tousser celui-ci.

-Que…qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

-Je t'ai fait boire du Veritaserum. J'ai besoin de réponses et ce, dans les plus brefs délais.

-Je ne te dirai rien ! Cracha-t-il.

-Quelle était ta mission ?

La question de Gabriel était évidente et l'assassin l'avait parfaitement comprise. Il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas répondre, que ce serait trahir le seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant, il ne pouvait résister au breuvage qui commençait déjà à faire effet.

-Je…je devais tuer Horace Slughorn à l'aide de l'Avada Kedavra. Et dans la mesure du possible, faire de même avec Drago Malefoy, le traître.

-Qui t'a donné expressément cet ordre ?

-Mon…mon père.

Répondre à ces questions en coûtait beaucoup à Goyle mais il savait que son père était en sécurité au manoir de Lord Voldemort, il n'y avait donc rien à craindre.

-Où se trouve le manoir de Lord Voldemort ?

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il possible qu'il ait lu dans ses pensées ?! Non, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable d'un tel prodige, et peut-être également Rogue dans une moindre mesure. Mais lui…ce petit professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

-Réponds-moi immédiatement. Où se trouve le manoir de Lord Voldemort ?

Le ton du sorcier était toujours aussi posé, calme et détaché. Cependant, Goyle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que le Veritaserum qui agissait sur lui. Non…c'était comme si…comme si quelqu'un faisait pression sur son esprit.

-Je…je l'ignore…je n'y suis jamais allé…

-Mais ton père s'y trouve, en compagnie de tous les autres mangemorts j'imagine…Comment ton père t'a-t-il transmis ton ordre de mission ?

Goyle secoua la tête, se mordant la langue. Il ne devait pas révéler cette information. Il l'avait promis, juré sur son honneur et l'honneur de sa famille…plutôt mourir que de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !

Le Serpentard releva la tête vers le professeur. Celui-ci riait, il riait aux éclats. Mais ce n'était pas un rire de joie ou de bonheur, non c'était un rire cynique, glacial…si semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-L'honneur de ta famille ? Ta famille s'est déshonorée avec la trahison de ton père, trahison que tu as poursuivi et choisi comme héritage. Pourquoi me donner tant de peine pour un être aussi misérable…

-Je n'ai trahi personne ! Je suis un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort et je…

Mais il se sentit incapable d'en dire davantage. Ses pensées s'étaient volatilisées comme par enchantement, le laissant la bouche ouverte, incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il voulait dire. Son regard croisa alors les yeux bleus de Gabriel. Ses yeux…ils étaient complètement froids, totalement dépourvus de sentiments, était-ce seulement possible ?

Ses chaînes se détachèrent d'elles-mêmes, le laissant totalement libre de ses mouvements. Il lança un regard à Gabriel, puis sur sa propre baguette, posée sur une table à quelques mètres de lui. Voulant tenter sa chance, il essaya de se ruer vers sa baguette. Malheureusement, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses jambes refusant catégoriquement de lui obéir. Goyle voulut alors lever un bras mais il en était tout aussi incapable.

La peur fut alors lisible dans ses yeux, une peur presque incontrôlable qui lui aurait fait mouiller son pantalon s'il avait encore eu la maîtrise de son corps.

-Je pense que tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'as plus le contrôle d'aucune partie de ton corps, hormis peut-être tes yeux et ta bouche, Gregory. Sache que c'est tout à fait normal.

-Que…que m'avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai pris le contrôle de la partie de ton cerveau qui contrôle les mouvements et pendant que nous parlons, je suis en train de prendre progressivement le contrôle de ta mémoire. Ainsi, il me sera plus facile d'extraire tes souvenirs et les mettre dans une pensine.

-M…mais vous n'avez pas le droit…

Le sourire du professeur s'accentua alors qu'il posait le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe de l'adolescent, faisant apparaître un petit filament argenté qu'il déposa ensuite dans la pensine.

-En effet, le ministère n'approuverait certainement pas mes méthodes. D'autant plus que lorsque j'aurais extrait tout tes souvenirs, le temps que j'aurais passé à contrôler ton esprit aura causé de graves séquelles à ton cerveau.

-Des…séquelles ?

-Oui, tu deviendras un légume, à moins que tu ne te décides à parler.

L'adolescent voyait les filaments argentés s'écouler de plus en plus vite le long de la baguette de Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas devenir un légume…non, il ne voulait pas finir comme ça, tant pis pour son père, tant pis pour le seigneur des ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !

-D'accord ! Je vais parler ! Je vais tout vous dire mais par pitié, arrêtez !

-Commence ton explication et peut-être que je m'arrêterai…

Le Serpentard débuta alors son explication sur la manière dont son père lui avait transmis le contenu de sa mission, grâce à un hibou ensorcelé que lui avait envoyé son père. A l'abri du regard du meurtrier de Slughorn, Harry et Drago avaient été très attentifs aux méthodes d'interrogatoire de leur professeur, qui s'étaient avérés pour le moins efficaces…

Le professeur ligota de nouveau le garçon avant de pointer sa baguette vers lui.

-Bon, l'envoyé du ministère ne tardera pas à arriver…Oubliettes !

Puis le sorcier quitta la pièce, suivi par les deux élèves qui refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

-Vous avez votre soirée de libre. Harry, explique à Drago pendant le dîner ce dont je t'ai parlé ce matin, c'est encore plus urgent maintenant.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, le professeur disparût dans l'un des sombres couloirs, laissant les adolescents seuls, le visage étonné de Malefoy éclairé par la faible lueur de la torche.

-De quoi parlait-il ? Demanda Drago.

-Je vais t'expliquer pendant qu'on ira vers la Grande salle mais pour faire court, nous devons reformer l'A.D.

-L'A.D ? Tu veux dire le groupe que tu avais créé en cinquième année ?! S'exclama le Serpentard, stupéfié.

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…

* * *

Gabriel était arrivé devant la gargouille qui servait à accéder au bureau du directeur. Donnant le mot de passe, il y accéda sans difficulté. Pénétrant dans la pièce après avoir frappé à la porte, il ne fut guère étonné d'y trouver non seulement le professeur McGonagall mais aussi Claire et un autre personnage, assis dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir.

-Comment l'interrogatoire s'est-il passé ? Demanda la directrice, visiblement préoccupée.

-Parfaitement bien. Son cerveau n'en gardera aucune séquelle et j'ai pu extraire tous les souvenirs nécessaires. La peur de la souffrance est bien plus efficace que la souffrance elle-même dans certains cas…Répondit Gabriel dans un sourire.

-Tu as quand même été obligé de fouiller dans l'esprit d'un mangemort, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, Gabriel.

C'était Claire qui venait de prendre la parole, après avoir posé une main sur l'épaule du sorcier. Gabriel lui adressa un nouveau sourire et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer de ne pas s'inquiéter, tout en déposant un baiser furtif dans son cou.

-C'était quand même risqué ! Imaginez qu'il se soit aperçu de la supercherie !

C'était le quatrième sorcier présent dans la pièce qui venait de s'exprimer, d'une voix à la fois apeurée, nerveuse et mécontente. Gabriel fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de se camper devant lui, les bras croisés.

-Il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté-là. Je n'étais pas très sûr de l'efficacité de la magie africaine mais ce pantin ensorcelé était plus que parfait…si ce n'était pas le cas, croyez bien qu'un autre apprenti mangemort serait venu s'occuper de votre cas…professeur Slughorn.

Horace Slughorn était bel et bien assis dans le fauteuil, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude mais bel et bien vivant. Les seules personnes au courant de la mise en scène de sa mort étaient réunies dans la pièce : McGonagall parce qu'elle était la directrice de Poudlard, Gabriel parce qu'il avait conçu la poupée grâce à la magie vaudou et Claire qui avait donné l'apparence exacte du professeur de potions à la poupée.

-Mais tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment tu avais découvert qu'Horace était la cible. Remarqua McGonagall.

-C'est très simple, Minerva. J'avais intercepté le hibou envoyé par le père car je surveillais de près les Serpentard, plus particulièrement ceux dont les parents sont des mangemorts.

-Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils m'éliminer moi ?! Dumbledore est bien plus dangereux que moi pour Voldemort !

-En effet, Horace, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils auraient dû s'attaquer à lui plutôt qu'à vous. Le réprimanda McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Signalez publiquement que Poudlard recherche un nouveau professeur de potions et attendez quelques jours. Je mettrai ma main à couper que la réponse à cette tentative d'assassinat viendra prochainement frapper à notre porte... Répliqua Gabriel, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, saluant ses trois confrères, il quitta la pièce, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Claire. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à le rejoindre à l'extérieur du bureau, dévalant les escaliers avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut un si bel accueil ? Demanda le sorcier, amusé.

-Rien du tout ! J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser, y a-t-il quelque chose de mal à ça ?

-Mal ? Bien sûr que non, mais tu vas finir par me rendre dépendant…

-C'est peut-être le but… Répliqua Claire d'un ton malicieux.

-Alors je propose un nouveau jeu, pour que je puisse reprendre la main…

Sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer de formule, son balai apparut comme par enchantement et ils montèrent tous les deux dessus. La jeune femme était un peu hésitante, n'ayant jamais été très à l'aise sur un balai. Gabriel prit ses bras avec douceur et les enserra autour de sa taille, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

Puis ils décollèrent, s'envolant dans le ciel dont seule la Lune était capable d'éclaircir la noirceur en cette nuit de Septembre…

* * *

Harry et Drago n'avaient pas dîné, bien que la faim tiraillait leurs entrailles. Le couvre-feu était presque arrivé et ils avaient quelque chose à faire avant, quelque chose qui s'avérait plus qu'urgent au vu des événements récents. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient passés en vitesse aux cuisines, où les elfes de maison leur avaient gentiment préparé des sandwichs.

Le jeune Potter avait utilisé son faux galion, mis au point par Hermione, pour faire venir les membres de l'Ordre qui en disposaient encore, c'est-à-dire les plus aguerris et les plus fidèles, devant la Salle sur Demande,.

Arrivèrent alors Ron et Hermione, puis Neville et Luna, en somme tous ceux qui l'avaient accompagné dans le département des mystères. Ginny arriva peu de temps après, en compagnie de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Nul doute que c'était la jeune Weasley qui avait averti ces deux là, qui avaient sans doute jeté leurs galions depuis longtemps…

Drago arriva quelques instants plus tard, accompagné par les sœurs Greengrass. La venue de trois Serpentard, et plus particulièrement de Malefoy, n'avait pas l'air de ravir Ron et les autres Griffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! S'exclama Seamus en pointant le Serpentard du doigt.

-Il est avec nous. Répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

-Tu veux dire ? On connaît trop bien Malefoy et son passé mangemort ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas que tu le tolères ici ! On devrait le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait ! Renchérit Dean.

Le visage de Malefoy devint légèrement plus pâle mais il ne fit rien, se contentant de regarder ailleurs. Alors que Ginny allait prendre la parole, Harry agrippa Dean par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur avec une telle force que les pieds du jeune Griffondor ne touchaient même plus le sol.

- Ecoute-moi très attentivement Dean. Je sais parfaitement ce dont Drago est capable et ce qu'il a fait par le passé. Seulement je crois ne pas m'être exprimé suffisamment clairement, alors je vais répéter : Drago Malefoy est dans notre camp et si nous ne faisons pas front commun face à Voldemort, nous finirons de la même manière que Slughorn, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune Potter n'avait pas élevé la voix mais le regard pénétrant qu'il avait adressé au Griffondor, ainsi que la poigne pour le moins étonnante dont il faisait preuve, avaient largement convaincu ce dernier. C'est pourquoi Dean se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et Harry le relâcha.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il constata que Neville, Hermione et Luna le soutenaient. Ron et Seamus paraissaient un peu hébétés. Quant à Ginny…effarée était peut-être le mot qui convenait le mieux pour décrire son état.

Tournant la tête dans l'autre sens, il croisa le regard de Drago. Ce dernier ne dit rien et ses lèvres restèrent scellées. Toutefois, la reconnaissance dans ses yeux en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'intervention d'Harry en sa faveur.

Le jeune Potter ouvrit alors la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, il la referma et énonça à haute et intelligible voix :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons reformer l'A.D. Nous sommes actuellement onze et appartenons à deux maisons différentes. Cette année sera consacrée à un entraînement particulièrement intensif de sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Drago et moi-même serons vos professeurs. Nous allons avoir besoin de recruter davantage de personnes en vue de repousser une possible attaque des mangemorts, attaque qui peut survenir n'importe quand. Puis-je compter sur vous pour m'aider dans cette tâche ?

Tous hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord. Le jeune Potter fit signe à Drago, qui vint se poster à sa droite, avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

-Je n'ai ni la gentillesse, ni la patience de Potter. Si je vous enseigne ce que j'ai appris, ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme ou par pitié. Les sortilèges que nous allons vous apprendre, vous devrez les mettre en pratique pour sauver vos vies, protéger ceux que vous aimez et défendre cette école. S'il y a bien un symbole que Voldemort n'a pas encore réussi à détruire, c'est bien cet édifice qui nous a rassemblé.

Malefoy fut lui-même surpris par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer avec tant d'assurance. En fait, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, il y avait même réfléchi pendant une grande partie de son apprentissage avec Gabriel, et en avait à l'occasion discuté avec Harry.

Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire avant de sortir sa baguette, se tournant vers l'assemblée.

-Nous allons commencer par un petit test pratique. Qui est volontaire ?

* * *

Trois heures avaient passé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Salle sur Demande et presque tous en sortirent totalement épuisés. Alors que tout le monde était enfin dehors, Hermione se glissa dans l'ombre, refermant doucement la porte. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers la seule autre personne à être restée avec elle.

-Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

La jeune Griffondor avait parlé avec douceur tout en s'asseyant auprès de lui. Même après tant d'efforts et d'énergie déployée, il n'avait même pas transpiré. Tournant la tête vers elle, il esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer.

-Tout va bien. Je songeais juste aux précédentes années, ou plus exactement à l'année dernière, où je considérais Malefoy comme beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un imbécile comme Goyle…

-Malefoy est toujours dangereux, seulement il est de notre côté maintenant. En tout cas, tu as bien fait passer le message à Dean, j'en suis restée le souffle coupé. S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Harry pouffa de rire avant de secouer la tête d'un air las.

-Non, j'ai mal réagi. Si le professeur Dumbledore avait été à ma place, il ne se serait pas emporté. Un seul regard lui aurait suffit à le faire taire.

-Eh, ne te blâme pas autant. Tu as très bien agi et ne crois pas que ton « professeur Dumbledore » est parfait. Ce que tu nous as montré ce soir, c'est que tu as très bien retenu ce qu'il t'a appris et que tu es capable de nous l'enseigner.

-Oui, je sais mais…je suis inquiet, Hermione. J'ai peur que dans un jour, une semaine, ou même un mois, un autre Serpentard soit pris d'une folie sanguinaire et tue aveuglément une autre personne sur ordre de Voldemort et…

Il s'arrêta là, serrant les dents. Hermione se rendit compte de son trouble et se rapprocha de lui, prenant la parole avec douceur en l'attrapant par le menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

-Et quoi ?

Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien, la subjuguant de la même manière que la veille par la beauté et l'intensité de ses yeux émeraude.

-Si jamais ils s'en prenaient à toi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je me mettrai à courir après les mangemorts et à les tuer les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils me mènent à leur maître…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry, même si je n'étais plus là, tu…

-Hermione !

Il l'avait sciemment interrompu et, tout en prenant délicatement ses mains dans les siennes, il n'avait pas cessé de la fixer du regard.

-Je suis très sérieux, Hermione. Je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Tout comme moi. Mais tu ne dois jamais oublier que la colère ne résout rien. Nous devrons tous mourir un jour, que ce soit fauché en pleine jeunesse ou à un âge avancé…

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle caressait doucement la joue du Griffondor du bout de ses doigts.

-Profite de l'instant présent, vis chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier et ne garde aucun regret. C'est comme ça qu'il faut vivre. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

-D'où te vient une telle sagesse ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mi-amusé, mi attristé.

-De toi, bien sûr. Et de tes parents. Crois-tu que de là où ils sont, ils regrettent leur vie ? Penses-tu qu'ils auraient préféré vivre un peu plus longtemps en devant sacrifier leur amour et leur fils unique ?

Le jeune homme fut frappé de plein fouet par la pertinence et la sagesse de ses propos, qui lui rappelait un peu ceux d'Albus Dumbledore. Bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus jeune, Hermione partageait avec l'ancien directeur une certaine philosophie optimiste qui avait le don de lui remonter le moral.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ni à Ron, ni à Ginny mais à cette heure-ci, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Après tout, seul comptait l'instant présent et puis…pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être autre part qu'en la seule compagnie de celle pour qui battait son cœur…


	15. Retrouvailles dans un rêve

**Wilfrid54** : En effet, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Gabriel, il est toujours plein de ressources. L'A.D renaît doucement de ses cendres et cela se poursuit dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la tendresse…à toi de voir dans ce chapitre. Lol

**Harmonyforever** : Content que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'avoue que je voulais que Slughorn vive (cela démontrant l'ingéniosité de Gabriel ;) ) car dans le cas contraire, j'aurais prévu quelque chose d'un peu plus impressionnant. Pour Serena, tu as une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre et le reste dans le prochain. Les couples continuent un peu dans ce chapitre mais pas forcément ceux qu'on croie… :p

**Eterna de Solary** : J'essaie de publier régulièrement mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile, j'essaie de maintenir au moins deux ou trois chapitres par semaine. Lol Le duo Harry/Drago ne s'est pas encore exprimé dans sa pleine mesure. Ah, désolé, le BRLF (Bureau des Réclamations pour Lecteurs Frustrés) a fermé il y a quelques jours :p. T'en fais pas, tu auras quelques informations sur les sceaux dans ce chapitre mais de manière plus diffuse que dans le prochain. ;)

**Saika Garner** : J'aime bien ta phrase « On meurt tous un jour, tôt ou tard, c'est la seule différence. » De qui est-ce ?

**Lena-Malefoy** : Et ben, ça fait un bail dis moi ! Ce cher Gabe est à la fois surprenant, terrifiant et hypnotisant…je l'ai imaginé comme tel. Lol Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas le temps de répondre à tes trois reviews et désolé mais je crois que Drago est déjà en bonne voie pour se trouver une copine (et il y a peu de chances que tu sois l'heureuse élue, tu t'y es prise un peu tard :p ) Pour les louanges, et bien…improvise ! Surprends-moi :D Pour ce qui est des informations (magnifique description d'ailleurs :D ), merci beaucoup, bien que les données soient encore insuffisantes (si tu pouvais m'envoyer un complément par mp, ça m'aiderait ;) )/

**Naruto154** : Désolé si ce chapitre a pu te décevoir. Si toutefois, tu as des questions ou besoin d'éclaircissements, je serais ravi d'éclairer ta lanterne. :D

**Eldar-Melda** : Merci beaucoup, voici d'ailleurs la suite. ;)

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster un nouveau chapitre mais je commence à être un peu pris. Je vais essayer de garder quand même le rythme et j'espère que vous continuerez à me laisser des reviews. ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Retrouvailles dans un rêve

Trois jours avaient passé depuis que Gregory Goyle avait subi l'interrogatoire du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Grâce au courrier envoyé par Goyle Sr, il avait rapidement compris la tentative d'assassinat que le Serpentard allait entreprendre contre Horace Slughorn et grâce à l'aide de la directrice, de Claire et de Slughorn, il avait pu sauver la vie du professeur de Potions tout en faisant croire à Voldemort que la mission était un succès.

En conséquence, l'ancien Auror en avait déduit que le mage noir lui enverrait l'un de ses mangemorts pour reprendre le poste, afin de se rapprocher des sceaux et de déterminer leur localisation exacte.

Jusque là, tout paraissait très clair dans l'esprit du Séraphin. Malheureusement, la réalité se révélait parfois beaucoup plus complexe que la théorie.

En effet, ce n'était pas une ou deux personnes qui s'étaient présentées pour le poste, mais une bonne centaine ! Dans l'inconscient collectif, Poudlard constituait toujours l'un des endroits les plus sûrs du monde magique et nombre de gens souhaitaient se mettre à l'abri de Voldemort.

Cela faisait près de 48heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi, ayant accepté d'aider le professeur McGongall à trier les C.V de tous ces candidats potentiels par ordre de pertinence.

S'endormant presque sur son bureau, il sentit quelqu'un poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Le doux massage qui s'en suivit eut pour effet de faire sourire le jeune homme avant de lui faire ouvrir lentement les yeux.

-Merci Claire. Dit-il tout simplement.

-De rien, je me doutais que tu te trouverais encore ici. Tu sais que tu as cours demain, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

-Mais il y a tellement de candidats, c'est presque impossible de déterminer qui sera le mangemort parmi eux…

-Détends-toi et ne désespère pas. Je crois que tu devrais procéder par étapes.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le sorcier, étonné.

Elle prit un siège et s'assit auprès de lui, arborant un sourire malicieux.

-C'est simple. D'abord, tu écartes tous ceux qui n'ont pas le profil requis pour le poste. Nous savons tous les deux que Voldemort n'enverrait pas un de ses fidèles pour ce poste sans qu'il n'ait toutes les chances d'être reçu. Il est même possible qu'il en ait envoyé plusieurs.

-Jusque là, je te suis. Admettons que ça écarte la majeure partie des candidats, je fais quoi avec ceux qui restent ?

-Ensuite, ceux qui sont susceptibles d'être engagés n'auront qu'à passer un entretien devant la directrice, ainsi qu'en ta présence. Connaissant tes dons pour la légilimancie, tu sauras d'une part déterminer s'ils sont vraiment faits pour ce job et d'autre part s'ils sont au service de Voldemort.

Le visage de Gabriel s'éclaira alors d'un sourire émerveillé. Il attira délicatement la jeune femme contre lui et la serra dans ses bras tout en respirant la senteur fruitée de ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Hmm…tu aurais aussi trouvé la solution mais il t'aurait fallu une bonne nuit de repos pour ça.

-Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de dormir…Répondit-il dans un murmure.

-Une chose est sûre, je ne te laisserai pas travailler davantage ce soir…Rétorqua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

On disait souvent que l'amour aveuglait ceux qui en étaient atteints. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, Gabriel aurait pensé la même chose…mais à présent, il avait la preuve faite femme que ce n'était pas une vérité absolue. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de manière plus limpide que depuis qu'il avait revu Claire.

Il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit là, mais il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Alors que les deux jeunes gens étaient occupés à s'embrasser avec passion, ils ne pouvaient pas remarquer qu'une forme sombre s'était dessinée dans l'étrange miroir derrière eux…

* * *

Suite au décès du professeur de Slughorn, les cours de potions avaient été annulés jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau professeur soit embauché pour le remplacer. Conscients qu'ils devaient profiter de chaque instant de libre, Harry et Drago avaient de nouveau réuni les membres de l'A.D. 

Apparemment, le discours de Malefoy avait porté ses fruits puisqu'ils étaient un peu plus nombreux. Certains étaient d'anciens membres, comme Lavande Brown ou les frères Crivey, Colin et Dennis, de Griffondor ; Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones de Poufsouffle ; et les sœurs Patil, qui appartenaient respectivement à Griffondor et Serdaigle.

Luna avait aussi réussi à ramener quelques Serdaigle, en les personnes de Michael Corner et Terry Boot.

Cela amenait l'Armée de Dumbledore a environ vingt-et-un membres. C'était un peu moins que lors de sa création mais le jeune Potter ne s'attendait pas tout de suite à un accroissement exponentiel de leurs membres.

Ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que ceux qui avaient accepté de les rejoindre se jettent corps et âme dans l'entraînement qu'il leur imposait, sinon ils n'arriveraient jamais à tenir la distance…

-Eh Harry ! Tu peux nous montrer un des nouveaux sorts que tu as appris ? Demanda Colin, d'un ton à la fois enjoué et excité.

-Bien sûr. Neville, tu veux bien m'assister ? Demanda le jeune Potter.

Londubat acquiesça de la tête et sortit du groupe pour se placer face à Harry, avant de sortir sa baguette. Neville était l'un des membres les plus compétents et peut-être le plus investi dans l'entraînement. Ses parents avaient subi un sort tragique, torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange avec le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils sombrent dans la folie.

Il partageait avec le jeune Potter une certaine soif de vengeance mais aussi la détermination qui en découlait.

-Attaque-moi avec un sortilège quelconque, mais assez puissant. Demanda Harry.

-Petrificus Totalus !!

Le rayon partit de la baguette du Griffondor et grâce à l'expérience acquise avec Gabriel, Harry le voyait arriver comme au ralenti. Levant la baguette, il déclara à voix haute.

-Defensio circulus!

Suivant le mouvement de sa baguette, un bouclier de lumière de forme circulaire se créa tout autour d'Harry et renvoya le sortilège à l'envoyeur. Neville esquiva de justesse son propre sort, le visage marqué par la surprise.

Le jeune Potter remercia le jeune Londubat du regard avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée.

-Le sortilège du Cercle de défense n'a pas l'air très compliqué vu de l'extérieur mais il nécessite beaucoup de concentration et de pratique.

-Quelle est la différence avec le charme du Bouclier ? Demanda Dean, sceptique.

-La différence ? Un protego te protégera d'un sort envoyé dans une direction et encore, des sorts plus ou moins puissants. Un defensio circulus constitue un dôme de protection qui ne laisse aucun angle mort. Sa puissance est proportionnelle à la force magique de celui qui l'utilise, ce qui veut dire que pour un sorcier très puissant ou très concentré, il peut repousser les sortilèges impardonnables.

-Même le sortilège de mort ?! Demanda Hermione, visiblement surprise.

-Je ne l'ai jamais personnellement essayé mais le professeur Dumbledore a utilisé ce sort pour repousser plus d'une dizaine de sortilèges de mort, tous avec succès. Il va de soi que tous les mangemorts qui avaient employé l'Avada Kedavra ont vu leur propre rayon les tuer l'instant d'après.

Plusieurs adolescents frémirent en entendant cela mais Harry était resté parfaitement calme, s'exprimant d'un ton calme et posé. C'est alors que Ginny s'éloigna du groupe, faisant face au jeune Potter, le regard déterminé.

-Je veux apprendre ce sort. Déclara-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

-D'accord, Ginny. (se tournant vers le reste du groupe) Drago va vous montrer comment l'utiliser, je viendrais ensuite aider plusieurs d'entre vous.

Alors que les élèves se dispersaient, il se rapprocha de la jeune Weasley, dont le cœur battait plus vite. Elle n'avait pas approché Harry de si près depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente et alors qu'il se plaçait derrière elle pour lui montrer comment orienter sa baguette, elle put se rendre compte que sa musculature avait changé.

Mais outre le physique, le jeune Potter était plus calme, plus sûr de lui, plus…attirant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Ginny ? Ginny, tu m'écoutes ?! Demanda Harry, essayant de capter son attention.

-Euh oui, désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Reviens sur Terre un instant et écoute-moi. Tu dois te concentrer sur un sentiment fort, un peu comme pour le Patronus. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il importe peu que ce soit un sentiment heureux ou non.

-O…ok.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur le sentiment le plus fort qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, la présence d'Harry l'aidant considérablement à cela. Elle décrivit alors un mouvement circulaire autour d'elle, comme le lui avait montré son professeur.

- Defensio circulus!!!

La barrière se dessina alors autour d'elle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi large que celle d'Harry. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire, ce qui ne fit que la troubler davantage. Malheureusement, elle avait utilisé trop d'énergie et le dôme disparut instantanément, la laissant vidée de ses forces. Alors qu'elle allait tomber en arrière, le Griffondor la rattrapa doucement dans ses bras.

-Je…je suis désolée…je me sens…fatiguée…

-C'est pas grave. Le premier essai est toujours un peu épuisant, c'est déjà super que tu aies réussi du premier coup. Maintenant, passe tes bras autour de mon cou, je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle commune, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Elle s'exécuta, avant qu'Harry ne se relève en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la porte, la jeune Weasley put voir le regard qu'il échangea avec Hermione, ainsi que les mots qu'il articula sans émettre le moindre son : « _je reviens tout de suite_ ».

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondor, ou bien était-ce elle qui avait l'impression que ce moment n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Les garçons n'avaient pas le droit de monter dans le dortoir des filles, et elle savait que même Harry Potter n'aurait pas dérogé à cette règle…du moins, jusqu'à ce soir.

Se drapant dans sa cape d'invisibilité, il monta les marches du dortoir réservé aux filles et s'aperçut que les chambres étaient réparties par groupe de deux.

-Her…Hermione et moi partageons la dernière chambre à droite…lui murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il avait un peu honte d'être monté jusqu'ici mais il savait que dans son état, Ginny aurait été incapable de monter jusqu'en haut sans s'écrouler. Lorsqu'elle lui indiqua le lit de droite, il se dirigea de ce côté et la déposa sur le matelas avec délicatesse. Elle retira alors ses bras de son cou, avec regret.

Alors qu'il allait partir, elle lui attrapa la main, comme par réflexe. Etonné, Harry posa son regard sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ?

-Je…je peux te poser une question…s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, mais une seule. Tu dois te reposer si tu veux être en forme demain.

Sa voix à l'intonation si douce, ainsi que le regard attentionné qu'il lui adressait, la firent fondre en un instant. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle parla le plus calmement possible.

-Est-ce…est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Hermione ?

La jeune Potter ne s'était vraisemblablement pas attendu à une telle question et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Puis il acquiesça de la tête, esquissant un sourire un peu gêné.

-Oui. Répondit-il en souriant.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit ? Demanda la jeune Griffondor d'une voix faible.

Harry s'assit au bord du lit et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-On ne savait pas quelles seraient vos réactions, à Ron et à toi. C'est pour ça…qu'on a préféré attendre un peu pour vous l'annoncer mais nous comptions le faire assez rapidement.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec moi à l'enterrement de Dumbledore ?

Il se retourna vers elle vivement lorsqu'il perçut toute la détresse et la peine qui transparaissaient dans sa voix. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, à tel point que le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un vif sentiment de culpabilité.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là et…mes sentiments pour Hermione ne se sont révélés que plus tard.

-Je comprends…

Harry se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il entendit ces mots de la bouche de Ginny. Il s'attendait davantage à ce qu'elle le traite de tous les noms ou bien s'enferme dans un mutisme qui l'aurait rendu mal à l'aise.

Toutefois, s'il avait pris la peine de poser les yeux sur elle, il aurait compris qu'il avait parlé trop vite. La jeune femme ne semblait ni en colère, ni renfermée, non…elle avait juste l'air…déterminée.

-Je m'excuse de te l'avoir caché et j'espère que tu me pardonneras avec le temps. Déclara le jeune Potter en se levant du lit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on ne contrôle pas son cœur…

Elle avait parlé avec le plus de douceur possible, même si à cet instant précis, son cœur était tel un ouragan, prêt à se déchaîner à tout moment contre celle qui lui avait volé son premier et unique amour.

-Bonne nuit Ginny, repose-toi bien.

Et il referma la porte, juste à temps pour ne pas la voir s'effondrer sur son lit, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle qui considérait Hermione comme sa meilleure amie, à qui elle confiait tout…Hermione savait à quel point Harry comptait pour elle et pourtant…pourtant, elle l'avait séduit.

-Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais Hermione…et tôt ou tard, il me reviendra…je sais qu'il me reviendra…murmura-t-elle, le visage ravagé par le chagrin.

* * *

_Une légère brise soufflait sur la falaise, une brise qui rafraichissait le visage du sorcier aux cheveux bruns. Il savait où il se trouvait, cette falaise surplombant un précipice sans fond…_

_Le jeune homme n'avait jamais pu voir le fond du précipice, voilé par l'épaisse brume qui régnait en ces lieux. C'est alors qu'une silhouette fit son apparition devant lui, comme provenant directement du nuage de fumée._

_Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé, dont les longs cheveux et la barbe étaient d'une blancheur immaculée. Ses yeux rieurs étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes en demi-lune, même si le sorcier pouvait facilement deviner son sourire, caché par sa moustache._

_-Je suis ravi de te revoir, Gabriel. Déclara le vieil homme d'une voix apaisante._

_-Moi aussi, grand-père._

_Le jeune sorcier n'était en effet nul autre que Gabriel Dumbledore. Vêtu d'une simple tunique sombre, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal esquissa un sourire avant de baisser légèrement la tête pour le saluer._

_-Harry est devenu plus fort qu'il ne l'était et il est en train de former lui-même ceux qui le suivront au combat dans les mois et années à venir._

_-J'ai pu contempler ça d'ici. Très bonne idée que de les emmener, lui et le jeune Malefoy, dans la Salle du Temps. D'autant plus que cela leur a permis de créer des liens, ils sont amis à présent._

_-Je n'ai fait que leur donner un petit coup de pouce, tu aurais très bien pu faire de même…_

_Les deux hommes restèrent un moment ainsi, à se dévisager. Gabriel avait conscience que son temps ici était compté mais chaque moment passé avec son grand-père rendait un peu moins amère la réalité de sa mort. En effet, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir communiquer avec les défunts, même si ce n'était pas exactement le cas…_

_-Tom va envoyer plusieurs de ses émissaires. Déclara le vieil homme d'une voix calme._

_-J'en suis conscient, j'ai d'ailleurs pris toutes les mesures pour découvrir de qui il s'agit._

_-Gabriel…l'un d'eux passera à travers les mailles du filet, grâce à une potion très ancienne dont les effets sont semblables mais aussi plus puissants, que ceux du Polynectar._

_Le Séraphin parût surpris. Il avait bien pris en compte le Polynectar dans ses possibilités mais s'il existait un breuvage plus puissant encore, et peut-être même capable de camoufler complètement l'être intérieur d'une personne, alors il n'avait aucune chance._

_-Comment faire alors ? Demanda Gabriel._

_-Sers-toi de la glace à l'ennemi qui se trouve dans ton bureau. Ce miroir te montrera toujours ton ennemi, quelle que soit son apparence…_

_La silhouette d'Albus devenait de plus en plus indistincte, comme happée par la brume. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte et tenta de se rapprocher, voulant en savoir plus._

_-Grand-père ! Attends !_

_-Gabriel…les trois héritiers sont à présent à Poudlard…tu dois retrouver l'emplacement des sceaux…_

_-Mais personne ne sait où ils se trouvent ! Toi-même tu l'ignorais ! Alors comment pourrais-je y arriver ?!_

_-Le grimoire…cherche le grimoire des illusions…_

_La voix du vieil homme s'estompa complètement alors qu'il disparaissait à l'horizon. Le sol se déroba alors sous les pieds de Gabriel, qui se sentit tomber dans le gouffre sans fin…_

* * *

-Grand-père !! 

Gabriel s'était réveillé en sursaut, complètement trempé de sueur. Reprenant ses esprits, il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le canapé se trouvant dans son bureau. Claire dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, serrée contre son torse.

Le cœur soulagé, l'une des phrases du vieux mage lui revinrent à l'esprit et il braqua immédiatement son regard sur la glace à l'ennemi.

Il y distingua les silhouettes de plusieurs mangemorts dont il avait entendu parler, pour la plupart des maîtres dans l'art du déguisement et de la ruse. Mais au milieu d'eux, une silhouette grandissante apparaissait, les traits de son visage variant constamment.

Le jeune Dumbledore se raidit en reconnaissant la personne en question, alors qu'il comprenait par la même occasion de quelle potion avait voulu parler son grand-père. Mais en arriver à recourir à un tel niveau de magie noire…était-ce du génie ou de la folie ?

Claire se mit à remuer avant d'ouvrir les yeux, lui adressant un sourire radieux. Puis elle se rendit compte du trouble de son compagnon et tenta d'analyser l'expression de ses yeux bleus.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-C'était si simple…si simple que j'aurais pu le trouver moi-même…je dois immédiatement parler à McGonagall !

Et il se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle se mit alors à rire, l'obligeant à se retourner.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Claire ?

-Oh rien mais dis-moi…tu comptes vraiment traverser la moitié de l'école dans cette tenue ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le détaillait de la tête au pied, il consentit à baisser les yeux et prit alors conscience qu'il était nu comme un ver ! Ses joues prenant une teinte rosée, il se précipita sur ses vêtements et les enfila à toute vitesse, au grand désespoir de Claire…

Une fois habillé de la tête au pied, il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Détachant ses lèvres des siennes au bout de quelques instants, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de la refermer derrière lui.

La jeune femme blonde commença à s'habiller elle aussi, tout en regrettant de ne pas l'avoir interrogé sur l'illumination qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt. Se tournant involontairement vers le miroir, elle sursauta en apercevant la silhouette indistincte qui s'y trouvait, et qu'elle reconnaissait pourtant sans la moindre difficulté.

-Quelle bonne surprise, j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir…Serena.

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, la sorcière avait sorti un petit étui de sa poche. Cet étui contenait ce qui ressemblait à une dague finement ciselée, dont la lame était parcourue d'inscriptions runiques très anciennes. Alors que la lame étincelait d'une faible lumière bleue, le visage de Claire n'exprimait que l'impassibilité la plus totale…


	16. Entretiens d'embauche

**Harmonyforever07** : Oui, ma remarque concernait le petit moment Harry/Ginny mais ce n'était pas vraiment un couple, c'est vrai. Lol Ta question sur les héritiers est particulièrement intéressante et bien que je ne puisse y répondre à présent, garde là à l'esprit pour les prochains chapitres. ;)

**Naruto194** : J'espère que ta patience n'aura pas trop été ébranlée cette fois-ci. Lol Bon, je suppose que répondre à une question de temps en temps est chose faisable. Par conséquent, oui, les héritiers sont des personnes que vous connaissez. :D

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Hmm tu n'appréciais pas Ginny ? Personnellement, je l'aimais bien comme perso, c'est la relation avec Harry que j'aimais pas trop. Lol En revanche, si tu veux, je peux redonner son heure de gloire à Ginny. :p Pour la trouvaille de Gabriel, ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer un peu, mais pas encore sur Claire. ;)

**Saika Garner** : Je vois que tu as cerné mes aspirations. Une confrontation Hermione/Ginny ne serait pas pour me déplaire, en effet. :D

**Wilfrid54** : Ah, tu n'es donc pas surpris que Serena soit l'infiltrée ? Peut-être que certains détails sauront quand même te surprendre à ce sujet. ;) Pour Ginny…je suis indécis. Est-ce que je peux lui laisser une lueur d'espoir ? C'est tentant, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Tu en penses quoi ? lol Pour les rivales, je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur du challenge, ça promet d'être intéressant. :D

**Lena-malefoy** : Ah désolé mais Drago n'est pas du genre patient, et il a bien fallu que je lui trouve une copine comme tu étais indisponible. ;) Plus sérieusement pour les infos, tu as été assez complète mais c'est notamment en ce qui concerne les dialogues que je pourrais avoir des difficultés à retranscrire. Sans connaître la manière de parler d'une personne au sein d'une conversation, c'est assez difficile de l'écrire (je peux te le dire, j'ai déjà essayé lol). Pour ce que je compte en faire…intégrer une personne à ton image dans cette histoire, ou en tout cas à ce stade de l'histoire, me paraît difficile. En revanche, à un stade plus avancé, voire dans une autre fiction HP, pourquoi pas ?

Pour Ginny…je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir (ou vouloir lol) la contrôler…après tout, l'amour ne se contrôle pas. :p Pour les héritiers, je dirais que tu as hum 1 bonne réponse sur 3 mdr.

Alors, les louanges…hormis le fait que ce soit très agréable pour mon ego (même s'il ne doit pas y avoir une once de vérité là-dedans mdr), je ne peux pas grand-chose pour toi pour le moment, hormis si tu peux me donner la condition manquante. lol

**Julius-magyar** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic. J'apprécie tes remarques et je vais essayer d'y répondre pour le mieux. Tu as raison, j'ai fait une erreur en mettant deux maisons au lieu de trois (erreur de comptage dans mon plan de fic lol). Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que les Serpentard ne soient pas tous de futurs mangemorts, c'est pourquoi l'A.D en a accueilli en son sein. Les autres maisons ne sont pas forcément des modèles de loyauté, comme l'a prouvé l'amie de Cho Chang qui avait trahi l'A.D dans La Coupe de Feu. Toutefois, ces réflexions sont celles du personnage et il faut avouer que dans l'expérience d'Harry, hormis Peter Pettigrow, la majorité des mangemorts qu'il connaît sont d'anciens Serpentard.

Ensuite concernant ta seconde review : Les horcruxes aussi m'ont lassé en lisant le tome 7, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré mettre l'accent sur les trois sceaux. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as remarqué que Gabriel est « un peu trop puissant ». Si tu relis la scène flash back sur l'attaque du QG, je pense que tu discerneras une légère différence de niveau. Mais tout ceci a une explication et sera expliqué ultérieurement. ;) Pour la chambre des secrets et le basilic, je vais y réfléchir. Mais vu que le serpent est là depuis près de cinq ans, je pense pas qu'il puisse encore être très utile lol. Ginny n'est pas une peste, je te rassure, mais une jeune fille amoureuse peut faire des bêtises, c'est humain. :D

Pour le futur d'Harry, j'ai ma petite idée mais ça devra encore attendre quelques chapitres. J'espère revoir des reviews de ta part très bientôt. :D

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence. Je ne vous avais pas oublié mais ma connexion internet m'a lâché (pendant plus de dix jours, un véritable calvaire...) donc voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude et qui, je l'espère, vous permettra de pardonner mon absence.

Merci encore pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Entretiens d'embauche

Harry avait rejoint Hermione sur le terrain de Quiddich. Cela n'avait surpris personne lorsque la directrice avait fait savoir que le tournoi annuel n'aurait pas lieu, en raison des troubles causés par la mort du professeur Slughorn. Le terrain était donc toujours vide, ce qui permettait au jeune Potter de l'utiliser à sa guise.

En effet, il avait décidé d'apprendre à Hermione à mieux maîtriser son balai. La maîtrise du vol à la perfection était l'une des facultés principales qu'un aspirant Auror devait avoir, selon Gabriel.

Or, à la grande surprise du Griffondor, la jeune Granger ne se destinait plus à une carrière professorale ou tout du moins, pas pour tout de suite.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça, Hermione ?

Harry voltigeait sur son balai à côté d'elle, alors que la jeune femme s'exerçait à réaliser des slaloms autour des zones de but.

-Harry, les mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour ! Si nous ne faisons rien de notre côté, nous perdrons à coup sûr ! Tu as lu la gazette du sorcier ce matin ?

Le jeune Potter cessa ses loopings et se rapprocha d'elle, le visage marqué d'une expression plus sérieuse. Ses yeux verts conservaient leur détermination mais elle y distinguait aussi une certaine tristesse, mêlée à de la rancœur.

-Oui, plusieurs familles moldus ont encore été attaquées. Le ministère est débordé et il n'y a plus assez d'oubliators pour contenir l'information. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les victimes se comptent par dizaines tous les jours !

-C'est pourquoi nous devons lutter. Tu nous as appris à ne pas perdre espoir et crois bien que quand je sortirai diplômée de Poudlard, je serai à tes côtés pour combattre.

Harry la dévisagea pendant un moment, croyant à peine l'expression résolue de son visage. Ça ne la rendait que d'autant plus belle et il voyait dans ses yeux que la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée en première année avait beaucoup changé depuis. Elle se souciait davantage des autres et un peu moins du règlement. Tout comme lui aussi avait changé.

Il était impulsif et agissait selon son instinct la plupart du temps, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait coûté la vie à son parrain, Sirius. Mais au contact d'Hermione, il avait appris la patience et la persévérance à réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Tout comme grâce à Ron, il avait compris qu'il y avait un temps pour travailler mais aussi pour s'amuser.

La dernière personne qui l'avait changé, dans ses amis, c'était Drago. Le jeune Malefoy avait beaucoup de défauts et avait dû changer lui aussi, mais sa faculté à tout relativiser et à tourner en dérision lui avait forgé un petit côté cynique.

Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas devenu le portrait craché du Serpentard mais…il avait appris à garder son sang froid plus facilement, selon les circonstances.

-Harry !!!

Tournant la tête, il se rendit compte que la Griffondor avait perdu l'équilibre et allait tomber de son balai, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire d'ailleurs.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'interroger, il plongea en avant avec son balai, usant de toute la vitesse possible de son Eclair de Feu.

Il la rattrapa ainsi quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, la serrant fermement dans ses bras avant de se poser en douceur sur la pelouse. La jeune femme était parcourue de tremblements, vraisemblablement encore sous le choc de sa chute.

Le jeune Potter comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, il était lui-même tombé plusieurs fois de son balai, dont un jour à cause des Détraqueurs, chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais. C'est pourquoi il l'entoura de ses bras avant de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle reprit son calme, bien qu'elle fût un peu hésitante à remonter sur un balai. Ce petit incident lui rappela les événements de la veille au soir.

-Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea la jeune femme, étonnée.

-Ginny est au courant pour nous. Quand je l'ai raccompagnée à votre chambre, elle m'a demandé si nous étions ensemble et je lui ai dit la vérité.

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes interloquée, comme si elle comprenait soudain quelque chose. Mais cette expression disparut bientôt de son visage, avant de laisser place à un léger sourire.

-C'est mieux comme ça. Et puis, il ne restera que Ron à qui l'annoncer.

-Je…je crois qu'elle l'a bien pris mais dans l'état de faiblesse où elle se trouvait, je ne pouvais pas trop en être sûr…Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Hermione secoua la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'en avait rien fait. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de la part de Ginny de ne pas se confier à la jeune Granger, qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie. Peut-être avait-elle encore des sentiments pour Harry ? Pensa-t-elle, mais elle connaissait bien Ginny, elle était incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un sciemment.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera. Déclara la jeune femme au bout d'un moment.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était nichée dans les bras du Griffondor, posant sa tête contre son torse. Harry esquissa un sourire tout en jouant avec les longs cheveux de la jeune femme. Il respira leur doux parfum tout en fermant les yeux, en essayant d'oublier…oublier Voldemort…oublier tous ces meurtres et cette guerre qui allait bientôt commencer pour eux…

-Oui, ça lui passera…et viendra le jour où la paix sera à nouveau rétablie et on viendra à parler de cette époque avec nostalgie…la nostalgie de notre jeunesse et de ses péripéties…Lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Peut-être bien…peut-être aussi qu'on pourra célébrer à nouveau des mariages à l'air libre comme avant, plutôt que confinés dans des salles sécurisées comme maintenant…

-Si tu veux mon avis, le premier mariage de ce genre à célébrer, ce sera celui du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur Angelin. Répondit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que la Griffondor lui adressait un regard interrogatif, Harry lui raconta la matinée où lui et Drago les avaient aperçus en entrant dans la grande salle, comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. La jeune femme se mit à rire, rire qui fut contagieux puisque Harry aussi ne put s'en empêcher.

En revanche, à quelques mètres de là, deux personnes, inconscientes de la présence de l'autre, les observaient sans la moindre once de joie sur leur visage. Alors que l'une d'elles versait des larmes sur la perte de son ancien amour, l'autre se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur…

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Gabriel s'était entretenu avec le Professeur McGonagall au sujet de ce qu'il avait vu dans la glace à l'ennemi. La directrice avait été pour le moins surprise par le plan audacieux du professeur mais elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

D'ailleurs, c'était aujourd'hui même que commençaient les entretiens pour le poste de professeur de Potions. Comme convenu, l'ancien Auror s'était installé dans le bureau de la directrice et écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'entretien avec les différents candidats.

Le premier à venir se présenter était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'allure sérieuse et portant une paire de lunettes aux verres assez épais. Sa robe de sorcier était manifestement d'occasion et avait été rapiécée plusieurs fois. Toutefois, Dumbledore n'était pas le genre de personne à fonder son jugement uniquement sur l'apparence des gens.

C'est pourquoi, de manière presque indétectable, il se faufila dans l'esprit du sorcier. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée puisqu'il n'y avait aucun contact visuel entre les deux hommes et qu'en plus, le quadragénaire était tout sauf détendu. Après quelques secondes, et grâce à sa longue pratique de la légilimencie, il finit par atteindre les informations qu'il cherchait. Le candidat avait fait ses sept années d'étude à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement doué en potions et n'avait d'ailleurs pas obtenu ses ASPIC dans cette matière.

Plongeant un peu plus profondément dans son subconscient, il y découvrit la perte de ses parents, ainsi que de sa femme à cause des mangemorts. Sa fille, une sang-mêlé, était actuellement en première année à Poudlard et il voulait survivre pour pouvoir l'élever et le protéger. Bien que touché par ses sentiments, Gabriel savait qu'il n'était pas le candidat idéal pour le poste. Il fit donc un geste imperceptible en direction de McGonagall pour le lui faire comprendre.

Plusieurs autres candidats du même genre se succédèrent pendant près de deux heures. Des femmes désireuses de protéger leur progéniture, des hommes prêts à tour pour leur survie, même à tenter de séduire McGonagall, ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

Finalement, un candidat plus…intéressant fit son apparition. Oh bien sûr, son curriculum vitae était absolument parfait pour le poste et son esprit était assez résistant.

Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux bruns, bien coiffé mais dont le visage était étrangement pâle. Ses yeux noirs avaient une expression de fausse bienveillance, derrière laquelle il distinguait malice et ruse. Un Serpentard…pensa-t-il immédiatement.

Il était d'ailleurs assez jeune, guère âgé de plus de vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans. Intéressé par son cas, Gabriel prêta davantage attention à la conversation.

-…et donc, puis-je savoir ce qui a motivé votre choix pour cette école en particulier, M. Stone ?

-Oh…et bien, j'ai toujours eu une grande nostalgie de l'époque où je n'étais qu'un simple étudiant ici et…je reconnais que l'idée de pouvoir y retourner est très alléchante.

Stone…Julian Stone…comment avait-il pu oublier ce visage ? Julian Stone était l'un des pires Serpentard à l'époque où Gabriel étudiait encore à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui s'en était pris à Claire le jour de son arrivée, manquant de la déshabiller avec ses acolytes dans un des couloirs de l'école.

Par ailleurs, le Serpentard ne s'était guère amélioré durant les années qui avaient suivi. Enchaînant méfait sur méfait, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il appartenait à une famille de Sang-purs, bercée dans la magie noire, et donc à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Monsieur Stone, pouvons-nous voir vos avant-bras, s'il vous plaît ?

L'intervention de Gabriel dans la conversation laissa le Serpentard sans voix, ainsi que la directrice, qui avait les yeux exorbités à l'idée de se trouver en face d'un serviteur de Voldemort.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Julian, essayant de garder sa contenance.

-Parce que vous vous êtes tenu le bras droit à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il vous faisait souffrir. Etant assez doué en guérison, je voudrais vérifier que vous n'avez rien. Par les temps qui courent, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents…

Un échange de regards eut lieu entre les deux hommes. Dumbledore savait que son interlocuteur cherchait dans ses souvenirs à qui il était en train de parler. Et grâce au contact visuel, Gabriel put plus facilement s'infiltrer dans son esprit, cherchant les preuves de son allégeance au mage noir…preuves qui ne furent pas difficiles à trouver.

La carrière de mangemort du jeune Stone n'était pas très brillante. Il avait été recruté quelques mois après la bataille du Département des mystères, et n'avait été chargé que de missions mineures, à savoir le pillage et le meurtre de moldus ayant donné naissance à des sorciers.

Dégoûté et déçu de ne trouver aucune information intéressante, l'ancien Auror se contenta de dégainer sa baguette, la braquant sur Stone.

-Que…qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'avertis Voldemort que tu es un incapable. Endoloris !

Le sortilège frappa directement l'avant-bras droit du mangemort, qui poussa alors un grand cri de souffrance. Alors que Stone était au sol, Gabriel ramassa sa baguette et remonta sa manche. Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il y remarqua la présence de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Alors qu'il reprenait conscience, Julian sembla avoir une illumination en voyant son visage de plus près.

-Du…Dumb…Dumbledore ! Mais…on m'avait dit…que tu…tu étais…

-Que j'étais mort ? Mon pauvre Julian, tu ne devrais pas faire attention aux rumeurs…Mais tu as raison, j'aurais dû bel et bien mourir. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton doucereux avec lequel le professeur s'était exprimé n'avait fait que perturber davantage le mangemort. Gabriel lui adressa ensuite un grand sourire, un sourire faux et dépourvu de toute chaleur, alors qu'il posait le bout de sa baguette sur la marque.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire qui sont tes compagnons t'ayant accompagné jusqu'ici.

-Non ! Si…si je faisais ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'apparaîtra comme un ange quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, Julian…Endoloris !!

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait sentir à des kilomètres la souffrance d'un de ses mangemorts. Fort heureusement, leur souffrance ne l'atteignait nullement. Lui seul était capable de leur infliger une quelconque douleur, le phénomène n'était pas réversible. Oubliant bien vite ce minable qui s'était laissé prendre, le mage noir reporta son attention sur l'autre homme présent dans la pièce.

Tout de noir vêtu, le quadragénaire aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard inexpressif semblait attendre qu'il daigne lever les yeux sur lui. Le regardant enfin, Voldemort était presque heureux de la présence de son second mangemort préféré à ses côtés, si toutefois il avait encore été capable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments.

-Ravi de te voir, Severus. Quelles bonnes nouvelles me rapportes-tu ?

-J'ai obtenu des informations supplémentaires grâce à certaines prophéties du département des mystères. C'était une idée judicieuse de demander aux mangemorts d'en rapporter autant que possible lors de la bataille. Les recherches furent longues mais nous avons enfin progressé.

-Heureux de l'entendre mais viens-en aux faits.

-Bien, mon seigneur.

Et l'ancien professeur s'exécuta, sortant de sa manche un parchemin sur lequel il avait noté un certain nombre de notes suite à ses observations des prophéties. Les recherches avaient été un peu longues mais depuis qu'il s'était attelé au projet deux mois plus tôt, suite à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, le rythme s'était accéléré.

-Les trois sceaux se trouveraient bien à Poudlard comme l'enquête de Serena nous l'avait fait suggérer. Seulement, chacun de ces sceaux est relié à un sorcier, un descendant lié par le sang à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, hormis Salazar Serpentard.

-Hmm…Il y en a donc trois, je suppose.

-C'est là que les choses deviennent plus compliquées, maître. Bien qu'il y ait trois sceaux, il semblerait qu'il y ait non seulement trois héritiers mais aussi un être nommé « le Gardien ». Je n'ai pas encore pu tout déchiffrer mais une quatrième personne serait indispensable pour maintenir l'équilibre des trois sceaux, comme une sorte de…catalyseur.

-Et à quoi peut-on reconnaître cette personne ?

Le mangemort réfléchit quelques instants et relut attentivement l'un des autres parchemins en sa possession. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une lueur de compréhension brillait dans ses yeux.

-On peut reconnaître le Gardien grâce à la forme de son patronus mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Et bien, il faudrait mieux que son patronus n'apparaisse pas, auquel cas...les conséquences sont complètement imprévisibles.

* * *

Julian ayant été emmené par les Aurors peu après l'interrogatoire musclé qu'il avait subi auprès de Gabriel, de nombreux candidats s'étaient enfuis en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou. En effet, l'état dans lequel se trouvait le mangemort en sortant du bureau de McGonagall n'était pas des plus brillants. Pourtant, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas de séquelles, ne désirant pas ressembler aux mangemorts qui utilisaient aussi les sortilèges impardonnables.

S'adossant contre un mur, le jeune homme ferma les yeux un court instant. Les souffrances qu'il venait d'infliger à Julian auraient dû lui paraître insupportables et inhumaines mais…aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'en éprouvait presque pas de remords. C'était comme si sa conscience était peu à peu anesthésiée…

Serrant les poings, le sorcier savait pertinemment pourquoi il ressentait cela. Deux mois avaient passé mais les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, au contraire, elles avaient l'air de s'aggraver. Combien de temps arriverait-il encore à le cacher aux autres professeurs, ainsi qu'à Claire ?

-Euh…excusez-moi, vous êtes bien un professeur ?

Dumbledore sortit de ses pensées et rouvrit instantanément les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était à lui que s'adressait cette voix douce et chaleureuse.

Détaillant son interlocutrice, il s'agissait d'une jolie jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, à la longue chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Elle avait des airs de famille avec les Weasley ainsi que des yeux d'un vert ensorcelant. Vêtue de vêtements simples, de couleur pourpre, elle lui adressait une expression interrogative.

-En effet, je suis Gabriel Dumbledore, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je m'appelle Kathleen Dunstan, je suis ici pour un entretien avec la directrice de l'école mais…j'avoue m'être un peu perdue en chemin.

La jeune femme s'était mise à rougir, visiblement gênée de ne pas savoir se repérer dans Poudlard. C'est alors que Gabriel posa la main sur son menton, la forçant à relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle se laissa éblouir par ses yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel. De son côté, le sorcier avait établi le contact visuel et parcourait à présent les pensées de Kathleen. Une simple jeune femme comme les autres, ayant fait ses études à Poudlard, mais de nature plutôt maladroite…

Sans avoir vu son curriculum vitae, Gabriel savait qu'elle correspondait parfaitement au poste, car en termes de potions, elle semblait exceller.

« _Si j'avais pu choisir un autre prénom, j'aurais choisi Kathleen._ »

Cette phrase…souvenir d'un passé qui lui semblait si lointain et qui ne remontait pourtant qu'à un peu plus de deux ans, le frappa en plein cœur. Il se raidit légèrement, sa main glissant imperceptiblement dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette.

Il en était sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence…et pourtant, cette fille n'était pas du tout comme elle, que ce soit en termes de passé ou de caractère.

Même le polynectar n'était pas en mesure de modifier l'esprit d'une personne alors peut-être que…

-Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? Demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

Reportant son intention sur elle, Dumbledore lut une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux scintillants. L'apparence même de la douceur, et dotée de caractéristiques communes aux Weasley, comme pour lui rappeler la gentillesse de cette famille qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Gabriel ! Je te cherchais !

L'interpelé fit volte-face lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Claire. Cette dernière se rapprocha de lui à pas vifs, avant de se jeter littéralement dans ses bras. Alors que le sorcier était encore sous le choc, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Le sorcier ne put que répondre momentanément à ce baiser, oubliant pendant un instant la présence de Kathleen.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un puissant sentiment de haine non loin de lui, si puissant qu'il le fit détacher ses lèvres de celles de Claire. Le sorcier posa tout d'abord son regard sur la jeune candidate mais il n'émanait aucune hostilité d'elle, juste une certaine gêne visible aussi au teint pourpre de ses joues.

S'écartant légèrement des deux jeunes femmes, il chercha à étendre sa perception mais rien à faire, il l'avait perdu. L'empathie n'était pas vraiment une branche traditionnelle de la légilimancie et elle n'était pas aussi sûre mais…il était certain d'avoir ressenti la présence de Serena.

Seules deux options semblaient envisageables : soit elle se cachait quelque part dans le château en attendant son heure, soit…

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Kathleen, lui adressant un regard indéchiffrable. C'était encore pire qu'il ne l'imaginait et même de la part de Lord Voldemort, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose…

Se tournant ensuite vers Claire, il sut à son expression résolue que le baiser était un acte calculé et jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi…

-Oh, je crois qu'il s'agit du professeur McGonagall ! Je vais vous laisser, merci beaucoup professeur pour votre aide !

Kathleen salua les deux professeurs, toujours rougissante, avant de partir à la poursuite de Minerva en courant. Claire se rapprocha de Gabriel, s'appuyant sur son bras.

-Tu l'as senti toi aussi, non ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui. Et je t'avoue que j'ai peine à croire qu'il ait pu recourir à la potion du _Muto Species Animus _contre elle. Certes, il n'y a rien de mieux pour l'infiltration mais…

-Une telle formule de magie noire est extrêmement dangereuse pour son utilisateur, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement. Toutefois…

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Le sorcier sentait qu'elle était préoccupée, c'est pourquoi il se pencha doucement, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Nous savons tous deux qu'il s'agit de Serena. Il nous faudra dans un premier temps attendre qu'elle reprenne sa véritable forme, et ensuite nous obtiendrons d'elle la localisation de Voldemort et probablement d'autres informations utiles.

-Je sais. Mais une fois qu'on aura obtenu le nécessaire, je veux que tu me laisses m'occuper d'elle.

-Que veux-tu dire ? L'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte avant de se retourner vers lui, le fixant d'un regard rempli de larmes à peine contenues.

-Cette fille a failli te tuer Gabriel ! Et pire encore, elle s'est permise de se jouer de toi et de te briser le cœur avant de t'achever sans le moindre remord ! Je veux qu'elle paie, pour toi et toutes les autres personnes qu'elle a fait souffrir !

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la réprimande, lui rappelle les lois du monde des sorciers, qui disent que les individus ne peuvent faire justice eux-mêmes. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, se contentant de l'embrasser. Peu lui importait de se trouver en plein milieu d'un des couloirs de l'école, peu lui importait de cacher ses sentiments. Le temps était compté et seule deux choses comptait à présent : Vivre dans l'instant présent et vaincre Voldemort.


	17. Le Gardien

**Naruto194** : Et j'ai mis encore plus de temps pour ce chapitre, désolé. Lol Tu auras la réponse pour le Gardien dans ce chapitre, tu me diras quelles étaient tes idées. ;)

**Lena-malefoy** : Tu auras la réponse pour le Gardien et l'héritier de Griffondor dans ce chapitre. Concernant Harry vis-à-vis de Ginny, il est peut-être seulement confiant envers ses amis et pas très observateur. Lol Pour les personnes qui les regardent…Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;). La jeune femme rousse s'appelle Kathleen Dunstan, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment. :p. Notre cher Rogue refera une apparition d'ici peu, mais il n'expliquera pas le patronus. Il faudra attendre une démonstration « pratique ». :D Et non, j'ai mis du temps la dernière fois à cause de problèmes d'ordis, tu devrais lire ce que j'écris avant le « bonne lecture ». :p

**Eterna de Solary** : Tu auras un peu plus de détails dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas. Et même s'il n'était pas très détaillé, j'ai été content de voir ta review. J'attends la prochaine aussi. ;)

**Saika Garner** : Ne précipite pas trop les choses, elles sont parfois plus complexes que ce que l'on croit au premier abord. ;) Surtout en ce qui concerne Serena.

**Wilfrid54** : Désolé si tu t'es inquiété. Lol Je suis content si la longueur du dernier chapitre t'a plu. Celui là a encore du retard mais il est aussi plus long. :D Oui, c'est le calme avant la tempête mais la véritable tempête commencera son office dans le prochain partiel. ;) Tu en apprends encore davantage sur les sceaux ici. En ce qui concerne Serena…tu verras bien. :D

**Julius-magyar** : Je vois que tu as remarqué l'utilisation du sortilège impardonnable. Peut-être le début de ce chapitre t'apportera-t-il des éclaircissements à tes remarques. Toutefois, je suis d'accord avec toi, les sortilèges impardonnables devraient être utilisés en dernier recours pour la plupart des gens mais…Gabriel ne fait pas vraiment dans la délicatesse avec les serviteurs de Voldemort, tu comprendras d'autant plus pourquoi dans ce chapitre.

**Harmonyforever07** : Content que tu aies adoré ce chapitre. Lol. Bon, comme tu es une lectrice fidèle, je te donne un spoiler : oui, l'une des deux personnes était Ginny. ;) mais en ce qui concerne l'autre, je ne peux rien te révéler.

**Hemond** : Merci d'avoir lu la fic en entier (vu la longueur, ça a dû te prendre quand même un peu de temps :D ). Oui, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que Gabriel soit l'un des éléments centraux de la nouvelle année d'Harry. Pour le couple Hermione/Harry, c'est justement le tome 7 qui m'a amené à vouloir les mettre ensemble, j'étais un peu déçu par la relation Ginny/Harry. Malefoy du coté lumineux de la Force, c'est pas du jamais vu mais ça m'intéressait aussi, je l'avoue. Lol Pour la suite, je ne peux que te recommander de lire (et de me laisser de nouvelles reviews si possible ;) ).

Désolé pour cette (je vais pas dire longue, mais plutôt très longue lol) absence, dûe non pas à des événements particuliers mais plutôt au fait que les cours étaient assez prenants et je ne voulais pas bâcler mon chapitre. Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, assez axé sur Gabriel, mais qui révèle quelques infos utiles sur les sceaux. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le Gardien

Trois jours avaient passé depuis les entretiens d'embauche pour le poste de professeur de Potions, poste qui avait d'ailleurs été confié à Kathleen Dunstan.

En cette soirée un peu particulière, le professeur McGonagall avait complètement scellé l'entrée de son bureau une fois ses « invités » arrivés. Des invités qui n'étaient autres que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, tels que Maugrey Fol'œil, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley et Hagrid, qui était arrivé le dernier. Arthur et Molly n'avaient malheureusement pas pu se déplacer à Poudlard, ils étaient donc absents de cette réunion.

-Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ? Pour que tu nous demandes de nous réunir en urgence, c'est que quelque chose de grave s'est forcément produit. S'exclama Tonks.

-En effet, Nymphadora. Il y a quelques jours, un élève de Serpentard a lancé un sortilège impardonnable sur ce qu'il croyait être le professeur Slughorn.

-Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant de mangemort…Mais tu as dit « croyait être », cela signifie que Slughorn est donc toujours vivant ? Demanda Kingsley.

-Oui, le jeune Dumbledore avait su à l'avance la tentative d'assassinat et nous avions pu la déjouer tout en laissant croire à Vous-Savez-Qui que son plan s'était convenablement déroulé. Toutefois, il y a plus grave…et cela concerne Gabriel.

Le demi-géant haussa un sourcil en entendant ces mots. A sa connaissance, le jeune homme était un sorcier des plus aguerris et des plus gentils. Il lui rappelait d'ailleurs beaucoup son grand-père, par certains côtés.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est en danger, Minerva ? Demanda Hagrid, visiblement inquiet.

-Non. Mais il a utilisé la légilimencie sur le jeune Goyle lors de son interrogatoire…

-Albus utilisait aussi la légilimencie pour savoir si les gens lui mentaient. Pour ceux qui la maîtrisent, c'est une faculté particulièrement utile. Grogna Fol'œil.

-…et il a utilisé plusieurs fois le sortilège Doloris sur un mangemort venu à Poudlard pour prétendre au poste de professeur de potions. Acheva McGonagall d'un ton sec.

-L'utilisation du Doloris était aussi autorisée pour les Aurors lors de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Rétorqua Maugrey en accentuant la fin de sa phrase.

-Je vais être plus explicite, Alastor. Le Doloris que Gabriel a utilisé sur le mangemort était particulièrement douloureux. Pour que la douleur en devienne insupportable, il faut véritablement éprouver de la haine lors de l'incantation. Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre le fonctionnement de ce sort, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ancien Auror resta sans voix suite à la dernière réplique de McGonagall, ses joues rougissant légèrement. Il se sentait toujours un peu honteux en se souvenant de la « belle époque » où il chassait les mangemorts par dizaines en usant à tort et à travers des sortilèges impardonnables. Sa témérité lui avait d'ailleurs valu l'état actuel de son visage et la perte de son œil.

-Dois-je te rappeler, Minerva, que Gabriel a été non seulement Auror mais aussi Séraphin. Or, l'utilisation de tous les sortilèges impardonnables leur était permise, bien que le sortilège de mort ne doive être utilisé qu'en tout dernier recours. S'il a agi ainsi, c'est qu'il avait forcément une bonne raison. Intervint Lupin.

McGonagall dut reconnaître que les arguments du dernier Maraudeur étaient pour le moins pertinents. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir l'expression complètement impassible du garçon lorsqu'il avait usé du sortilège Doloris sur Julian Stone, une expression si froide et détachée qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Au fait, et cette potion Anti-loup qu'il t'avait concocté, ça a fait de l'effet ? L'interrogea Maugrey.

-Plus que de l'effet, ça a totalement soigné ma lycanthropie ! C'est un véritable soulagement que de pouvoir sortir les nuits de pleine lune sans la crainte de me transformer en loup-garou. Et puis, c'était aussi bénéfique pour autre chose…

Remus échangea un regard attendri avec Tonks, regard qui n'échappa pas aux autres personnes dans la pièce. Hagrid fut le dernier à comprendre les implications des paroles de Lupin en voyant les mains de la jeune femme posées sur son ventre. Le visage du demi-géant s'éclaira d'une expression à la fois surprise et joyeuse, ses lèvres se plissèrent en un grand sourire.

-Alors tous les deux, vous allez avoir un bébé ! S'exclama Hagrid, ému.

Tonks acquiesça en esquissant un sourire gêné, alors que Remus l'étreignait avec douceur par l'épaule. Et dire que ces deux là avaient bien failli ne jamais être ensemble…La persévérance de la jeune Auror avait finalement payé et les voilà bientôt parents.

-Félicitations aux heureux parents. Mais je voudrais quand même que nous en revenions au problème actuel. Renchérit Minerva.

-Il n'y a que vous qui voyez un problème, professeur. Répondit une autre voix, d'un ton tranchant.

La directrice sursauta lorsqu'une personne s'avança dans la pièce. Vêtue d'une longue cape de sorcière de couleur sombre, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds adressait un regard dépourvu de toute compassion à McGonagall. Cette dernière, toujours assise derrière son bureau, ne lui répondit que par un regard courroucé.

-Comment êtes-vous entrée ?!

-Avec une cape d'invisibilité en même temps que les autres. Apparemment, Gabriel n'a peut-être pas remarqué votre nervosité durant toute la matinée mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter très attentivement…

Claire se rapprocha d'elle, dénouant sa cape avant de pointer un index accusateur en direction de la femme âgée. Cette dernière sursauta, comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Mais les yeux noisette de la jeune sorcière étaient fixés sur ceux de la vieille femme, comme prêts à lancer des éclairs.

-Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée des épreuves que Gabriel a pu traverser alors comment osez-vous le juger comme si c'était un mangemort ?!

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. En tant que directrice de Poudlard et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix…

-Vous n'êtes PAS la chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Si vous réfléchissiez ne serait-ce qu'un instant, vous comprendriez que seul Gabriel en est digne !

-Cela suffit !! Kingsley, Alastor, jetez un sortilège d'amnésie à cette gamine !!

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Comprenant qu'elle était seule pour livrer cet affrontement psychologique qui l'opposait à la jeune femme, Minerva sortit sa propre baguette, la braquant sur son interlocutrice.

Seulement, au moment de réciter la formule, elle fut incapable de la prononcer. C'était comme si…sa bouche refusait de lui obéir. Elle ressentit alors une pression écrasante sur ses épaules, comme si une puissance gigantesque risquait de s'abattre sur elle…

-Grave erreur, Minerva. Je peux encore comprendre vos soupçons à mon égard, au vu de mon comportement récent, c'est tout à fait logique. Mais si vous persistez à pointer votre baguette sur Claire, ce n'est pas quelques jours que je vous ferai oublier…ce seront les cinquante dernières années.

La directrice se raidit en entendant cette voix à la fois forte et calme qui lui rappelait beaucoup celle d'Albus. En effet, celui qui avait prononcé ces mots n'était autre que Gabriel. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sortit de l'ombre et salua les autres membres de l'Ordre présents dans la pièce avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Claire.

-Viens Claire, laissons-la donc terminer sa réunion et veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement. Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

-Attends Gabriel !

Le jeune Dumbledore se tourna en entendant la voix de Tonks. Cette dernière s'avança vers lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes à la grande surprise du jeune homme.

-Gabe, je…j'ai un service à te demander.

-Bien sûr, Tonks. De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda le sorcier, étonné par son attitude grave.

-Est-ce…est-ce que tu viens bien être le parrain de notre enfant, à Remus et à moi ?

La demande laissa l'ancien Séraphin bouche bée, complètement pris au dépourvu. Au bout de quelques secondes, il redressa la tête, lui adressant un regard scintillant.

-Ce serait un honneur pour moi.

-Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'il accepterait ! S'exclama Remus.

L'ancien loup-garou serra Gabriel fraternellement et le remercia pour la potion Anti-loup qu'il lui avait fournis. Le jeune homme était heureux que la potion ait eu l'effet escompté. C'était après tout la première fois qu'il la testait sur un véritable être humain et même s'il avait vérifié que la substance n'était en aucun cas nocive, il était quand même rassuré.

Quand il sortit, il fut rejoint par Lupin et Tonks qui ne désiraient pas écouter Minerva davantage. Hagrid et Maugrey ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant et tous deux vantèrent les exploits du jeune homme. Kingsley les rejoignit un peu plus tard, sans un mot.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux côte à côte dans un couloir, Claire poussa un soupir, se sentant un peu coupable que les choses aient ainsi dégénéré.

-Je suis désolée, Gabriel mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer à te blâmer de la sorte ! Qu'est-ce que tu en pens…

Mais avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, le jeune homme s'était écroulé sur le sol, sous le regard horrifié de son amie. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, cherchant l'origine du mal. La respiration du sorcier était haletante alors que son front semblait brûlant.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gabriel ?! Tu es blessé ?!

-Non…je…je ne peux pas…contrôler…

Et ses yeux semblèrent perdre leur éclat alors qu'il perdait connaissance dans les bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne put qu'appeler du secours en hurlant à pleins poumons, les yeux embués de larmes, alors qu'une peur immense la prenait à la gorge. Si elle avait été un peu moins troublée par le visage du jeune homme, Claire aurait remarqué la légère lueur pourpre qui se dégageait des vêtements de Gabriel au niveau du torse.

* * *

Harry avait pris place dans le cachot réservé aux cours de potions, se demandant comment les professeurs pouvaient les laisser étudier dans une classe où il y avait eu un meurtre…

Certes, cela n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace dans cette salle, le sortilège de mort ne provoquant aucune blessure physique, mais le simple fait de se trouver là rappelait au jeune Potter la crise de folie de Gregory Goyle. Y avait-il d'autres élèves de septième année capables de faire la même chose ? Probablement…

Toutefois, Harry voyait certains élèves de Serdaigle et Pouffesouffle en étroite conversation avec des Serpentard comme Vincent Crabbe, dont le père était incontestablement un mangemort. Etait-ce de la paranoïa que d'imaginer qu'ils puissent comploter un autre assassinat ? Le Griffondor n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, et préférait d'ailleurs ne pas en avoir.

-A quoi tu rêves comme ça ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix familière de Ron. Le jeune Weasley avait été un peu distant avec lui depuis le soir de leur dispute mais ils reprenaient progressivement les mêmes rapports d'avant, privilégiant leur amitié plutôt que leur désaccord.

-En fait, je me dis que si de notre côté on est en train de former un petit groupe de personnes fidèles aux idéaux de l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort est peut-être en train de faire la même chose avec d'autres élèves.

-C'est ce qu'il avait fait quand il était lui-même à Poudlard, non ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui…mais ses mangemorts sont plus nombreux que jamais alors que nous ne sommes qu'une poignée…

-On devrait peut-être penser à recruter nos membres de manière plus large, non ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'immiscer dans la conversation. Visiblement, le jeune Potter n'avait pas été le seul à se préoccuper de leur nombre réduit, même si la Griffondor semblait déjà avoir trouvé une réponse à cette question.

-Et si nous envoyons des messages à Beaux bâtons et à Durmstrang ?

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais qui pouvons-nous contacter là-bas ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Non mais vous êtes pas un peu malades ?! Ils pratiquent la magie noire là-bas ! Vous voulez vraiment faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie ?!

-Ron…tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, regarde Viktor. Et puis ça ne veut pas dire que tous les élèves de Poudlard sont blancs comme neige…

Alors que le rouquin et la jeune femme discutaient vivement, Harry remarqua l'entrée de leur nouveau professeur de potions dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une femme à peine plus âgée que Gabriel, aux longs cheveux roux. Les traits de son visage n'étaient d'ailleurs pas sans lui rappeler ceux de Ginny et des autres membres de la famille Weasley.

Détournant les yeux d'elle un court instant, le jeune Potter sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, comme si…comme si quelqu'un l'observait d'un regard inquisiteur. Se retournant vivement, le jeune Potter constata que la nouvelle professeure était occupée à trier de vieux manuels de potions, semblant bien loin de se préoccuper de lui.

Pouvait-il s'agit d'un des autres élèves ? Pourtant, il était sûr que la sensation venait de cette direction…peut-être son sixième sens lui avait-il joué un tour…

En tout cas, elle ne tarda pas à demander le silence, ce qui fit taire du même coup Ron et Hermione.

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Dunstan et je vais vous enseigner les potions. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être des réticences envers cette matière, qui demande beaucoup de minutie. Mais vous apprendrez qu'avec un peu de patience et de pratique, on arrive à faire des miracles. A présent, à vos chaudrons, nous allons préparer un filtre de polymérisation.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à prendre leur matériel, Harry ressentit une étrange sensation. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Drago. Quelque chose était arrivé à Gabriel, sa présence magique d'habitude palpable presque partout dans le château, s'était maintenant presque éteinte.

-Que se passe-t-il messieurs ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Il s'agissait du professeur, qui les observait avec curiosité. Harry en profita pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme, et ce qu'il y vit…le fit frissonner. Il n'avait pas essayé de lire ses pensées mais le simple fait de la regarder lui donnait une impression étrange, l'impression qu'il était face à un miroir cassé.

-Nous devons aller à l'infirmerie. C'est grave, professeur.

C'était Drago qui avait pris la parole, adressant un regard impassible au professeur. Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête en leur adressant un sourire réconfortant.

-Bien, je vous autorise à y aller. Mais revenez dès que possible, d'accord ? Et je veux un mot de madame Pomfresh pour être sûre que vous étiez bien là-bas.

-Entendu, professeur.

Et les deux adolescents sortirent en courant de la salle, sous les regards étonnés d'Hermione et Ron. S'ils avaient observé le regard de leur professeur, ils auraient vu un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors ses yeux prenaient une teinte des plus sombres…

* * *

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Tels furent les mots qu'il entendit en ce réveillant, alors qu'une puissance lumière verte éclairait la pièce d'à côté. Allongé dans son lit, un petit garçon, guère âgé de plus de quatre ou cinq ans, se frottait les yeux, le visage endormi._

_Il se leva lentement, cherchant ses chaussons alors qu'un nouvel éclair vert illuminait l'autre pièce…suivi d'un bruit sourd, comme celui d'un objet tombant lourdement sur le sol._

_Les mêmes mots avaient été prononcés mais il n'en connaissait pas la signification. C'est alors qu'il tourna la poignée de la porte, débouchant sur le couloir._

_-Où est le professeur Dumbledore, Allen ? Demanda une voix glacée._

_-Tu rêves si tu penses qu'on dénoncera Grand-père, Jedusor !_

_Il avait reconnu ce timbre de voix, qui appartenait à son père. Pourtant, il était plus grave que d'habitude, peut-être plus fort aussi. Son père était l'homme le plus gentil qu'il connaissait, parfois il s'énervait un peu de ses bêtises mais il finissait toujours par lui sourire._

_-Et vous, Mary ? Ce n'est pas votre sang, pourquoi le défendriez-vous ?_

_-Allez au diable Voldemort ! Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres !_

_Cette voix-ci appartenait à sa mère, même si le ton ne lui était pas habituel. On aurait plutôt dit le ton qu'elle prenait quand elle se mettait très en colère. Ouvrant légèrement la porte, l'enfant les aperçut alors._

_Son père et sa mère étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux pointant leurs baguettes sur un troisième homme._

_Le troisième homme était habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, son visage lui aussi caché par un capuchon ébène. A ses pieds se trouvaient deux personnes, son grand-père et sa grand-mère. Mais que faisaient-ils allongés par terre comme ça ? Grand-mère lui avait pourtant confié qu'elle avait très mal au dos et qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon lit pour bien dormir._

_Il ouvrit alors un peu plus la porte, pénétrant dans la pièce._

_-Papa, c'est qui le monsieur ?_

_-Gabriel ! S'exclamèrent le couple au même moment._

_Jetant un coup d'œil sur le garçon, les lèvres de Voldemort esquissèrent un sourire des plus cruels. Et c'est dans sa direction que le mage noir pointa sa baguette._

_-C'est donc toi le petit Gabriel ? Tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'enfant se tourna vers lui et le fixa les yeux dans les yeux. Contrairement à son père qui avait les yeux verts et sa mère au doux regard noisette, Gabriel avait des yeux bleus. Ce bleu n'était pas étranger au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à celui qui colorait les pupilles de son plus grand ennemi._

_-Non, monsieur. Mais si vous avez mal, ma maman peut vous soigner, elle est guérisseuse._

_-Mal ? Pourquoi donc penses-tu que j'ai mal ?_

_-Vous n'êtes pas heureux, grand-père Albus dit que les gens méchants sont des personnes très malheureuses qui n'ont jamais connu le bonheur._

_Le mage noir perdit son sourire et ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : tuer ce garçon qui ne ressemblait que trop au professeur qu'il haïssait._

_-Ton cher grand-père ne tardera pas à te rejoindre…Avada Kedavra !!_

_-NON !_

_Une silhouette s'était interposée, recevant le rayon en plein cœur. Alors que la personne s'écroulait sur le sol, le petit garçon put voir les yeux verts de son père perdre leur éclat, scintillant juste d'une légère lumière verte._

_Il se précipita alors vers lui, le secouant. _

_-Papa ! Papa ! Faut pas dormir, réveille-toi papa !_

_Et c'est alors que sa mère le prit dans ses bras, les yeux remplis de larmes. C'est à cet instant que le petit garçon comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Machinalement, sans comprendre pourquoi, il attrapa le médaillon au cou de son père et l'accrocha à son propre cou._

_-Viens chéri, il faut partir..._

_-Je ne crois pas, très chère. Vous allez plutôt mourir…Susurra la voix glacée de Voldemort._

_-JE VAIS VOUS TUER !! AVADA…_

_-Avada Kedavra !!!_

_Le mage noir avait été plus rapide, et l'éclair percuta la jeune femme de plein fouet, la faisant elle aussi s'écrouler sur le sol, sans vie. Gabriel se tourna alors vers elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes._

_-Maman…maman, parle-moi s'il te plaît…maman…_

_-Ta mère est morte, petit…mais tu vas bientôt la rejoindre, ne t'en fais pas…_

_C'est alors que l'enfant se retourna, son regard plongeant dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On disait que la seule personne que Voldemort craignait était Albus Dumbledore mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait aussi une peur innommable face à ce petit être qui le transperçait littéralement du regard._

_-Qu'avez-vous fait…à ma maman…_

_-Je l'ai tué, c'est pourtant évident. Répondit le mage noir, légèrement nerveux._

_-Rendez-moi…MA MAMAN !!_

_Et une puissance gigantesque commença à se dégager du garçon, faisant trembler les murs et souffler un vent puissant et chaud comme la braise dans la petite pièce. Alors qu'un frisson parcourait l'échine du mage noir, ce dernier braqua sa baguette sur le garçon et récita avec excitation la formule du sortilège impardonnable._

_-AVADA KEDAVRA !!_

_Mais alors que l'éclair vert allait percuter l'enfant de plein fouet au niveau du cœur, la lumière verte sembla être submergée par une aura rouge, qui englobait totalement le garçon. Comment était-ce possible ? Aucun sort n'était en mesure de contrer le sortilège de mort !_

_-Gabriel !_

_Voldemort fit volte-face en entendant ces quelques mots. Albus Dumbledore venait de faire son apparition, son regard bleu transperçant littéralement Jedusor alors que sa baguette était braquée sur lui._

_-Tom, qu'est-ce que tu as fait…Commença le vieil homme, en apercevant les corps sans vie._

_-Je vous apprends la haine et la vengeance, cher professeur._

_Sachant que les autres membres de l'Ordre allaient sûrement arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, le mage noir transplana, laissant Albus seul avec le petit garçon._

_Ce dernier leva la tête et son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il le reconnut, en même temps que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes, son corps secoué de sanglots._

_-Grand-père Albus…papa et maman, ils…ils sont…_

_C'est alors que l'aura pourpre disparût autour de lui et Gabriel s'effondra en avant, perdant connaissance. Le vieux sorcier le rattrapa juste à temps, se retenant lui aussi de pleurer devant l'ampleur du désastre._

_-Mon pauvre Gabriel, comment as-tu pu survivre à un tel enfer ?_

_Et malgré que le moment soit mal choisi, le directeur plongea dans l'esprit de l'enfant, voulant savoir ce qui était arrivé. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent lorsqu'il revit le sortilège de mort lancé contre le petit._

_Son regard dévia alors vers le médaillon argenté qu'il portait autour du cou, orné d'un phénix aux ailes déployées._

* * *

_C'est alors que la scène se brouilla, bientôt remplacée par un cadre plus familier : le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Gabriel se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé là et surtout pourquoi il avait revu le meurtre de ses parents._

_-Ce sont des questions pertinentes…Gabriel Allen William Dumbledore._

_Faisant volte-face vers le bureau auquel était auparavant assis son grand-père, ce fut un tout autre personnage que le jeune Dumbledore avait en face de lui. Vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier mauve, le haut de son visage était caché par le capuchon qu'il portait. En revanche, la cheminée et les bougies éclairaient suffisamment la pièce pour qu'il ait pu voir son menton et ses lèvres imberbes et vraisemblablement juvéniles._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le Séraphin._

_-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, aucune mémoire n'est en mesure de se le rappeler à cette époque. Mais si tu tiens à me nommer, appelle-moi comme tes prédécesseurs : le Gardien._

_-Mes prédécesseurs ?_

_-Tu l'ignorais ? Ton père, ton grand-père, ton arrière grand-père et nombre de tes ancêtres ont porté cet héritage. Malheureusement, l'héritier de Serpentard t'a privé des seules personnes qui auraient pu mieux t'informer sur ta mission._

_-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. Répliqua Gabriel d'un ton méfiant._

_Tout en parlant, le professeur cherchait un moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Cependant, un étrange sentiment lui disait que ce n'était pas de cette pièce qu'il fallait s'échapper, mais de quelque chose de moins visible…_

_-Quelle intuition, j'en suis bluffé. En effet, sortir de cette pièce ne te mènera à rien. Et cela, tout simplement parce que tu te trouves enfermé dans ton propre esprit et je suis le seul en mesure de t'en libérer._

_-Vous avez dit être le gardien…est-ce que vous voulez dire que vous êtes le Gardien des trois sceaux ? Le protecteur des héritiers des trois grands fondateurs ?_

_-Voilà une définition assez idéalisée mais…néanmoins juste. Non, je ne suis pas le gardien actuel mais je l'ai été, à une époque lointaine. Cette charge se transmet de génération en génération dans ta famille et…il se trouve que tu en es le dernier représentant en vie._

_Le pouls du sorcier s'était mis à battre plus vite, alors qu'une légère goutte de sueur perlait sur son front. Il était donc le Gardien ? Mais pourquoi son grand-père ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? C'était quand même la moindre des choses qu'il soit au courant de ce devoir familial dont il ignorait l'existence._

_-J'ai essayé de convaincre Albus mais…il était incroyablement têtu et désirait que tu mènes une vie normale._

_-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait revoir la mort de mes parents ? L'interrogea Gabriel d'un ton tranchant._

_-Pour que tu prennes conscience que tu n'as pas survécu à cette nuit là par hasard. C'est le médaillon allié à ta puissance intrinsèque qui t'a permis de résister au sortilège de mort. Il en va de même pour ce fameux soir où ta petite-amie t'a jeté l'Avada Kedavra en plein cœur…_

_-Je comprends mieux…mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez tenu à me dévoiler ceci maintenant. D'autant plus que vous avez attaqué mon esprit pour m'obliger à perdre conscience, ça doit être important._

_Le Gardien commençait à réellement apprécier le jeune homme, et notamment sa vivacité d'esprit, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de son ancêtre Albus au même âge…non, même Albus Dumbledore n'était pas arrivé à ce stade à seulement vingt-trois ans._

_-Tu as raison. Je suis venu t'avertir. Le mage noir a eu connaissance de l'existence du Gardien et il prépare une opération de grande envergure contre certaines familles sorcières et moldues._

_-Certaines familles ?_

_-Celles des héritiers et de leurs amis, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de...l'Armée de Dumbledore, quel nom sympathique. Je te laisse imaginer le sort peu enviable qui les attend…_

_-Mais je n'ai encore trouvé que deux des trois héritiers, celui de Griffondor et celui de Poufsouffle._

_-Hâte-toi alors, Gabriel. Son identité devrait être une évidence pour toi, ou plutôt pour celle du Griffondor. Et surtout, n'oublie pas quels sont les enjeux…_

_La vision se brouilla sous les yeux de Gabriel, qui se sentait sortir de sa léthargie…_

* * *

-Professeur ! Vous vous réveillez enfin !

C'était la voix d'Harry, il l'avait reconnu. En ouvrant les yeux, le professeur remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le couloir mais à l'infirmerie. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui suffit pour qu'il distingue les silhouettes du jeune Potter, de Drago et de Claire, assise à son chevet.

Reprenant complètement ses esprits, il attrapa immédiatement le poignet du Serpentard, lui adressant un regard à la fois inquiet et déterminé.

-Va chercher le professeur McGonagall et dis lui de réunir les membres de l'Ordre ! Voldemort va lancer une attaque sur les familles de certains élèves !

-Mais professeur…

-DEPECHE-TOI ! C'est peut-être une question de minutes !!

Réagissant à cette intonation en se rappelant les longues et pénibles séances d'entraînement dans la salle du Temps, Drago acquiesça vivement de la tête et se précipita vers la sortie au pas de course. Le jeune Dumbledore se retint d'esquisser un sourire et se retourna vers Harry, le fixant du regard.

-Claire, il faut que je parle quelques instants avec Harry, seul à seul.

La jeune femme parût un peu surprise mais elle se contenta de se lever et de déposer un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Souhaitant être sûr que leur conversation reste privée, Gabriel attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et jeta un sortilège d'impassibilité sur la porte.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, professeur ? Demanda Harry.

L'inquiétude présente sur le visage du Survivant lui fit plaisir, mais les avertissements du Gardien étaient trop présents dans son esprit pour qu'il se livre à un pareil récit maintenant.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te révéler Harry, au sujet de ta famille.

-Ma famille ?

-Oui. Harry, tu t'en doutes peut-être mais le fait que tu aies pu utiliser l'épée de Griffondor n'est pas un hasard.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Seules des personnes partageant le sang de Griffondor peuvent l'utiliser. Tu fais partie de ses descendants, Harry et le fait que tu aies pu la sortir du choipeau magique signifie qu'en plus d'être son descendant, tu es aussi son héritier.

-L'héritier de Griffondor ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-C'est une très longue histoire, Harry, et moi-même je n'en connais pas tous les détails. Malheureusement, tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant que…

Le sorcier stoppa net, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la pièce…Se tournant vers la porte, il constata que le sort d'impassibilité avait été levé. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il se projeta en avant vers le jeune Potter.

-Couche-toi Harry !!

C'est alors qu'une explosion se passa à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient, réduisant le lit en poussière. Lorsque les deux sorciers se relevèrent, ils s'aperçurent d'une présence familière…

Les yeux bleus de Gabriel la fixaient avec haine alors qu'il pointait sa baguette dans sa direction.

-Serena…


	18. Règlement de comptes

**Harmonyforever07** : Content que ton intuition se soit révélée juste. ;) Pour Gabriel, et bien je dirais qu'une partie de la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre, et le reste dans le prochain je pense. Pour les autres héritiers, ça viendra en temps voulu mais je ne te dis rien sur leur identité. Pour le couple Harry/Hermione, encore un peu de patience, les événements sont en marche et il n'y a pas que l'amour dans la vie. :D

**Naruto194** : lol j'aimerais bien savoir quelles sont tes intuitions concernant les autres héritiers, ça pourrait être intéressant. En tout cas, ce chapitre est au moins aussi long que le précédent, ça devrait te plaire. ;)

**Wilfrid54** : McGonagall est comme ça, on la changera pas à son âge. :p Je ne dirais pas une « bataille épique » mais tu auras droit à un petit duel, même si ça reste peu en comparaison de ce que j'ai en tête pour la suite ;). Pour le Harry/Hermione, encore un peu de patience, le temps de la romance viendra en temps voulu. :D

**Tarsec** : Content que tu aies lu ma fic, en effet Drago peut paraître passer soudainement de méchant à gentil mais il a quand même passé près d'un an avec Harry dans la salle du temps, ça fait forcément des liens. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait contre le fait qu'il s'entraîne avec ses mais puisque Malefoy a reçu la même formation que lui et il est donc potentiellement aussi apte à les former que Harry. En ce qui concerne Severus, rien n'est dit, ce chapitre t'en apportera peut-être la preuve. ;) Le rôle de Drago sera montré un peu plus tard, car il en a quand même un à jouer.

**Eldar-Melda** : Action ? Vous avez dit action ? Vous voilà servi dans ce chapitre. :D

**Saika Garner** : Content que ce chapitre t'ait plus, mais j'espère que le prochain te plaira davantage et qui sait, te surprendra. ;)

**Lena-malefoy **: Evidemment, je suis toujours sage. ;) Et oui, Gabe est un ange de gentillesse, et un futur parain. Lol Mais non, il ne s'est pas évanoui à ta vue, et je pense que Claire te foudroiera en lisant ça. Mdr Pauvre Serena, tu lui réserves vraiment un sort funeste dis-moi…Pour Voldy, toujours aussi sadique et sanglant, on le changera pas. Et NON tu n'aurais jamais le médaillon de Gabe, il m'est déjà réservé pour plus tard. :p Drago n'est rien de plus qu'un petit élève de Serpentard qui a eu l'immense honneur d'avoir Gabriel pour professeur, il a une dette éternelle envers lui. :p Et oui, Serena arrive à l'improviste mais tu ne sauras rien sur sa mère avant longtemps :p Plus sérieusement, ton « petit délire » (ou plutôt énorme délire je dirais lol) était sympa et je suis content que tu continues à lire ma fic. ;) Par contre, si tu me traites encore « id… », le petit Drago saura ce que le mot « souffrance » signifie. :D Quant à mon « joli ptit cul », on n'y touche pas non plus !!! mdr

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Règlement de comptes

Une fois de plus, il se mettait en travers de son chemin. Pourquoi cet imbécile avait-il refusé de la rejoindre ? Tout aurait été tellement simple s'il avait accepté de servir Voldemort à ses côtés. Ils auraient pu être heureux pour toujours, dans la liberté la plus totale, cherchant chaque jour de nouveaux adversaires auxquels se confronter dans des duels sans merci…

Mais non, le Griffondor n'était pas ainsi. Fidèle à sa conscience et à cette morale rigide ancrés par ce vieux sénile d'Albus Dumbledore, il refusait de voir que Lord Voldemort représentait l'avenir, un avenir où les sorciers ne seraient plus obligés de se cacher, un avenir où les sorciers feraient la loi et imposeraient leurs décisions aux moldus, un monde…idéal en somme.

Albus Dumbledore était mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais eu plus de mangemorts sous ses ordres qu'à présent. Et pourtant…il était toujours face à elle, ses yeux bleus la fixant avec toute la haine qu'il leur était possible d'exprimer.

Il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier, c'était normal, on lui avait retiré quand il avait été admis à l'infirmerie. Ses vêtements se résumaient à un pantalon bleu marine et une chemise de la même couleur. Légèrement entrouverte, elle lui permettait d'entrevoir de profondes cicatrices. Comment ne pas les reconnaître ? C'était elle-même qui les lui avait infligées après tout…

-Gabriel, pour la dernière fois, je te demande de t'écarter et de me laisser le garçon…

-Oh, ça sonne comme une faveur…deviendrais-tu sentimentale ? Répliqua le professeur d'un ton cynique.

Les deux Séraphins se jaugeaient du regard, baguette levée, chacune pointant l'autre. Gabriel s'était placé de façon à se trouver entre elle et Harry, ne laissant aucune fenêtre de tir possible sans qu'elle ne touche l'ancien Auror.

Derrière lui, le jeune Potter aurait voulu agir mais le sorcier lui tenait fermement le bras, le décourageant de tenter toute action inconsidérée.

-Harry, tu vas appliquer le premier sortilège de défense que je t'ai enseigné. Une fois cela fait, tu ne te concentres que sur le sortilège, ce combat est le mien et tu ne ferais que me gêner, c'est compris ?

Dumbledore n'avait pas haussé la voix mais le ton employé était sans appel. Il voulait mener cet affrontement seul et il n'avait aucune envie que le Griffondor intervienne, au risque de mettre sa propre vie en péril.

-Bien, professeur.

-Parfait. A trois…un…deux…TROIS ! Tempestas Flammae !

-Defensio circulus! S'écria Harry.

-Aqua Verticis !!!

Les flammes qui jaillirent de la baguette de Gabriel furent englouties par le tourbillon d'eau créé par Serena. Mais le feu était si puissant que l'eau s'était presque totalement évaporée, au grand déplaisir de la mangemort.

-On dirait que tu t'es un peu amélioré depuis notre dernier affrontement à la Tour des Séraphins…

-Ou alors tu t'es ramollie, ça ne doit pas t'arranger de passer tes journées à ramper aux pieds de Voldemort…

Le visage de la jeune femme perdit son sourire alors qu'une expression de rage déformait ses traits. A l'intérieur de son dôme de protection, Harry observait attentivement les deux sorciers, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de danger pour le professeur. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour Dumbledore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de mauvaises surprises de la part de Serena.

-Je vais te faire ravaler tes insultes dans la gorge !! Vindicas Serpentis !!

Des serpents apparurent par dizaines de la baguette de la baguette de la jeune femme, entourant complètement le Séraphin. Ce dernier se contenta de lever sa baguette au-dessus de lui, fermant les yeux.

Prenant ce geste pour une reddition, Serena se décida à l'achever.

-Attaquez !!

-Caelestis Fulguris.

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina d'une faible lumière blanche avant qu'une myriade d'éclairs n'en jaillissent, chacun frappant un serpent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que tous les reptiles ne finissent en poussière, l'un des éclairs allant même jusqu'à se diriger vers Serena. La servante de Voldemort l'esquissa de justesse, n'étant toutefois pas assez rapide car une légère éraflure était visible sur sa joue, d'où s'écoulait un léger filet de sang.

-Je ne connaissais pas ce sortilège…Reconnut la jeune femme, effleurant sa joue.

-Je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a deux mois. Et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi…

Le sorcier abaissa sa baguette et fit un léger mouvement du poignet qu'il répéta plusieurs fois en psalmodiant des paroles à voix basse. Au bout de trois fois, il pointa finalement sa baguette sur la jeune femme et déclara à voix haute.

-Gelidum Spiritus !

Un vent d'une puissance phénoménale commença à souffler dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers elle. Serena utilisa le sortilège du Bouclier, se demandant ce que pourrait bien faire un simple courant d'air…

C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses jambes s'engourdir, sans savoir pourquoi. Se retournant, elle s'aperçut que ses pieds étaient pris dans la glace, cette même glace qui gagnait à présent ses mollets et remontait jusqu'à ses genoux.

-Non ! Comment ce sortilège peut-il me geler alors que je suis protégée par le Bouclier ?!

-Simple phénomène physique, ma chère…Silencio.

La jeune femme se retrouva alors muette, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. La glace remontait encore, et lui arrivait maintenant au niveau des cuisses. Maudissant le fait d'être peu douée pour les sortilèges informulés, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et braqua sa baguette vers le haut.

-_Tempestas Flammae !!_ Pensa-t-elle avec force.

Des flammes s'échappèrent de sa baguette, l'entourant tout en bloquant le courant d'air créé par Gabriel. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas assez de force pour faire fondre la glace qui avait déjà atteint son bassin et elle se baissa en avant, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

Le sorcier cessa son sortilège et se rapprocha d'elle, la croyant inconsciente. C'est pourquoi il ne put réagir lorsqu'elle releva la tête soudainement, s'écriant à pleins poumons :

-ENDOLORIS !!!

Le maléfice percuta Gabriel de plein fouet. Sous le choc, le sorcier mit un genou à terre, tête baissée. L'habituel sourire sarcastique reprit place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle faisait disparaître la glace qui l'entravait, avant de se rapprocher à pas lents de son adversaire.

-Alors chéri, on avait oublié l'effet de ce petit sortilège ?

-Crois-tu ?

Le sorcier releva la tête à cet instant précis, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres. Il se releva sans difficulté, ne semblant éprouver aucun signe de douleur particulier. Ce fut à son tour de se rapprocher d'elle, alors que la jeune femme s'était mise à frissonner.

-C'est impossible…tu joues la comédie ! Endoloris !!!

Mais Gabriel dévia le rayon lumineux d'un simple geste de sa baguette, son sourire s'accentuant. Il était impossible que le Séraphin soit devenu insensible au Doloris, peut-être à certains sortilèges cuisants, mais le sortilège Doloris faisait partie des trois sortilèges impardonnables ! Et à ce titre, il était l'un des trois pires maléfices qu'on puisse infliger à quelqu'un, celui-là provoquant d'ailleurs une souffrance réputée effroyable à ses victimes.

-Je n'y crois pas…

-Ah bon ? Tu aurais dû t'en douter pourtant…Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu m'as jeté bien pire qu'un Doloris…

Un souvenir la frappa alors avec une telle netteté qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vécu la veille. Elle se revoyait, triomphante, asséner au jeune homme le sortilège de la mort. Sortilège auquel il n'aurait pas dû survivre. Elle l'avait vu chuter vers les abysses de ses propres yeux…

Elle frissonna malgré elle lorsqu'elle sentit un corps contre le sien. Pendant qu'elle se remémorait la scène, Gabriel s'était rapproché d'elle et se tenait à présent penché sur son épaule, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Sois fière de ce que tu as accompli en son nom. Toi qui a réussi à briser mon cœur et à failli m'ôter la vie, m'empêchant de sauver le parent qui comptait le plus pour moi…

-Je n'ai aucun besoin de me justifier devant…

-Merci.

Complètement prise de cours, elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête. Croisant de nouveau ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer malgré elle. Etait-ce possible ? Avait-il enfin compris qu'elle ne voulait que leur bonheur à tous les deux ?

Malheureusement, les paroles qui suivirent n'étaient pas celles auxquelles elle s'attendait.

-Merci d'avoir brisé un amour illusoire et de m'avoir fait connaître un degré de haine auquel je ne pensais pas pouvoir arriver un jour. Me voilà aujourd'hui beaucoup plus puissant et je suis à présent de taille à épauler Harry dans sa mission.

-Pauvre fou !! EXPELLIARMUS !!

Parfois, les sortilèges les plus simples sont les meilleurs…Complètement pris au dépourvu, Gabriel avait été propulsé en arrière par la puissance du sort de désarmement, alors que sa baguette avait voltigé à travers la pièce.

Il ne se réceptionna pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu, percutant la chaise où se trouvaient ses affaires, et la cassant du même coup.

S'effondrant sur le sol, il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'un nouveau sort était jeté contre lui.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !!!

Le sortilège le percuta en pleine poitrine, l'illuminant un instant d'une légère lumière verte, striée de rouge. Il s'écroula en avant tel une poupée désarticulée, le visage marqué par une profonde incompréhension alors que sa main s'était refermée sur sa robe de sorcier.

Haletante, Serena ne put s'empêcher de trembler. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui envoyait le sortilège de mort mais cette fois-ci, elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir raté.

-Non !! Professeur !!!

-Impedimenta !!

Harry avait fait l'erreur de lever son bouclier en voyant le professeur se faire attaquer. C'est pourquoi il ne put rien faire lorsque le maléfice d'entrave le toucha, l'empêchant d'exécuter tout mouvement.

C'est impuissant que le jeune Potter regarda la jeune femme s'approcher de Gabriel, son visage restant insondable.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, passant sa main délicatement dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme. Si elle n'avait pas tourné le dos à Harry, ce dernier aurait pu voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux noirs.

-Pauvre imbécile, si orgueilleux…pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté…

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, une larme s'écoulant lentement sur sa joue. Mais elle les rouvrit soudainement, exorbités, alors qu'une violente douleur lui vrillait le ventre.

Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers l'origine de la douleur, elle aperçut une lame…une lame argentée enfoncée dans son abdomen.

Suivant la lame du regard, elle remonta jusqu'au pommeau de l'épée et finalement jusqu'à la main qui la tenait. Gabriel s'était relevé sur un coude et avait le bras tendu en avant, maintenant l'épée de Godric Griffondor plantée dans l'abdomen de Serena.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'exprimer de l'incompréhension alors que le sorcier retirait la lame d'un coup sec de son ventre, avant de se relever difficilement en s'appuyant sur son bras libre.

Dumbledore la regardait sans la moindre once de pitié dans le regard, nettoyant l'épée avec un pan de sa robe sans se préoccuper d'elle.

-Comment…comment as-tu pu…survivre…

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle cherchait désespérément à retenir le sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie béante, colorant le sol d'une mare pourpre…

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Serena. C'est toi qui va payer pour tes crimes…car crois-bien que je ne vais pas te laisser mourir si facilement, pas sans m'avoir appris auparavant ce que Voldemort projette et de quelle manière tu as pu t'introduire ici en modifiant totalement ton esprit…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces paroles. Voilà qui est bien digne d'un Serpentard, pensa-t-elle tout en essayant d'agripper sa baguette.

-Accio baguette !

Et la baguette de Serena vola tout naturellement dans les mains de Gabriel, au plus grand étonnement de la jeune femme. Ce dernier gardait un visage absolument impassible, braquant toujours l'épée de Griffondor vers elle.

-Tu l'ignorais donc ? Cette épée n'est pas juste une épée. Il s'agit aussi d'une baguette magique, mais seules deux personnes sur cette terre peuvent l'utiliser ainsi. Manque de chance pour toi, tu n'en fais pas partie…

-Alors, qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ?! Tu ne tireras rien de moi, Gabriel ! Je mourrais plutôt que de révéler les secrets de mon maître ! Arg !

Elle avait perdu trop de sang, elle sentait que sa conscience lui échappait…non, ça voulait dire qu'elle perdait aussi le contrôle, l'autre allait refaire surface…ce n'était pas le moment, pas du tout…

Et sous les yeux effarés de Gabriel, la jeune femme changea d'apparence, sa longue chevelure noire devenant rousse, alors que son visage se colorait de quelques tâches de rousseur. Et ce furent des yeux non pas noirs mais verts qui le regardèrent, l'implorant du regard.

-Aidez-moi je vous en prie…

Harry commençait à reprendre le contrôle de ses gestes, alors que son regard se posa avec étonnement sur la jeune femme.

-Pro…professeur Dunstan ?

-Harry…Harry Potter…qu'est-ce que...je fais là...

Et elle perdit connaissance, alors que Gabriel prenait pleine conscience de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait pensé que Voldemort avait changé la structure de l'esprit de Serena de façon temporaire, tout en métamorphosant son corps.

Mais non, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire ça, se contentant d'une mesure beaucoup plus radicale…

-Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Harry, perdu.

-Voldemort n'a pas seulement changé son corps, il…il a séparé son esprit en deux, provoquant un…un dédoublement de personnalité et…

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller et il sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd…

Le professeur tomba à genoux, ses jambes n'ayant plus assez de force pour le porter. Sans le médaillon, le sortilège de mort lui aurait été fatal. Et la quantité d'énergie magique qu'il avait dû puiser l'avait complètement vidé.

Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, c'était peut-être le surplus de magie qui se trouvait dans l'épée de Griffondor qui lui avait donné un regain d'énergie et permis ce geste désespéré…

-Professeur !!

Harry s'était précipité vers lui, le réceptionnant avant qu'il ne s'écroule complètement. Gabriel esquissa un léger sourire devant cette scène pour le moins atypique. C'était lui le Gardien, sensé protégé les héritiers et il se faisait justement secourir par un de ses protégés.

-Ça va aller Harry, je suis juste un peu fatigué…Préviens l'Ordre, Voldemort va…il va attaquer ta famille et celle des membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD…on doit les protéger…au plus vite…

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, une personne vêtue de noir parcourait d'un pas pressé une rue des plus sinistres, que la plupart appelaient l'impasse du Tisseur. Ne prêtant guère attention aux gens autour de lui, il s'arrêta devant une maison de briques rouges dont la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant lui. 

Lorsqu'elle se referma, l'homme poussa un léger soupir, avant d'accrocher sa vieille redingote au porte-manteau. Il détestait les vêtements moldus, et encore davantage ceux qui avaient appartenu à son ignoble moldu du père.

-Bonsoir, maître.

Un elfe de maison apparût devant lui, s'inclinant respectueusement. Le sorcier acquiesça de la tête avant de répondre.

-Suis-moi au salon, Chester.

L'elfe s'exécuta, suivant son maître d'un pas léger et discret. Il était sensiblement plus âgé que Dobby mais plus jeune que Kreattur. Il portait pour vêtement une sorte de toge noire, enserrée d'un ruban bleu à la taille. Son visage sérieux était quelque peu ridé mais il y avait une lueur bienveillante lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur son maître.

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le salon, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs bien plus à une bibliothèque qu'à un salon, tant les étagères qui recouvraient les murs étaient remplies de livres de toutes sortes.

La pièce était d'ailleurs assez petite, et les épais rideaux noirs cachant les fenêtres ne faisaient que la rendre plus sombre.

Le sorcier attrapa l'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque et posa la pointe de sa baguette dessus avant de réciter une formule à voix si basse qu'il était impossible de le comprendre. Le livre se transforma en un petit coffre de forme cubique, d'environ 40cm de longueur.

Il s'assit ensuite sur un vieux fauteuil en mauvais état, avant de rapprocher à l'aide de sa baguette, la table basse poussiéreuse qui se trouvait face à lui. Il y déposa délicatement le coffre avant de l'ouvrir.

Bien qu'il n'eut jamais osé en regarder l'intérieur, Chester en connaissait le contenu. Il s'agissait des objets les plus précieux aux yeux de son maître, les seules preuves au monde qu'il avait un cœur comme tous les autres hommes.

Le sorcier rabattit l'une des mèches de ses longs cheveux gras en arrière, attrapant différents objets se trouvant dans le coffre avant de les déposer avec soin sur la table. Il y avait là une écharpe verte, apparemment tricotée à la main, ainsi qu'un vieil album photo taché et une pile de lettres attachées par un fil.

Il s'attarda un moment sur l'album photo, tournant quelques pages d'un air distrait. Bien qu'aucune émotion ne soit lisible sur son visage, l'elfe pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de son maître, cette même tristesse qui ne le quittait jamais.

-Chester, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?

-Oh, le jeune Potter se porte toujours bien, maître. Il va à tous les cours avec ses camarades et passe son temps libre soit dans la Salle sur Demande, soit en compagnie d'une de ses amies, Hermione Granger.

-Bien. As-tu été remarqué par quelqu'un ?

-Non, personne. Vous aviez raison, maître. Depuis la disparition de l'ancien directeur, plus personne ne prête attention aux elfes de maison.

-Parfait. Et…en ce qui concerne Dumbledore ?

-Il occupe toujours son poste de Professeur, et il passe beaucoup de temps en compagnie du professeur de métamorphose. Mais parfois, Chester a du mal à le suivre, maître, le professeur est très habile dans l'art de disparaître.

-Tout aussi insaisissable que son grand-père, c'était à prévoir…

Le sorcier s'arrêta un instant, portant sa main à son avant-bras gauche, alors que son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif. Puis il sortit un autre objet du coffre, un poignard en or pur. Le pommeau était incrusté de diamants, alors que sur la lame, une inscription était finement gravée. Cette inscription n'était autre que le nom d'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard : _Helga Poufsouffle _.

-As-tu vu l'épée ?

-Oui, maître. Il y a quelques instants à peine, Dumbledore a affronté une sorcière du nom de Serena. A la fin du duel, il a planté l'épée dans le ventre de la mangemorte et elle s'est effondrée. Je n'ai pas pu bien voir la scène mais je crois qu'elle est toujours en vie.

-Je comprends mieux... S'il a utilisé l'épée, c'est qu'il a pris conscience de son rôle de Gardien…cela veut aussi dire que Potter sait qu'il est l'héritier de Griffondor.

-Allez-vous lui apporter le poignard, maître ?

Pour tout autre que son maître, une telle question aurait été des plus déplacées, surtout venant de la part d'un elfe de maison. Pourtant le sorcier ne s'en offusqua pas et répondit négativement de la tête, l'air pensif.

-Pas pour le moment. J'ignore encore qui est l'héritier de Poufsouffle donc je vais garder cet objet en sécurité. Il reste aussi l'artefact de Serdaigle, qui n'a pas encore été retrouvé…

-Pardonnez mon impertinence mais…si le seigneur des ténèbres est aussi friand des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas trouvé ces trois objets ?

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire cynique en entendant cette question et médita sur la réponse la plus appropriée. Le seigneur des ténèbres était certes très intelligent et il avait un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui concernait Poudlard et ses fondateurs, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait eu vent des Sceaux.

Toutefois…son intérêt était pour le moins mal placé.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'intéresse qu'à ce qui a fait la gloire des fondateurs. Il a donc recherché des objets leur ayant appartenu et s'étant transmis à travers les générations…Mais ces trois objets n'étaient pas fait pour être révélés au grand jour. Au contraire même, ils ont été habilement dissimulés pendant des siècles…

Le regard du sorcier se perdit encore une fois dans de sombres pensées, alors qu'il se souvenait comment il était entré en possession de cet objet, plus de vingt ans auparavant, en compagnie d'une adolescente aux longs cheveux roux et au sourire chaleureux…

Mais elle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir aujourd'hui, souvenir qui continuait de le torturer jour après jour, alors qu'il s'évertuait à garder en vie la dernière preuve de son existence sur Terre…

-Chester…que penses-tu que je sois ?

Voilà encore une question qu'un autre maître n'aurait jamais posé à un elfe de maison. Mais cet humain là était définitivement différent des autres, bien qu'il soit la plupart du temps détesté par ceux de son espèce.

-Si vous me demandez une réponse pragmatique, vous êtes un sorcier, anciennement professeur à Poudlard, et le meilleur maître qu'un elfe de maison puisse avoir. S'il s'agit d'un avis personnel…je dirais que vous représentez ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'un parent pour moi, maître.

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers lui, le transperçant de ses yeux noirs. Mais l'elfe ne cilla pas, soutenant son regard car il savait que son maître utilisait la légilimancie pour vérifier la sincérité de ses paroles. Au bout d'un moment, l'ancien professeur détourna la tête, fixant du regard l'album photo. Ce dernier était resté ouvert sur une page montrant deux élèves de troisième année, un garçon et une fille. L'adolescente avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux d'un vert émeraude, tout aussi rayonnants que le sourire qu'elle arborait.

A côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon au physique décharné, ses longs cheveux noirs s'accordant avec sa robe de sorcier tout aussi sombre. Cela transigeait avec la pâleur de son visage, malgré le léger sourire en coin qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Sous la photo se trouvait une légende, inscrite avec une écriture soignée : _Lily et Severus, 7 Novembre 1973._

Le sorcier referma l'album d'un coup sec, avant de se tourner vers l'elfe de maison qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-Tu as ta soirée de libre, Chester. Mais retourne à l'école demain matin et continue de surveiller Potter.

-Bien maître.

Et l'elfe de maison disparût de la pièce, laissant le sorcier seul avec son passé. Relevant la manche de sa chemise, il observa un instant la Marque des Ténèbres, puis la rabaissa, avant de fixer son regard sur un morceau de parchemin glissé dans les dernières pages de l'album :

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fuis et me rejettes ainsi, Severus, mais sache que quoique tu dises, nous serons toujours amis. Cet album en est la preuve, j'espère qu'il t'aidera à te souvenir de tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble et que tu le garderas précieusement._

_Tendrement,_

_Ton amie, Lily_

Le mangemort serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée, tremblant légèrement.

Que de sacrifices pour honorer le fantôme d'une amie disparue, et dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait conscience de ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il rangea les différentes affaires dans le coffre avant de lui redonner l'apparence d'un simple livre, livre qu'il remit à sa place dans la bibliothèque.

Il attrapa alors un autre ouvrage, qu'il avait dû lire plusieurs dizaines de fois, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une expression des plus surprises lorsqu'il aperçut en face de qui il se trouvait.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Severus…

* * *

Hermione avait rejoint l'infirmerie dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle se trouvait alors en train de discuter avec Ron dans le cachot servant au cours de potions, attendant le retour de leur professeur. 

C'est là qu'elle avait vu un Drago essoufflé entrer dans la pièce, en compagnie du professeur Mc Gonagall, donc le teint était encore plus pâle que celui du Serpentard.

Elle avait convié les élèves à retourner dans leurs dortoirs, à l'exception d'elle et Ron, à qui elle voulait parler.

C'est ainsi qu'elle les avait conduit à l'infirmerie, où elle avait trouvé Mme Pomfresh très occupée à soigner le professeur Dunstan, blessée à l'abdomen.

Harry se trouvait assis non loin d'elle, au chevet du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui était lui aussi inconscient.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence de deux Aurors autour du lit du professeur de potions, et pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agissait de Maugrey Fol'œil et Kingsley.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! Demanda Ron, sans préambule.

Consternée par le manque de tact de son ami, la jeune Granger partageait malheureusement la même curiosité à l'égard des récents événements qui avaient amené deux de leurs professeurs à se retrouver à l'infirmerie, dans un état grave apparemment.

Harry entreprit de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé, comme il l'avait fait avec la directrice et Malefoy. Il se garda tout de même de leur faire part de ce qu'il avait appris au sujet des sceaux et de son statut d'héritier, préférant attendre qu'ils soient seuls.

-Ah, je vois…Mais attends, comment il a fait pour survivre à un sortilège de mort ?! S'exclama le jeune Weasley, complètement ahuri.

-C'est un très puissant sorcier, Weasley. En plus, Harry l'a fait aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es aussi surpris. Rétorqua Drago en se joignant à eux, d'un ton cynique.

-On ne t'a pas sonné, Malefoy ! Répondit Ron.

Il s'en suivit un échange de regards des plus intenses entre les deux garçons. Les yeux du Griffondor exprimaient le plus grand des mépris alors que ceux du Serpentard ne reflétaient que de l'amusement, et une lueur de malice en prévision d'un duel futur…

-Arrêtez un peu tous les deux ! Il y a plus important pour le moment. Le professeur a dit que nos familles courraient un grave danger.

-On est au courant, Potter. Si tu nous disais plutôt ce que l'Ordre compte faire contre ça. Demanda Drago d'un ton irrité.

-McGonagall a envoyé Remus, Tonks et Hagrid cher M. et Mme Weasley pour les prévenir. Ils vont ensuite prévenir nos familles et les mener en lieu sûr. Le problème, c'est que ça fait beaucoup de monde et ils ne savent pas forcément où ils pourraient aller. En plus, une partie des familles sont moldues et donc font des proies encore plus faciles pour les mangemorts…

Ils restèrent tous les quatre à méditer sur ces paroles quelques instants. C'est alors que Drago releva la tête, esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

-Granger, tu sais comment mettre au point un portoloin n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien…oui, en théorie. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

Le jeune Malefoy se retourna vers Harry en le fixant avec un sourire en coin. Le jeune Potter parut surpris l'espace d'un instant puis il esquissa lui aussi un léger sourire, adressant un regard entendu au Serpentard.

Il se retourna finalement vers Hermione et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux puis prit une expression résignée avant d'acquiescer la tête.

Enervé d'être laissé en dehors du plan, Ron tapa du poing sur la table de chevet.

-Eh ! Je suis là moi aussi ! Alors Harry, dis-moi quel est ce fameux plan ?!

Le jeune Potter acquiesça la tête avant de sortir le faux galion mis au point par Hermione. Une fois qu'il eut changé la date de rendez-vous sur le côté de la pièce, pour la fixer au soir même, il se retourna vers son ami.

-Nous allons réunir l'A.D ce soir et aller chercher les familles de nos membres pour les mettre à l'abri. Je pense que le Square Grimmaurd est le lieu le plus sûr, nous pourrons toujours y jeter un sortilège de Fidelitas.

-Ha…Harry…je rêve ou bien tu es en train de nous proposer de partir à la chasse aux mangemorts ?! L'interrogea Ron, le visage plus pâle.

-Non, Ron. Notre objectif sera de secourir les familles, pas d'affronter les mangemorts. Mais s'ils se trouvent sur notre chemin…nous devrons les combattre.

Alors que le visage du jeune Weasley prenait une teinte verdâtre, un sourire d'excitation naissait sur les lèvres de Malefoy, avant qu'il ne prononce ces quelques mots d'un ton enjoué :

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser…


	19. L'Armée se met en marche

**Wilfrid54** : Content que le combat t'ait quand même plu. Lol Gabriel a en effet sous-estimé Voldy mais il ne sait pas encore à quel point. Pour Rogue, j'avais volontairement attendu pour qu'il se montre « dans son environnement naturel » mdr. Tu vas le retrouver dans ce chapitre, peut-être un peu différent de d'habitude, mais les circonstances l'obligent. ;) Ah Ginny, accorde-moi un chapitre de plus et tu seras satisfait, même si elle apparaît brièvement dans celui-ci. :D

**Harmonyforever07** : Tu vas savoir tout de suite qui rend visite à Rogue, attention ça peut surprendre (je me dirige vers une pente glissante lol). Comme tu vas le comprendre au titre de ce chapitre, l'A.D va en effet avoir de l'action, même si ce chapitre n'est qu'un préambule, le « calme avant la tempête ». Et quand je dis tempête…imagine plutôt un ouragan. :D

**Naruto194** : Ha ha ! Comment Gabriel a-t-il pu utiliser l'épée de Griffondor alors que Harry est son héritier légitime ? Je ne peux pas te répondre entièrement, mais disons que ça a un rapport avec le Gardien d'origine, mais le secret sera révélé plus tard à ce sujet. ;)

**Julius-magyar** : Tu as à moitié raison. Lol D'un côté, non, le professeur Dunstan n'a aucun rapport avec Lily, en revanche, Lily va effectivement revivre, je te laisse voir comment. :D

**Lena-malefoy** : Mdr pourquoi veut-on qu'on change ton « voldy d'amour » ? (ou plutôt face de serpent, même s'il aurait besoin de quelques opérations de chirurgie esthétique, peut-être l'objet d'une prochaine fic :p ). Quant au médaillon, c'est ma propriété un point, c'est tout (et tu ne sauras rien de « mes rêves les plus fous lol) ;) . Je note quand même de penser à faire souffrir Drago pour les prochains chapitres (à ton plus grand plaisir :p ). Génialissime, c'est un mot que j'aime bien, je t'autorise à le sortir plus souvent. :p T'en fais pas pour Gabe, il est costaud, mais tu verras qu'il n'est pas totalement invincible non plus (même s'il est infiniment plus fort que Malefoy :p ). Pour le visiteur de Rogue, tu vas le savoir en commençant la lecture de ce chapitre, ça devrait te plaisir niveau sentimental. :D Pour nos héros habituels, tu les verras un peu dans ce chapitre mais surtout dans le prochain. ;)

* * *

Merci encore de toutes vos reviews, j'apprécie vraiment de les lire et c'est en partie ce qui m'encourage à continuer cette fiction (parfois, on se demande si l'histoire plait toujours et c'est sympa de voir des gens qui donnent leur avis).

Ce chapitre est un préambule aux débuts de l'A.D. dans le service actif, d'où le titre assez éloquent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : L'Armée se met en marche

La pluie tombait averse en cette nuit là, mais Severus Rogue semblait ne même plus la remarquer. Cela faisait près d'une minute qu'il avait ouvert la porte et fait quelques pas vers sa visiteuse. Le mangemort était à présent trempé jusqu'aux os mais il s'en moquait éperdument.

S'arrêtant à un mètre de la personne qui avait frappé à sa porte, il prit un long moment à la regarder. Elle portait une robe de sorcier vert sombre, ainsi qu'une cape noire, toutes deux trempées.

Ses longs cheveux roux étaient également mouillés, et l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, ne cachant pourtant pas ses yeux émeraude qui le fixaient. L'ancien professeur leva lentement sa main et l'approcha légèrement de la jeune femme. Sa main tremblait, et il n'arrivait pas à la poser sur cette peau douce qu'il arrivait presque à sentir.

Remarquant son trouble, elle esquissa un léger sourire et avança sa main, la posant sur la joue du sorcier. Ce dernier eut un léger geste de recul, alors que ses yeux prenaient une expression stupéfaite.

Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas rêvé, ce n'était pas une illusion de plus comme celles qu'il voyait dans ses rêves ? Il sentait le contact de sa paume, chaude et douce, contre sa joue froide.

Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à celle qu'elle était seize ans plus tôt. Le temps s'était arrêté pour la jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans qui se trouvait devant lui, tout comme son sourire à la fois triste et bienveillant qui flottait sur ses lèvres

-C'est impossible…Aucun sortilège ne peut ramener les morts à la vie…

-Ni aucune potion, c'est vrai. Pourtant, je suis devant toi, en chair et en os, Severus…

Quelle impression étrange…Pensa-t-il. Sa raison et sa logique l'exhortaient de dégainer sa baguette et de découvrir qui était cet imposteur…mais sa main refusait obstinément de bouger, parce qu'une partie de lui savait qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle et de personne d'autre.

Après tous les efforts accomplis pendant près de vingt ans à faire disparaître cette partie de son être qui le rendait si faible, voilà que toutes les barrières si durement érigées, s'effondraient les unes après les autres…

Oui, elle était la seule personne sur cette Terre capable de faire ressortir son humanité, et le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, Severus, mais pouvons-nous le faire à l'intérieur ?

Sursautant en entendant sa voix mélodieuse, il s'écarta précipitamment, la laissant pénétrer dans sa demeure. Alors qu'il tenait la poignée en main, il se surprit à penser que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, à tel point qu'il se rappela de son existence.

Se dirigeant vers le salon, il la trouva en train de retirer sa cape, avant de s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé. Rogue resta debout, il avait tellement de questions à lui poser qu'il était incapable de penser à autre chose.

-Tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser, j'imagine. Et je pense que la première d'entre elles…

-Comment es-tu revenue d'entre les morts, Lily ?

Il avait posé la question d'un ton vif, mais dénué d'hostilité. Il y avait même quelque chose d'affectueux dans la manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom.

-C'est de l'ancienne magie, très ancienne…Depuis le jour de sa naissance, je savais qu'Harry serait l'héritier de Griffondor.

-Evidemment, son père est issu d'une des plus vieilles familles de sang pur…la plupart des Potter ont toujours été à Griffondor, ton mari s'en est d'ailleurs assez vanté…

Malgré le ton dédaigneux qu'avait employé Rogue pour parler de James, la jeune femme ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Non, comme à chaque fois, elle lui adressait ce même regard chargé d'attention et de compréhension.

-Tu te trompes, Severus…

-Comment cela ? Répliqua le Serpentard, qui ne voyait pas la faille dans son explication.

-James n'est pas un descendant de Godric Griffondor. C'est mon sang qui fait d'Harry son héritier.

Le maître des potions resta sans voix pendant un instant, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'était parfaitement impossible, Lily avait des parents moldus alors comment pouvait-elle descendre d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, qui avait vécu près de dix siècles plus tôt ?!

-Excellente question, Severus. Remarqua-t-elle en élargissant son sourire.

Comprenant le sens caché des paroles de la jeune femme, Rogue grimaça. A part Lord Voldemort, il ne connaissait aucun legilimens qui soit aussi doué que Lily Evans, c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il avait étudié l'occlumencie aussi assidument et était devenu un maître dans ce domaine. Dans sa jeunesse, il nourrissait l'espoir de cacher à sa meilleure amie ses pensées les plus sombres, mais jamais il n'avait réussi.

C'était quand même un comble d'arriver à cacher ses véritables pensées à de grands sorciers comme Voldemort et Dumbledore, mais d'en être incapable face à une jeune sorcière d'ascendance moldue…

-Mes parents étaient moldus, tout comme mes grands-parents et mes arrière-grands parents avant eux, Severus. Mon plus lointain ancêtre sorcier remonte à environ trois siècles, et c'était du côté de ma mère.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-C'est pourtant simple. A l'époque, c'était une honte pour une famille de sorciers d'avoir une descendance dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. C'est pourquoi les enfants dénués de talents pour la magie étaient placés dans des orphelinats moldus, et oubliés…

-Tu veux dire que pendant des générations, ta famille n'a comporté que des cracmols ?

-Cela peut te paraître invraisemblable mais c'est la vérité. Dumbledore me l'avait révélé peu avant la naissance d'Harry. Cela faisait des années qu'il guettait l'apparition d'un sorcier dans ma famille, et il n'a pas été déçu.

Rogue serra les poings. Ainsi donc, Dumbledore avait été au courant du passé sorcier de la famille de Lily et il ne lui en avait rien dit. Un puissant sentiment de colère l'envahit à l'égard du vieil homme, auquel il avait pourtant été fidèle et loyal jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

C'est alors qu'il sentit le bras de Lily se poser sur le sien. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard croisa les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours aimé contempler ses yeux, ayant toujours l'envie d'y découvrir le secret de cette pureté et cette gentillesse qui la caractérisaient.

-Ne lui en veux pas, Severus. C'était un homme tourmenté, il a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Je…Lily, je suis…

-Chut.

Elle avait posé son index sur ses lèvres, continuant à lui adresser son sourire. Son sourire était plus mélancolique qu'autrefois mais il ne faisait que renforcer la beauté naturelle qui était la sienne. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où ils étaient si proches, l'époque la plus heureuse de sa vie aussi loin qu'il se souvienne…

Lily se pencha légèrement vers lui, suffisamment près pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tu t'es suffisamment torturé comme ça. Si je suis revenue, c'est pour deux raisons. La première, c'est pour venir en aide à mon fils dans la quête périlleuse qui l'attend. Quant à la seconde…

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, de telle sorte que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Ensorcelé par son regard, le maître des potions était littéralement pendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'elle lui révèle l'autre raison.

-…je suis revenue pour rattraper les erreurs du passé, en venant en aide à celui qui n'a jamais cessé d'être mon meilleur ami.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle le serra contre lui, posant sa tête contre le torse du mangemort. Ce dernier la prit maladroitement dans ses bras alors que son visage exprimait un profond égarement. Son cœur était en proie à des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps : l'étonnement, le soulagement, la joie et…quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à du bonheur.

Tout en pensant à cela, une larme s'écoula lentement le long de sa joue. La première larme qu'il avait versé en seize ans…

Il leur fallut quelques instants avant de se séparer, le professeur ayant rapidement fait disparaître la preuve de son émotion. Lily jeta un regard vers l'ensemble des livres, se rappelant elle aussi de vieux souvenirs.

Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, ses yeux verts brûlant d'une détermination sans failles.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Severus, ainsi que du poignard de Poufsouffle que je t'avais confié.

-Pourquoi le poignard ? Demanda Rogue, légèrement surpris.

-Parce que tout comme moi qui suis revenue à la vie, le Guide de l'héritier de Poufsouffle se réveillera ce soir…

* * *

Harry fut parmi les derniers à arriver à la Salle sur Demande, accompagné par Drago, Ron et Hermione. Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en constatant que tous les membres de l'A.D avaient répondu à l'appel, ça le changeait par rapport à sa cinquième année…

Mettant ses souvenirs douloureux de côté, le Survivant s'avança au milieu du groupe, jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Parmi les « anciens », Ginny, Neville et Luna lui adressaient un regard décidé, ils avaient sûrement été parmi les premiers à arriver.

Le jeune Potter attarda ensuite son regard sur la jeune femme se tenant aux côtés de Neville. Tracey Davis...une Serpentard de septième année qui les avait rejoint peu de temps auparavant. Elle était très douée dans les sortilèges offensifs et pour une raison étrange, elle s'entendait bien avec le jeune Londubat. En fait, ils se complétaient, car Neville était quasiment devenu un expert en sortilèges de défense, et le plus rapide à apprendre le sortilège « Defensio Circulus ».

L'adolescente avait appris à se défendre suite aux attaques répétées de Pansy Parkinson et ses « amies », notamment parce qu'elle était une sang-mêlé. Elle était de ce fait devenue amie avec les sœurs Greengrass, qui la soutenaient face aux autres Serpentards.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry fit apparaître une table, table sur laquelle Hermione déposa un sac de toile. Il se décida ensuite à prendre la parole.

-Ce soir, l'A.D. effectuera sa première action importante et particulièrement urgente. Voldemort prévoit d'attaquer nos familles, ainsi que celles des membres de l'Ordre. L'Ordre est déjà au courant mais ils ne pourront protéger tout le monde. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous-mêmes secourir nos familles et les amener en lieu sûr.

-Peut-on savoir quel sera l'endroit en question ? Car je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les accueillir à Poudlard…

Harry se tourna vers Seamus, établissant le contact visuel. Dans un autre contexte, il l'aurait seulement interrogé mais le temps jouait contre eux, c'est pourquoi il lut directement dans son esprit. Le Griffondor était inquiet pour ses parents, sa mère était certes une sorcière mais son père était moldu, ce qui en faisait une cible de choix pour les mangemorts.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ils viendront à Poudlard. Il y existe une salle spéciale ou le temps et l'espace sont légèrement différents, le temps s'y écoule plus rapidement à l'intérieur. Ça devrait nous donner le temps nécessaire pour leur trouver un autre refuge.

-Comment allons-nous quitter Poudlard ? Le transplanage y est impossible, et je ne pense pas que les professeurs nous laisseront sortir facilement…

Harry sourit devant la question pertinente de Neville. Il prit le sac de toile posé devant eux et en sortit une douzaine d'objets, assez divers, allant d'une théière cassée à un souafle.

-Excellente question, Neville. C'est là que les rares idées brillantes de Drago, alliées au talent d'Hermione, nous donnent ceci. Ce sont des portoloins, ensorcelés chacun pour mener au domicile d'une de nos familles. Pour plus d'efficacité, nous allons nous diviser en quatre groupes, avec respectivement deux équipes de cinq membres et deux équipes de six membres.

Le jeune Potter accentua son sourire en coin en voyant le regard mécontent que lui avait adressé Malefoy, suite à sa remarque. C'est d'ailleurs vers lui qu'il se tourna en reprenant la parole.

-Drago commandera le premier groupe, constitué de Padma, Parvati, Michael et Dean. Vous aurez à votre charge les familles Patil, Corner et Thomas.

-Attends Harry ! Pourquoi je suis dans le groupe de Malefoy ?!

Le commentaire venait évidemment de Dean Thomas, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de se faire remarquer. Comprenant que l'ignorer serait une erreur, le jeune Potter décida de lui répondre le plus clairement possible.

-Dean, l'A.D n'est pas une association de gamins. Nous sommes un groupe qui nécessite de la discipline et une certaine _humilité_. Si tu es incapable de travailler avec des gens sous prétexte que tu ne les apprécies pas, tu ferais mieux de nous quitter sur le champ.

Dean frémit en entendant ses paroles. Il aurait voulu répondre mais le regard émeraude du Survivant était si perçant qu'il ne trouvait rien à lui répondre. Il ravala donc sa fierté, alors que Drago était resté impassible.

Il y eut un échange de regards entre le Serpentard et le Griffondor, et Harry put lire dans ses yeux gris acier tout ce que cette responsabilité représentait pour lui. C'est pourquoi il fut heureux de voir Malefoy acquiescer d'un geste imperceptible de la tête.

-Je serai à la tête du second groupe. Hannah, Seamus, Lavande et Ginny m'accompagneront. Nous nous occuperons des familles Finnigan, Brown et Dursley.

-Dursley ? De qui s'agit-il ?

Lassé d'être interrompu, Harry se tourna cette fois-ci vers Ernie Macmillian. Le préfet de Poufsouffle était sympathique mais pouvait s'avérer très pesant dans certaines situations…

-C'est la famille de ma tante, ce sont les moldus qui m'ont élevé.

« Elevé » n'était peut-être pas le mot juste mais c'était le seul mot neutre qu'il avait eu à l'esprit, laissant de côté le fait qu'il avait été maltraité, insulté, exploité et quasiment renié par eux.

Ernie s'excusa de l'avoir interrompu et se mit légèrement en retrait, s'étant rendu compte de l'agacement du Griffondor.

-Hermione dirigera le troisième groupe, qui sera constitué de Ron, Colin, Dennis, Luna et Susan. Vous irez chercher les familles Granger, Crivey et Lovegood.

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle comprenait son choix de les séparer et qu'il ne faisait pas ça de gaité de cœur mais le jeune Potter savait qu'elle serait bien épaulée par Ron et Luna. D'autant plus que les frères Crivey avaient mis au point une défense pour le moins efficace en combinant leurs talents.

-Enfin, le dernier groupe sera commandé par Neville, et sera composé de Terry, Ernie, Tracey, Daphné et Astoria. Vous devrez prendre en charge les familles Londubat, Boot et Macmillan.

-Hmm, ne serait-ce pas mieux approprié comme chef, puisque j'ai de l'expérience en tant que préfet ? L'interrogea à nouveau Ernie.

Harry sentait sa patience se réduire comme peau de chagrin. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre une réplique bien sentie, Ginny le devança, s'adressant au Poufsouffle d'un ton glacial.

-Non, Ernie, tu n'es pas plus « approprié ». Neville fait partie des rares membres de l'A.D. qui ont accompagné Harry dans le Département des Mystères et il a déjà montré qu'il était capable de se battre contre des mangemorts. Au vu de son _expérience_ dans ce domaine, il mérite cette responsabilité.

Macmillan resta sans voix devant la réplique cinglante de la jeune Weasley. Il pensa un instant à répondre mais le regard chargé de colère de la Griffondor l'en dissuada.

De son côté, Neville esquissa un sourire gêné et lui adressa un remerciement à voix basse. Mais le jeune Londubat sentit alors une main ferme se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy.

-Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demanda Drago.

-Euh, bien sûr.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe, Neville s'interrogeant sur ce que lui voulait le Serpentard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus mais depuis qu'Harry l'avait fait venir dans l'A.D, le jeune Londubat essayait de se montrer le plus cordial possible à son égard.

-Ecoute Londubat, Harry sait sûrement ce qu'il fait en te plaçant à la tête d'un groupe, et comme l'a rappelé Weasley, tu t'y connais assez en combat contre les mangemorts.

Malefoy avait l'air visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui était particulièrement rare, surtout quand il s'adressait à Neville. Voyant son embarras, le Griffondor décida de lui faciliter un peu la tâche.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien mais si tu as besoin d'un service, n'hésite pas. On est dans le même camp et ça fait un moment que tu nous entraînes avec Harry alors je te dois bien ça.

Le Serpentard resta un instant interloqué par la réplique de Londubat avant d'esquiver par son habituel sourire malicieux. Finalement, il s'était peut-être inquiété pour rien.

-Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur Astoria, et sa sœur Daphné. Je…je tiens beaucoup à Astoria alors protège-la, s'il te plaît.

Malefoy avait parlé très vite, préférant déclamer d'un seul coup sa requête au Griffondor. S'attendant à le voir éclater de rire, Drago fut étonné de voir Londubat prendre un air sérieux avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

-Je ferai mon possible pour les protéger. De toutes manières, c'était mon intention en tant que responsable. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Je n'en doutais pas. Répliqua Drago de son sourire moqueur.

C'est alors que Neville esquissa un geste qui lui était étranger. Le jeune homme venait de lui tendre la main, d'un geste amical. Peu habitué à ces marques d'amitié, Malefoy la serra avec conviction, avant de lui asséner une claque dans le dos, le faisant hoqueter.

-Ça, c'est pour que tu n'oublies pas ta promesse, Londubat.

Tous se rassemblèrent ensuite selon leurs groupes, les chefs prenant chacun un sac contenant deux portoloins, et le troisième posé sur la table. Harry leur fit face une dernière fois, le regard déterminé.

-Ce que nous allons faire ce soir n'est pas un simple exercice. Il est probable que nous tombions nez à nez avec des mangemorts venus accomplir leur sale besogne. Si vous n'avez pas d'autre choix, combattez-les, mais si Voldemort fait partie du lot, vous devrez fuir à tout prix.

Il avait aperçu quelques murmures mécontents, venant pour la plupart de Michael Corner et Dean Thomas, qui parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Ayant recours à la légilimancie, le jeune Potter sut qu'ils avaient envie de se mesurer au mage noir.

Harry s'écarta donc du reste du groupe, se dirigeant vers eux. Ils ne le virent même pas dégainer sa baguette, la pointant sur Michael. Au moment où ce dernier s'en aperçut, il lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Ha…Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te montre à toi, et à Dean, que même moi j'aurais eu plus d'une dizaine d'occasions de vous affliger le sortilège de mort. Franchement, vous croyez être de taille face à Voldemort ?

-Si toi, tu as pu lui en réchapper à quatorze ans, pourquoi nous en serions incapables ?! S'exclama Dean, en colère.

Harry lui adressa alors un regard si noir que le Griffondor recula instinctivement d'un pas. On aurait dît qu'une aura de puissance se dégageait du Survivant, si intense qu'elle était presque perceptible.

-Je vais peut-être vous rappeler que tout ne s'est pas bien passé cette nuit-là. Et que si moi j'ai eu la chance d'en revenir vivant, bien que gravement blessé, Cedric Diggory n'a pas eu cette chance alors qu'il était bien plus aguerri que vous deux réunis.

A l'évocation de l'ancien champion mort face au mage noir, les deux garçons baissèrent la tête. Parfois, Harry se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient au sein de l'A.D, on aurait juste dit deux gamins avides de sensations fortes…

Mais il avait besoin de partisans et malgré tous leurs défauts, ces deux là étaient assez doués en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Rejoignant son groupe, Harry leur donna un dernier conseil.

-N'oubliez pas, utilisez n'importe quel sortilège qui puisse vous sauver la vie, même les impardonnables s'il le faut mais je veux que vous reveniez tous en vie, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative avant que les différents groupes ne se réunissent autour du portoloin qui leur correspondait. Harry échangea un dernier regard avec Hermione, lui souhaitant mentalement bonne chance. Il sentit ensuite la main de Ginny se poser sur son bras, l'incitant à toucher le portoloin.

-…et vous deux, vous avez intérêt à prendre au pied de la lettre les avertissements de Potter où je vous ferais passer l'envie de rire !

Les paroles de Drago envers Michael Corner et Dean Thomas furent les dernières choses qu'entendit Harry avant de toucher le portoloin. La pièce commença à tourner autour de lui, avant de se fondre dans une masse colorée indistincte. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était la main de Ginny agrippée à son bras.

La nuit allait être longue pour l'Armée de Dumbledore…

* * *

_-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de retour si tôt, Gabriel…_

_Le professeur prit conscience qu'il était de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, ou plutôt la projection de son esprit ressemblant à cette pièce, puisqu'une silhouette familière se trouvait assise face à lui._

_-Encore vous…Maugréa-t-il en se relevant._

_L'ancien Auror savait que ce n'était pas réel pourtant même dans son esprit, il se sentait étrangement fatigué. Incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, il s'effondra littéralement sur la chaise en face du fauteuil de directeur._

_Le Gardien l'observa un moment, une expression toujours indéchiffrable sur la partie de son visage visible. Gabriel se demandait pourquoi il n'enlevait pas ce maudit capuchon, au moins il aurait l'occasion de le regarder dans les yeux…_

_-La légilimencie ne te serait d'aucun recours avec moi, je le crains…quant à mon visage, il ne t'apporterait que davantage de questions._

_-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Articula Dumbledore._

_-Oh…peut-être parce que tu as reçu un sortilège de mort et donc puisé une énergie considérable, à la fois dans ton propre corps et dans la Source. Te voilà bien affaibli à présent…_

_Le ton cynique du Gardien n'était pas pour plaire au Griffondor. Certes, il avait fait une erreur en ne réussissant pas à éviter l'Avada Kedavra mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer de lui comme ça._

_-Non, plus sérieusement, sache que ta petite action a eu ses conséquences. En puisant autant d'énergie dans la source, augmentant ainsi le pouvoir de ton médaillon et tes propres pouvoirs, tu as enclenché la prochaine partie du processus…_

_-Du processus ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?_

_-Les trois Guides vont bientôt aller trouver les héritiers, celui du Griffondor est déjà revenu. Celui de Poufsouffle se réveillera sûrement ce soir…En revanche, cela prendra un peu plus de temps pour celui de Serdaigle._

_-Les Guides ? Je n'étais pas au courant de ça…_

_-Cela ne m'étonne guère…mais tu as plus urgent à faire._

_Le Gardien se leva et l'environnement changea tout autour d'eux. Du bureau de Dumbledore, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village que Gabriel reconnut sans peine, notamment en apercevant Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, et Les Trois Balais._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda le Séraphin sans préambule._

_-Et moi qui croyais que tu avais l'esprit vif…Albus t'a contacté dans une vision il y a peu de temps, pour te demander de trouver le Grimoire des illusions._

_-Et bien sûr, vous allez me dire qu'un ouvrage aussi précieux se trouve chez un petit paysan dans cette bourgade ?_

_Gabriel avait à peine contenu l'ironie dans sa voix mais à sa grande surprise, le Gardien n'avait pas bronché, se contentant d'élargir son sourire cynique._

_-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'y a pas que des « paysans » qui habitent ce village. Et puis, aurais-tu oublié que tu n'es pas tout à fait le dernier Dumbledore encore vivant sur cette terre ?_

_Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme en réalisant ce que le Gardien essayait de lui dire. En y repensant, ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille proche, c'est-à-dire ses parents, ses grands-parents avaient trouvé la mort de nombreuses années plus tôt, et son arrière-grand-père, Albus, était lui-même décédé deux mois auparavant. Mais il restait le frère de ce dernier, Abelforth, que Gabriel n'avait jamais vu. Et pour cause, d'après Albus, il ne voulait voir ni son frère ni ses descendants…_

_-Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est Abelforth qui est en possession du grimoire ?_

_-Hmm…encore une fois, tu es très lent à la détente mais oui. J'ajouterais même que ça fait près d'un siècle qu'il est en sa possession, mais il refusait catégoriquement qu'Albus l'ait._

_-Alors pourquoi me le laisserait-il voir à moi ?_

_Sans répondre, le Gardien changea à nouveau le décor, les amenant dans le jardin de Poudlard. Face à lui, Gabriel reconnut sans peine la tombe blanche où reposait son grand-père et il sentit la tristesse l'envahir en repensant aux circonstances de sa mort._

_-Tu es la dernière famille qui lui reste et tu es un puissant sorcier. Prouve-lui ta valeur et je suis sûr qu'il te le donnera, au moins en mémoire de son frère…_

_Le jeune Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête mais son regard restait fixé sur la tombe, incapable de détourner son regard. Un flot de souvenirs l'assaillit, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait donné le goût des études et des loisirs._

_Pour le monde sorcier, Albus Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu mais pour lui, il était son plus proche parent, celui qui lui racontait une histoire le soir pour lui faire oublier ses mauvais rêves…_

_-J'ai un dernier avertissement à te donner._

_Le Séraphin daigna enfin se retourner vers lui, ayant remarqué le ton grave employé par le Gardien._

_-Tu as déjà reçu trois fois le sortilège de mort, la première fois quand tu étais enfant, la seconde il ya deux mois et la dernière aujourd'hui. A chaque fois, tes pouvoirs ont augmenté, c'est pourquoi tu es aujourd'hui presque aussi puissant qu'Albus au summum de son pouvoir. Toutefois, je t'avertis, ton corps ne supportera pas une telle augmentation de pouvoir indéfiniment._

_-Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interrogea Gabriel, légèrement inquiet._

_-Si tu devais recevoir le sortilège de mort plus de deux fois, cela reviendrait à t'accaparer presque la totalité de la magie de la source. Or, aucun sorcier ne peut supporter cela et tu mourrais au bout de quelques instants, consumé par un tel pouvoir._

_-Je comprends…merci de vos conseils._

_-Tâche de les suivre pour une fois. __Au revoir, Gabriel Allen William Dumbledore._

* * *

Gabriel ouvrit lentement les yeux, contemplant le toit de l'infirmerie. Cherchant à bouger un bras, il se rendit compte que la fatigue qu'il avait ressentie dans sa vision n'était rien en comparaison de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait dans la réalité.

Le moindre mouvement lui paraissait douloureux et c'est à peine s'il était capable de rester conscient. Fort heureusement, il avait un visiteur qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, mais qui pourrait rapidement le remettre d'aplomb.

-Merci…d'être venu me voir…Fumseck…

Le phénix se rapprocha de lui, se posant doucement sur la table de chevet. Le Séraphin avait toujours adoré l'oiseau de feu, et pas seulement à cause de ses pouvoirs.

Non, aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Fumseck avait été son premier compagnon. Bien supérieur à tous les autres animaux de compagnie, le phénix semblait parfaitement le comprendre lorsqu'il se confiait à lui, étant enfant. L'oiseau passait parfois des après-midi entières avec lui, le laissant caresser son bec et ses plumes.

Gabriel tendit alors une main vers lui, alors que le phénix s'élevait doucement dans les airs, étincelant d'une lueur rougeâtre.

-Je te fais confiance, Fumseck…

C'est alors que des flammes se mirent à jaillir de l'oiseau de feu, se transmettant au sorcier par sa paume levée. Petit à petit, une aura pourpre apparut autour de Gabriel, dont le visage était maintenant dépeint d'une grande sérénité.

Le processus dura plusieurs minutes, au terme desquelles Fumseck se posa à nouveau à côté du sorcier. L'aura disparut et Gabriel rouvrit les yeux, rempli d'une énergie nouvelle.

-Si je devais me réincarner dans un animal, je voudrais vraiment que ce soit un phénix…S'exclama-t-il d'une voix paisible.

Il se leva d'un bond, attrapant sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette. Une fois habillé, il constata qu'il lui manquait quelque chose…quelque chose de primordial dont il ne se séparait jamais mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

C'est alors que l'objet en question lui revint en mémoire avec une telle netteté qu'il en cligna des yeux, le visage effaré.

-L'épée de Griffondor ! Mais où est-elle passée ?!

Laissant un instant l'objet de côté, une préoccupation encore plus grave s'insinua dans son esprit. Il ne ressentait plus les présences de Drago et Harry dans le château, or il était certain qu'ils étaient vivants et en bonne santé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Une colère soudaine l'envahit alors qu'il faisait le lien entre la disparition de l'épée et des adolescents.

-Mais quels imbéciles ! Ne leur ai-je donc rien appris pendant leur entraînement pour qu'ils fassent des erreurs aussi stupides ?!!

L'ancien Auror se tourna alors vers Fumseck, qui l'observait de ses yeux scintillants. Il n'y avait rien à dire, l'oiseau avait compris le message instantanément, s'envolant au dessus de Gabriel avant de redescendre vers lui.

-Emmène-moi où se trouve Harry Potter.

Et il attrapa la longue queue dorée de Fumseck, avant qu'un éclair enflammé n'éblouisse la pièce. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, le sorcier et le phénix avaient tous deux disparu de la pièce.


	20. Le réveil d'un Auror ou le repentir

**Naruto194**: Et oui, Lily est vivante. Et pour tout te dire, Harry rencontrera sa mère très bientôt (pas dans ce chapitre mais peut-être dans celui qui suit;) ). James est issu d'une noble famille de sang-pur mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait des ancêtres célèbres. Néanmoins, tu pourrais avoir des surprises le concernant par la suite.:D

**Lena-malefoy**: Heureux de voir que tu aimes Voldy tel qu'il est. Comme quoi, l'amour peut vraiment se déclencher envers n'importe qui. Mdr Ce médaillon ne peut pas aller à une Serpentard, point final. Il ne peut revenir qu'à un digne et noble Griffondor, c'est-à-dire moi.:p Je crois aussi que tu te méprends sur «mes rêves les plus fous», peut-être à cause de ta tête qui devait avoir le diamètre de Jupiter quand tu as écrit cette review. Lol Je n'ai aucune tendance SM et si j'ai envie de torturer ce petit drago, c'est mon droit.:p Je laisserai de côté ton petit délire sur ton Malefoy chéri, je sais que tu as été admise à Ste-Mangouste dernièrement, dans le même étage que Lockhart (section maladies psychomagiques:p ). Pour la scène Rogue/Lily, c'était fait exprès (et oui, j'avais bien l'intention de te faire pleurer, comme quoi je suis peut-être légèrement sadique:p ). En ce qui concerne Harry, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, c'est un grand garçon. Pour Neville et Drago, je me doutais aussi que ça t'hérisserait un peu le poil mais que veux-tu, j'avais envie de montrer un Malefoy attentionné envers celle qu'il aime.:p Gabe est très intelligent, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas un arbre généalogique comme Sirius pour lui rappeler qui est son arrière-grand-oncle…lol. Fumseck est aussi ma propriété, c'est mon petit phénix adoré (et très très pratique, faut l'avouer lol) et je t'interdis ne serait-ce que poser un œil sur lui. Lol Enfin, pour Harry et Drago, je dirais qu'ils vont vraiment mais alors vraiment le regretter mais pas encore dans ce chapitre, dommage.:D

**Saika Garner**: Oui, j'avais envie de montrer des applications pratiques de l'A.D. En ce qui concerne Gabe, les raisons de son énervement son simples, même si certaines peuvent en effet vous échapper.;) Tu en comprendras peut-être une partie dans ce chapitre mais surtout dans le prochain.

**Wilfrid54**: Ah, est-ce qu'il s'agit bien de la vraie Lily? Je pourrais en effet créer un doute là-dessus mais hélas le cœur ne ment pas et la Griffondor a réussi à rallumer la flamme dans celui de notre maître de potions préféré.;) Lily en sait assez long sur les sceaux et les héritiers, elle est d'ailleurs là pour jouer un rôle important à ce sujet.:D T'en fais pas pour Corner et Thomas, ils vont sentir leur douleur, mais dans le prochain chapitre. Pour Gabe et Harry, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, même s'il est davantage concentré sur notre ami Potter. Je suis quand même content si tu as du mal à te passer de ma fic, et désolé du temps mis pour publier la suite. lol

**Harmonyforever07**: Content que tu aies adoré ce chapitre.:D En ce qui concerne les Guides, il y a une petite règle qui fait que Cedric Diggory ne peut justement pas l'être. Il y a un indice dans ce chapitre, peut-être l'apercevras-tu.;) En effet, j'ai mes raisons de vouloir séparer Harry et Hermione. Les combats qu'ils vont livrer serviront aussi un peu de test, non seulement à leur endurance mais aussi à leur mental. Enfin, Gabriel a ses raisons de penser que ses élèves ont agi comme de parfaits imbéciles lol mais l'heure de la punition n'est pas encore venue.;)

**Eldar-Melda**: En effet, le retour de Lily marque le début d'une nouvelle partie de l'intrigue des sceaux et des héritiers. Toutefois, il te faudra attendre un peu avant qu'Harry ne rencontre officiellement sa mère.;)

**Delseroasn**: Ravi de t'avoir comme nouveau lecteur.:D Pour la romance Harry/Hermione, ça devra attendre un peu. Il n'y a pas de bon couple sans un peu de séparation.;) Par contre, en ce qui concerne un Harry puissant, ce chapitre pourrait bien t'intéresser.

**Hermy28**: Content de te voir. Alors comme ça, tu lis ma fiction «passionnément» J'en suis flatté. Lol Bon même si tu n'as lu que jusqu'au chapitre 15, je me dois quand même de te répondre (mais je te pensais plus rapide:p ). Je dirais pas que ma fic aurait pu remplacer le tome 7 mais ce sont des événements que j'aurais préféré. Je te pardonne de ton manque de pratique du com (ça fait en effet longtemps que tu n'as pas du en lire lol). Gabriel est en permanence entre l'ombre et la lumière, c'est peut-être ce qui le rend attachant. A présent, passons aux points négatifs: Oui, y a du Harry/Hermione, c'était d'ailleurs annoncé. Lol Je suis d'accord que j'aurais peut-être dû «préparer le terrain» mais si tu observes un peu mieux, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Du côté de Ginny, elle n'a jamais eu trop de difficultés à sortir avec des garçons, même si elle gardait des sentiments pour Harry, ce n'est pas nouveau par rapport aux autres tomes. Pour la relation Harry/Drago, j'ai mis les événements en place pour qu'elle soit crédible mais en même temps incomprise par ceux qui avaient connu l'inimitié des deux garçons pendant les six années précédentes. On découvrira au fur et à mesure ce qui les a rapprochés. Pour Ron, je reconnais avoir un peu de mal à l'exploiter «à sa juste valeur» et surtout à lui trouver une utilité. Mais promis, je vais essayer de le montrer sous un meilleur jour.;) J'ai quand même hâte de voir ce que tu as pensé des trois autres chapitres et surtout de celui-là.;)

* * *

Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, près de 13pages sur mon document word. C'est à cause de la dernière scène qui est assez longue, et qui je l'espère vous plaira. ça m'aurait embêté de couper une scène d'action en plein milieu donc j'attends vraiment vos impressions pour savoirce que vous en pensez. Encore désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 19: Le réveil d'un Auror ou le repentir d'un mangemort

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, Neville reconnut sans difficulté l'endroit où il se trouvait. Avec le symbole d'une baguette et d'un os entrecroisés sur le mur, le jeune Londubat savait qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le hall de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

Il remercia intérieurement Hermione de les avoir envoyés en premier là où se trouvaient ses parents, bien qu'il jugea ensuite son comportement assez égoïste par rapport à ses compagnons.

-On est à Ste-Mangouste, non? Demanda Tracey.

-Oui, c'est ici que se trouvent mes parents, au cinquième étage. Répondit le Griffondor à voix basse.

-Eh, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il n'y ait personne? Je sais bien qu'il est un peu tard mais c'est un hôpital, ça ne ferme jamais en principe!

C'était Terry Boot qui venait de prendre la parole. La remarque du Serdaigle était pour le moins pertinente et Neville se souvenait lui-même que même jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il y avait toujours un médicomage de garde.

Là, les lumières étaient éteintes, ne laissant que les veilleuses allumées. C'était étrange, trop pour qu'il ne soit pas sur ses gardes.

-Sortez vos baguettes, je pense que nous ne sommes pas les premiers arrivés…

Une fois que tout le monde eut sorti sa baguette, ils foncèrent directement à l'ascenseur. Ce dernier étant manifestement en panne, ils prirent les escaliers. Le jeune Londubat n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, sentant son sang battre dans ses veines. Il ne laisserait pas ces maudits mangemorts tuer ses parents, ils leur avaient déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça!

Emergeant enfin de la cage d'escalier, le Griffondor se retrouva devant un couloir vide. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la chambre de ses parents lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs bruits caractéristiques du transplanage. Lorsque lui et ses amis firent volte-face, ils virent arriver des silhouettes indistinctes des deux côtés.

Neville frémit malgré lui lorsqu'il reconnut la première d'entre eux à sortir de l'ombre. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, qui encadraient son visage pâle et émacié. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur de folie.

-Londubat…et moi qui pensais que nous aurions affaire à ces incapables de l'Ordre, c'est une bien heureuse surprise de te revoir…

Elle s'était adressée à lui d'une voix cruelle, mais Neville n'avait pas attendu pour pointer sa baguette sur elle, ses yeux brillants de rage.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas lever à nouveau la main sur mes parents!

-Tu te crois capable de m'en empêcher peut-être? Pauvre petit garçon…Endolo…

-Stupefix!!

Il en fallut de peu pour que le sortilège touche la mangemort en pleine tête, si elle ne s'était pas baissée juste à temps. A sa grande surprise, le sort de stupefixion n'avait pas été lancé par Londubat mais par la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Le regard de Bellatrix s'attarda un moment sur le blason vert et argent de son uniforme.

-Une Serpentard? As-tu donc perdu l'esprit, petite sotte?

-Pointez encore une fois votre baguette sur lui et je vous ferai ravaler vos paroles dans la gorge, vieille peau! Rétorqua Tracey d'un ton glacial.

Le visage de la mangemort perdit son sourire cruel, déformé par une haine à peine contenue. Neville jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, et la situation n'était pas pour le rassurer. Ils étaient littéralement encerclés, quatre assaillants se trouvant devant eux et quatre derrière. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit la main de Tracey dans la sienne, l'obligeant à le regarder.

Il lui murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille, lui faisant esquisser un sourire malicieux. Puis ils se mirent dos à dos, avant que Londubat ne s'adresse à leurs quatre autres compagnons.

-Mettez-vous à terre et utilisez le sort de défense d'Harry!

Les élèves obéirent, au grand étonnement des mangemorts, et eurent recours à voix basse au «Defensio circulus» alors que Neville et Tracey pointaient leurs baguettes au même moment sur les deux groupes de mangemorts.

-Tempestas Flammae!!!

Les deux sortilèges prononcés d'une seule voix foncèrent respectivement sur les deux groupes de mangemorts. Ces derniers avaient beau tenter d'utiliser le Charme du Bouclier, c'était totalement insuffisant pour arrêter le déluge de flammes qui arrivait sur eux.

Le Griffondor et la Serpentard se tenaient toujours main dans la main et à présent dos contre dos, sentant leurs énergies diminuer à une vitesse alarmante. Leurs amis avaient eux aussi abaissé le dôme de protection, épuisés.

Finalement, ils tombèrent tous deux à genoux, haletants. C'était la première fois que Neville tenait aussi longtemps en utilisant ce sort de haut niveau, peut-être grâce à l'aide de la jeune Davis.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire de victoire mais elle frissonna en apercevant quelque chose derrière le jeune Londubat.

-Neville!

-Endoloris!!

Le sortilège de torture la percuta de plein fouet, la faisant hurler de douleur sous le regard horrifié de Neville. Ce dernier se retourna vivement, croisant le regard sadique de Bellatrix. Il se releva d'un bond et prononça la formule sans réfléchir, concentrant ce qui lui restait d'énergie.

-Sectumsempra!!!

C'était Harry qui le lui avait personnellement enseigné et qui l'avait encouragé à y recourir si la situation devenait trop dangereuse. Voyant les bras et les jambes de la mangemort lacérés, Neville s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix basculer en arrière.

N'étant plus sous l'emprise du sortilège impardonnable, Tracey s'effondra sur le côté, tremblante. Londubat se rapprocha d'elle pour vérifier comme elle allait. Son pouls était faible mais elle était toujours vivante.

-Je dois reconnaître que tu es plus inventif que tes parents, mon garçon. Ce sortilège était particulièrement douloureux…

Neville frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de Lestrange. Cette dernière lui adressait un sourire cruel et ses yeux étaient encore plus imprégnés de démence que quelques minutes auparavant.

Serrant les poings, il pointa sa baguette vers elle, sachant pertinemment que dans l'état de fatigue où il se trouvait, ça ne le mènerait à rien.

-Endoloris!!!

Le Griffondor se sentit pris d'une douleur effroyable mais il s'efforça de ne pas perdre connaissance. Il avait enduré la même chose deux ans plus tôt et à sa demande, Harry l'avait entraîné à résister à ce sortilège ainsi qu'à l'Imperium.

Lorsqu'elle cessa d'utiliser le maléfice, Bellatrix eut un sourire appréciateur mais cela ne fit que renforcer son envie de torturer l'adolescent.

-Tu es courageux, je ne peux pas le nier…mais ne t'en fais pas, tout comme tes parents, je vais te tuer ce soir. Avada…

-Stupefix!!

Cette fois-ci, la mangemort ne put l'éviter et se trouva stupefixée, le visage marqué par la surprise. Neville lui-même fut sous le choc, car le sort était venu de derrière lui.

Se retournant, il aperçut une silhouette se rapprocher d'eux, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand, dont les cheveux noirs tiraient sur le gris, bien que son crâne soit légèrement dégarni sur le devant. Il avait une expression sérieuse que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais vu depuis qu'il était petit.

-Pa…Papa, c'est bien toi?

Frank Londubat lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se mettre à son niveau, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Bonjour fiston, tu as bien grandi. C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ta mère, tu sais…

Neville ne put contenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de son père, la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui. Cela faisait seize ans que l'Auror avait été torturé avec son épouse par Bellatrix Lestrange et tous les médicomages s'étaient avérés impuissants à les sortir de leur état.

-Co…comment…

-On parlera de ça plus tard. Il faut faire sortir ta mère et tes amis d'ici. Elle n'a pas eu la même chance que moi, malheureusement…

En prononçant ces derniers mots, le regard de l'Auror se posa sur Lestrange, qui l'observait avec une lueur terrifiée dans ses yeux. Sans un mot, Frank Londubat se releva et pointa sa baguette sur elle, le visage dépourvu de toute émotion.

-Si j'avais encore été un Auror, je vous aurais emprisonnée à Askaban. Mais les temps ont changé et pour ce que vous avez fait à ma femme et ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire à mon fils, je ne peux vous laisser partir…

-Avada Kedavra!!!

L'Auror esquiva de justesse le sortilège de mort qui lui était adressé, notamment grâce à la rapidité d'action de Neville qui l'avait attrapé par le bas de sa robe.

Le Griffondor vit un homme s'élancer vers Bellatrix et l'attraper par le bras en leur lançant un regard noir, juste avant de transplaner.

N'y prêtant guère attention, le jeune Londubat reporta son attention sur Tracey, qui était toujours très faible.

-Papa…est-ce que…est-ce que tu peux la soigner? L'implora Neville, le visage livide.

-Bien sûr. Sa vie n'est pas en danger, elle est simplement épuisée. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, nous devons d'abord quitter cet endroit avant que d'autres ne reviennent.

-Oui, on a un portoloin…

Tout en parlant, le jeune Londubat avait sorti la théière cassée et l'avait posée devant lui. Frank acquiesça et alla chercher sa femme, endormie, qu'il porta dans ses bras. Neville en profita pour réveiller ses amis, épuisés, et les rassembla près du portoloin.

-Où cela nous mènera-t-il? L'interrogea son père.

-A Poudlard. On a un endroit où vous cacher là-bas, en attendant mieux…

L'Auror passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, les ébouriffant légèrement tout en esquissant un large sourire. Neville fut étonné de ce geste auquel il n'était pas habitué.

-Tu n'as pas dû avoir une enfance facile mais je vois que tu es courageux. Ton amie et toi, vous avez quand même réglé leurs comptes à pas moins de cinq mangemorts à vous seuls! S'exclama Frank, le visage emprunt de fierté.

-Oh…Harry est un bon professeur. Il avait commencé à nous entraîner en cinquième année.

-Harry? Harry Potter? Le fils de James et Lily?

-Oui. On a créé un petit groupe à Poudlard pour apprendre la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-D'accord. Tu me raconteras ça en détails lorsque nous serons en sécurité. En attendant, dépêchons-nous de partir.

Serrant Tracey inconsciente dans ses bras, Neville avait sa main vers le portoloin. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant de perdre conscience, ce fut le sourire chaleureux que son père lui adressait. Il s'autorisa une dernière pensée à Harry, se demandant comme il s'en sortait de son côté.

* * *

Maugrey et Kingsley ne purent s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils s'étaient absentés à peine quelques minutes et voilà déjà qu'un des lits était vide, celui où se trouvait le jeune Dumbledore.

Pourtant, Fol'œil aurait juré qu'il était dans un état grave lorsqu'il l'avait laissé. Comment avait-il pu se remettre et quitter ainsi la chambre sans aucune aide? Car bien entendu, les deux aurors avaient posé un sort sur la porte pour que personne ne puisse ni entrer ni sortir à part eux. C'est alors que l'ancien professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal sentit une étrange sensation, comme une…absence.

-Kingsley, vas chercher Minerva! J'ai l'impression que Gabe n'est pas le seul absent! Grogna Maugrey.

-Que veux-tu dire, Alastor?

-Je ne perçois plus la présence de Potter et Malefoy ici, idem pour Granger et Weasley. Ils ont dû quitter l'école pour venir en aide à leurs familles…mais quels imbéciles! Nous ne pouvons pas assurer leur sécurité dans ces conditions!

-Peut-être que Gabriel l'a ressenti aussi et il est parti, la question est comment?

Tout en écoutant les paroles de Shacklebolt, Maugrey avait utilisé son œil magique pour scanner la pièce. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les quelques cendres se trouvant juste à côté du lit du Séraphin. Il s'agenouilla et en prit une poignée avant de se retourner vers Kingsley.

-Il est vraiment astucieux. Il a utilisé Fumseck pour quitter Poudlard.

-Je crois me souvenir qu'Albus avait fait la même chose il y a trois ans, sous le nez du ministre en plus. Mais je ne sais pas à quel sort il a eu recours.

-Ce n'est pas un sort…Les phénix sont des animaux magiques particulièrement puissants. Leurs cris sont une abomination pour les personnes mal intentionnées, leurs larmes guérissent les blessures parmi les plus graves, ils sont capables de se téléporter à des milliers de kilomètres et ils… non, il n'aurait pas fait ça…

-Fait quoi? Demanda Kingsley, voyant que Fol'œil s'était arrêté de parler, les yeux écarquillés.

-Les phénix ont un autre pouvoir, à double tranchant. Ils sont capables de transmettre de la magie à un autre être vivant sous la forme de flammes mais…ce n'est pas un remède miracle. L'énergie du phénix est particulièrement instable et si la personne qui l'a reçu utilise ses pouvoirs au-delà de ses limites, il…il risque de se consumer…

-Cela veut-il dire que Gabriel a demandé au phénix de le guérir au risque de mourir? L'interrogea Shacklebolt, surpris.

-Connaissant le petit, j'en douterais pas une seconde. Il est aussi fou que son grand-père et pour venir en aide aux autres, il irait jusqu'à se sacrifier…Par la barbe de Merlin, s'ils reviennent vivants, c'est moi qui les tuerai!!

-Il faut vite prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre!

Et sur ces dernières paroles, les deux sorciers quittèrent la pièce en courant. Dans la précipitation, ils en oublièrent de verrouiller la porte. Ce détail anodin ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune femme qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant son visage.

-L'imbécile…comme d'habitude, il fonce droit vers les ennuis sans réfléchir…

Tout en prononçant ces mots, la jeune femme se leva, chancelante, et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Elle attrapa sa baguette au passage, manquant de la faire tomber tant ses mains tremblaient.

S'appuyant contre le mur, haletante, elle comprit que le Séraphin l'avait davantage blessé qu'elle ne le croyait au premier abord. Sa vision était trouble mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite, une telle occasion ne se représenterait peut-être plus jamais.

-Tâche de ne pas mourir, Gabriel, j'ai encore un compte à régler avec toi…

* * *

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils atterrirent au 4, Privet Drive. La maison des Dursley était calme comme d'habitude, avec néanmoins de la lumière dans le salon et la chambre de Dudley.

Le groupe du jeune Potter avait secouru sans difficulté les parents de Seamus et les avait mis en lieu sûr dans la Salle du Temps. Le Griffondor remercia intérieurement leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de leur avoir enseigné la formule permettant d'accéder à la Salle du Temps.

Mais alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée, il sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, comme si la température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment, et un seul échange de regards avec Ginny suffit à lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

-Des détraqueurs…ils se rapprochent…

-Des détraqueurs? Répéta Seamus, surpris.

-Faites immédiatement apparaître votre patronus! S'écria Harry.

Les cinq créatures argentées firent leur apparition, juste avant qu'une gigantesque masse sombre ne soit visible à l'horizon. Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ils n'étaient pas «seulement» une centaine, comme ceux qu'il avait affronté en troisième année. C'était au moins le quadruple voire le quintuple de ce nombre qui s'avançait vers eux, les encerclant. La seule raison pour laquelle ils restaient encore à distance, c'étaient leurs patronus. Sans eux, ils auraient déjà tous subi le baiser du Détraqueur…

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi vif, Harry…

Le Griffondor fit volte-face en entendant cette voix sifflante et si reconnaissable. Ses quatre compagnons firent de même, Ginny à sa droite et Seamus à sa gauche. Ils pointaient tous leurs baguettes en direction des silhouettes qui s'approchaient vers eux, cachées par la brume.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez fou pour revenir ici, Harry mais il est vrai que comme cet imbécile de Dumbledore, tu es très attaché aux moldus…

-Je ne te laisserai pas les toucher, Voldemort!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut le premier à sortir du brouillard, son visage toujours aussi pâle que la mort alors que ses yeux rouges étaient braqués sur Harry. Ce dernier sentait sa cicatrice lui faire souffrir le martyre mais il n'en montrât rien, soutenant le regard du mage noir.

Aux côtés de Voldemort apparurent quatre hommes encapuchonnés. Le Griffondor esquissa une moue dégoûtée lorsqu'il reconnût celui qui se trouvait à la gauche de l'Héritier de Serpentard.

-Pettigrow…Tu es venu finir ce que tu as commencé il y a seize ans, n'est-ce pas?

Le ton d'Harry avait été si glacial que le mangemort avait sursauté malgré lui, se mettant légèrement en trait derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier paraissait particulièrement de bonne humeur, un sourire cruel flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Quedever va en effet m'assister cette nuit…mais je me chargerai personnellement de t'achever. Après tout, je me dois de mettre fin à ta «légende».

-C'est ce que nous allons voir!

Malgré les détraqueurs et la présence des mangemorts, Harry ressentait de moins en moins de peur dans cette situation. Au contraire, peut-être à cause d'une montée d'adrénaline ou de la possibilité de venger ses parents, il se sentait exalté par l'idée de se battre à mort contre le puissant mage noir.

-Allez Harry, montre-moi si tu as fait des progrès depuis notre dernière rencontre…

Et les quatre mangemorts transplanèrent, se déplaçant tout autour du groupe à une vitesse prodigieuse. Voldemort était resté au même endroit, se contentant d'observer le spectacle qui allait se dérouler devant lui.

Harry prit une grande inspiration tout en fermant les yeux. Il devait se souvenir des enseignements de Gabriel, rechercher la source de la magie au plus profond de lui. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Levant la baguette haut au dessus de sa tête, il prit la même position que Dumbledore face à Serena, faisant preuve d'un sang froid impressionnant.

C'est l'instant que choisit l'un des mangemorts pour se ruer sur Harry, sa baguette braquée sur le garçon.

-Avada…

-Caelestis Fulguris!!!

Une myriade d'éclairs jaillit de sa baguette dont la majorité frappèrent le mangemort de plein fouet, le laissant immobilisé dans les airs alors qu'il recevait une décharge que son corps était probablement incapable de supporter.

La lumière émise avait été si forte que même les détraqueurs avaient reculé. Lorsque le jeune Potter mit fin au maléfice, en abaissant sa baguette, le mangemort qui l'avait attaqué s'écroula sur le sol.

Regardant de plus près, Seamus fut une moue dégoûtée en remarquant qu'il était complètement carbonisé. De son côté, Harry était certain d'avoir touché au moins deux autres des mangemorts, même s'ils n'étaient que blessés.

-Avada Kedavra!!!

Harry n'avait pas vu le sort jeté dans son dos, non, il l'avait senti. C'est pourquoi il s'était naturellement retourné à l'instant même où il avait été formulé, pointant sa baguette sans hésitation, le regard étincelant alors que la lumière verte se reflétait dans ses yeux émeraude.

-Defensio Circulus!!

Le dôme de protection arrêta le rayon vert juste à temps, le renvoyant directement à l'envoyeur, qui s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie.

-Et de deux. S'exclama le jeune homme, essayant de repérer les deux autres mangemorts.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas remarqué un autre rayon verdâtre qui filait vers lui en silence, se dirigeant vers son dos encore une fois. Il se retourna au dernier moment, le visage surpris, alors qu'une autre personne se trouvait devant lui.

-Defensio Circulus!!!

Le sortilège fut une fois de plus bloqué et réexpédié au mangemort qui en était l'auteur. Le jeune Potter ne put voir qu'une tornade de cheveux roux lorsque l'adolescente se retourna vers lui, esquissant un sourire malicieux.

-Merci Ginny. Je crois bien que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Je te le devais bien et puis…la vie serait bien triste sans toi, Harry.

Elle avait dit ses mots d'une voix douce, tout en se rapprochant légèrement de lui, plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraude du Griffondor. Ce dernier ne sut pas quoi répondre, et écarquilla les yeux juste avant de se jeter sur Ginny.

-Baisse-toi!!

Il y eut une énorme explosion juste à l'endroit où s'était trouvée la jeune Weasley une seconde auparavant. Harry avait instinctivement transplané avec elle à quelques mètres de là, rejoignant les trois autres membres de l'A.D.

Le Survivant constata que si Ginny et lui supportaient assez bien le fait de combattre tout en gardant leur patronus actif, ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

Lavande était tombée à genoux, son patronus ayant presque disparu. Hannah était toujours sur ses deux jambes, bien que chancelante, mais son patronus tenait bon.

Quant à Seamus, il se tenait devant elles, son front perlant de sueur, alors que son renard argenté faisant des rondes autour d'eux.

-Vous tenez le coup? Demanda Potter.

-T'en fais pas, Harry, on tiendra le temps qu'il faut mais…comment on va faire avec V...Voldemort? L'interrogea Finnigan.

Harry savait qu'il restait un mangemort à battre en plus du seigneur des Ténèbres, probablement Quedever s'il en croyait les trois cadavres, trop grands pour correspondre à la physionomie de rat du traître qui avait trahi ses parents.

-Sors de ta cachette Quedever! Je sais que tu es un lâche mais tu as été un Griffondor autrefois! Prouve qu'il te reste quelques bribes de l'honneur qui était le tien quand tu étais l'ami de mes parents et de Sirius! Viens m'affronter!!

Apparemment, les arguments d'Harry avaient fait mouche car l'ancien maraudeur sortit de l'ombre, braquant sa baguette sur le jeune Potter. Tout en lui n'était que crainte, et le Survivant se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu atterrir à Griffondor.

Tous deux se mirent en garde, sous le regard exultant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Avada Kedavra!! Hurla Quedever.

Mais Harry n'était plus le même gamin terrifié qu'en quatrième année. Il transplana en même temps que le mangemort, le suivant dans chacun de ses mouvements tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de sa cible à chaque fois. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper la formule magique.

-Sectumsempra!

Le sortilège lacéra le mangemort, qui trébucha, retombant lourdement sur le sol. Il avait le dos ensanglanté et émettait de petits gémissements semblables à des couinements. Quedever voulut lever sa baguette vers lui mais le Griffondor ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Expelliarmus.

La baguette jaillit des mains du mangemort, s'envolant dans les airs. Le jeune Potter se rapprocha alors à pas lents de Quedever, tenant toujours sa baguette fermement pointée vers lui.

Peter Pettigrow avait été un maraudeur, l'un des meilleurs amis de Remus, Sirius et son père. Après toutes ces années d'amitié, il les avait trahis, dévoilant à Voldemort la cachette de ses parents. Trois ans auparavant, il avait également permis le retour du mage noir, assassinant Cedric Diggory au passage…sans le moindre remord.

-Ha…Harry, j'étais l'ami de tes parents…tu ne peux pas…

-Silencio.

Les lèvres du traître continuèrent de bouger mais aucun son ne sortait plus de sa bouche. Les yeux verts du Survivant n'exprimaient plus la moindre pitié. Pettigrow avait trahi ses parents, il l'avait livré à Voldemort, il avait révélé au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Sirius était un animagus…

Sa main trembla légèrement alors qu'il se demandait quel était le châtiment le plus approprié. Il n'était pas un meurtrier mais il voulait que Pettigrow souffre, qu'il souffre pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Son visage toujours impassible, il se souvint d'une des formules enseignées par Gabriel. Il leva le sortilège de mutisme puis lança le nouveau maléfice.

-Memoria Recentis!!

Le sortilège frappa Quedever de plein fouet alors qu'une avalanche de souvenirs l'assaillait. Sa première rencontre avec James et Sirius dans le Poudlard Express, la création de la Carte du Maraudeur, leurs efforts et leur patience pour l'aider à devenir un Animagus, toutes les fois où ils avaient renouvelé leur promesse d'amitié «_à la vie, à la mort_».

Et puis les jours sombres, son ralliement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sirius qui lui demandait de devenir Gardien du Secret, Voldemort qui allait tuer les Potter, Sirius qui le traitait d'assassin, des larmes de rage perlant dans ses yeux…

Et puis encore treize ans plus tard, Harry qui apprenait la vérité, Harry qui voulait l'épargner…Ce même Harry qu'il livrait au Seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il lacérait pour prendre quelques gouttes de son sang…

-Non…par pitié, arrête ça…je t'en supplie…

Quedever était tombé à genoux, tenant sa tête entre ses mains alors que son visage était devenu beaucoup plus pâle, des larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, il était incapable de parler. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir ces maudits souvenirs de sa tête, revoyant sans cesse les visages chaleureux de James et Lily.

- JAMES!! SIRIUS!!! PARDONNEZ-MOI!!!

Le mangemort s'était mis à hurler, les yeux exorbités. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Redressant lentement la tête, il croisa le regard d'Harry. D'année en année, il devenait chaque jour un peu plus le portrait craché de James. Mais ses yeux…ses yeux d'un vert scintillant étaient incontestablement les yeux de Lily. Il tenait dans sa main la baguette du maraudeur, baguette qu'il lui tendit.

-Si tu penses que me tuer mettra un terme à ta souffrance, alors fais-le. Murmura le jeune homme.

Quedever frissonna en prenant maladroitement sa baguette des mains d'Harry. Le Survivant se trouvait face à lui, sa baguette abaissée, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ressemblait tellement à James…James qui l'avait secouru face à des Serpentard en première année, James qui l'avait invité chaque année à lui rendre visite chez ses parents, James qui le défendait toujours, alors que lui aurait pris la fuite sans hésiter.

Sa main toujours tremblante, il leva sa baguette, la pointant en direction du torse du jeune Potter. Aucun reproche n'était visible dans le regard du Griffondor, juste…de la détermination, du courage et…de la confiance?

-Harry! Non!! S'exclama Ginny en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais elle ne put faire un pas de plus, Harry la maintenait à distance en faisant souffler un vent puissant dans sa direction. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Quedever, c'était l'instant de vérité.

-Avada…

Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que le mangemort avait fait volte-face, tout en continuant l'incantation.

-…KEDAVRA!!!

Le rayon vert se dirigea vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ce dernier l'esquiva sans difficulté. Peter se remit à trembler mais il ne bougea pas, braquant toujours sa baguette vers le mage noir.

-Et bien Quedever, aurais-tu envie de trahir ton maître? Demanda Voldemort, souriant d'un air inquiétant.

Harry entendit alors un bruit sourd, puis un autre. Faisant volte-face, il remarqua que Lavande et Hannah avait perdu connaissance. Seamus n'était pas beau à voir non plus, le Griffondor était à genoux sur le sol, son patronus s'étant presque complètement dissipé.

-Je…je suis désolé Harry…

Et le garçon s'effondra, rattrapé de justesse par le jeune Potter. En l'absence de trois des cinq patronus, les détraqueurs avaient resserré leur étau autour d'eux. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Ginny, il s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à faiblir elle aussi.

-Ginny, est-ce que ça va?

-Je…je vais bien, Harry. C'est juste la fatigue, ne t'en fais…

C'est alors qu'un cri se fit entendre derrière eux. Se retournant, ils aperçurent Pettigrow à terre, en proie à une douleur sans nom. Harry n'avait aucun doute quant au sortilège utilisé par Voldemort. Il déposa alors le petit sac à dos qu'il avait près de la jeune Weasley.

-Si les choses tournent mal, utilise le portoloin et retourne à Poudlard.

-NON! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Harry!!

-Ginny, je te le demande comme un service. C'est mon combat, je dois le livrer seul…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il reçut la gifle la plus cinglante qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Passant sa main sur sa joue endolorie, son regard étonné se posa sur l'adolescente, dont les joues étaient ravagées par les larmes.

-Monsieur le Survivant a un combat à mener?! Très bien!! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non, je resterai pour combattre à tes côtés et je t'accompagnerai même en enfer s'il le faut!!!

La détermination dans la voix de la Griffondor le déstabilisa un peu. C'est pourquoi il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle se blottit dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son torse. La sentant trembler contre lui, il la serra maladroitement dans ses bras, ne disant rien.

-Je…je sais que tu aimes Hermione et…je ne pourrai pas vous séparer mais…laisse-moi juste quelques secondes, j'ai tellement de mal à me concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux quand tu es loin de moi, Harry…

Le jeune Potter frissonna malgré lui. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Les cris de Quedever derrière lui étaient tellement insupportables qu'il se sentait trembler à son tour. Il resserra son étreinte sur Ginny, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé…Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Ce n'est pas grave et puis…je n'ai pas perdu tout espoir, tu sais.

Elle lui avait chuchoté ces derniers mots avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Le jeune Potter se détacha d'elle et se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pettigrow avait l'air mal en point, apparemment inconscient et tremblant de tous ses membres. Harry sentit un regain d'énergie l'envahir alors que la haine envahissait la moindre de ses pensées.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as de la compassion pour ce rat, Harry? L'interrogea le mage noir d'une voix cruelle.

-Il n'existe qu'une seule personne en ce monde pour laquelle je n'éprouve aucune compassion. Rétorqua-t-il en le fixant du regard.

Et sur ces derniers mots, ils se mirent tous deux face à face, baguette levée. Harry était prêt à se battre lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny en train de perdre connaissance. Son patronus avait disparu en même temps et celui d'Harry n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour les repousser à présent.

-GINNY!!!

Il s'était précipité vers elle, oubliant la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier jubila en voyant son ennemi en proie à une telle détresse et pointa sa baguette vers lui, s'apprêtant à jeter le sortilège impardonnable.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

Le rayon vert entama sa course vers le jeune Potter. Ce dernier était arrivé au niveau de Ginny, se mettant à genoux avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne remarqua pas la lumière verte s'approcher de lui à grande vitesse.

_Plus que quelques secondes et je pourrai enfin régner en paix_, pensa le mage noir, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

Mais à son grand déplaisir, le maléfice n'atteignit jamais sa cible. En effet, le rayon avait été aspiré par un tourbillon de feu, ce même tourbillon de feu qui laissa apparaître un homme accompagné d'un oiseau que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais oublier.

-Qui a osé m'interrompre?! Hurla-t-il, ses yeux rouges brillants de colère.

-Oh, tu m'as déjà oublié, Jedusor? Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas se souvenir des rares survivants que tu as laissés sur ton passage…

Harry releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Gabriel lui adressa un regard noir avant de tendre la main vers lui.

-Toi, tu auras droit à une sacrée punition quand on sera de retour à Poudlard, crois-moi que tu en viendras presque à regretter la face de Serpent qui se trouve en face de nous. En attendant, rends-moi l'épée s'il te plaît.

Le jeune Potter tressaillit avant de baisser la tête, l'air gêné. Il sortit de sa robe l'épée de Griffondor, et lui tendit. Dumbledore la saisit puis fit de nouveau face au mage noir. Ce dernier le regarda alors avec un éclair de compréhension.

-C'est donc toi, Gabriel Dumbledore? Il est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis de nombreuses années…S'exclama Voldemort de son ton sifflant.

-Oui, depuis que tu as assassiné mes parents et failli faire de même avec moi, Tom. Tu permets que je t'appelle Tom, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, tu es un sang-mêlé et puis franchement, Voldemort c'est un nom particulièrement ridicule, on dirait un mauvais jeu de mot français…

-ASSEZ!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

Gabriel esquissa un sourire avant d'utiliser le «Defensio Circulus». Il avait volontairement provoqué Voldemort pour tester la capacité à son bouclier et à sa grande surprise, il réussit à renvoyer son sortilège au mage noir.

Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris mais esquiva sans la moindre difficulté son propre maléfice. Lord Voldemort esquissa de nouveau un sourire, mais il ne reflétait pas que de la cruauté, non…plutôt de l'excitation, l'excitation de se retrouver face à un adversaire à sa mesure, chose qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis son dernier face à face avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

-Sache que Potter ne pourra pas quitter ce lieu. Il m'a déjà montré mon erreur de l'avoir utilisé un portoloin pour s'échapper la nuit de ma…renaissance. Tiens-tu toujours à te mesurer à moi, mon garçon? Demanda-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

-Pas particulièrement, Tom. Mais j'ai toujours eu envie de tester mes limites…

Gabriel maudit intérieurement le mage noir mais après tout, il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'était pas sûr de faire le poids face au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il n'avait pas le choix, se battre était sa seule option et il n'avait pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

Les deux sorciers se mirent en garde, face à face, alors qu'un vent puissant se mettait à souffler autour d'eux. Alors que la pleine Lune transparaissait à travers les nuages, baignant la scène d'une lumière tamisée, Harry sut que le véritable combat ne faisait que commencer.


	21. Malédiction

**Delseroasn** : Content que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour ton Voldynouchet, je pense que tu seras content. ;) Pour Ginny, rien ne l'empêche d'essayer, à force de volonté qui sait à quels résultats elle peut arriver… :p Pour Harry, son tour viendra mais pas encore, il faut qu'il grandisse encore un peu. lol

**Harmonyforever07** : La partie de Neville était la première intrigue sur les actions de l'A.D. Là, tu vas voir un autre groupe qui a un peu plus de difficultés. ;) Pour Ginny, n'oublie pas que c'est une Weasley. Elle est persévérante et sait ce qu'elle veut, donc crois bien qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. ;) Pour la punition d'Harry, ça devra attendre le prochain chapitre, même les superprofs ont besoin de repos de temps en temps. :p

**Wilfrid54 **: Ravi de voir que ce petit affrontement t'a plu, j'ai essayé de le rendre assez visuel tout en restant modéré. :D Frank Londubat est bel et bien de retour mais sa chère épouse est malheureusement toujours dans le même état (je te rappelle qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, juste rendus fous par les Doloris répétés de Lestrange ;) ). En revanche, je confirme ne pas en avoir tout à fait fini avec le monde des morts, tu devrais maintenant savoir que je suis spécialiste dans l'art de repousser les limites du possible… :p Pour Ginny, comme je le disais à Harmonyforever, c'est une Weasley, elle a un tempérament de feu donc je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un triangle amoureux mais la sœur de Ron n'abandonnera pas facilement (et je n'ai pas peur des menaces de mort Mdr). ;) Pour le petit duel Gabe/Voldy, il est dans ce chapitre. ;)

**Hermy28** : Si tu étais en colère y a deux semaines, tu dois sûrement être enragée aujourd'hui. LOL Mais ton com s'était fait attendre aussi, donc indirectement, je suis vengé… :p Pour l'auteur du siècle, je pense qu'il faut pas exagérer. Lol J'aime bien mon style mais il y en a des largement meilleurs que moi. ;) MacGo est la directrice, elle a pris un peu la grosse tête, c'est normal. ;) Mais non, Gabe n'y a pas été fort, il s'est beaucoup retenu plutôt. :p Je suis content que Gabriel te plaise, c'est après tout le personnage inventé le plus détaillé de ma fic. Claire a peut-être bien une « face cachée » mais je ne la révélerai pas tout de suite, un peu de patience. ;) Ah, je constate que tu as apprécié la petite scène entre Lily et Servilus. Mais tu n'auras pas de spoiler sur l'intrigue des sceaux pour le moment, désolé. :p La scène de Privet Drive n'était pas très à ton goût mais si tu as été surprise par l'attitude un peu trop « statique » de Voldy, tu devrais en comprendre les raisons dans ce chapitre. Quant à la punition…mystère et boule de gomme. :p

**Saika Garner** : Et oui, un Harry dans toute sa splendeur mais ça reste encore insuffisant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. ;)

**Naruto194** : Gabriel a ses raisons de ne pas vouloir laisser Harry utiliser l'épée pour le moment. Ce n'est pas une simple baguette, c'est un artefact magique très puissant et il faut apprendre à l'utiliser. Donc je pense avoir répondu à ta question, notre cher Survivant apprendra bientôt à s'en servir. ;)

**Lena-Malefoy** : Ton Voldy chéri va être légèrement brusqué dans ce chapitre. Ames sensibles, s'abstenir. :p Pour l'histoire des chaussettes, tu as dû rêver, il n'y a que les Serpentard qui craignent leurs chaussettes, comme tes amis Crabbe et Goyle. ;) De plus, tes menaces ne m'impressionnent nullement et pour preuve, la scène de ce cher Drago va te le faire comprendre. ;) Neville a en effet changé et est assez doué pour le combat. En ce qui concerne son père, je ne peux ni accréditer ni réfuter ta thèse mais ça devra attendre le prochain chapitre pour faire la lumière là-dessus. ;) ça peut arriver même à Maugrey de faire des erreurs, après tout il a un problème de taille à régler avec la disparition des étudiants. ;) Je retiens le mot « merveilleux » et j'espère te voir l'utiliser plus souvent. :D Ginny est une Weasley, donc encore une fois, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire facilement, désolé. :p La réplique de Gabriel à Voldy est mémorable, je sais, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Lol Voilà le chapitre que tu désirais, avec ta chère fouine en plein combat. ;)

**Eldar-Melda** : Gabriel est puissant mais tu vas avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il peut faire avec une certaine épée. ;) En ce qui concerne son comportement avec Harry, je trouvais ça un peu normal. Harry n'a jamais eu personne pour veiller sur lui, à part Sirius un court moment. Gabe essaie de créer avec lui un peu le même lien qu'il avait avec son grand-père, tout en le laissant faire ses proches choix. C'est aussi comme ça qu'il comprend que c'est dur d'être un adulte responsable. ;)

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et j'ai été assez occupé. J'ai eu aussi des difficultés à l'écrire car j'entre bientôt dans une phase du scénario qui va être riche en révélations. J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez mon retard. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Malédiction

Etait-ce un effet d'optique ou le ciel devenait-il de plus en plus sombre à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient ? Perdu dans sa contemplation de la voûte céleste, le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à ses autres compagnons, qui discutaient joyeusement.

Il aurait dû être heureux lui aussi. Après tout, ils avaient déjà mis deux familles en sécurité sans rencontrer le moindre incident. Plus qu'une et ils en auraient fini. Le Serpentard n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'en réjouir. Il avait…une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer cette nuit.

Ses longs cheveux blonds, plaqués en arrière, se mirent à virevolter légèrement sous l'effet du vent glacial. Alors qu'il jetait un regard circulaire autour de lui, il se surprit à penser à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis ces derniers mois.

D'une part, l'entraînement draconien de Gabriel l'avait rendu plus fort, plus sûr de lui…mais c'était la nouvelle amitié qu'il avait noué avec Harry qui l'avait le plus changé. Oh bien sûr, ça ne s'était pas fait tout de suite. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs mois de promiscuité avant de pouvoir vraiment discuter comme des amis…mais après avoir partagé les mêmes séances d'entraînement du Séraphin, toutes plus exténuantes les unes que les autres, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher.

Le Harry qu'il avait appris à connaître était bien différent de l'image qu'il avait de lui auparavant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le jeune Potter ne courait pas après la célébrité ni les honneurs. Il aspirait juste à une vie normale et d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile avec ses moldus.

Voilà un autre point sur lequel il avait changé. Elevé comme tout Malefoy dans la haine des « Sang-de-bourbe » et des moldus, Drago avait finalement appris avec Harry que tous n'étaient pas mauvais. Ils étaient comme les sorciers mais sans pouvoir magique, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être aussi cruels que certains mangemorts.

-Hé, Drago ! Une fois qu'on aura trouvé les parents de Michael, on pourra rentrer à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Serpentard se retourna vers la personne qui avait posé la question. Il s'agissait de Padma Patil, qui lui adressait un sourire rayonnant. Ses parents avaient été mis en sécurité quelques heures auparavant, c'est pourquoi elle devait se sentir soulagée.

En réponse à sa question, le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de se tourner vers les autres membres du groupe.

Dean Thomas devait vraisemblablement avoir dit quelque chose de drôle parce que Corner était plié en deux de rire et Parvati cachait son visage, riant elle aussi.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient en mission de sauvetage et probablement en danger de mort ? Parfois, l'insouciance de ses compagnons le laissait perplexe…Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait mûri ? Il écarta cette idée, complètement absurde, de son esprit. Non, il était toujours le même, pourquoi aurait-il mûri ?

-T'as l'air bien préoccupé, Malefoy. Tu devrais te détendre un peu, c'est une nuit plus calme que ce que nous pensions. Déclara Michael en souriant.

-Laisse le, il doit être en train de ruminer parce qu'il n'a pas pu nous donner d'ordres. Je me trompe, Malefoy ? L'interrogea Dean, ricanant.

Drago avait du mal à se retenir de répliquer mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il avait faite devant Harry et les autres membres de l'Ordre avant le début de leur entraînement : « _Je veux laver l'honneur de ma famille et racheter mes fautes. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu m'excuser aujourd'hui. Je n'attends pas votre pardon, juste…que vous me considériez comme un allié dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres »._

Le jeune Malefoy avait décidé de changer et pour le moment, il arrivait à garder le cap. Il ne ressentait plus d'animosité particulière vis-à-vis des moldus et des sorciers qui en descendaient. De même qu'il arrivait à tolérer la présence de Weasley, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. Certains faisaient des efforts pour l'accepter, comme Granger.

Mais celui qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était sans doute Londubat. Ses paroles résonnaient d'ailleurs dans sa tête : « _Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien mais si tu as besoin d'un service, n'hésite pas. On est dans le même camp et ça fait un moment que tu nous entraînes avec Harry alors je te dois bien ça_. »

Ne pas se connaître était un euphémisme, Drago avait passé la majeure partie de sa scolarité à se moquer de sa maladresse, quand il ne s'en prenait pas à Harry bien sûr…

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de veiller sur Astoria, le Griffondor n'avait pas hésité avant de lui répondre favorablement. Le blond esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible, pensant qu'il serait peut-être bon qu'il prenne le temps de le connaître mieux. Harry lui avait dit beaucoup de bien de Neville, et il avait également noté qu'il s'agissait d'un des seuls membres de l'A.D. à avoir accompagné Potter au Département des Mystères.

En revanche, le Serpentard supportait difficilement certains élèves, comme Dean Thomas, qui étaient beaucoup trop fiers et insouciants à son goût. Ils étaient en guerre après tout, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des rêveries. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose…que ce soit Gabriel, Harry ou lui-même, ils avaient tous subi des épreuves difficiles et perdu des êtres chers. C'est l'une des seules manières de se rendre à quel point ce qu'on croit acquis pour toujours peut disparaître à n'importe quel moment…

Relevant la tête vers les étoiles, Malefoy se rendit soudain compte que les nuages avaient complètement obscurci le ciel. De même, la lumière des lampadaires diminuait graduellement, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité. Drago n'aimait pas ça, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression qu'on les surveillait…

-Sortez vos baguettes et regroupez-vous !! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers ses compagnons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ? Ya pas un chat ici ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu…

Dean Thomas n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Plus précisément, il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de parler de nouveau si Drago ne s'était pas jeté sur lui, le faisant esquiver de justesse le rayon verdâtre qui aurait dû le percuter en plein cœur.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Griffondor pour réaliser que le Serpentard venait tout simplement de lui sauver la vie. Mais plus encore, il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi sérieuse sur le visage de Malefoy. D'habitude, il arborait juste un sourire sarcastique ou un visage détaché. A cet instant, ses traits étaient tendus, preuve de sa concentration et ses yeux gris acier semblaient déterminés.

-Relève-toi, Thomas ! Padma, Parvati, mettez en place un dôme de protection ! Corner, je suis désolé mais tes parents vont devoir attendre, des mangemorts nous ont sûrement déjà encerclé…

-Pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Quand tu auras la visibilité, pétrifie tout ce qui bouge…Lumos Maxima !!

Le sortilège fut moins puissant que le Serpentard l'aurait espéré. Certes, il éclairait les environs à environ quinze ou vingt mètres à la ronde mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il n'avait que très peu pratiqué ce sortilège pendant l'entraînement, privilégiant les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense.

-Avada Kedavra !!

Il vit le rayon vert jaillir de sa gauche, se précipitant vers eux…avant d'être renvoyé à son expéditeur grâce au dôme de protection. Drago ne remercierait jamais assez Gabriel de leur avoir enseigné le _Defensio Circulus_, même s'il savait que leur répit serait de courte durée.

En effet, le sortilège de défense, bien que particulièrement puissant, consommait aussi énormément d'énergie. Heureusement, la combinaison des deux sœurs Patil leur permettrait de tenir environ quatre à cinq minutes, il ne pouvait leur demander plus. Décidément de prendre le problème autrement, il se concentra. Dans les minutes qui allaient venir, il devrait utiliser beaucoup d'énergie et la moindre erreur signifiait la mort…pour lui comme pour ses compagnons.

Levant sa baguette vers le ciel, sans qu'il eut dit un mot, un rayon argenté partit de sa baguette, montant très haut au dessus d'eux. Il finit par exploser, créant une explosion de lumière tout en dissipant les nuages. Pendant le bref instant où la lumière illumina les environs, Drago avait pu repérer quelques uns de ses ennemis, en dénombrant une dizaine pour le moment…

-Tempestas Flammae !!

Ce n'était pas le sortilège le plus subtile et précis qu'il connaisse mais c'était un des plus puissants. Le dirigeant vers l'endroit où il avait perçu l'ombre de quatre mangemorts, il entendit des cris retentir dans la nuit. Des cris d'agonie…mais le Serpentard s'en fichait éperdument.

Il se retourna un instant vers les sœurs Patil, dont les visages en sueur étaient contractés par la concentration.

-Est-ce que vous tenez le coup ? Les interrogea-t-il d'une voix préoccupée.

-Oui…ne t'en fais pas…nous tiendrons aussi longtemps que possible…Lui répondit Parvati.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et Michael, qui avaient l'air totalement dépassés par la situation. C'est vrai que c'était leur premier véritable combat, et bien qu'ils aient bénéficié des enseignements d'Harry, ils n'étaient pas psychologiquement en état de l'aider…

_Et merde, si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à être dans le même groupe que Potter ou Londubat, eux au moins ils savent se battre_…Pensa-t-il alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher dans l'ombre.

-Thomas, Corner, vous prendrez la relève quand elles seront épuisées. Si je n'arrive pas à tous les éliminer avant que vous n'ayez atteint vos propres limites, utilisez ça pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Et tout en parlant, il avait déposé un sac devant eux et sortit le portoloin. Le Griffondor et le Serdaigle lui adressèrent un regard d'incompréhension alors que le blond esquissait un sourire des plus sarcastiques.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, tous les deux. Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir cette nuit mais si les choses tournent mal, vous ne serez pas très utiles au combat…et puis, il faudra quelqu'un pour raconter ce qui s'est passé à Potter.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il se détourna d'eux, baguette en main, et sortit du dôme de protection. Peut-être s'exposait-il à un plus grand danger…ou bien était-il seulement inconscient ?

Drago savait que les mangemorts étaient des lâches. Ils s'en prendraient sûrement davantage à une personne sans défense qu'à quatre sorciers entourés d'un sortilège de protection parmi les plus infranchissables.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, inspirant profondément. Gabriel les avait entraîné pour ce genre de situations et leur avait enseigné le type de réaction approprié. C'est pourquoi il sentit les trois mangemorts qui se précipitaient vers lui, dans son dos. C'est également parce qu'il était conscient de leur présence qu'il pointa sa baguette vers eux avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Sectumsempra !!

Les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres furent complètement pris au dépourvu et n'eurent même pas le temps de lancer le moindre sortilège au jeune homme. Ce dernier, qui avait mis toute sa colère et sa force dans le sortilège, fut presque surpris du résultat. En effet, quand le sort percuta les trois mangemorts, leurs corps furent lacérés de toutes parts avant de s'effondrer, sans vie. _Plus que trois_. Pensa Drago, en enjambant les cadavres de ses adversaires.

-Avada Kedavra !!

-Defensio Circulus !!

Le dôme de protection ne dura qu'un bref instant, juste le temps nécessaire pour renvoyer le sortilège de mort à son expéditeur. Malheureusement, Malefoy aurait préféré le faire durer plus longtemps, il n'avait pas pu arriver le rayon pourpre derrière lui.

Le sortilège lui percuta la jambe gauche de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Drago mis un genou à terre et dirigea instantanément sa baguette vers le mangemort qui l'avait attaqué, ses yeux gris dépourvus de pitié.

-Diffindo !!

Le sortilège dé découpe eut l'effet escompté, ôtant la vie au mangemort en une fraction de seconde. Le jeune homme était à bout de souffle et sa jambe était ensanglantée…et probablement cassée. Cherchant à se remettre debout, le Serpentard n'avait fait que retomber sur le flanc, serrant les dents lorsque sa jambe meurtrie heurta à nouveau le sol.

-On dirait que tu es devenu un peu plus puissant, Drago…

Le jeune Malefoy frémit malgré lui en entendant cette voix froide qu'il connaissait si bien. Le dernier mangemort encore en vie était peut-être le pire et surtout celui qu'il craignait le plus.

Ses longs cheveux blonds cachant une partie de son visage, Lucius Malefoy sortit de l'ombre, pointant sa baguette sur son fils. Ce dernier le fixait, baguette levée, alors que sa respiration devenait haletante.

-Tu es épuisé mon pauvre enfant, que crois-tu me faire dans un tel état ?

-Je…je vais te tuer…pour venger maman ! Avada…

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette du jeune homme voltigea au loin, laissant le Serpentard sans défense. Lucius esquissa un sourire cruel alors qu'il dirigeait de nouveau sa baguette en direction de son fils.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très mécontent de ton évasion et…j'en ai subi les conséquences. A présent, c'est à ton tour de payer pour tes fautes, fils indigne…ENDOLORIS !!

* * *

Serena avançait à pas lents, ses jambes tremblantes la portant à peine. Elle venait de vider sa troisième fiole de potion curative mais elle était toujours dans un état préoccupant. Sa blessure à l'abdomen, infligée par Gabriel, menaçait de se rouvrir à tout moment et sa vision restait encore trouble.

Tenant fermement sa baguette magique en main, la jeune femme était déterminée à quitter l'école de Sorcellerie. Elle devait retourner auprès de son maître pour l'avertir du danger que constituait Dumbledore, et surtout s'il était en possession de l'épée de Griffondor.

La mangemort ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en se remémorant leur combat, cherchant des mots pour le définir : intense, acharné, passionné peut-être ?

Alors qu'ils s'affrontaient dans un duel sans merci, elle avait compris pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui autrefois. Il y avait tant de puissance en lui…tant de grandeur, et lorsqu'elle avait croisé ses yeux bleus totalement dépourvus de pitié, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Gabriel avait peut-être le potentiel de devenir le prochain mage noir le plus puissant de son époque. Le léger instant où il avait tenu l'épée de Griffondor entre ses mains lui avait permis de ressentir une infime partie de sa force réelle…une force terrifiante.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçut pas la silhouette qui se rapprochait d'elle dans l'ombre. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose clochait, elle n'eut pas le temps nécessaire pour réagir, son corps étant projeté dans les airs par un sort d'une puissance inouïe.

Se rétablissant difficilement sur le sol, la jeune Donovan sentit des frissons la parcourir alors qu'elle sentait que sa cheville était foulée. Relevant la tête, le regard chargé de colère, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Gabriel en face d'elle.

Non, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, vraisemblablement du même âge qu'elle mais à l'allure bien différente. Cette dernière portait une longue robe dont la couleur bleue n'était pas sans rappeler celle des uniformes de Beaux-bâtons. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués dans son dos par un ruban du même bleu alors que ses yeux noisette la fixaient avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût.

-Qui…qui es-tu ? L'interrogea Serena.

Intérieurement, la jeune femme se fichait éperdument de savoir qui était son interlocutrice. Elle cherchait seulement à gagner le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse rassembler ses forces, elle était trop faible pour livrer un duel digne de ce nom. Ayant conscience qu'elle ne pourrait lancer qu'un voire deux maléfices sur son adversaires, elle devait se montrer particulièrement prudente.

-Qui je suis ? Hmm…il est préférable que tu le voies par toi-même…Memoria Recentis !!

Serena ne put esquiver le sortilège. Ayant fermé les yeux un court instant, elle fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Non, elle avait juste l'impression qu'on venait d'ôter un verrou dans sa mémoire. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela d'une adolescente de treize ans, arrivée de Beaux Bâtons en troisième année. Claire…ou quelque chose comme ça. La mangemort se souvenait d'elle car elle était amie avec Gabriel. Or le jeune Dumbledore avait été son adversaire de toujours, son rival, avant que…qu'ils ne tombent amoureux.

Etrangement, cette pensée lui fit ressentir un sentiment…un sentiment enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même…

-Claire, c'est ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle, tout en fixant le professeur de métamorphose du regard.

-Je vois que la mémoire t'est revenue, Serena. J'en suis d'autant plus ravie que ça n'aurait pas été juste que tu ne connaisses pas le nom de ton assassin.

Le sang de la mangemort se glaça lorsqu'elle eut entendu le dernier mot. _Assassin_, cela signifiait qu'elle avait l'intention de la tuer sans autre forme de procès. Une question demeurait : Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tué lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion.

- Ça n'aurait pas été amusant, Serena. Tu m'as volé le cœur de celui que j'aimais, avant même que je n'ai pu lui avouer mes sentiments…et pire encore, tu as brisé ce même cœur sans la moindre pitié.

-Tu étais amoureuse de Gabriel ?

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et…lorsque je l'ai revu, j'ai ressenti l'étendue de sa peine et de sa douleur…

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Et alors ? Tu penses qu'en le consolant, il répondra à tes sentiments ?

La mangemort cessa de rire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du sourire emprunt de tendresse qui flottait sur les lèvres de Claire. Le professeur de Métamorphoses, dont les joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées, accentua son sourire avant de lui répondre d'une voix apaisée.

-Tu seras surprise d'apprendre qu'il l'a déjà fait. D'ailleurs, je dois dire qu'il embrasse merveilleusement bien…tu devais vraiment être inconsciente pour l'avoir quitté. Ma première nuit avec lui a été la meilleure de toute mon existence…

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le sang de la mangemort se glaça dans ses veines…alors que naissait dans son cœur une haine sans limites à l'égard de Claire. Certes, elle n'avait plus voulu de Gabriel puisqu'il refusait de rejoindre Voldemort mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le sorcier se remettrait si vite de leur « rupture ». Au fur et à mesure que la colère prenait possession de son être, la jeune femme sentait ses forces et sa clarté d'esprit lui revenir. Elle voulait la battre, à n'importe quel prix.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !!

Le sortilège de mort partit instantanément de la baguette de Serena, se dirigeant vers Claire qui ne sourcilla pas. Dévoilant son bras droit caché par sa cape, elle dévia le rayon verdâtre sans la moindre difficulté. La mangemort ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Hormis le dôme de protection utilisé par Gabriel ou l'épée de Griffondor, très peu d'objets étaient capables de dévier un Avada Kedavra.

Lorsque la lumière cessa, le regard de Serena se posa sur l'objet que tenait Claire. Il s'agissait d'une dague ciselée, dont la lame était parcourue de runes. L'autre face de la lame comportait une inscription en lettres capitales, inscription qui fit pâlir la jeune Donovan.

-Cette…cette dague appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle ?

-Précisément.

-Qui…qui es-tu réellement ?

Pour toute réponse, Claire se contenta d'esquisser un sourire cynique alors ses yeux noisette la fixaient avec intensité. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole pour lui répondre, sa voix était menaçante.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis. Mais tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop…je sais que Gabriel voulait t'interroger mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre une minute de plus. Adieu Serena…

La dague se mit à luire d'une faible lumière bleutée alors que Claire pointait sa baguette dans sa direction. Serena savait qu'elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance, c'est pourquoi elle concentra tout ce qui restait de magie dans sa baguette.

-Diffindo !!

-Aqua verticis !!

Les deux sortilèges atteignirent leurs cibles respectives, plongeant le couloir dans un profond silence…

* * *

Lord Voldemort n'était pas un homme patient et ce n'était pas un secret pour ses mangemorts. Toutefois, il y avait certaines occasions où il était capable de faire preuve de patience, pendant un court moment tout du moins. C'était le cas de cette nuit, cette nuit où il avait résisté à l'envie de tuer Potter sur le champ, se contentant de rester à l'écart, regardant ses mangemorts affronter le garçon.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été légèrement surpris des progrès du jeune homme. Il était plus puissant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait affronté, mais sa force restait complètement dérisoire par rapport à la sienne.

Le mage noir aurait pu patienter encore un moment mais Quedever s'était mis à agir étrangement après qu'Harry eut utilisé une formule inconnue sur lui. Le rat semblait éprouver des remords au regard de ses actions passées et Voldemort avait senti qu'il ne tarderait pas à retourner sa veste.

C'est pourquoi, dans l'optique de le remettre dans le droit chemin, il avait utilisé le sortilège Doloris sur son serviteur…oh, ce n'était pas comme si le sortilège impardonnable permettrait de redonner à son serviteur sa clarté d'esprit d'antan mais le mage noir prenait beaucoup de plaisir à torturer un homme pris de remords. En comparaison avec ses serviteurs dociles, c'était tellement plus…jouissif.

Pris dans sa crise d'euphorie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait employé le sortilège de mort en direction d'Harry, contemplant le rayon verdâtre poursuivre sa folle course qui le mènerait inexorablement à son ennemi juré…

….mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Des flammes étaient brusquement apparues juste devant Potter, le protégeant du sortilège de mort. Et un homme avait fait son apparition, en compagnie d'un oiseau qu'il exécrait particulièrement…

Le jeune homme était vêtu sobrement, ses cheveux bruns virevoltant sous l'effet de la brise nocturne. Mais ses yeux…Voldemort se souvenait trop bien de ce regard azur que lui avait lancé un petit garçon plus de quinze ans auparavant…ce même iris d'un bleu limpide qu'il voyait autrefois dans les yeux de son ancien professeur, le seul homme qu'il ait jamais considéré comme le plus proche d'être son égal…

Oui, ce garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Albus Dumbledore, d'une part en raison de la formidable énergie magique qui se dégageait de lui et d'autre part parce qu'il avait la même insupportable manie de s'interposer entre lui et Harry Potter. C'était comme si…comme s'il se trouvait face à un autre Dumbledore, plus jeune, plus puissant, plus…combattif.

Cette simple perspective aurait suffit à accélérer le rythme cardiaque du mage noir sous le coup de l'excitation, si toutefois il avait eu un cœur. Cela n'empêchait pas Voldemort d'éprouver de l'intérêt pour le Séraphin.

En premier lieu, il l'avait cru du même niveau que Serena, mais même si la jeune femme faisait partie de ses plus puissants serviteurs, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre leurs pouvoirs…

Enfin, les insultes proférées par le jeune homme à son égard n'étaient pas pour l'apaiser. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le combattre. S'il mourrait, c'est qu'il aura été trop faible pour être digne de son attention. Si en revanche, il survivait…il pourrait constituer un allié de choix.

Les derniers mots du jeune professeur lui firent esquisser un sourire empreint de folie : « _Pas particulièrement, Tom. Mais j'ai toujours eu envie de tester mes limites… _»

Alors qu'une bourraque de vent s'abattait sur la petite rue, le « duel » débuta. Le mot « duel » n'était peut-être pas très approprié pour décrire la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux d'Harry. C'était un véritable cataclysme dont il était le seul spectateur.

Quelques secondes après que les deux sorciers eut fini de parler, Voldemort s'était élevé dans les airs, sans l'aide d'un balai ou d'un quelconque artefact, comme si ça lui était naturel.

Gabriel avait fait de même, et le ballet aérien avait commencé.

Des éclairs fusaient de partout au dessus de sa tête, illuminant le ciel de brèves lueurs colorées, parfois rouges, bleues mais le plus souvent vertes…

C'est ainsi que le jeune Potter prit conscience de l'énorme fossé qui le séparait encore de son professeur…et surtout de son ennemi juré.

_Rapide…extrêmement rapide…_Ne put s'empêcher de penser Gabriel, alors qu'il faisait son possible pour anticiper les diverses actions du mage noir. Il avait failli recevoir un bon nombre d'Avada Kedavra, dont une majeure partie était passée à seulement quelques centimètres de sa peau. Lui-même avait envoyé une quantité phénoménale de sortilèges offensifs mais aucun n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Jedusor. Ce dernier l'observait avec un amusement non dissimulé.

-Réalises-tu à quel point tu es faible ? Même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'a jamais été en mesure de me vaincre. D'ailleurs, regarde où son hostilité à mon égard l'a mené : tout droit dans la tombe…Susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton cruel.

C'est alors que Voldemort accéléra davantage, réussissant à transplaner à une vitesse impressionnante. Gabriel avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver ses sortilèges, malgré toute l'énergie qu'il déployait.

Le Séraphin faisait son possible pour tenir le rythme mais il sentait ses forces s'estomper trop vite. Quelle idée il avait eu de défier le mage noir alors qu'il ne tenait debout que grâce à l'énergie de Fumseck, énergie qu'il sentait devenir de plus en plus instable au fur et à mesure qu'il jetait des sortilèges.

Il sentit alors un sortilège lui frôler la joue, y laissant une légère éraflure. Probablement un _diffindo_, encore heureux que le sortilège de découpe ne l'ait pas atteint de plein fouet. Il serait probablement mort sur le coup sinon.

Il porta sa main à sa joue avant de contempler ses doigts, imprégnés de sang. A ce rythme, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps…

-Je crois qu'il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure…Murmura-t-il avant de brandir l'épée de Griffondor.

Il ferma les yeux, commençant à réciter une incantation à voix basse. La pointe de l'épée commença à s'illuminer d'une lueur rougeâtre, lueur qui se répandit sur toute la lame.

L'aura flamboyante continua à s'étendre, entourant d'abord sa main, puis son bras…et enfin son corps tout entier. C'était une sensation très étrange…le pouvoir circulait dans ses veines comme un sang neuf…un sang brûlant à l'intérieur de lui.

Les yeux du jeune homme commencèrent à briller, le bleu de ses iris étincelant d'une lumière surnaturelle. Tenant l'épée dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, il se retourna vers Voldemort, qui s'était arrêté un instant pour l'observer.

Quand le mage noir rencontra le regard azur du Séraphin, il sentit un changement, infime certes, mais un changement. Son instinct lui soufflait que le duel allait devenir encore plus intéressant…

-Voyons mon garçon, vas-tu rester là indéfiniment ou te décideras-tu à me montrer les possibles progrès que cette…chose peut te permettre de faire ?

Mais à peine eut-il terminé de formuler sa phrase que le jeune homme avait levé l'épée haut au dessus de sa tête, gardant son regard fixé sur le mage noir. La lame se mit à luire d'une intense lumière dorée, avant que Gabriel n'abaisse brusquement l'épée, comme s'il voulait trancher l'air.

A la grande surprise de Voldemort, l'épée ne fit pas que trancher l'air. Une vague de lumière incandescente se dirigeait vers lui à une vitesse époustouflante. Dressant un bouclier juste à temps, le mage noir se sentit quand même écrasé par une puissance titanesque. La protection finit par céder et Jedusor fut propulsé en arrière, tel un fétu de paille.

Le mage noir se rétablit sans difficulté, flottant toujours dans les airs…quand il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Baissant son regard, il s'aperçut que ses habits étaient lacérés et brûlés au niveau du torse, alors qu'une longue estafilade s'étendait sur son thorax. Elle n'était certes pas profonde, à peine une égratignure mais cela restait proprement insupportable.

Comment le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pouvait-il être blessé par un pitoyable sorcier ?! La rage s'insinuant dans chaque pore de son être, le mage noir laissa toute sa puissance déferler en lui. Il allait tuer ce garçon…ce garçon qui l'avait atteint, lui…le premier homme depuis seize ans à avoir pu le blesser…et il allait y prendre plaisir.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !!

Un rayon vert d'une puissance impressionnante partit de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se dirigeant à une vitesse folle vers…rien du tout. Alors que les yeux du mage noir s'agrandissaient en observant la disparition du jeune professeur, Voldemort ressentit une impression de chaleur derrière lui.

A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'une douleur sourde se fit sentir dans son bras droit. L'épée de Griffondor y était enfoncée à moitié alors que Gabriel psalmodiait une autre formule en latin.

Alors que le mage noir allait utiliser le sortilège de mort à son adversaire, à bout portant, une vive lumière illumina son bras. Une série de symboles étranges s'inscrivit sur toute la surface du bras, formant des cercles de runes, alors que Voldemort se mettait à pousser des hurlements de douleur.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT, INFAME SANG-MÊLE ?!

Gabriel ne répondit pas, se contentant de retirer d'un coup sec la lame du bras du mage noir, avant de braquer sa baguette vers son ennemi. La voix qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme était étrangement grave, comme si elle comportait un écho. Elle était aussi étrangement monocorde, bien éloignée du ton insolant qu'il avait employé au début du duel.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor, je t'ai maudit. Aussi longtemps que cette malédiction demeurera dans ton bras, tu subiras des souffrances que nul ne peut imaginer et…tu regretteras de ne plus faire partie du commun des mortels.

Avant même qu'il ne lui ait laissé le temps de répliquer, le Séraphin transplana. Il réapparut sur le sol, juste en face d'Harry. Levant l'épée au dessus de sa tête avant de tracer un cercle imaginaire autour d'eux, une vive lumière les encercla alors que Fumseck s'élançait vers eux, faisant jaillir des flammes autour du petit groupe.

L'instant suivant, le professeur, l'oiseau immortel et les cinq adolescents avaient disparu, laissant un Seigneur des Ténèbres seul au milieu de la rue déserte, poussant un cri de rage si effrayant qu'il aurait pu réveiller les morts…

* * *

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Le paysage lui était familier et pour cause, il s'agissait du terrain de Quiddich de Poudlard. Ginny était toujours inconsciente dans ses bras et non loin de lui se trouvaient Seamus, Lavande et Hannah, inconscients eux aussi.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la silhouette de Gabriel devant lui, le professeur lui tournant le dos. Ce dernier semblait parcouru de frissons et il voyait une légère fumée s'échapper de lui.

-Pro…professeur ?

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers lui et Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. La main droite du sorcier, qui tenait l'épée de Griffondor, était ensanglantée…peut-être même brûlée aussi, à en croire la fumée qui s'en dégageait. L'espace d'un instant, elle lui rappela celle d'Albus Dumbledore, bien que celle de Gabriel ne fût pas dans un état aussi catastrophique.

Le Séraphin, dont le visage était impassible, lui adressa un regard inexpressif avant de se retourner vers l'école. Il pointa l'épée droit devant lui et prononça d'une voix monocorde.

-Accio.

En un instant, deux silhouettes apparurent devant eux, comme projetées à une vitesse phénoménale. L'une d'elle, dont une traînée de sang s'échappait de l'abdomen, avait les cheveux d'un noir profond alors que l'autre, apparemment juste évanouie mais complètement trempée, possédait une longue chevelure blonde.

Il fallut moins d'une seconde pour qu'Harry comprenne de qui il s'agissait.

-Mais…c'est la mangemort et…le professeur Angelin ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Gabriel ne dit rien et s'approcha du corps de Serena. S'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il pointa la lame en direction de l'abdomen, murmurant à voix basse.

-Curare Vulneris.

Les blessures de la jeune femme disparurent instantanément, sous les yeux ébahis du Griffondor. Cependant, ce dernier avait remarqué que la sueur perlait sur le visage toujours impassible du Séraphin. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il dirigeait l'épée vers la tête de la mangemort.

-Concilio Animus.

Une lumière éclaira le front de la jeune Donovan alors que ses cheveux passaient du noir au roux pour prendre finalement une teinte brun foncé. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gabriel alors qu'il lâchait instantanément l'épée, dont la poignée était ensanglantée. L'aura pourpre qui l'entourait jusqu'alors disparut instantanément.

Le professeur tomba à genoux, crachant du sang, alors que tout son corps semblait être parcouru de tremblements. Harry voulut se rapprocher quand il entendit un cri perçant. Levant la tête, il aperçut Fumseck foncer sur Dumbledore, se posant juste à côté de lui. L'oiseau se mit à pleurer, ses larmes guérissant peu à peu la main brûlée du sorcier.

-Je…te remercie…Fumseck…Je crois...que j'ai une seconde dette…envers toi…à présent…

Le professeur s'exprimait d'une voix rauque, sa respiration étant saccadée. Lorsqu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, Harry remarqua le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Constatant que Gabriel était au bord de l'effondrement, le Survivant se précipita vers lui, le soutenant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

-Professeur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?! L'interrogea Potter, inquiet.

-Rien…j'ai juste…dépassé…mes limites…

-Un gamin arrogant, comme je le présumais…Son grand-père était bien plus sage.

Harry redressa la tête, les yeux brillants de colère à l'égard de la personne qui venait d'insulter le Séraphin. Malheureusement, la colère s'évanouit pour laisser place à une profonde stupéfaction lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui venait de parler.

Un mage tout de noir vêtu, au long nez crochu et aux longs cheveux noirs, le dévisageait avec mépris.

-Rogue… Laissa échapper le jeune Potter, dans un souffle.

Le Griffondor avait instinctivement sorti sa baguette, la braquant sur le mangemort. Il revoyait la scène dans sa tête…le vieil homme qui venait de désarmer Drago par la seule force de ses mots…balayé en un instant par un sortilège de mort…un Avada Kedavra dont l'auteur n'était nul autre que le maître des potions qui se tenait devant lui.

-Je vais vous tuer…

-Arrête, Harry.

L'adolescent se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, vêtu d'une cape sombre et dont le visage était caché par un capuchon. Sa voix était incontestablement celle d'une femme mais…sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry la trouvait étrangement familière. L'inconnue fit quelques pas en avant par rapport à Rogue, qui se mit légèrement en retrait, comme pour s'effacer devant elle.

-Ecartez-vous de mon chemin !! S'écria Harry.

-Certainement pas. Maintenant, je te prierai d'abaisser ta baguette avant que tu ne blesses quelqu'un.

Le ton était sévère mais doux à la fois. Pourtant, le jeune Potter ne pouvait pas se laisser amadouer par une simple voix. Aux limites de l'inconscience, Gabriel était incapable de se défendre et ses amis n'avaient pas encore repris connaissance…

Harry ramassa l'épée de Griffondor et la pointa en direction de l'inconnue.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à mes amis cette fois-ci !

-Ne touche pas à des objets dont tu ne maîtrises pas le pouvoir.

Et comme par enchantement, l'épée quitta les mains du Survivant pour atterrir entre celles de la jeune femme. Cette dernière caressa la lame ensanglantée pendant un cours instant avant de redresser la tête, ses lèvres formant un sourire malicieux.

-Le jeune Dumbledore a fait du bon travail, bien qu'il ait légèrement présumé de ses forces…tu l'as mis dans une situation particulièrement périlleuse en te jetant dans la gueule du loup, en as-tu seulement conscience ?

-N'essayez pas de me faire la morale !! Vous n'en avez aucun droit !!

C'est alors qu'une bourraque de vent rabaissa le capuchon de l'inconnue, dévoilant une longue chevelure rousse. Lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de la jeune femme, son regard croisant les yeux émeraude de la détentrice de l'épée, le jeune Potter crut défaillir. Ses yeux verts avaient le même éclat que les siens, et le jeune homme se mit à pâlir tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de la contempler.

-C'est…c'est impossible…Voldemort t'a…

-Ravie que tu me reconnaisses. Tu comprends peut-être mieux pourquoi je suis en mesure de te donner des leçons, Harry James Potter.

S'il y a bien une personne que le Griffondor ne s'était pas attendu à trouver en compagnie de Rogue, c'était bien elle. Pour une obscure raison, l'ancien professeur de potions était revenu à Poudlard en compagnie d'une femme morte depuis seize ans…une femme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne…une femme qui lui avait également donné la vie…

Oui, aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître pour le jeune homme, Lily Potter se tenait face à son fils, en chair et en os.


	22. Désillusion et enlèvement

**Wilfrid54** : Content que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. C'est vrai que j'avais mis pas mal d'action dedans mais j'avais prévenu au préalable. Lol Tu vas avoir la fin de l'affrontement Malefoy ici mais ce n'est qu'un prélude donc ne t'attends pas à de l'exceptionnel, pas encore tout du moins. Pour Serena, elle va bientôt reprendre un rôle actif mais peut-être pas de la manière dont tu l'imagines. Pour la malédiction de Voldy, je laisse ça en suspens jusqu'au prochain chapitre, il faut laisser les choses décanter un peu… ;) Pour la réaction d'Harry, tu vas l'avoir tout de suite, en revanche ! Désolé pour l'attente quand même.

**Saika Garner** : En effet, c'était une petite ébauche mais je ne voulais pas d'un « duel à mort », pas tout de suite du moins. Tu vas bientôt voir un autre duel entre elles mais sur un autre plan. Pour le retour de Lily, tu as raison d'être suspicieuse, et tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D

**Delseroasn** : Je reconnais que la différence de niveau entre Voldy et Harry est à peu près de la profondeur de la faille de San Andreas…mais rien n'est impossible ! Pour le « comment », je laisse ça de côté pour un petit moment mais je te dirais juste que ça prendra un peu de temps. ;) Ne sois pas si sûr de toi concernant sa mère, tu pourras avoir des surprises. :D Notre pauvre Voldy a enduré pas mal de malédictions c'est vrai, mais tu connais le proverbe : « quand on aime, on ne compte pas » lol.

**Harmonyforever07** : Content que tu aies adoré. Les combats étaient le petit moment fort de cette partie. Pour Harry et Ginny, mon objectif n'est pas « de la remettre ensemble ». Mdr Mais j'ai déjà dit que cette chère Weasley était du genre à s'accrocher donc ne pense pas qu'elle va lâcher prise. Et puis, qui sait, les circonstances vont peut-être lui être favorables… :p (désolé mais je ne suis pas très réceptif aux menaces Mdr). Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic, juste laissé un petit moment, bon d'accord un long moment en stand by à cause des exams.

**Naruto194** : Désolé pour l'attente, je suppose que là, ça a dû vraiment te faire très long. Lol En effet, la réaction d'Harry sera plutôt imprévisible, si toutefois on lui laisse le temps de réagir. Pour les membres de l'Ordre, je les laisse en dehors de ça pour le moment. Drago devra s'en sortir seul avec son équipe. ;)

**Eldar-Melda** : Désolé si ce chapitre t'a déçu. Il est vrai que j'ai plutôt tendance à pousser mes personnages dans leurs retranchements mais je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire sans montrer leurs réactions dans les moments de doute et de douleur. Les affrontements sont parfaits pour montrer leur réaction face à l'imprévu, au danger et à la peur. Je comprendrais néanmoins si tu ne lisais plus cette fic car c'est quelque chose que certains lecteurs n'apprécient pas.

**Lena-malefoy** : En effet, j'ai les yeux révolver mais je m'abstiendrais de te tuer pour cette fois (mais que cela ne se reproduise pas :p ). Je suis en revanche un peu surpris que tu fasses des infidélités à ce cher Drago, mais peut-être as-tu abandonné l'idée même de le conquérir, après tout. :p Quant au jour où tu viendras en France (je devrais même employer le conditionnel pour souligner le côté très invraisemblable de la chose…lol), je ne pense pas avoir peur d'une petite Serpentarde qui s'avoue vaincue dans les fouines… (en l'occurrence, la fouine fait référence à un certain blondinet pleurnichard auquel j'essaie de redonner un peu de tripes dans cette fic :p). Je crains donc que tu ne puisses rien faire ni contre moi et encore moins contre Ginny mdr . Pour les garçons, tu ne devrais pas trop les sous-estimer, qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Pour Drago, ex-« amour de ta vie », je crains que tu lui aies brisé le cœur et qu'il faille donc que je le fasse consoler par quelques filles de Serpentard. Malheureusement pour toi, Serena ne mourra pas dans ce chapitre, peut-être plus tard…Quant à Gaby, t'en fais pas pour lui, il récupère vite. ;) Et il n'est pas débile non plus, juste si intelligent que tu ne comprends pas sa logique (Griffondor : 1 –Serpentard : 0) :p Je finirais en disant que tu auras des nouvelles d'Hermione à la fin de ce chapitre. ;)

* * *

Désolé pour la très longue attente mais avec mes exams, j'avoue avoir eu très peu de temps pour ma fic. Les ayant terminé lundi, je pense reprendre au temps de publication habituel, c'est à dire environ 2 chapitres pas semaine. La longueur sera variable mais pas trop courte normalement.

Je m'excuse encore pour le délai mais je préférais attendre un peu que de vous livrer un chapitre qui pourrait vous décevoir. Or, je pense que ce ne sera pas le cas de celui-ci, ou en tout cas je l'espère. Bonne lecture à tous, ;)

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Désillusion et enlèvement

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, son cerveau refusait obstinément de fonctionner, comme s'il était bloqué par une information impossible à enregistrer. Lily Potter, sa mère, celle qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui permettre de vivre, se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui, belle et bien vivante alors qu'elle était censée être morte seize ans auparavant.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, son regard était fixé sur les yeux émeraude de Lily. Jamais avant ce jour-là il n'avait compris à quel point les gens avaient raison lorsqu'ils disaient qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Ce même vert brillant, comme constellé d'étoiles, scintillait dans les pupilles de la jeune femme d'une telle manière qu'il s'en sentait complètement hypnotisé.

-Harry… Murmura-t-elle, ouvrant ses bras pour l'inciter à s'approcher.

Les jambes tremblantes, il était sur le point de faire un pas en avant lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser fermement sur son épaule. Tournant promptement la tête, il s'aperçut que c'était Gabriel qui se trouvait à côté de lui, campé sur ses deux jambes comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le jeune Potter remarqua également la présence de Fumseck sur son épaule, l'oiseau de feu semblant irradier de puissance et son aura se transmettait lentement au professeur dont le regard était plus que déterminé.

Malgré les cernes sous ses yeux et son visage livide, Gabriel n'avait plus rien du sorcier à moitié mort qu'il avait retenu de tomber quelques minutes auparavant. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il venait de…renaître de ses cendres.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Harry.

-Mais…c'est ma…ma mère, Gabriel, je…

Voyant l'embarras et le trouble de son élève, le professeur secoua tristement la tête en signe de dénégation. Il leva sa main, à présent guérie, et fit venir l'épée de Griffondor jusqu'à lui sans dire un mot. Si Lily fut surprise par ce geste, elle ne le montra pas le moins du monde.

-Ce n'est pas ta mère, Harry. Même si elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, même si elle a le même ADN et les mêmes souvenirs…cette femme n'est pas et ne sera jamais ta mère.

Cette révélation choqua profondément le jeune homme, le perturbant encore davantage, mais il ne fut pas seul dans ce cas. Le visage de Rogue, au teint déjà cireux, semblait avoir pâli davantage et son expression figée témoignait du conflit intérieur qui se livrait dans son esprit, pour savoir si le jeune Dumbledore disait oui ou non la vérité. Une voix passablement en colère le tira de ses pensées.

-C'est faux ! Je suis sa mère et vous n'avez aucun droit de dire le contraire ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, comment pourrais-je me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé de mon vivant ? Comment pourrais-je utiliser l'épée de Griffondor si je n'étais pas issue de sa lignée ?!

La réaction de Gabriel ne fut pas aussi révoltée que celle de la jeune femme. En effet, le sorcier se contenta de lui adresser ce regard pénétrant dont il avait le secret. Lily sentit ses barrières mentales s'effondrer les unes après les autres comme un château de cartes sous son assaut de légilimencie, et ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que le professeur n'ait accès à son esprit. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne s'y attarda que quelques instants puis soupira d'un air attristé.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vos derniers souvenirs de votre vivant remontent à environ six mois avant l'assassinat des Potter. Il s'agissait d'une visite à mon grand-père à Poudlard, pour qu'il utilise l'_Effingo anima_, ce sortilège qui permet de créer une âme pour y inscrire le contenu d'une autre. La copie est alors emprisonnée dans un objet, en sommeil, jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit venue… Quelle tristesse qu'il ait fallu attendre seize longues années pour que vous soyez relâchée, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily, ou quelque soit son nom, ne répondit pas. Elle abaissa ses mains le long de son corps avant que les larmes ne s'écoulent le long de ses joues. Elle avait voulu oublier…oublier qu'elle n'était pas la même personne qui avait vécu toutes ces choses…oublier qu'elle n'était pas la femme qui avait sauvé ce garçon en sacrifiant sa vie… Et pourtant tous ces sentiments, cet amour maternel pour Harry, cet attachement à Severus…n'était-ce que des mensonges ?

-Il n'y a ni vérité, ni mensonges. Vous avez les souvenirs, le sang et l'empreinte magique de Lily Potter, c'est ce qui vous permet de manier l'épée de Griffondor comme sera en mesure de le faire Harry d'ici peu et cela fait de vous son Guide. La seule différence, c'est que votre âme est…artificielle.

Le mot tomba comme un couperet sur la jeune femme et elle tomba à genoux, parcourue de tremblements alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait cette étreinte maladroite. Cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa finalement le regard de l'ancien professeur, elle ne vit pas de dégoût dans ses yeux noirs.

Severus n'était pas un modèle de vertu. Il avait souvent tué durant sa carrière de mangemort, mais n'avait jamais violé et rarement torturé. Bien que cela ne puisse constituer que des circonstances atténuantes, toute sa vie, l'ancien Serpentard n'avait connu que mépris, moquerie et dégoût autour de lui, que ce soit de la part de son père, un moldu, comme de ses condisciples tels que James Potter et Sirius Black. Lily Evans avait été la seule exception à la règle, la seule personne à jamais s'être intéressée à lui et à l'avoir traité avec respect.

Et comme toute récompense, il l'avait insulté en cinquième année avant de couper les ponts avec elle et…quelques années plus tard, ses actions avaient finalement causé sa mort. Peu lui importait que cette femme possède ou non « l'âme » de Lily. Elle en avait non seulement l'apparence mais aussi les souvenirs et surtout le cœur. Car le maître des potions avait pu lire dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, cette myriade de bonté et de douceur qui était propre à son amie d'enfance.

-Severus…je suis…je suis désolée…

-Tais-toi donc, idiote. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète de ne pas t'excuser pour rien ?

Elle esquissa un léger sourire alors que les larmes continuaient à s'écouler sur ses joues. Le tact n'avait jamais été non plus l'une des qualités de son meilleur ami, mais à défaut d'y mettre les formes, il était toujours là quand on en avait besoin.

Perdu dans sa contemplation de la jeune femme, Rogue n'avait pas vu Gabriel arriver derrière lui et pointer son épée en direction de sa tête.

-Legilimens. Articula-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Si le jeune homme avait prononcé l'incantation avec un calme apparent, il n'en allait pas de même pour la force avec laquelle il s'était projeté sur les barrières mentales du maître des potions.

Malgré sa longue expérience en tant que legilimens, le mangemort n'avait jamais ressenti une telle pression sur son esprit, à tel point qu'il était sûr de souffrir d'un mal de tête atroce lorsqu'il se serait retiré. Ni Albus Dumbledore, ni même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient jamais fait preuve d'une telle force mentale, comme si…comme si ces barrières explosaient d'elles-mêmes en entrant en contact avec l'esprit du professeur.

-Ne résistez pas ou je ferai en sorte que vous finissiez à l'état de légume et croyez-moi, je suis déjà tenté de le faire…

Ce fut contre sa volonté que les barrières du mangemort s'effondrèrent, laissant libre accès au jeune Dumbledore pour fouiller son esprit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au professeur pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas la réponse voulue…

_-Non, professeur ! Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça !_

_Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur, son apparence énervée contrastant beaucoup avec l'attitude calme et froide qu'il avait face à ses élèves._

_Assis derrière son bureau, le visage tourné vers lui, Albus Dumbledore ne semblait pas partager son trouble. Arborant une expression sérieuse mais dépourvue d'animosité, le directeur tendit vers lui sa main calcinée._

_-Severus, vous savez que de toutes manières, il ne me reste que très peu de temps…quelques mois tout au plus…alors je vous en prie, accordez-moi ce souhait._

_-Non ! J'ai accepté de parier ma vie pour vous ! J'ai joué les espions depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! J'ai même accepté d'enseigner l'occlumencie à cet imbécile de Potter ! Mais ça…VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME DEMANDER __ç__A !_

_Le directeur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se leva puis contourna son bureau pour se rapprocher du professeur de potions. Jamais Dumbledore n'avait eu l'air aussi vieux et fatigué qu'en cet instant. Les rides sur son visage semblaient s'être multipliées alors que son dos paraissait s'être tassé légèrement. En raison de son apparence de puissance et de vigueur, la plupart des gens venaient à oublier que même Albus Dumbledore n'échappait pas à l'implacable course du temps._

_Posant une main sur l'épaule du professeur, le directeur reprit la parole d'une voix lasse et triste._

_-Peut-être que vous ne me pardonnerez jamais ce que je vous aurais obligé à faire, Severus…mais je sais que vous ne faillirez pas. Tant qu'à mourir de la main de quelqu'un, je préfère que ce soit de celle d'un ami. Telle sera ma dernière volonté._

_Le maître des potions sembla sur le point de protester mais quand son regard croisa les yeux bleus du directeur, tous ses arguments s'envolèrent et le laissèrent sans défense devant le plaidoyer de son supérieur et ami._

_C'est pourquoi il baissa la tête d'un air déconfit alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient, et qu'il finit par murmurer à voix basse :_

_-Je le ferai._

Gabriel resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes, le visage marqué par une profonde stupéfaction. Jamais il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que son grand-père voudrait se suicider…car c'était bien ce dont il était question dans ce souvenir. Albus avait demandé à son maître des potions de mettre fin à ses jours quand viendrait le bon moment et… ce dernier s'était vu contraint d'obéir, contre sa volonté.

Le professeur se détourna de Rogue et rangea l'épée dans l'une des manches de sa robe de sorcier. Son expression effarée s'estompa rapidement, laissant place à un parfait masque d'impassibilité. Toutefois, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas cacher ses véritables sentiments à l'oiseau de feu perché sur son épaule. Comprenant sa peine, Fumseck se mit à chanter, cherchant à apporter l'espoir et la chaleur dans le cœur de son compagnon humain.

Malheureusement, c'est à cet instant précis qu'une des deux silhouettes allongées sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux commença à s'éveiller puis à se relever. Une main posée sur le front comme pour signaler un mal de tête, Serena Donovan adressait un regard étonné à Gabriel.

-Gabe ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Pourquoi n'est-on pas au QG ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer vers elle, à la grande surprise de cette dernière. Bien qu'elle ait toujours les mêmes traits, la jeune femme semblait un peu…différente. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux, dont l'expression avait étonnement changé, comme s'ils s'étaient adoucis. Néanmoins, le jeune Potter ne put s'attarder sur cette pensée car une voix monocorde retentit derrière lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Serena, ta mémoire des trois derniers mois va te revenir d'ici peu. D'ailleurs, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser…

* * *

C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'il avait mal. Non, cette souffrance qu'il ressentait dans chaque fibre de son être était au-delà de la simple douleur. Allongé sur le bitume de cette rue peu éclairée, Drago Malefoy s'interrogeait sur la manière dont il en était arrivé là.

La jambe gauche du Serpentard baignait à présent dans une petite flaque de sang mais ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. En effet, se trouvant à la merci de l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, le jeune Malefoy en venait presque à vouloir mourir.

Au vu du nombre de Doloris qu'il venait de recevoir, il ne devait plus être très loin de la folie à laquelle avaient succombé les parents de Neville, alors que tous deux étaient pourtant des Aurors confirmés. Ses paupières se fermant lentement, Drago se surprit à éprouver de la joie à l'idée de revoir sa mère. Après tout, il s'était suffisamment battu alors pourquoi pas…pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller…juste un petit peu…

_Soit tu fuis comme un lâche mais tu seras sauf, soit tu fais face à la difficulté en sachant que cela peut racheter tes fautes passées._

La voix de Gabriel résonnait clairement dans sa tête, du même ton de défi qu'il avait ce jour là. Le Serpentard n'oublierait jamais l'ultimatum que lui avait laissé le professeur, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous deux au sommet de la tour où était mort Albus Dumbledore, par sa faute. C'était là qu'il s'était juré de ne plus fuir, de ne plus _jamais_ fuir. D'ailleurs, il se souviendrait toujours de la réponse du professeur lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il le rendrait plus fort.

_Assez fort pour te venger de ton père, tu veux dire ? Si c'est moi qui te forme, je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à en venir à bout._

Gabriel serait probablement déçu de voir que ses enseignements n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits sur l'un de ses deux élèves. Pourtant, malgré la résignation dont il avait fait preuve quelques secondes plus tôt, Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Quelque chose…peut-être sa fierté, ou bien le respect qu'il vouait au jeune Dumbledore…le poussait à aller de l'avant.

C'est ainsi qu'en dépit de l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait, il finit par reprendre contact avec la réalité et à ouvrir les yeux. S'attendant à voir son père le surplomber, sa baguette pointée vers lui pour l'achever, le jeune Malefoy fut surpris par ce qu'il aperçut.

Ce n'était pas Lucius qui se tenait à côté de lui mais Dean, l'air passablement fatigué et le bras gauche abaissé le long de son corps, laissant tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur le pavé.

-Tho…Thomas…Articula-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le Griffondor tourna un visage étonné vers lui avant de lui adresser un faible sourire.

-Salut Malefoy…tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur tu sais…on a bien cru que tu allais y passer…

-Mon…mon père…où…est-il…

-Michael l'occupe pour le moment…pendant que je récupère un peu…je sais pas comment t'as fait pour en battre dix à toi tout seul…alors que nous, on a du mal à lui tenir tête à deux…on a essayé de l'attaquer quand on a remarqué dans quel état il t'avait mis mais…à l'évidence, on n'est pas assez forts…

-Où est…ma baguette…

-Oh, tiens, la voilà. Je l'ai récupérée tout à l'heure, par contre…je pense pas que tu sois en état de t'en servir…

Ignorant les conseils du jeune Thomas, Drago tendit sa main droite et attrapa sa baguette. Il était gravement blessé et passablement affaibli…toutefois, il lui restait encore suffisamment d'énergie pour tenter un ultime assaut. Rassemblant ses pensées pour trouver le sort le plus approprié, il fit par reporter son attention sur Dean.

-Dean…aide-moi à me mettre debout…j'ai une idée…

Sachant que la situation était désespérée, le Griffondor ne répliqua pas et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Passant son bras valide autour des épaules du Serpentard, le simple fait de le relever provoqua une douleur intense chez le jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier fit néanmoins son possible pour le cacher et reporta son attention sur le duel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Si l'on pouvait appeler ça un duel. Michael Corner esquivait du mieux possible les maléfices de Lucius mais il commençait clairement à fatiguer. Au rythme actuel, le Serdaigle ne tiendrait pas plus d'une ou deux minutes supplémentaires, avant de se faire tuer.

-ENDOLORIS !!

Mauvais timing. Le sortilège impardonnable frappa Michael de plein fouet, le faisant s'écrouler tout en poussant un cri de douleur. Connaissant le tempérament Griffondor de Dean, Drago renforça l'étreinte de sa main libre sur le bras du jeune Thomas pour le forcer à ne pas bouger.

-Ne bouge pas…je n'aurais droit qu'à un seul essai…

-Mais regarde Michael ! Il va…

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il endure !! Mais si tu ne me laisses pas faire, on y passera tous alors prends ton mal en patience et laisse-moi faire !!

Malgré le ton rauque avec lequel il avait parlé, Drago semblait s'être exprimé de manière suffisamment convaincante parce que Dean se figea net lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Vidant son esprit de toute pensée parasite, le Serpentard leva son bras valide en direction du mangemort et concentra toute sa puissance dans un coup.

-_TEMPESTAS FLAMMAE !!_

Le jeune homme avait prononcé la formule dans son esprit, ses lèvres scellées, mais néanmoins avec toute la force possible. Le résultat n'en fut pas moins celui souhaité. Loin de voir de gigantesques tourbillons de flammes jaillir de la baguette, ce fut un fin rayon rougeâtre qui quitta celle de Drago pour se précipiter dans la direction de Lucius.

Ce dernier, perdu à la frénésie de la torture qu'il exécutait sur le Serdaigle, ne vit pas arriver le rayon vers lui à toute vitesse. Il ne fit pas non plus le léger geste de la baguette esquissé par son fils lorsque le rayon fut sur le point de l'atteindre.

Car ce simple mouvement du poignet suffit à transformer le rayon fin et compact en une tornade de flammes qui se mit à tournoyer autour du mangemort, l'encerclant littéralement. Usant de divers sortilèges pour tenter de la contrer, le mangemort ne réussit qu'à avoir son bras et sa jambe droite atrocement brûlés.

-JE ME VENGERAI, MISERABLES AVORTONS !! TU PAIERAS POUR TON ARROGANCE, DRAGO !!

Et sur ces paroles totalement dépourvues de subtilité, le mangemort transplana pour échapper au reste de la tornade enflammée. Cette dernière se dissipa peu de temps après et Drago abaissa finalement sa baguette, complètement exténué.

-C'était génial ! Comment t'as réussi à faire ça, Drago ?!

Mais le Serpentard ne put répondre à sa question car il avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Ron Weasley n'était pas homme à paniquer facilement. Certes, par le passé, il lui était arrivé de se montrer nerveux ou anxieux mais généralement, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour surmonter ça. Ça avait été le cas en première année lorsqu'il avait livré cette partie d'échecs pour accéder à la pierre philosophale, en seconde année lorsqu'il était parti secourir sa sœur dans la Chambre des Secrets avec Harry ou en cinquième année, lorsqu'il avait fallu livrer bataille aux mangemorts dans le département des mystères.

Pourtant, en cet instant, couvert de sang et de sueur, le Griffondor était paniqué. Il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes et ne sentait quasiment plus son bras gauche, probablement cassé.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé, lorsqu'ils avaient secouru les parents d'Hermione et le père de Luna sans la moindre difficulté. La Serdaigle avait sorti ses habituelles remarques loufoques et ils avaient ri de bon cœur, d'autant plus lorsque Hermione avait tenté de lui expliquer que les animaux dont elle parlait n'existaient pas.

Et puis…ils étaient arrivés au domicile des frères Crivey.

Au début, tout avait semblé normal. Les fenêtres de la maisonnette étaient éclairées et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leurs parents soient absents. Les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la maison et que la porte d'entrée s'était subitement refermée sur eux, comme scellée magiquement.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un guet-apens. Encerclés par les mangemorts, ils avaient vaillamment résisté pendant un moment, terrassant plusieurs des serviteurs de Voldemort dans la foulée.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffi et ils étaient tombés les uns après les autres. Hermione et Ron avaient été les derniers debout à faire face aux trois mangemorts survivants…mais il s'est avéré qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour les tuer.

Sans crier gare, l'un d'eux utilisa un sort pour blesser le jeune Weasley à la jambe alors que les deux autres lançaient en même temps un sortilège de stupefixion sur la jeune Granger.

C'était donc dans un état de parfaite impuissance que Ron avait vu son amie sombrer dans l'inconscience aux pieds des mangemorts, avant que l'un d'eux ne la porte finalement sur son épaule.

Ils transplanèrent en ricanant, faisant retomber la maison dévastée dans un silence de mort. Le visage ravagé par l'anxiété et la colère, Ron Weasley rassembla les autres membres du groupe, tous inconscients, puis actionna le portoloin…

Hermione Granger venait d'être enlevée sous ses yeux et la seule chose à laquelle pensa le Griffondor avant de disparaître, ce fut de s'interroger sur la réaction de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il l'apprendrait…


	23. Un destin inaltérable, un souvenir

**Harmonyforever07** : J'espère que ton exam s'est bien passé. En effet, c'est bien dommage que ce ne soit pas la vraie Lily mais comme l'avait clairement expliqué Dumbledore à Harry, aucun sort ne peut faire revenir de morts à la vie. En fait, notre Hermione a été enlevée mais la réaction d'Harry sera plutôt courte dans ce chapitre, tu en verras les répercussions dans le prochain. Pour Ginny…à vrai dire, te rendre folle est assez tentant mais je sais pas si je risquerais ta santé mentale juste pour une fic. ;) Disons que les choses suivront leur cours, mais sans tes précieuses protestations, ce cher Harry finira peut-être par lui céder… :p

**Wilfrid54** : Harry aura du mal à digérer la nouvelle, c'est vrai, surtout que les événements s'enchaînent très vite. Pour Gabriel, la situation est encore plus compliquée, surtout que le compte à rebours a déjà commencé…Tu verras ce qu'il aura décidé au sujet de Rogue et Serena dans le prochain chapitre, mais tu pourrais être surpris. ;) Drago devient plus puissant mais il s'est durement entraîné pour ça aussi. D'ailleurs, tu vas le voir un peu dans ce chapitre, ou plutôt un souvenir où il joue une part importante. Lol Hermione a été enlevée, je le reconnais, je suis sadique, je le reconnais aussi mdr. En revanche, j'attends avec impatience de te voir m'avadakedavratiser. MDR Pour les chapitres, le rythme s'accélérera à partir du prochain, mais j'aurais encore besoin de quelques jours ;)

**Saika Garner** : Merci, c'est vrai que je m'étais bien creusé la tête pour Lily. Lol

**Lena-Malefoy** : Perte pour l'univers, je sais pas… :p Je t'annonce aussi que la polygamie n'est pas autorisée dans ce pays, tu devras donc faire ton choix. Lol Quant à ton séjour en France, sachant qu'il ne dure que deux jours et que tu seras à Disneyland (et surtout, que tu ne connais pas mon adresse :p ), je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre mdr. Par contre, je te demanderai de ne pas étriper mes personnages, j'en ai toujours besoin pour le moment. Lol Quant à Gabriel, le secret de sa force ne se cache ni dans un oiseau, ni dans un médaillon, plutôt quelque chose de plus…profond, gravé dans sa chair. :p Ce chapitre t'en donnera un avant-goût. Gabriel est honnête et n'a fait que dire la vérité, ça peut éviter des déceptions futures. Il a été surpris par le véritable rôle de Rogue dans la mort de son grand-père mais c'est normal. La perte de mémoire de Serena est normal mais rien ne dit qu'elle va devenir « gentille ». mdr Pour Harry et Hermione, je ne dirai rien. La suite parlera d'elle-même. :p Vivement le 18 juin et bon courage pour tes exams. ;)

* * *

Voici un petit partiel, assez long mais plutôt court niveau scènes. C'est un peu un interlude avec la partie qui va suivre. Vous avez droit ci-dessous à un petit aperçu de la manière dont Harry et Drago sont devenus amis, ou tout du moins comment ils ont commencé à sympathiser. J'essaierai d'accélérer mon rythme de parution d'ici le prochain partiel mais la longueur pourra varier. Si j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, c'est parce que je compte commencer une autre fiction HP, à l'histoire assez différente. lol

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Un Destin inaltérable, un souvenir mémorable et une captivité indésirable

La chambre était sombre mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Debout devant le grand miroir, le sorcier ôta lentement sa cape, puis sa chemise, laissant apercevoir les cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur son torse. Etrangement, elles étaient moins nombreuses que quelques jours plus tôt et celles qui restaient semblaient s'être réduites. En revanche, un détail plus étrange encore venait troubler sa physionomie.

Dans son dos, se trouvait tatoué une sorte de dessin ressemblant à une aile, rougeoyante. Le jeune homme leva ensuite son bras, portant sa main jusqu'au médaillon argenté qu'il portait autour du cou. Une silhouette se matérialisa alors dans son reflet, un être fantomatique aux traits masqués par son capuchon.

-_Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, jeune Dumbledore…_

-Je sais. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Mon devoir est de protéger les héritiers, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

-_En effet, mais ta vie est tout aussi importante que les leurs. Je te rappelle que ta lignée assure l'équilibre de la source depuis près d'un millénaire…et hormis ton grand oncle, tu en es le dernier descendant encore en vie._

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir d'enfants !

-_C'est bien dommage…Toutefois, je ne me suis pas manifesté à toi pour discuter de broutilles. Tu dois absolument récupérer le grimoire dans les plus brefs délais. Deux des guides sont déjà éveillés et ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant que le dernier n'en fasse de même._

-J'ai été légèrement occupé ces derniers jours ! Mais soyez rassuré, dès que j'aurais un moment de libre, j'irai voir Abelforth à Pré-au-Lard.

-_Hâte-toi, Gabriel. La malédiction que tu as utilisée sur le mage noir est très efficace mais elle ne durera pas éternellement. Tu as neuf, peut-être dix mois devant toi. Passé ce délai, tu sais ce qui arrivera…_

-J'avais besoin de temps ! Harry n'est pas encore prêt ! Il est peut-être devenu suffisamment fort pour défier n'importe quel mangemort, même les plus expérimentés mais il n'a toujours aucune chance de vaincre Voldemort ! Il ne sait même pas encore utiliser l'épée !

-_C'est bien pour ça que la Guide de Griffondor a été libérée. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, jeune Dumbledore. En cherchant à tous les protéger, tu échoueras inéluctablement. Accepte les sacrifices nécessaires à ta réussite et poursuis ta route…_

Gabriel serra les poings mais ne répondit rien. Le Gardien avait parfaitement raison et aucun de ses arguments n'était de taille face à sa logique, aussi implacable et insensible soit-elle. Bien que son corps n'en montra aucun signe, il était fatigué, mentalement. Ces derniers combats avaient été éprouvants, surtout celui contre Voldemort…

-_Evidemment qu'il a été éprouvant…Tu as été obligé d'invoquer le pouvoir de l'épée pour le surpasser, et même si cela n'a duré que quelques instants, ça a drainé presque toute l'énergie que Fumseck t'avait prodigué et quasiment brûlé la main…_

-Que signifie le tatouage dans mon dos ? Le coupa Gabriel, posant finalement la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres depuis qu'il avait remarqué la présence du tatouage quelques heures plus tôt.

-_C'est le symbole de ton éveil. Lorsque l'Oiseau de Feu y sera entièrement dessiné, tu auras accès à ton plus haut degré de pouvoir. En revanche, si tu y fais appel dans son intégralité, la puissance qui t'habitera sera telle qu'elle consumera ton âme, ne laissant derrière elle…_

-Je sais. Je…j'avais peur que ce soit quelque chose dans ce genre…Le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois, sa main tremblant légèrement.

-_Bien. Je vais te laisser te reposer et méditer sur ce que je viens de t'apprendre. A plus tard, jeune Gardien… _

Le Gardien s'effaça de la surface du miroir, replongeant la chambre dans un silence de mort. Le professeur se retourna vers le lit et reprit sa chemise, qu'il commença à reboutonner. Il était encore trop tôt pour s'avouer vaincu et il avait encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir.

S'avançant jusqu'à son bureau, il sortit un petit cadre d'un des tiroirs et ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo, où se trouvait un petit garçon aux yeux bleus rieurs en compagnie d'un vieil homme dont le regard malicieux était caché derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant puis reposa le cadre, le regard voilé de tristesse.

-Je respecterai ma promesse, grand-père. J'accomplirai mon devoir jusqu'au bout sans faillir. Après ça…que Merlin ait pitié de mon âme.

Et il attrapa sa cape avant de quitter la chambre, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

* * *

L'infirmerie n'avait jamais été aussi pleine qu'en cette nuit-là. C'était près d'une quizaine d'élèves qui s'y trouvaient, la plupart dans un état d'épuisement prononcé mais d'autres étaient physiquement blessés, que ce soit par des entailles, des écorchures ou des brûlures. Pire encore, cinq d'entre eux avaient été soumis au Doloris et l'un d'entre eux était plongé dans un coma profond.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns était d'ailleurs assise au chevet du garçon aux cheveux blonds en question, tenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes mais elle faisait tout pour les retenir. Bien qu'elle soit encore épuisée de l'énergie magique qu'elle avait dû fournir pour affronter les mangemorts à Ste Mangouste, elle avait tenu à rester auprès de Drago tant qu'il ne se serait pas réveillé. Ce dernier avait le visage atrocement pâle et il n'y avait pas une partie visible de son corps qui ne soit couverte de plâtre ou de bandages.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Tournant vivement la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire triste et s'assit sur la chaise adjacente avant de lui tendre une tasse de café.

-Comment va-t-il, Astoria ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

-Il…il est dans le coma. D'après Mme Pomfresh, son corps aurait été victime de plusieurs Doloris et en plus des…des blessures physiques, il se pourrait qu'il ait des liaisons cérébrales…elle ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir…

-Je suis désolé…c'était mon idée d'y aller et…je…

Mais il ne put rien ajouter de plus quand elle commença à sangloter dans ses bras. Le jeune Potter n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans ce genre de situations mais il se devait de l'aider, de tous les moyens possibles. C'est pourquoi il la berça doucement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. C'était ce que Remus avait fait avec lui après la mort de Sirius et…si ça n'avait pas enlevé la douleur, ça l'avait un peu apaisé.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas toujours été ami avec Drago…en fait, on a été ennemis pendant la majorité de notre scolarité…

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en être aperçue…Déclara-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

-Il ne t'a jamais raconté comment on est devenus amis ?

-Non, en fait…quand je l'ai interrogé une fois à ce sujet, il s'est contenté d'éclater de rire. Ça m'avait laissée un peu perplexe, d'ailleurs…

-Oh…c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un sujet que j'aborde souvent non plus. Pour nous, c'était il y a déjà presque un an mais techniquement, ça ne fait que quelques semaines. Voilà comment ça a commencé…peut-être l'une des pires journées que nous ait fait passé Gabriel…

Flash Back

_Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Il ne se trouvait plus dans le lit auquel il s'était accoutumé ces dix derniers jours, pendant lesquels il avait commencé l'entraînement du professeur Dumbledore, en compagnie de Drago._

_Ce dernier ne tarda pas non plus à se réveiller, se frottant les yeux en maugréant._

_-Où est passé mon lit…_

_-Je dirais plutôt : où est passée la chambre ? Regarde où on est._

_Le blond se releva, se secouant un peu la tête puis lança un regard circulaire autour d'eux. Aussi loin qu'il puisse voir, il n'y avait que le sol d'un blanc immaculé à perte de vue. Le seul élément contrastant avec le reste, c'était la feuille de papier posée devant eux. Tous deux la portèrent au regard, leurs yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure de la lecture._

Chers élèves,

Cela fait à présent dix jours que nous avons commencé l'entraînement et je constate, à mon grand désespoir, que vous êtes incapables de vous entendre. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous infliger cette épreuve un peu particulière.

Vous vous trouvez actuellement à environ deux mille kilomètres de là où nous sommes arrivés et comme je vous l'avais dit, hormis les quelques pièces qui entourent la porte, cette terre stérile ne comporte absolument rien d'autre, ni bâtiment, ni fleuve, rien du tout.

Je vous laisse 48h pour revenir au point de départ. Passé ce délai, en raison des maigres provisions d'eau et de nourriture que je vous ai laissé, vous mourrez probablement.

Ah, une recommandation supplémentaire ! Faites bien attention par où vous allez car changez ne serait-ce que d'un degré de latitude, que ce soit vers le Nord ou le Sud et la température changera considérablement, pouvant varier de -40 à +50°C.

Bon courage, et gardez à l'esprit que c'est en travaillant main dans la main que vous réussirez !

Gabriel Dumbledore,

Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Auror agréé, membre de l'Ordre des Séraphins et votre tortionnaire pour les douze mois à venir.

_-C'est…c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas nous laisser crever ici !_

_-Du calme ! C'est forcément une épreuve d'ingéniosité. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner ici et nous n'avons pas de balais, donc il doit y avoir un raccourci…_

_-Mais je ne veux pas me plier à son stupide test ! J'ai accepté de l'accompagner parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il me rendrait plus fort, pas pour me plier à ses quatre volontés, Potter !_

_-S'il a tenu à nous faire parcourir la moitié de la circonférence de cette planète tous les deux, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, Malefoy !_

_Les deux élèves se fixaient avec un mélange d'hostilité et de colère. Toutefois, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il ne comprenait pas les motivations de Gabriel. A quoi jouait-il ? S'il pensait que c'était en les jetant dans cette épreuve stupide qu'il allait les rapprocher, il se trompait complètement !_

_Harry n'avait jamais apprécié Malefoy, et c'était réciproque. Les deux sorciers s'étaient cordialement détestés depuis leur premier jour d'études à Poudlard et leur mépris l'un envers l'autre n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil des années._

_Harry était un Griffondor, courageux et impatient, prêt à se jeter dans toutes les batailles pour protéger ses amis. Il avait un caractère franc et parfois un peu colérique mais il se calmait rapidement en général. Son enfance difficile l'avait rendu respectueux et heureux de découvrir le monde magique et ses habitants, quels qu'ils soient._

_Drago était un Serpentard, calme et rusé, qui ne se risquait à agir que lorsqu'il avait un total contrôle sur la situation et que ses chances de réussite étaient les plus élevées possibles. Plutôt cynique et intolérant, il était plus facile de l'effrayer, ayant été gâté pendant toute son enfance._

_Ils marchèrent en silence pendant près d'une heure, avant que la faim ne les oblige finalement à faire une halte. Gabriel leur avait en effet laissé peu de provisions, juste quelques fruits, du pain et un peu de viande. De quoi tenir deux, peut-être trois jours maximum en se rationnant…_

_-C'est insensé…je n'ai jamais été traité de la sorte, je suis un Malefoy quand même ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton supérieur._

_-Désolé si ça te semble « insensé » mais il y a des gens qui sont traités bien pire que ça tous les jours…tu devrais être content de ne pas avoir connu ça dans ton enfance…_

_-Quoi ?! Parce que M. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique, « l'Elu », a déjà été privé de nourriture, peut-être ?!_

_Harry ne répondit pas, son visage prenant une expression fermée. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son passé chez les Dursley, encore moins avec Malefoy. Se relevant, il s'adressa au Serpentard d'une voix tranchante._

_-Sache juste que tout le monde n'a pas eu droit à ton enfance dorée, Malefoy. Quant à mon soi-disant titre de « Survivant », je n'ai appris la vérité sur la mort de mes parents qu'à onze ans, quelques jours avant d'entrer à Poudlard…et je ne vois aucune raison d'en être fier._

_Ils marchèrent encore pendant un moment, avant que Drago ne se décide à reprendre la parole._

_-C'est vrai que tu as été élevé par des moldus ?_

_La question avait été prononcée sur un ton incertain, dénué du dédain habituel que mettait le blond dans chacune de ses phrases. Poussant un soupir, Harry entreprit de lui répondre le lus calmement possible._

_-Oui. Dumbledore m'a confié à la sœur de ma mère, et au mari de cette dernière, le soir où mes parents ont été tués. Ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé pendant les dix années qui suivirent…j'avoue que j'ignorais tout du monde magique. Ma vie n'était constituée que de deux choses : le temps passé à l'école et celui passé dans mon placard…_

_-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ton placard » ? Interrogea Malefoy, incrédule._

_-Quoi, tu ignores même ça ? Jusqu'à ce que je vienne à Poudlard, je dormais dans un placard, sous l'escalier. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt drôle lorsque ma lettre d'admission est arrivée, avec l'adresse exacte mais aussi la mention de ma « chambre »…_

_-Mais c'est inhumain, même pour des moldus ! Comment peux-tu encore les défendre après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton révolté._

_-Tous les moldus ne sont pas comme ça, tu sais. Les Dursley sont un exemple de ce que « l'élite » cherche à montrer et j'avoue que tu m'as fait un peu penser à eux lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois et que tu as commencé à dénigrer Ron parce qu'il était un Weasley…_

_-Pardon ?! En quoi puis-je avoir des points communs avec des satanés moldus ?!_

_-Les Dursley haïssent tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie, c'était en partie pourquoi ils me détestent avec tellement de ferveur. Toi, tu détestes les moldus et tous les sorciers qui y sont associés, que ce soit par le sang ou la sympathie. Hormis le motif, peux-tu me dire en quoi vous êtes différents ?_

_Drago se retrouva la bouche ouverte, cherchant une réponse appropriée à cette question des plus pertinentes. Toutefois, il finit par la refermer car le cheminement de sa pensée l'avait mené à une impasse. Dans un certain sens, il ne s'était pas comporté mieux que les moldus qu'il détestait par principe et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout…_

_En revanche, cela semblait amuser le jeune Potter, dont les lèvres formaient un léger sourire à présent._

_-Je t'avais coupé dans ta réponse tout à l'heure, quand tu disais que tous les moldus n'étaient pas mauvais…Tu peux me donner un exemple ? Reprit Drago d'une voix plus calme._

_-Les parents d'Hermione sont des gens bien, toujours gentils et polis. Il paraît aussi que les parents de ma mère avaient été heureux que leur fille soit une sorcière, alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient moldus…_

_-Hmm…je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu mais bon…Au fait, c'est quoi cette rumeur que tu as répandu au sujet des origines du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_-Quoi ? Le fait qu'il soit un sang-mêlé, tu veux dire ? Je pensais que tous les mangemorts le savaient…_

_-PARDON ?! Un…un sang-mêlé ?! Tu rigoles, j'espère ? C'est totalement impossible !_

_-Non, c'est la vérité. Dumbledore me l'a montré lui-même dans sa pensine. Voldemort est le fils d'un moldu et d'une sorcière de sang-pur, qui descendait de Serpentard. C'est pour ça qu'il est fourchelang mais à part ça, je peux te dire qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père…_

_-Mais…mais…c'est inconcevable ! Pourquoi un sang-mêlé voudrait-il exterminer les moldus si…si lui-même en descend…c'est stupide !_

_-Pas tant que ça…Jedusor déteste ses origines moldus, tout comme il haïssait son père pour avoir abandonné sa mère et par conséquent, il l'a rendu responsable de son enfance à l'orphelinat. Si je n'avais pas vu tout le mal qu'il est capable de faire, j'aurais presque eu pitié de lui…_

_-Incroyable…mais si les familles de sang-pur savaient ça…_

_-Elles ne le croiraient jamais, même si on leur mettait l'évidence sous le nez. Le seul à être au courant, ce doit être Quedever. Après tout, c'est lui qui a aidé Voldemort à revenir à la vie en utilisant pour sa potion les ossements de son père, avant de sacrifier sa propre main et d'y ajouter mon sang…_

_La conversation s'arrêta là et ils continuèrent leur marche en silence. Harry commençait à se rendre compte à quel point le Serpentard avait été mal informé au sujet des moldus et même de Voldemort. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce genre de propagande que tant de familles de sang-pur se ralliaient au mage noir. Si des gens comme Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange semblaient profondément fanatiques dans leurs idées, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être encore le cas pour Drago…_

_Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de lui faire comprendre le point de vue de l'Ordre sur cette guerre ?_

_De son côté, le jeune Malefoy s'était sérieusement mis à réfléchir à ce que lui avait révélé Harry. Les Griffondor n'étaient pas du genre à mentir et très peu d'entre eux étaient doués d'imagination. Les faits que le jeune Potter venait de lui exposer étaient plausibles et il n'avait montré aucun signe visible de doute, que ce soit dans son attitude ou sa voix._

_En partant du principe qu'il disait la vérité, cela remettait en cause un certain nombre de certitudes du Serpentard. Toute sa vie, Drago avait été éduqué dans le mépris des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe, et des sang-mêlés. Seule la pureté du sang et le respect des traditions comptait et rien ne passait au dessus de la loyauté à la famille._

_A présent qu'il apprenait que les moldus n'étaient pas si différents des sorciers en termes de bien et de mal, et surtout que Lord Voldemort était lui-même un sang-mêlé…il avait l'impression d'avoir été victime d'une gigantesque farce ! Pendant plus de trente ans, les familles de sang-pur s'étaient ralliées à Voldemort, l'Héritier de Serpentard, supposé avoir le sang « le plus pur »…_

_-Je suis vraiment un imbécile… Lâcha-t-il à voix haute._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil._

_-Rien. Se renfrogna-t-il, avant de se détendre légèrement. C'est juste…qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu réaliserais qu'on t'a menti pendant toute ta vie ?_

_-Et bien, sachant que j'ai de l'expérience là-dessus…je dirais de saisir la main qu'on te tend. Répliqua Harry, esquissant un sourire tout en levant sa main._

_Drago observa la main tendue pendant quelques secondes, sachant quelle était la portée de ce geste. S'il acceptait l'offre du Griffondor, il renierait pour de bon tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné…mais après tout, à quoi bon ? Sa mère avait été assassinée à cause du fou furieux qui dirigeait les mangemorts alors…_

_-Et puis pourquoi pas après tout, ça peut être intéressant… S'exclama-t-il à voix haute._

_-Rassure-toi, en six ans que j'ai passé dans le monde des sorciers, je ne me suis pas ennuyé une seule fois…_

_Et alors qu'ils esquissaient tous deux le même sourire ironique, ils se serrèrent la main, scellant ainsi les bases d'une amitié inattendue et incertaine. Mais le futur en lui-même était si changeant qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à perdre._

_Quelle ne fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils disparurent dans un flash de lumière, pour réapparaître sur le même sol immaculé mais au paysage légèrement différent. Juste en face d'eux se trouvait Gabriel, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, un livre à la main. Il leur adressa un sourire satisfait avant de prendre la parole._

_-Et bien, vous avez fait plutôt vite. Et moi qui ne vous attendais que pour le dîner…_

_-Mais comment…Commença Harry._

_-Nos mains ! Nos mains étaient ensorcelées, c'est ça ?! S'exclama Drago, dans un éclair de compréhension._

_-Correct, Drago. J'avais jeté une moitié de sortilège de téléportation sur vous deux et seul un contact physique volontaire de vos deux paumes, tel une poignée de mains, suffisait pour vous ramener ici. D'ailleurs, je vous avais donné un indice dans la lettre. Puis-je en conclure que vos relatons se sont améliorées ?_

_Les deux adolescents ne répondirent rien mais le regard cynique qu'ils partagèrent en disait long sur leurs nouveaux rapports. Parfois, les bonnes vieilles méthodes étaient les meilleures et rien ne valait la promiscuité pour faire nouer des liens d'amitié entre deux ennemis…ou bien les faire s'entretuer mais il avait espéré que la situation ne dégénère pas à ce point là._

_-Maintenant que vous avez eu droit à votre journée de repos, nous allons reprendre où nous en étions restés…faites-moi cinquante pompes immédiatement !_

_-QUOI ?! On vient de passer toutes ces heures à marcher pour rien et on n'a même pas le droit à une pause !! S'écria le blond, furieux._

_-C'est vrai, professeur ! Laissez-nous au moins soufflez un peu…_

_-Oh, et bien puisque vous y tenez…CE SERA CENT POMPES ET PAS UNE DE MOINS ! METTEZ-VOUS AU BOULOT OU JE VOUS REEXPEDIE ILLICO A L'AUTRE BOUT DE CETTE PLANETE ET PAS DANS UNE ZONE TEMPEREE !!_

_Harry et Drago déglutirent avec difficulté avant de finalement obtempérer, tout en maudissant intérieurement Gabriel de toutes les tortures qu'il leur faisait endurer. Ce soir là, qui scella le début de l'amitié entre le Griffondor et le Serpentard, ils se jurèrent d'arriver à faire disparaître ce sourire sadique du visage du professeur…_

Fin du flash back

Astoria éclata de rire alors que le visage du Griffondor prenait une expression courroucée.

-Hé ! Tu sais pas à quel point cet entraînement a pu être infernal !

-Si, Drago me le répète tous les jours mais…c'est trop drôle, j'ai pas pu résister…

-Et encore, il te racontera encore plein d'autres anecdotes quand il se réveillera…enfin, après que je lui ai tordu le cou pour s'être laissé mettre dans un état pareil…

-Comme si t'en étais capable, Potter…

Le Griffondor et la Serpentard sursautèrent en entendant la voix rauque derrière eux. Se retournant, ils aperçurent un Malefoy aux yeux grands ouverts, son éternel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il disparût bientôt lorsque le jeune Potter lui fila une claque bien sentie au visage.

-Hé ! C'était quoi ça ?!

-Pour t'être mis dans un état aussi lamentable…puisque t'es encore trop faible pour endurer un coup de poing, je t'en ai donné un avant-goût avec cette petite gifle…S'exclama Harry d'un ton cynique.

-QUOI ?! Je sors du coma après m'être battu de toutes mes forces contre des mangemorts et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, ce sont des réprimandes !! Tu mériterais que je te fiche une raclée, Potter !!

-Et toi, tu mériterais un nouvel entraînement avec Gabriel pour nous avoir foutu une peur pareille, la fouine !

-Répète un peu !! Je te jure que dès que je serai sorti de ce lit, je vais…

Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de choc, caractéristique des portoloins. Cinq adolescents réapparurent, dont un seul était encore éveillé. Il s'agissait de Ron, dont le visage était affreusement pâle. Jetant un coup d'œil au groupe, Harry se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il manquait quelqu'un, ou plutôt il manquait la personne la plus importante de ce groupe à ses yeux.

-Ron, où est Hermione ?

-Harry, je…je suis désolé…j'ai rien pu faire…

-Ron, dis-moi où est Hermione ! Répéta Harry, dont le cœur commençait étrangement à le serrer.

-Ils…ils l'ont enlevée…les mangemorts…rien pu faire…je m'en veux…Harry…

Et il s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry, sans connaissance. Le visage du jeune Potter perdit alors toute couleur alors qu'il réalisait lentement ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire. Hermione…son Hermione…enlevée par les mangemorts…probablement déjà amenée devant Voldemort...

Il tomba à genoux, prenant dans ses deux mains son visage ravagé par le désespoir alors que tout son corps se mettait à trembler.

-Non…pas Hermione…NOOOON !! S'écria-t-il à pleins poumons.

* * *

Etendue sur le sol froid et sale d'une des nombreuses cellules du château, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se réveilla lentement. Il ne lui fallut néanmoins que quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait et ce que cela impliquait.

Malheureusement, son premier visiteur ne fut pas celui qu'elle espérait. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, son habituel sourire sadique sur le visage, Bellatrix Lestrange dévisageait l'adolescente avec un mélange d'excitation et de haine.

-Où…où suis-je ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus forte.

-Dans ta dernière demeure, sang-de-bourbe. Tu n'as pas oublié qui je suis j'espère.

-Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, Lestrange ! Et sachez que je ne vous dirai rien !

Loin de s'énerver, la mangemort éclata de rire, un rire empli de folie mais totalement dépourvu de chaleur. Quand elle porta de nouveau les yeux sur elle, ils recélaient d'une telle démence que la jeune Granger ne put retenir un frisson.

-Ne t'en fais pas, petite, nous n'attendons pas de réponse de ta part.

-Alors…qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

-Nous voulons que ton cher petit-ami souffre…qu'il souffre au point de vouloir mourir…mort que nous nous ferons une joie de lui donner…

-Vous mentez ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué sur le champ si c'est dans cet unique but ?!

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite te torturer lui-même…et dès qu'il aura récupéré de sa petite « altercation » avec Dumbledore, il viendra te trouver…j'en frémis d'excitation…

-Vieille sadique…

-INCARCEREM !!

Hermione se sentit ligotée par des liens invisibles et tomba sur le côté, incapable de se relever. Faisant un effort pour redresser la tête, elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Bellatrix, à présent rempli de haine.

-Tu as de la chance d'être une proie réservée au maître…mais crois-moi que lorsqu'il se réveillera, je veillerai personnellement à assister au spectacle de ton agonie…

Et sur ces paroles, elle se détourna de l'adolescente et referma la porte derrière elle. Hermione s'autorisa alors à soupirer, avant de réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Si Voldemort était incapable de se mouvoir pour le moment, ce qui était apparemment la faute du professeur Dumbledore, celui lui donnait un peu de temps devant elle, quelques jours espérait-elle. Toutefois, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle pourrait éventuellement s'échapper. Son dernier recours consistait à ce que les membres de l'Ordre viennent la délivrer…

Soudainement, elle sentit une peur panique l'envahir. Et si Harry avait été blessé par des mangemorts ? Fermant les yeux, elle souhaita que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, et qu'à son réveil, elle se trouve à Poudlard en compagnie d'Harry…


	24. Serment inviolable

**Harmonyforever07** : Je l'espère aussi, ça ne dépendra que d'Harry. ;) Pour le souvenir de Drago et Harry, j'ai pensé qu'une approche « musclée » s'avérait nécessaire et correspondrait bien au caractère de Gabriel, qui est plutôt du genre Quitte ou Double. Par contre, je vais peut-être te faire enrager mais ce partiel verra un « rapprochement », (attention, pas une concrétisation) entre Harry et Ginny. Mais le motif est honorable, disons. ;) Je n'ai pas prévu de tueries dans l'immédiat mais dès que ce sera le cas, tu en seras la première informée. :p Pour la nouvelle fic, ce sont en fait deux projets que j'ai en tête et que j'hésite à concrétiser. Les deux sont plutôt action mais toujours teintés de romance, c'est mon style d'écriture habituel. ;) L'une d'elles est un Univers Alternatif complet et l'autre est aussi un UA qui prend quand même en compte les tomes 1 à 5 inclus. Je pense commencer l'une d'elles d'ici quelques jours, peut-être demain ou après-demain, mais j'hésite encore. Lol Je te donnerai un petit résumé de l'intrigue de départ si ça t'intéresse. ;)

**Saika Garner** : Merci ! C'est la question à 1million de dollars, évidemment. Va-t-elle vivre ou mourir ? Dans quel état en sortira-t-elle s elle survit ? Que de questions intéressantes mais auxquelles je ne peux répondre, désolé. ;)

**Wilfrid54** : Gabriel ne s'est pas encore suffisamment brûlé, c'est vrai mais qu'a-t-il encore à perdre ? Pour Drago et Harry, je pensais qu'une petite « discussion », même forcée, pourrait mettre fin à certains malentendus entre eux, notamment entre ce qu'ils savent vrai et ce qu'ils croient vrai au sujet de l'autre. Une petite leçon d'ego ne peut pas faire de mal à un Malefoy. ;) Hmm…sachant que j'ai très peu envie d'être écorché, je vais peut-être pas lui faire arriver grand-chose de fâcheux…mais tu n'as rien contre un peu de torture, non ? :p

**Lena-Malefoy** : Je ne te regarde pas avec horreur, plutôt avec amusement. Bon courage pour trouver le pays qui accepte la polygamie pour les femmes, et encore plus de courage pour y aller en avion. Mdr Je ne suis pas non plus inquiet, je suis confiant dans mon aptitude à être discret (contrairement à certains). :p Pour Ginny, je sens que tu vas beaucoup apprécier ce partiel. ;) Et non, tu n'as pas raison, « La vérité est en marche et rien ne l'arrêtera. » (je te laisse chercher qui a dit ça :p). Tu vas être contente de revoir un peu ton « Roguininouchet » dans ce partiel (tu en as combien des amants à présent ? Tu dois même pu pouvoir les compter ! mdr). Gabriel n'a pas de « supérieur », c'est juste un peu son guide à lui, nuance. Lol Quant à sa vie privée, c'est lui que ça regarde, réglez ça entre vous. Lol Je vois que tu as été sensible à l'état de ton cher Dragonouchet, je t'avais prévenu qu'il pourrait finir comme ça…(et encore, je me suis retenu, vu qu'il est pas mort :p ). Et évidemment que sa petite-amie est à son chevet (contrairement à toi d'ailleurs lol). Et Gabriel a TOUJOURS de bonnes idées, souviens-toi de ça. Quant à mon côté sadique…et bien que veux-tu, il faut bien un peu de souffrance pour faire avancer les choses. Sans Jedusor traumatisé, par de Voldy mégalo. Sans Harry orphelin, par de « Survivant », etc etc. « La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine et la haine mène…à la souffrance. ». Comme quoi, même les vieux nains verts de 900ans ont encore des choses intelligentes à dire. ;) (je sais, je sais, tu es déjà sortie avec Yoda, donc je le traite avec respect, mais quand même, tu pourrais mieux choisir tes fréquentations… :p ).

**Eldar-Melda** : Tant mieux que tu aies trouvé le dernier chapitre plus…normal. Lol L'enfermement d'Hermione ne devrait pas durer très longtemps, mais quant à savoir dans quel état elle sortira…là est la question. ;)

**Delseroasn** : Je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'elle en souffrira pas un peu mais je verrai ce que je peux faire. ;) En tout cas, je suis content si le flash back t'a plu, c'était un peu le but de le rendre sympathique. :D

**Adhafera Black** : Par où commencer ? Déjà, je suis très heureux d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas flatté par ta review (le rouge me monte aux joues lol) et j'espère te voir suivre mes prochains chapitres avec le même enthousiasme. ;) Etant un grand amateur de suspens, j'aime bien le distiller dans ma fic et rendre les choses les plus mystérieuses possibles, ça marche assez souvent, je pense. ;) Pour l'Héritier de Serdaigle, tu auras des indices prochainement. J'attends avec impatience tes prochains commentaires et je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes épreuves de baccalauréat (étant passé par le bac S aussi l'année précédente, j'imagine sans peine ce que tu peux endurer lol). En revanche, rassure-toi, je ne te crois pas dérangée, enthousiaste peut-être, voire légèrement excentrique mais dans le bon sens du terme Mdr. Au regard des commentaires de Lena, tu n'entres pas encore dans le domaine de la folie. ;) A très bientôt miss Black, ou peut-être miss Malefoy (ça me fait deux fans de Drago parmi les lectrices, il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce personnage si je veux garder ma tête sur les épaules ;) ).

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Serment inviolable

-Es-tu venu pour m'achever ?

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton de défi, ce même ton avec lequel elle l'avait défié en duel pour la première fois près de dix ans auparavant, la même intonation que lorsqu'elle l'avait mis au défi de l'embrasser huit ans plus tôt…et définitivement la même voix que lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques mois.

-Pas encore, Serena. J'ai des questions à te poser, au sujet de ton maître principalement, et c'est pourquoi j'ai attendu ces deux jours, que ton esprit ait retrouvé son équilibre et bien évidemment tous ses souvenirs.

La réplique avait été cinglante, glaciale…peu habituelle du garçon impétueux qu'elle avait fréquenté ces sept dernières années, davantage connu pour ses tirades enflammées.

Assise sur la chaise de métal, les mains attachées dans le dos par des menottes ensorcelées, la jeune Donovan contempla un instant le cercle runique tracé à ses pieds. Ce genre de cercles d'ogham était particulièrement pratique pour brider les pouvoirs de tout sorcier qui aurait la mauvaise idée d'y mettre les pieds…et celui-là paraissait être d'un très haut niveau de puissance.

-Je vois que tu as pris toutes tes précautions…j'en suis flattée.

Gabriel s'avança d'un pas, révélant son visage en pleine lumière. Ses traits étaient totalement inexpressifs, ses émotions restant dissimulées derrière ce masque d'impassibilité à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à un ennemi. En revanche, le contraste le plus important entre l'homme qu'elle avait connu avant la destruction du QG et celui qui se tenait devant elle aujourd'hui, c'était ses yeux.

Ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu étincelant ne reflétaient plus l'amour et la bienveillance à son égard, juste une colère froide et à peine retenue. La jeune femme avait pourtant déjà vu cette lueur de haine dans son regard, mais habituellement, elle était toujours associée aux mangemorts ou à Voldemort.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire cynique alors qu'il articulait sa réponse d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu m'as déjà tué deux fois, c'était bien le moins que je puisse faire pour honorer ta…persévérance.

La jeune femme se renfrogna légèrement, les souvenirs des deux événements en question lui revenant en mémoire comme une gifle en pleine figure. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à retrouver la mémoire, la nuit précédente, elle avait été pour le moins horrifiée par ses propres actions, et la facilité avec laquelle elle avait pu tuer ses collègues et amis…mais surtout la façon dont elle avait torturé Gabriel.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Dis-moi où se trouve le repaire de Voldemort.

La question était nette, précise, concise…tellement éloignée de celles qu'il posait habituellement. Autrefois, il l'aurait interrogé sur la raison pour laquelle elle avait rejoint les mangemorts, si elle avait des remords, si le camp « lumineux » ne l'intéressait pas ?

Serena n'aurait jamais pu se douter que sa trahison ait un tel effet sur lui. Même si elle n'avait pas été complètement volontaire, la jeune femme devait reconnaître qu'elle avait succombé aux ténèbres…à ses propres ténèbres…

Prenant une profonde inspiration tout en fermant les yeux, elle reprit la parole d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne peux pas te révéler son emplacement.

Mais apparemment, ça avait dû être la provocation de trop. Car avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'expirer, elle sentit une main se refermer sur la gorge. Sa respiration quasiment coupée, elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux…pour se retrouver face à deux saphirs brillants de haine. Si le regard pouvait tuer, la jeune Donovan serait déjà six pieds sous terre…

-J'en ai assez de tes petits jeux, Serena. Une de mes élèves est en danger et je suis prêt à sacrifier ta misérable vie sans hésiter si ça peut sauver la sienne !

-Je…peux pas…Fidelitas…

Le sorcier lâcha prise alors que la mangemort se mettait à tousser, avant d'avaler goulument l'air frais. Gabriel se détourna un instant d'elle, avant d'attraper une fiole au liquide incolore, posée sur la table à côté de lui.

-Que…qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle tout en reprenant sa respiration.

-Oh, juste du veritaserum, amélioré par mes soins bien entendu. Connaissant ton aptitude à l'occlumencie, il me faudrait plusieurs jours pour percer tes barrières et le temps est compté alors…

-Je t'ai dit la vérité ! Son manoir se trouve sous la protection d'un sortilège de Fidelitas !!

-Tu pourrais tout aussi bien me mentir, après tout tu t'es avérée particulièrement douée dans ce domaine dernièrement…

Il se rapprocha d'elle, débouchant la fiole d'un geste précautionneux. Serena connaissait l'aptitude remarquable du jeune Dumbledore pour les potions. Il lui avait d'ailleurs déjà parlé de sa version améliorée du veritaserum, considérablement plus efficace, même contre les esprits forts, mais qu'il préférait ne pas utiliser. En effet, le breuvage pouvait causer de graves dommages au cerveau, pouvant aller de la simple paralysie des membres jusqu'à un coma profond.

-Je peux t'y amener ! Je connais un moyen ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je t'écoute. Mais si tu me mens, tu le regretteras amèrement…et je ne me contenterai pas de quelques Doloris pour te faire expier, mangemort…

-Je ne te mens pas ! Je suis prête à le jurer ! Tu peux lire dans mon esprit si tu ne me crois pas, je ne lutterai pas !

La scrutant du regard, il reboucha la fiole avant de se diriger vers la porte. Nul doute pour elle qu'il allait discuter de cette option avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Toutefois, elle avait elle aussi une question à lui poser.

-Gabriel ! Je t'ai peut-être trahi involontairement mais dis-moi un peu, tu étais au courant que ta petite amie aux cheveux blonds possède une dague avec le nom de Rowena Serdaigle gravé sur la lame ?!

Si le visage du professeur ne changea pas d'expression lorsqu'elle eut dit ses mots, Serena le connaissait toutefois trop bien pour ne pas remarquer la lueur de surprise dans ses yeux bleus. De même qu'elle le vit pointer sa baguette dans sa direction, et puis tout devint noir…

* * *

Enfermés depuis trois jours dans les anciens appartements du maître des potions, Lily et Severus étaient assis à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

La jeune femme était restée silencieuse la plupart du temps et l'ancien professeur avait respecté son désir de solitude. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce besoin d'être laissé seul avec ses pensées et se contentait donc de lire en attendant.

Quand elle se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole, sa voix était teintée d'incertitude.

-Il a dit la vérité, Severus. Je ne suis pas vraiment Lily Evans…je me rappelle de tout, des balades qu'on faisait près de la maison de mes parents lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, de mon mariage avec James, de la naissance d'Harry…mais tout au fond de moi, je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une simple copie…

-Arrête, Lily. Tu es toujours la même. Toi qui es si rationnelle, je m'étonne que tu puisses croire à de telles balivernes concernant « l'âme »…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le Serpentard avait toujours su trouver les mots, même formulés de manière déguisée, pour la réconforter. Ce dernier sortit alors de sa poche le poignard de Poufsouffle, le portant au regard de Lily.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de la garder ? Sais-tu jusqu'où le Seigneur de Ténèbres serait prêt à aller pour obtenir cet objet s'il venait à apprendre son existence ?

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, Severus… je n'ai jamais douté de toi.

Cette réponse ne lui suffisait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple ! Pettigrow était comme un frère pour Potter et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le trahir à la première occasion venue ! De même que Lupin avait été persuadé de la culpabilité de Black jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie la preuve de ses yeux !

-Non, Lily ! Je veux une réponse ! Cela fait seize ans que je m'interroge ! J'ai trahi ta famille, même sans le vouloir ! Et si j'ai supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres de t'épargner, cela ne l'a pas empêché de t'assassiner pour autant ! Je n'étais pas digne de ta confiance alors pourquoi ?! Je veux savoir pourquoi !!

Rares étaient les fois où Severus Rogue perdait son calme, mais cet instant en faisait partie. Il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens, passé des nuits entières à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait confié un objet d'une telle importance, pourquoi elle lui avait accordé une telle confiance alors qu'il n'en était pas digne…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main posée sur son bras. Levant la tête, il rencontra ses yeux verts et tous ses doutes se dissipèrent. Son regard émeraude était rempli de chaleur, de gentillesse, de compréhension…exactement comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il venait s'excuser d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Elle ne s'était jamais énervée contre lui, elle le connaissait trop bien pour répliquer à ses habituelles crises de colère, que ce soit à l'égard des Maraudeurs ou plus rarement à son égard à elle.

-Tu es humain, Severus, cela signifie que tu es capable d'erreurs. Moi aussi, j'en ai fait beaucoup…

-Toi ? S'il y a bien une personne qui n'ait jamais fait d'erreurs dans sa vie, c'est bien toi, Lily !

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste avant de prendre la parole, les yeux remplis de mélancolie.

-Et pourtant si. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui se serait passé si…si j'avais essayé de te parler de nouveau après notre dispute en cinquième année…peut-être que si je l'avais fait, tu n'aurais pas rejoint les mangemorts... peut-être que tu n'aurais pas été si seul… peut-être…que nous aurions eu un avenir ensemble. J'ai beaucoup de regrets à notre sujet, tu sais.

Le silence revint tout à coup dans la pièce, alors que l'esprit de Rogue marchait à toute vitesse. Lui aussi, il avait eu des regrets et c'était exactement les mêmes que les siens. C'étaient ces regrets, ces remords, qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur depuis ce jour fatidique de leur cinquième année, et qui ne l'avaient pas laissé dormir une nuit sans cauchemar ces seize dernières années.

-Lily, je…

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis, laissant un homme et un adolescent pénétrer dans la pièce. L'homme était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, possédant un crâne légèrement dégarni, alors que son visage exprimait un air sérieux sur le visage et une certaine force de caractère.

A ses côtés se trouvait un garçon de dix sept ans dont les traits étaient très semblables à l'adulte, et ses yeux autrefois remplis de peur à l'égard de Rogue ne laissaient à présent transparaître que de la détermination.

-Londubat ? Interrogea Rogue en tournant son regard étonné vers l'adolescent.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez en votre possession quelque chose qui appartienne à Neville. Répliqua l'adulte.

Et d'un geste de sa baguette, l'homme fit voler la dague d'or pur jusqu'à lui, avant de la confier à Neville. Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête en direction de son père et la rangea dans son sac. Le maître des potions se leva d'un bond, pointant sa baguette sur Neville, le visage rouge de colère.

-RENDEZ-MOI CELA IMMEDIATEMENT, LONDUBAT !!

-Je vous conseille d'abaisser votre baguette …car dans le cas contraire, je me verrais obligé de vous y contraindre par la force. Cette dague est l'héritage de ma famille et revient de droit à mon fils.

La voix de l'Auror était parfaitement mesurée, même si elle laissait transparaître une intransigeance des plus totales. C'était dans ce genre de moments que Neville comprenait pourquoi son père avait été respecté et admiré par ses paires. Il y avait une véritable aura charismatique autour de lui.

Tournant son regard vers lui, les yeux de Rogue commencèrent à s'ouvrir en grand alors qu'il réalisait qui il avait en face de lui.

-Frank Londubat…mais c'est impossible, vous êtes…

-A Ste-Mangouste ? Mon fils a eu la délicatesse de venir me rendre visite il y a quelques jours et j'en suis ressorti…guéri, dirons-nous. Mais je suis sérieux, Rogue. Si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement de menacer Neville avec votre baguette, je vous rappellerai pourquoi j'ai pu affronter Voldemort par trois fois sans mourir…

Severus baissa immédiatement sa baguette, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la réputation de l'Auror. Frank parût satisfait mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Esquissant un léger sourire tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, il se tourna vers les deux occupants de la pièce.

-L'Ordre vous attend pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Gabriel a peut-être trouvé un moyen de secourir Hermione Granger.

* * *

Faisant face à la terre d'un blanc immaculé qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'imposant morceau de granite qu'il avait invoqué. La Salle du Temps était parfaite pour s'entraîner et il avait un besoin urgent de vider son esprit.

-Tempestas Flammae !!

Les flammes sortirent de la baguette du jeune Potter en formant des tourbillons qui aspirèrent littéralement la roche, la faisant exploser en des milliers de morceaux, de diverses tailles. Levant son bras, le Griffondor concentra la magie en lui. Ses yeux verts se mirent légèrement à briller alors qu'il lançait le prochain sort.

-Caelestis Fulguris!!

Les éclairs frappèrent tous les morceaux de pierre, les réduisant instantanément à l'état de poussière. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas… il avait besoin d'évacuer ce sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir qui le minait de l'intérieur. Faisant un habile mouvement du poignet, il déclencha le troisième sort.

-Aqua Verticis !!

Le torrent d'eau fraîche engloutit les cendres, les dissolvant à l'état de simples minéraux. Le jeune Potter mit un genou à terre et se mit à frapper le sol du poing. Il maîtrisait parfaitement les sorts que Gabriel lui avait enseigné et il était devenu beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant mais…ce n'était toujours rien en comparaison de Voldemort !

Pire encore, les mangemorts avaient réussi à s'emparer d'Hermione. Il avait beau l'avoir envoyée avec Ron et Luna, ils n'avaient rien pu faire lorsque les mangemorts les avaient surpassé en nombre, étant au moins trois ou quatre fois plus nombreux.

Harry n'en voulait pas à Ron. Il était convaincu que ce dernier avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour empêcher que quelque chose n'arrive à leur meilleure amie. Et pourtant, il avait échoué…tout comme lui-même avait échoué à tenir tête à Jedusor…

-Harry ?

Le jeune Potter releva la tête et rencontra deux yeux marrons emplis d'inquiétude. Se remettant rapidement debout, le Griffondor essaya de lui sourire mais sa maigre tentative ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage la jeune femme.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ginny, j'ai juste…je suis juste un peu fatigué et…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la jeune Weasley l'avait entouré de ses bras, l'étreignant avec chaleur. C'était le même genre d'étreintes que Molly lui adressait lorsqu'ils se voyaient, presque maternelles, mais surtout tellement chargées de sollicitude et d'affection.

-C'est normal d'avoir mal, Harry. Tu as le droit de pleurer toi aussi, personne ne t'en voudra. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je…c'est juste…c'est trop dur, Ginny…Dumbledore mort… clone de ma mère… Rogue innocent… Hermione enlevée… Balbutia-t-il, tremblant de tout son être.

Il était à deux doigts de craquer et la jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse en avait parfaitement conscience. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas du tout apprécié et encore moins approuvé la relation entre Harry et Hermione, et qu'elle ait même juré la perte de la miss-je-sais-tout, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle soit enlevée par les mangemorts.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, la jeune Granger restait son amie et…pire que tout, Ginny ne supportait pas de voir Harry dans un tel état de dépression. Se serrant un peu plus contre lui, elle espérait arriver à lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur, son espoir, son amour…

Car envers et contre tout, elle était toujours désespérément amoureuse du jeune Potter et ce sentiment n'avait fait que s'accroître avec le temps. Le fait de se trouver dans ses bras en cet instant aurait été un moment de félicité si Harry n'avait pas été aussi mal.

-Chut, tout va bien se passer. Je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore va trouver un moyen de la délivrer.

-Et si…et si elle est déjà morte ? Et si Voldemort l'avait déjà tuée après l'avoir torturé ? Je…je pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans la glace, Ginny…c'est ma faute…

-Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien ! Tous les membres de l'A.D savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient et Hermione plus que tout autre ! En plus, je te rappelle que grâce à cette opération, ses parents ont été sauvés ! Combien de familles ont été secourues grâce à toi et à l'entraînement que tu nous as prodigué ?!

Il l'étreignit à son tour et bien qu'il resta complètement silencieux, les larmes s'écoulaient librement le long de ses joues. Bien qu'il n'en eut pas conscience, elle aussi pleurait. Elle désirait ardemment qu'Harry réponde à ses sentiments et qu'ils puissent être de nouveau ensemble…mais elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier la vie de sa meilleure amie pour ça.

-On la sauvera, Harry. Je te le promets. On la sauvera… Déclara-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

* * *

Gabriel se trouvait assis à une table ronde, le corps inconscient de Serena reposant quelques mètres derrière lui, solidement attaché sur une chaise ensorcelée.

A la même table se trouvait la quasi-totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix, incluant aussi bien McGonagall, Tonks et Shacklebolt mais aussi la majorité des Weasley, ainsi que des membres ayant survécu à la première guerre.

La Salle sur Demande avait spécialement été aménagée pour recevoir cette réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre mais hormis la grande table ronde qui trônait en son centre, le décor ne différait guère de celui de la salle d'entraînement de l'A.D.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, le Séraphin leur avait rapporté mot pour mot les informations que lui avait apprises Serena, informations qu'il avait lui-même vérifié en explorant profondément l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Cela avait donné lieu à des débats enflammés au sein de l'Ordre, entre ceux qui la croyaient et qui voulaient agir immédiatement et ceux qui précautionnaient la prudence et la réflexion avant d'agir.

Lorsque le jeune Dumbledore prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix forte et grave, qui mit fin à toutes les discussions tant elle inspirait le respect.

-Mes amis, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai moi-même été habité par le même dilemme. Je me dois à présent de vous confier une autre information. La malédiction que j'ai infligée à Voldemort l'a grandement affaibli et le laissera amoindri pendant les prochains mois. Toutefois, il sera probablement réveillé d'ici trois, peut-être quatre jours.

-Qu'était-ce que cette malédiction exactement ? L'interrogea Maugrey, intéressé.

-De la magie ancienne, quasiment oubliée aujourd'hui. En effet, cette malédiction ne marche que sur des individus à l'âme mutilée et c'est le cas de Lord Voldemort.

-Et à part son affaiblissement, quels seront les effets concrets ? Demanda Arthur.

-Il ne pourra quasiment pas utiliser la magie et difficilement se déplacer. Il retrouvera progressivement ses pouvoirs au fur et à mesure que la malédiction faiblira mais la souffrance qu'il ressentira pendant le processus sera absolument effroyable.

Tous restèrent sans voix suite aux déclarations du Séraphin. Le fait qu'un tel maléfice existe était pour le moins troublant, mais qu'en plus il soit adapté à la situation de Voldemort était plus que prodigieux.

-Et comment as-tu découvert son existence ? Il doit y avoir des tas de sorts d'ancienne magie inutilisés, non ? Le questionna Tonks avec intérêt, ses cheveux ayant pris une teinte rose bonbon.

-A vrai dire, c'est l'un de mes amis Séraphins qui m'en avait parlé autrefois. C'était un Français, assez âgé et particulièrement féru d'ancienne magie. Quand je lui ai parlé du problème que nous avions avec Voldemort et…que je lui ai expliqué quelques détails, il s'est rappelé cette malédiction. Toutefois, la puissance magique requise pour l'utiliser est gigantesque, sans l'énergie supplémentaire que Fumseck m'avait prodigué ce jour là, j'y aurais sans doute laissé la vie…

Il était inutile de leur dire qu'il aurait perdu plus que la vie s'il avait puisé davantage d'énergie. De même qu'il ne pouvait pas clairement leur parler des horcruxes, il s'en tenait donc à des termes assez vagues.

-Pour en revenir au sujet de base, je pense que nous devons nous introduire dans le repaire de Voldemort le plus rapidement possible. Notre objectif est de libérer Hermione Granger et nous devrons nous y tenir. Déclara Gabriel d'une voix affable.

-Et pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour en finir avec Voldemort ? Proposa Maugrey.

-Parce que pour certaines raisons, nous ne pouvons pas encore le tuer à l'heure actuelle. De plus, seul Harry sera en mesure d'accomplir cette tâche, quand le moment sera venu. Mon grand-père était au courant, c'est pour ça qu'il a tenu à informer Harry de certaines choses l'année dernière…

-Des « choses » que tu ne peux toujours pas nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda McGonagall d'un ton irrité.

-En effet, Minerva. C'est une promesse que je tiendrai par respect envers mon grand-père, tout comme Harry. A présent, il nous faut régler un détail d'importance…Enervatum !

Le sortilège percuta Serena de plein fouet, qui rouvrit lentement les yeux. Gabriel se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha d'elle, avant de se tourner vers Maugrey.

-Alastor, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide en tant qu'enchaîneur.

L'ancien Auror acquiesça de la tête et esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire lorsqu'il comprit ce que le professeur avait en tête, avant de faire quelques pas dans leur direction. Le jeune Dumbledore détacha la main droite de Serena et la prit dans la sienne, son visage toujours vide d'expression.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Tu as dit que tu nous aiderais, tu n'as donc rien contre un serment inviolable, n'est-ce pas ?

Une expression de profonde stupeur marqua le visage de la jeune femme mais elle se reprit bien vite, ne laissant transparaître qu'un rictus moqueur avant de serrer la main de Gabriel.

-Comme il te plaira. De toutes manières, je t'avais prévu que nous finirions enchaînés l'un à l'autre…Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Etes-vous prêts, Alastor ?

L'ex-Auror acquiesça simplement de la tête et le Séraphin se mit à fixer la jeune Donovan de son regard transperçant, aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Serena, t'engages-tu à nous mener au repaire de Voldemort sans chercher à nous piéger ni à avertir de quelque manière que ce soit les mangemorts ou tout autre serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains, comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

-Et t'engages-tu à faire tout ce qui est ton pouvoir pour secourir Hermione Granger et tout autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui serait en danger ?

-Oui. Répéta-t-elle.

Une deuxième langue de feu fusa de la baguette et s'entrelaça avec la première, formant comme une chaîne fine et luisante.

-Et t'engages-tu à combattre Lord Voldemort au péril de ta vie, cela incluant une fidélité totale à l'Ordre du Phénix et à Harry Potter ?

-Oui.

La troisième flamme s'entortilla autour des deux autres et serra étroitement leurs mains jointes, telle une corde, tel un serpent de feu.

Les yeux noirs de la jeune femme restèrent plongés dans le regard azur de Gabriel pendant plusieurs secondes, une infinité d'émotions les traversant. Puis le lien disparût, ou tout du moins le lien visible…car le serment inviolable les liait à présent jusqu'à la mort.


	25. Explications

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas ajouté de nouveau chapitre sur cette fic. Je vous avoue que si une bonne partie du scénario est déjà écrite, je n'ai plus eu l'inspiration de la continuer. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai mise en stand by pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas définitif. Je remercie d'ailleurs Adhafera de m'avoir laissé cette review, sinon quoi j'aurais oublié de vous en avertir.

En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, il est déjà commencé mais je pense prendre un peu d'avance avant de publier à nouveau, au moins de deux ou trois chapitres. Néanmoins, la publication devrait reprendre d'ici un ou deux mois tout au plus, sauf indication contraire.

Merci de votre patience et encore désolé de l'attente dont vous êtes victimes par ma faute.

Laurent94


End file.
